An inmortal love
by Llaelien
Summary: Harry es el príncipe de los vampiros. Ginny...una mortal. Sin embargo, ¿Logrará Harry matarla como le ha sido encomendado? ¿O ambos caerán bajo el efecto del amor aun en medio de tanta adversidad? UA
1. Iniciación

**Holaaaa a todos, lectores habituales de la pagina, fanaticos de Harry Potter, computines, ociosos, curiosos o lo que sea. Aqui les presento mi nuevo fic. Una historia algo poco habitual en mi, pues es algo tragica y gotica, aunque espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los que quieran leer, dejen sus rewiers y díganme si les gusta!**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_Dos figuras avanzaban con paso firme y decidido por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Acababan de llegar después de un largo y arduo viaje en medio de la lluvia y todavía caían retazos de gotas de sus capas, las cuales mojaban ligeramente el piso brillante del pasillo._

_La figura más alta y fornida se giró para mirar a su compañera y la hizo detenerse._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió esta._

_-Quiero saber lo que opinas de esto._

_-¿Y ahora me lo preguntas?- repuso la mujer esbozando una ligera sonrisa burlona._

_-Respóndeme, Lilith._

_Ella desvió los ojos de su compañero y contempló el bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos: un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro que dormía profundamente._

_-Siempre fue la voluntad de nuestros señores, Sherian- dijo ella- y ahora que la venerable Serenia ha muerto, el señor Lorkan solo podía apelar a cumplir su deseo. _

_-Ellos siempre quisieron tener un hijo, es cierto. Pero esto... es diferente- adujo Sherian mirando al niño con cierto recelo- es un mago, no uno de nosotros._

_-No olvides que inicialmente debemos nuestros orígenes a la otra estirpe..._

_-Pero de los sinmagia, o muggles, como los llaman ellos- repuso Sherian cada vez más acalorado- pero no de los magos, con quienes siempre hemos librado una batalla y a quienes odiamos ¿Y qué pasaría si este niño termina exterminándonos?_

_-Solo es un bebé- dijo Lilith alzando las cejas- y no se criará bajo los perjuicios de los magos. Son a los adultos a los que tenemos que odiar, no a los niños._

_-Pero entre los Vlad jamás se ha convertido a un mago en vampiro- murmuró Sherian- Nunca. Va contra nuestras leyes._

_-El señor Lorkan dice que por eso mismo quería a un niño mago. Y a este niño, en especial, porque forma parte de una antigua profecía que concierne tanto a magos como a vampiros- explicó ella mirándolo fijamente- el señor Lorkan sabe lo que hace, Sherian._

_-Pero nosotros no necesitamos a un mago en nuestras filas para vencer- objetó Sherian alzando el mentón- ¡tenemos nuestras propias habilidades!_

_-Pero no las del Elegido- susurró ella mirando al niño antes de reemprender su camino hacia el final del pasillo._

_Ambos se detuvieron frente a unas puertas negras con aldabas plateadas, sin embargo, y antes de que alguno se decidiese a tocar, una voz profunda y sedosa dijo desde adentro:_

_-Entren._

_Los dos obedecieron y penetraron en la habitación de su señor y rey actual de los vampiros: Lorkan Vlad-Seir._

_La habitación era amplia y circular. Una enorme lámpara de cristales colgaba desde el centro del techo y, justo en el medio, había un enorme ataúd dorado con un peculiar escudo: una rosa de siete pétalos. Al fondo, imponiéndose notoriamente, un llamativo cuadro que retrataba a un hombre de facciones finas y hermosas, con su cabello negro ondulado cayéndole elegantemente sobre los hombros, presidía la chimenea._

_-Veo que han traído al niño- dijo Lorkan girándose desde la chimenea y clavándoles a ambos sus ojos plateados- Buen trabajo._

_Se trataba de un individuo alto, de cabello corto y canoso, pero pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Vestía de forma sencilla, pero su presencia poseía un halo de evidente imponencia. No obstante, eran sus ojos plateados y fríos los que le distinguían por sobre las otras cosas._

_Sherian asintió, pero se mantuvo donde estaba. Sin embargo Lilith caminó hacia él y le entregó al niño envuelto en mantas. Lorkan lo tomó con una inusitada suavidad y miró al pequeño. E niño despertó y Lorkan se sorprendió al ver aquellos penetrantes e intensos ojos verdes posándose sobre los suyos con curiosidad._

_Aquellos ojos..._

_Esos ojos se parecían demasiado a los de su adorada esposa._

_-¿Cual es el nombre del niño?- preguntó Lorkan después de un largo silencio._

_-Los magos... sus padres- dijo Sherian- lo llamaban Harry._

_-Harry Potter- acotó Lilith._

_-Así que Harry- murmuró Lorkan yendo hacia la ventana y haciendo que la luna llena destacara su perfil- Me gusta el nombre._

_Lorkan alzó al niño hacia la luz nocturna, e inclinando lentamente sus labios hacia el pequeño cuello, hincó sus finos y agudos colmillos._

_El niño se sacudió y abrió la boca para llorar, pero cayó rápidamente en una especie de sopor y el sueño le venció. Lorkan sonrió y lo acunó entre sus brazos, e ignorando la presencia de los sorprendidos Sherian y Lilith, le susurró al dormido niño:_

_-Tu nombre será Harry Vlad-Seir. Mi hijo, mi heredero... y el príncipe de los vampiros._

**Capítulo 1.**

**Iniciación.**

_Quince años después._

Con un sollozo, Lily pasó suavemente el dedo sobre la foto que sostenía, donde un niño pequeño de tan solo un año miraba y sonreía a la cámara mientras jugaba con el peluche de un perro negro. Esa foto fue sacada por su padrino la noche de su cumpleaños. La misma noche en que lo perdió para siempre.

Y ese día se cumplían quince años desde que su hijo Harry había desaparecido.

_Desaparecido._

Lily siempre prefería pensarlo de esa manera, pues así resultaba un poco menos doloroso. Nunca pudo sobreponerse y mucho menos asimilar el hecho de que su hijo hubiera sido raptado por mortífagos y asesinado esa misma noche por Voldemort. No. Ella aun guardaba esperanzas. Las esperanzas de que su hijo no estuviera muerto, si no desaparecido.

Desaparecido y perdido en un lugar, muy lejos de ella.

-¿Amor?

Lily se sobresaltó al oír la voz de James a sus espaldas. Aunque se apresuró en secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, su esposo supo de inmediato lo que le ocurría.

Sintió como James se sentaba a su lado en el borde la cama y pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros, intentado confortarla como tantas otras veces.

Y en especial los 31 de Julio.

-Lo extraño tanto James- sollozó ella y sus dedos se comprimieron en torno a la fotografía- sé que han pasado muchos años... pero aun así lo extraño. Cómo me gustaría poderlo estrechar entre mis brazos otra vez.

-Tendría dieciséis años- murmuró James observando el rostro de su hijo que le sonreía desde la foto y notando un doloroso nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que la culpa y la impotencia por no haber podido protegerlo le invadían otra vez.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, consolándose mutuamente, hasta que Lily dio un suspiro y dijo suavemente:

-Será mejor que bajemos. Además- se esforzó por sonreír a medias- no queremos deprimir a los chicos ¿Verdad?

James sonrió tristemente, acarició la suave mejilla de ella y se levantó de la cama. Lily guardó la fotografía de Harry en una cajita que mantenía sobre el velador y salió de la habitación junto a marido.

XxXxXxX

Una brisa agradable se deslizaba frugalmente entre los gigantescos árboles. Árboles más antiguos que los primeros hombres y que hacían de ese bosque un lugar permanentemente oscuro, aunque el sol se erigiera sobre ellos. El bosque de Gelrion, se llamaba. Hogar de cientos de criaturas fantásticas. Un lugar tan antiguo como misterioso, y peligroso para aquel que nunca había entrado allí. Invisible para los sinmagia. Legendario para magos que por siglos habían intentado hallarlo y profanarlo sin éxito, y los pocos que lo habían logrado, no habían logrado sobrevivir.

Pero sus principales moradores alababan su belleza y lo protegían. Vivían en el bosque desde hacía siglos, y el castillo que se imponía justo en el centro estaba rodeado por calles y edificios tan bellos que cualquier mortal que los viera pensaría que se hallaba en una ciudad legendaria. El Bosque Oscuro, lo llamaban también. Los inmensos árboles, sin embargo, superaban la altura de la propia Ciudad, cubriéndola de sombras permanentes.

Gelrion, la Ciudad de las Sombras.

Un nombre apropiado.

Ese día, el crepúsculo que vaticinaba el amanecer teñía el cielo con tonalidades moradas y rojizas. Un vista hermosa que los vampiros disfrutaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, una esbelta y delicada figura avanzaba por el bosque con pasos seguros. Sus ojos violetas buscando entre la espesura y sus delicadas manos blancas tanteando los troncos de los árboles.

Hasta que por fin lo encontró.

Se hallaba sentado junto a una roca en el lago. Su mano estaba extendida con soltura, haciendo un amago para acariciar con ella las suaves crines de un hermoso unicornio que se había acercado a él. Ella lo observó, sonriendo, y siguió avanzando.

El joven alzó la vista para mirarla y el unicornio hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, el bello animal no pareció sentirse amenazado. Este dio media vuelta con tranquilidad y se alejó entre los árboles.

-Sabía que te encontraría aqui- dijo ella componiendo una sonrisa y girando la cabeza para observar a su alrededor- solíamos venir aqui a jugar cuando éramos niños.

Él sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

La joven caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Una suave y cálida brisa sacudió sus cabellos azulados cuando levantó la mirada hacia el crepúsculo.

-Hoy cumples dieciseis años- murmuró ella sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y que te parece?

Él tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Pues, ya no me considerarán un niño.

Ella sonrió y le acarició un mechón con ternura:

-Para mi siempre lo serás, Harry.

El muchacho también le sonrió. Por supuesto, su amiga tampoco era ya una niña, aunque era medio año menor que él. Ya poseía las formas delicadas de una mujer y los rasgos angulosos del rostro. Para muchos, era una de las vampiras jóvenes más hermosas.

-Tú también lo eres para mi, Aldana- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- aunque no sé qué haremos con nuestra amistad cuando nos comprometan.

Ella se ruborizó y Harry sonrió. Ambos eran amigos inseparables, pero también sabían que entre ellos siempre se perpetuó algo más que una amistad. Todo aquello, sin embargo, podría haber pasado si no fuera por la decisión del padre de Harry y el padre de ella de comprometerlos cuando ambos cumplieran su mayoría de edad, lo que sucedería en seis meses más, cuando Aldana alcanzara los dieciséis. Ambos se tomaron la noticia con sorpresa en un principio, pero no tardaron en aceptarla y asimilarla con calma y serenidad. Después de todo, entre ellos siempre existió atracción y estaban seguros de que serían muy felices juntos si se unían.

Pero Harry no sospechaba que, para Aldana, aquel compromiso lo significaría todo para ella.

Se quedaron contemplando el amanecer en silencio, hasta que la luz que logró colarse entre las frondosas copas de los árboles comenzó a debilitar a Aldana, quien se colocó rápidamente la capucha sobre el rostro. Sin embargo, Harry no tenía necesidad de eso, pues con la sombra de los árboles le bastaba.

Esa era la gran ventaja de ser un vampiro con sangre mágica corriendo por las venas.

Aunque poseía las mismas habilidades de un vampiro, también podía usar magia, lo que constituía para él y para su pueblo una gran eventualidad. Cuando tenía ocho años, su padre mandó a hacer una varita mágica especial para él, hecha con un nucleo muy particular: sangre de vampiro y pluma de fénix. Según lo que él sabía, era el primer mago/vampiro de la historia, por lo cual tenía ciertas peculiaridades que le hacían inmune a muchas cosas.

El sol le hacía daño solo si permanecía más de tres horas seguidas expuesto a él. Eso significaba que, a diferencia de los demás vampiros, quienes solo podían andar en la noche o en lugares donde no llegaran los rayos solares, él podía salir de día a cualquier parte siempre que estuviera bajo la sombra de algo o usara una capucha para resguardarse del sol. Pero de todos modos se sentía mucho más cómodo entre las sombras.

Y podía hacer hechizos, algo que a él le encantaba, pero aun así prefería no hacer magia en frente de otros vampiros que no fueran su padre, Aldana, Sherian y Lilith. Él estaba consciente de que los vampiros sentían recelo de la magia y de los magos, y aunque a él le respetaban y apreciaban por las cosas que había hecho por ellos en todos aquellos años, sobretodo porque se trataba de su príncipe, Harry tenía el suficiente tacto como para no incomodarlos con exhibiciones de magia que, al fin y al cabo, solo usaba en determinados momentos.

-Será mejor que regresemos- dijo Harry viendo divertido como Aldana se ceñía más la capucha- después de todo, no quiero que mi futura prometida quede convertida en cenizas.

Ella alzó las cejas y Harry, tomándola de la mano, regresó con ella a la pequeña Ciudad de Gelrion. La cuna de los vampiros.

XxXxXxX

Lilith alzó la vista cuando vislumbró la inconfundible figura esbelta de Harry. Colocándose en jarras, se colocó frente al joven con una fingida postura de severidad.

-¿Puedo saber porqué tardó tanto, príncipe?

Harry rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esbozando una media sonrisa y alzando las cejas. Detestaba que Lilith lo llamara príncipe y sabía que, cuando ella lo llamaba así, era porque quería fastidiarlo.

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta- respondió él.

-Si, me imagino. Pero yo esperaba que este día prescindiera de sus paseos y se presentara en la cámara a la hora puntual.

Resoplando, el muchacho replicó:

-Vamos, Lilith ¿Puedes dejar ya las formalidades a un lado? Odio cuando comienzas a hablarme así!, haces que me sienta como un crío otra vez, y por si no lo recuerdas, hoy cumplo dieciseis años, lo que me convierte en...

Ella sonrió y le interrumpió:

-Ya lo sé, tonto muchacho. Pero aun así debieras haber estado aquí hace una hora. !La ceremonia de iniciación es muy importante!

Harry observó la monumental puerta dorada que estaba frente a ellos y le preguntó:

-¿Vas a estar?

-Claro que si.

-¿Y Sherian?

-Por supuesto-sonrió ella y sacudió con coquetería su suave y llamativo cabello blanco- no olvides que somos personajes importantes.

-Sí, claro- se burló Harry y ambos entraron a la cámara principal del castillo.

Se trataba de un lugar enorme y sumamente elegante. No habían ventanas, por supuesto, pero sí grandes lámparas circulares con cristales colgando desde el techo y varios asientos aterciopelados donde vampiros y vampiras ya estaban sentados. Lilith le guiñó un ojo y fue a sentarse junto a Sherian, quien le sonrió. Harry avanzó hasta donde se encontraba parado su padre, esperándolo en el centro de la cámara. A su lado había una especie de mesa redonda que estaba cubierta por un manto negro.

-Tardaste- observó Lorkan Vlad-Seir.

Harry inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

-Lo lamento padre, es que...

-No importa- dijo Lorkan y le sonrió- lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Y hoy, hijo mío, es un día muy importante para ti... y para todos.

Harry miró brevemente a todos los presentes, quienes le sonrieron con respeto y aprecio.

-Colócate ante ese pedestal hijo. Vamos a comenzar- le indicó Lorkan.

Harry hizo lo que le indicaba y Lorkan empezó:

-Hoy, mi hijo y heredero del imperio de Gelrion, Harry Vlad-Seir, cumple dieciséis años, lo que lo convierte en un mayor de edad ante nuestros ojos. Eso significa también que recaerán sobre sus hombros nuevas responsabilidades- Lorkan miró fijamente al muchacho y le preguntó-¿Juras proteger y serle fiel a tu pueblo, Harry?

-Lo juro- asintió el joven.

-¿Y juras desempeñar honestamente con tus labores de príncipe?

-Lo juro.

-Y por último- los ojos plateados de Lorkan destellaron- ¿Juras unirte en nuestra lucha contra los magos para honrar nuestro linaje y vengar nuestro exilio?

Harry miró de reojo a Lilith y a Sherian antes de asentir y responder:

-Lo juro.

Lorkan sonrió ampliamente.

-Muy bien hijo mío. Ya eres oficialmente el príncipe heredero. Futuro gobernante de los vampiros.

Harry sonrió, al tiempo que todos los presentes se levantaban, aplaudían y exclamaban la tradicional oda al unísono:

-! Eternidad y fortuna a nuestro príncipe Harry!

-Y ahora- dijo entonces Lorkan y se hizo nuevamente el silencio- falta tu paso hacia tu iniciación definitiva. Acércate Harry.

El joven avanzó y vio como su padre quitaba el manto negro que cubría aquella plataforma redonda y que resultó ser... una gran fuente de plata exquisitamente labrada y que estaba llena de agua.

-El espejo incognoscible- le dijo Lorkan pasando una mano por sobre la hermosa fuente y mirando a Harry fijamente- ha estado aquí desde hace cientos de años. Cada vez que un vampiro cumple la mayoría de edad, debe mirar aquí.

-¿Y que se supone que uno debería ver en él?- preguntó Harry.

-El agua reflejará el rostro del primer mago o bruja al que deberás morder- contestó Lorkan- y no solo eso. El agua también te proporcionará mentalmente el nombre de esa persona.

Morder_... y Matar._

Aquello retumbó en la cabeza de Harry sin necesidad de que Lorkan se lo señalara. Porque los vampiros de su casta solo podían convertir a alguien en uno de ellos cuando ese alguien no superaba los tres años de edad. Pero si mordías a una persona mayor de tres años, esta moría instantáneamente.

-Inclínate sobre el espejo incognoscible Harry- le indicó Lorkan- y deja que él te muestre.

El joven vampiro lo hizo. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que las transparentes aguas de la fuente comenzaran a distorsionarse y a mostrarle el rostro de una persona. Harry entornó los ojos para vislumbrar mejor, hasta que por fin el espejo le reveló a aquel que debería matar.

Y su respiración se congeló por unos instantes.

El rostro que el espejo le mostraba era el de una muchacha. Una muchacha pelirroja y risueña. Harry ni siquiera parpadeó, perdido en la dulzura de aquellos ojos color avellana y esa sonrisa suave, casi hipnotizante.

_Ginebra Weasley..._, siseó en su mente una voz sibilante, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, la imagen del espejo incognoscible se desvaneció.

Harry tardó en salir de su turbación, hasta que la voz de Lorkan lo obligó a levantar la vista.

-Y bien hijo ¿Ya has visto al mago o bruja que tendrás que morder?- le preguntó este.

El joven respiró hondo y asintió.

-Si padre.

-¿Y el espejo te ha dado su nombre?

-Sí.

-Perfecto- sonrió Lorkan y entonces abrazó a su hijo con cariño, añadiendo- Sé que me harás muy orgulloso Harry. Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti.

Harry se esforzó por sonreír, sabiendo que debería estar feliz y entusiasmado. Pero no pudo.

Porque el rostro de Ginebra Weasley era lo único en lo cual podía pensar ahora


	2. Ryan Butler

* * *

**Bueno, volví con el segundo capi, y muy contenta por la recibida de este fic. !15 rewiers!, apenas lo pude creer. Pero en fin, eso solo significa que la historia gustó. Para los que me preguntaron algunas cosas respecto al hilo de la historia, se los aclaro: este fic es una historia de amor, pero no abarca solo eso. Es algo así como la típica historia de amor prohibida. Voldemort existe y sabe que Harry está vivo, aunque aun no descubre que es un vampiro. Respecto a si Harry se hará amigo de Ron y Herm, aun no lo sé. Ginny, por supuesto, tiene un poco más de carácter y el drama no solo se trata sobre la atracción de H y G, si no que también es un drama familiar, donde hay secretos turbios y por sobre todo, muchas batallas y sufrimientos. Asi que para los que solo quieren una linda historia de amor, este fic no sé si les vaya a gustar.**

**Bueno, ahora doy los agradecimientos por sus rewiers a...**

_**mundi, Kristine (**si, a mi tambien se me caería la baba, jeje**), SILVIA, scar, druidalurin (**me alegró verte por aqui**!!), anatripotter(**a mi tambien me encantan las historias de vampiros ¿Se nota?**), Ginevra Hale , Nayade, monyk (**definitivamente, aqui verás a una Ginny mas ruda**), MYsweetAngel (**me alegra verte aqui!!, si, creo que Aldana sufrirá mucho. Espero te guste el capi**), Nachan (**me alegra que te gusten todos mis fics. Ojala sigas dejandome tus comentarios**), Belenchiss (**si, yo tambien soy muy exigente con la calidad de los fics**), Camilla, Vero y konii (**Yo soy obsesionada por los UA, jeje**).**_

**_Y ahora a leer!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

**Ryan Butler.**

La familia avanzaba presurosa por la estación de King Cross. La madre, una mujer bajita, rolliza y tan pelirroja como los dos hijos que la seguían, ladeó la cabeza por sobre el hombro y les dijo nerviosa:

-Vamos, vamos !Dense prisa!

-Descuida mamá- la tranquilizó el hijo varón, un muchacho con muchas pecas y larguirucho- ya sabes que siempre alcanzamos a coger el tren a tiempo.

-!Y siempre es porque los obligo a darse prisa!, si no fuera porque yo...

-Recuerda que Fred y George adelantaron tu reloj- intervino la chica sonriendo, quien a diferencia de su hermano, era más menuda, con una larga cabellera pelirroja y con apenas unas diminutas pecas sobre la nariz- tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Se detuvieron ante la barrera nº 10, y sin preámbulos, la madre y sus dos hijos la atravesaron para irrumpir en la estacion 9 3/4. Esta estaba llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts de todas las edades, quienes aprovechaban para despedirse de sus padres, reunirse con los amigos o subir sus baúles junto con sus lechuzas al expreso de Hogwarts, un reluciente tren color escarlata.

-¿De verdad Ferd y George hicieron eso?- preguntó la madre frunciendo el ceño y consultando su reloj.

Ambos hermanos subieron sus baules al tren sin demasiados esfuerzos y entonces apareció junto a ellos una chica de cabello castaño que ya llevaba la negra túnica del colegio y la brillante insignia con la "P" de prefecta.

-!Ron! !Ginny!

La muchacha abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo, quien le devolvió el abrazo algo ruborizado, para la diversión de sus hermana. Luego la castaña abrazó a Ginny y después de separarse saludó de beso a la sra. Weasley.

-¡Hermione! ¿Como pasaste las vacaciones querida?

-Muy bien sra. Weasley- entonces la castaña sonrió a Ginny y le dijo:

-Leí tu carta !Me alegro mucho de que te hayan nombrado capitana del equipo!

-Fue una total sorpresa- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- vieras como se tomaron la noticia Gred y Feorge !No pararon de decirme que estaban orgullosos de que no me hubieran nombrado prefecta!

-¿Gred y Feorge?- repitió Hermione perpleja.

-Así es como les gusta que los llamen ahora- adujo Ron encogiéndose de hombros- la verdad es que desde que crearon esa tienda de bromas, están cada vez más mal de la cabe...-

-!Chicos!- exclamó tras ellos una voz femenina y los tres se giraron para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes corriendo hacia ellos, seguida por un muchacho de su mismo porte y muy parecida a ella, salvo que este no tenía los ojos verdes, si no castaños.

La chica los abrazó alegremente y luego miró a Ginny:

-¡Felicidades! ¡Serás la mejor capitana del colegio!

-Gracias Ann- le sonrió Ginny a su mejor amiga- ¿Que tal tu viaje en Brazil?

Ann Potter era su mejor amiga. Era una chica bonita y vital, pero a diferencia del tranquilo de su hermano, Ann era muy inquieta y dada a las bromas, razón por la cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo castigada con ella en Hogwarts.

-Fue fantástico ¿Verdad Darek?- dijo Ann.

El muchacho, quien era inconfundiblemente su hermano gemelo, asintió:

-Hay toda una cultura mágica allí. La verdad es que los países sudamericanos son muchísimo mas apegados a las tradiciones que nosotros.

-¿En serio?- dijo Hermione interesada y prestándole atención a Darek, lo que provocó un carraspeo de Ron que fue ignorado por todos.

-!Ah, Lily y James, que gusto!- dijo la señora Weasley ladeando la cabeza para mirar a la pareja que se había acercado a ellos; un hombre alto con gafas y cabello revuelto y una mujer pelirroja de facciones suaves y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

-Molly, el gusto es nuestro- le sonrió el hombre, quien miró a Darek, a Ann y luego a los otros muchachos, añadiendo:

-Ginny, Ron, Hermione ¿Que tal las vacaciones?

-Nada del otro mundo- dijeron Ginny y Ron al unisono.

-Pues mi hija me contó que te nombraron capitana- dijo Lily Potter sonriendo a la menor de los Weasley- ¿Es cierto eso Ginny?

-Si sra. Potter.

-Yo también fui capitán en mis tiempos de Hogwarts- les dijo James Potter con orgullo- recuerdo aquella vez en que MCollen me lanzó una buggler y yo...

-Papá, esa historia ya la sabemos de memoria- le interrumpió Ann rodando los ojos mientras Darek sonreía.

Lily Potter consultó su reloj y les dijo:

-Será mejor que suban al tren. Quedan cinco minutos- Lily miró a sus dos hijos y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza.

-!Mamá... me ahogas!- se quejó Darek algo azorado.

-Cuidense mucho y, por favor, no se metan en problemas- al decir aquello, Lily miró especialmente a su hija Ann- y recuerden volver para navidad.

-Eso dísecelo a Darek- terció Ann mirando a su hermano con las cejas alzadas- fue él quien decidió quedarse el año pasado para estar con su novia, no yo.

-Sangre de Potter lleva, por supuesto- dijo James sonriendo a su hijo con orgullo.

-Ni que lo digas esposo mío- puntualizó Lily en broma.

Después de que la sra. Weasley estrujara a sus dos hijos entre breves sollozos y Hermione se hubiera despedido también de sus padres, los cinco chicos subieron al tren y se asomaron por la ventana para despedirse de sus familias por última vez:

-No te preocupes mamá- trató de consolarla Ron- no nos pasará nada.

Desde que su padre había muerto en una misión para la Orden dos años atrás, la sra. Weasley se mostraba muy susceptible ante las separaciones.

-Si- añadió Ginny- y te escribiremos muy a menudo.

-Oh... mis ni-niños- balbuceó Molly Weasley forzando una sonrisa- por favor, no se metan en líos ni hagan ninguna locura.

-Y los mismo va para ustedes- les dijo Lily a sus hijos con cierta severidad.

-Descuida mamá- la tranquilizó Darek.

En ese momento el tren comenzó su marcha y sus padres se despidieron con la mano hasta que finalmente los perdieron de vista.

-Estarán bien, Molly, no te preocupes- le dijo la sra. Granger con suavidad.

-Lo-lo sé, pero aun así... estos tiempos con los mortífagos y el Innombrable son tan peligrosos.

-Para todos- dijo James con seriedad- pero no olvides que allí están con Dumbledore.

-Si, es cierto- suspiró Molly.

No obstante, tanto Lily como Molly seguían con la mirada fija en la curva donde habían visto desaparecer el expreso de Hogwarts, sintiendo en sus corazones el hálito de un repentino presentimiento que no sabían interpretar.

XxXxXxXxX

Lilith golpeó la puerta tres veces y al instante una voz dijo desde adentro:

-Pasa Lil.

Ella entró a la cómoda y espaciosa habitación, sonriendo a Harry, que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio consultando unos libros.

-¿Otra vez leyendo?- preguntó la vampira echándole un vistazo al título de uno de los libros: _Cultura mágica de Inglaterra_.

-Necesito estar completamente informado- dijo Harry alzando la vista para mirarla- además, me interesa el funcionamiento de la política de los magos que viven en ese país. Si vamos a planear nuestra integración, debemos saber cómo funcionan sus mentes.

-Yo, en cambio, no creo que necesites leer más al respecto- opinó Lilith- sabes siete idiomas, eres un excelente mago y un hábil estratega, a pesar de tu edad.

-Pero quiero estar preparado- repuso Harry bajando la voz, aunque Lilith lo escuchó.

Uno de los motivos por los cuales Harry había comenzado a estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la comunidad mágica inglesa era porque Ginevra Weasley vivía en ese país. Algo que por un lado resultaba sumamente interesante, pues el punto de venganza de su padre era Inglaterra. Según lo que su padre le había contado, los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña habían perseguido a los vampiros por siglos, manteniendo con ellos una guerra que sucumbió con su posterior exilio y descenso social.

Sin embargo, lo que más le tenía intrigado era el hecho de que Ginevra Weasley, según lo que había investigado, se tratara de una bruja menor de edad. Tenía quince años, iba a un famoso colegio de hechicería llamado Hogwarts y era de una familia que entre los magos tenía la mención de "sangre pura", algo que para el muchacho resultaba sumamente curioso. Al parecer, aun quedaban familias de magos "puras".

Y Ginevra Weasley pertenecía a una de ellas.

Harry no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, a quien había visto en el espejo de agua. Sentía que era algo personal. Pero por otro lado, ni su padre ni nadie le había preguntado al respecto.

Lo único que no tenía muy claro era el día en que iría a cumplir su cometido, pues según sus informes, Ginevra Weasley ya habría ingresado a Hogwarts.

-Tu padre estará muy orgulloso cuando vea lo en serio que te has tomado esta lucha- sonrió Lilith.

-Claro que me la tomo en serio- sentenció Harry con vigor- los magos de antaño replegaron a nuestro pueblo. Nos marginaron. Y muchos de ellos siguen teniendo perjuicios en contra de nosotros- apretó el puño- ahora que tenemos una oportunidad para cambiar esto, no debemos desaprovecharla. Hay que luchar, Lilith.

-!Así se habla muchacho!- alabó Sherian entrando a la habitación de Harry. Su largo cabello rubio goteaba agua y sus ojos grises relucían con un brillo inusual.

Harry sonrió y Lilith alzó las cejas:

-¿Porqué estás tan contento?

-Deberías saberlo- intervino Harry- desde hace meses que no sale de cacería. ¿Lo ves?, acaba de bañarse en el manantial.

-Oh, es cierto.

-Hoy es luna nueva- sonrió Sherian- estoy impaciente ¿Se acuerdan que la otra vez no pude salir porque estaba enfermo?- se estremeció al recordarlo- en fin, eso solo significa que estoy seco. Necesito beber sangre.

-Yo no sé si iré con ustedes- confesó Harry y Lilith y Sherian lo miraron perplejos.

-¿Cómo que no vas a salir a cazar? ¿No te entusiasma la idea de disfrutar el placer de la sangre humana revitalizandote el cuerpo en la noche de luna nueva?

-Puedo aguantar dos meses, Sherian- dijo Harry- además, esta noche... tengo pensado partir a Inglaterra.

Lilith y Sherian se miraron, luego este último sonrió a Harry con cierto orgullo mal disimulado y le dijo:

-En los ciento ocho años que llevo viviendo nunca he conocido a un muchacho más tenáz que tú.

-¿Tu padre ya lo sabe?- inquirió Lilith.

Justo antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, la voz profunda de Lorkan habló desde el umbral de la puerta:

-Harry, hijo ¿Tienes un minuto?

El joven se levantó.

-Claro padre.

-Nos vemos después- le susurró Lilith a Harry cuando este pasó por su lado.

El muchacho salió de su habitación y siguió a su padre a través del largo pasillo.

-Hoy te marchas ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Lorkan.

-Si.

-Entonces creo que ha llegado la hora de mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas.

Bajaron y bajaron por diversas escaleras, hasta que Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que su padre lo estaba conduciendo a la parte más baja y alejada del castillo, aquella zona en donde ni siquiera él tenía permitido rondar sin el consentimiento de este. Para su sorpresa, Lorkan llegó hasta unas puertas de piedra que se abrieron cuando él alzó una mano. Harry nunca las había visto, y al parecer llevaban hasta una cámara subterránea del castillo.

-Sígueme- le indicó su padre tranquilamente.

Comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras de piedra y Lorkan, con un nuevo movimiento de su mano, hizo que se prendieran las antorchas que pendían desde las paredes.

Poco a poco, Harry fue dándose cuenta de que estaban ingresando a una habitación redonda que olía a rosas.

Entonces se detuvieron. Lorkan se apartó y le dijo:

-Aqui... es donde yace tu madre.

Harry sintió que el aire se le oprimía ligeramente dentro del pecho y avanzó hasta llegar al lado de la mesa de marmol en donde reposaba un ataúd blanco, el cual estaba rodeado por jarrones dorados llenos de flores que, por sorprendente que pareciese, no se habían marchitado.

El muchacho se inclinó y contempló, admirado, a la hermosa mujer que estaba dentro del ataúd: tenía el cabello oscuro y le caía en bucles por sobre los tersos hombros.

Sus labios se veían rojos y su rostro pacífico.

Parecía increible y angustiante a la vez que estuviera muerta.

-¿Porqué nunca me trajiste antes?- le preguntó Harry apartando los ojos de su madre para mirar a su padre.

-Porque no quería perturbarte- respondió Lorkan con serenidad- sin embargo, ahora me ha parecido oportuno. Ya no eres un niño.

Harry asintió y miró nuevamente a su madre. Serenia. La hermosa Serenia.

-Era muy bella- murmuró.

-Y lo seguirá siendo, hijo- añadió Lorkan dejando a un lado su habitual tono frío- lo seguirá siendo.

XxXxXxXxXx

Esa noche era especial. Noche de luna nueva. Noche de cazería para los vampiros, de renovación y fuerza.

Pero para Harry Vlad-Seir, era la noche en la cual se marcharía de Gelrion para ir a Inglaterra a advertir a los magos sobre su rebelión y completar su iniciación como vampiro y príncipe.

Ginevra Weasley. Debia matarla.

-Te extrañaré mucho- dijo Lilith con cierta tristeza, algo que sonaba raro en ella debido al orgullo que poseía.

-No será por tanto tiempo- le sonrió Harry- ya verás que regresaré. Y con el miedo de los magos en la palma de mis manos.

-Aun así, ten mucho cuidado- le advirtió Sherian.

Harry alzó la vista para contemplar la luna, que se veia oscura pero aun así hermosa. En el cielo, cientos de vampiros y vampiras volaban en círculos. Habitualmente ya se habrían marchado de cazería, pero esa noche ninguno de ellos pensaba hacerlo sin antes dar la despedida al venerable hijo del rey Lorkan, el orgullo de su estirpe y uno de los mejores príncipes que habían tenido en siglos.

Lorkan avanzó hacia Harry, con su elegante capa de terciopelo rojo ondeando tras él. Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y luego Lorkan le dijo con serenidad:

-Buena suerte, hijo mío.

-Gracias padre.

Se abrazaron y, al separarse, Harry se dio cuenta de que Aldana lo miraba con cierta timidez desde una prudente distancia. Al darse cuenta de que ambos jóvenes se miraban, Lorkan asonrió y asintió, apartándose.

Harry fue hacia Aldana y le sonrió:

-Nos veremos muy pronto. Solo será por un tiempo.

Aldana lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró:

-Cuídate. Te estaré esperando.

Harry asintió y se separaron suavemente.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme- anunció Harry mirándolos a todos- adiós.

-Adiós príncipe.

-!Buena suerte príncipe!

-Aguardaremos su regreso príncipe Harry.

Desde todas partes llegaban exclamaciones y palabras de ánimo. Era la primera vez que el príncipe se marchaba por tanto tiempo, lo que en el fondo les preocupaba, pues era demasiado joven aún, lo cual, después de todo, ers bien justificado: habían vampiros que superaban los cuatrocientos años.

"Solo son dos meses" pensó Harry sonriendo para sus adentros, y luego de despedirse con la mano de su padre y los demás por última vez, se elevó hasta el cielo, volando hacia el lado opuesto de la luna.

Por supuesto que no iba a fallarles.

XxXxXxXx

Ron Weasley se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Hermione chocara contra su espalda.

-¿Que vas a hacer tu sola las pruebas para seleccionar a los nuevos golpeadores y al guardián ?- repitió el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana con incredulidad- pero... ¿no crees que sería mejor que otro te ayude?

-¿Y que hay de malo en que yo lo haga sola?- repuso Ginny desafiante y colocandose en jarras- para tu informacion, Ronnie, soy yo la capitana y puedo hacer una selección yo sola.

-Pero todavía no debutas como capitana y además eres una... una...

-¿Una chica?- dijo Ginny alzando las cejas y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No..., no es por eso- corrigió Ron mirando a Hermione para buscar algún tipo de apoyo, aunque no lo encontró- pero nunca has comandado un equipo y elegir golpeadores no es tarea fácil. Yo creo que deberías elegir junto a Dean Thomas. Es raro que un capitán se encargue él solo de todo.

-Ginny lo hará bien- repuso Hermione - es excelente jugando y tiene un carácter fuerte.

-Exactamente- aseveró la pelirroja sin inmutarse ante la expresión de Ron- en fin. Mañana organizaré las pruebas de selección para elegir a los golpeadores y al guardián yo sola. No necesito ayuda para formar el equipo.

Ron carraspeó, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione, pero Ginny lo ignoró:

-Nos vemos después. Tengo clase de defensa y el "encantador" profesor Butler no dudará en castigarme si llego atrasada.

Se despidió de los dos con la mano y tomó el pasillo que conducía al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, impartida por un apuesto profesor llamado Ryan Butler. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que al principio la mitad de las chicas del colegio babeaba por él, Butler era un hombre frío, estricto y sumamente huraño.

A Ginny le desagradaba enormemente, aunque debía admitir que hacía clases excelentes.

Cuando llegó, suspiró de alivio al ver que los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor recién estaban entrando.

-¿Donde estabas?- le preguntó Ann separándose de su hermano y del grupo de amigos de este para ir hacia ella.

-Tuve que devolverme a buscar un libro y me encontré a Ron y Hermione- contestó Ginny mientras entraban al aula y buscaban un puesto- y tal como esperaba, mi querido hermanito reaccionó con total perplejidad cuando le dije que iba a hacer las pruebas de selección mañana y yo sola.

Ann rió:

-Ya quiero verle la cara cuando te vea jugar como capitana ¡Tendrá que tragarse sus palabras cuando se de cuenta de que serás mucho mejor capitana que Angelina!

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y entró un hombre alto y fornido haciendo ondear su capa azul marina. Enseguida se hizo un instantaneo silencio.

Ryan Butler los observó con sus gélidos ojos azules y dijo secamente:

-Siéntense.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar.

Nadie lo tenía muy claro, pero había algo en aquel apuesto profesor que infundía miedo y nisiquiera los gemelos Weasley habían sido capaces de interrumpir sus clases. La única osada fue en Ann, cuando iba en cuarto. Resultado: castigada por toda una semana, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y el desprecio absoluto del profesor. Algo que resultaría escalofriante para cualquier alumno que valorara su salud mental.

Solo había otro profesor que intimidaba casi del mismo modo y ese era Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, pero la gran parte del colegio prefería su sarcasmo que la fría mirada azul de Butler.

Snape producía respeto y algo de temor. Pero Ryan Butler lo imponía con su sola mirada.

-El año anterior estudiamos concienzudamente a criaturas tenebrosas, como los licántropos- dijo el profesor recorriéndolos a todos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si buscara algún desperfecto- Este años veremos la rama que comprende las maldiciones y los hechizos defensivos tenebrosos, asi como también, a los seres más oscuros que conforman la raza mágica.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el centro del aula, y con una voz suave pero que al mismo tiempo resultaba más fría de lo habitual, les dijo sin parpadear.

-Este mes empezaremos... con vampiros.

Ginny y Ann sintieron como se les erizaba la piel al oír el tono de Butler, quien pareció irradir un odio palpable al mencionar la palabra vampiro.

-Vampiros- continuó Butler recuperando su habitual compostura. Entonces se dirigió a Ann, quien tragó saliva:

-Potter; descríbame a un vampiro.

-Eeemm..., bueno, los vampiros son como nosotros pero...- su voz flaqueó al ver un nuevo destello en los ojos azules de Butler-... pero son seres oscuros que muerden a las personas para beber su sangre y...

-Muy mal explicado. Cinco puntos menos- replicó el profesor con frialdad. Darek y Ginny lo taladraron con la mirada y, cuando Butler le dio la espalda, Ann le hizo una morisqueta por detrás- los vampiros no son en absoluto como nosotros- continuó el profesor- los vampiros, y escúchenme bien todos, son criaturas malignas, despreciables e indignas. Representan a la raza más oscura de todas. Son la maldad pura. Seres carentes de sentimientos y emociones, pues sus almas, aunque permanecen dentro de sus cuerpos, están muertas... y podridas. Esa es la razón por la cual dependen de la sangre humana para vivir.

-Miren quien lo dice- susurró Ann- el troll hablando de estupidez.

-Sin embargo hay muchos mitos respecto a esas criaturas- dijo Butler duramente- algunos creen que los vampiros, o mas bien dicho "nosferatus", son criaturas que piensan y sienten igual que nosotros.

"Pero no es así.

"Los vampiros son la oscuridad hecha forma, así como la maldad y la abominación. Matan a sangre fría si quieren y viven aislados del mundo, entre las sombras, pues la luz del sol es fatal para ellos. Por eso salen de noche a morder a sus víctimas. No saben lo que es el amor, el cual es un sentimiento que no comprenden. Y detestan la magia tanto como a los magos.

Hizo una pausa y Ginny se sintió sumamente incómoda. Y no por el silencio, precisamente.

Por alguna razón, experimentó algo parecido a la repugnancia en contra de Butler, cuya expresión era tan fría que parecía casi inhumana.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué, Ginny alzó la mano. El profesor la miró arqueando las cejas.

-Me gustaría saber...- comenzó a decir Ginny sin arredrarse ante la expresión de Butler-... si es verdad que los vampiros viven eternamente.

-En esencia... si- respondió Butler clavándole los ojos con desdén- pero hay bastantes formas de eliminarlos-una leve sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando agregó:- en realidad, los magos ya los habríamos exterminado a todos si estos no se ocultaran en la oscuridad como cobardes murciélagos.

-Pero según lo que he leído- intervino Darek de pronto- ellos tienen habilidades grandiosas que los magos no.

-¿Ah si?- dijo Butler- pues en ese caso dígame cuales, Potter.

-Pues... ellos pueden volar espontáneamente...

-Igual que el Innombrable.

-Manipulan las mentes humanas si se lo proponen, atraviesan paredes y...

-Artes oscuras- interrumpió Butler secamente- es verdad que los nosferatu son astutos y hábiles, pero sus habilidades están en la rama de las artes oscuras. Forman parte de su malignidad natural.

"Por esa razón los magos intentaron destruirlos unos siglos atrás, hasta que una absurda ley que protege a las criaturas mágicas estipula que, mientras ellos se mantengan alejados de los magos, se les debe dejar en paz. Es muy raro ver a un nosferatu, pues siempre salen de noche y viven resentidos en los bosques transilvanos, específicamente, en una tierra desconocida llamada Gelrion. Pero no olviden que ellos odian a los magos. Odian la magia. Y quizá, si fueran más, podrían ser mucho más letales que el mismo Innombrable y sus mortífagos.

Ginny se quedó callada, junto con la clase, preguntándose porqué los ojos de Butler no reflejaban más que desdeñez.

"Este hombre carece de alma" pensó ella "Quizá esté tan muerto en vida como un vampiro"

XxXxXxXx

Harry voló hasta las torres del castillo sintiendo cómo el aire de la noche acariciaba su rostro mientras contemplaba el bosque, deleitándose con su belleza. Cuando llegó por fín a la séptima torre, que según sus recientes inquisiciones pertenecía a la torre de la casa Gryffindor, se apoyó suavemente sobre la balaustrada y, acercando su rostro hacia la ventana que quería, escudriñó el interior.

Se trataba de una acogedora habitación circular con cinco camas adoseladas. El muchacho empujó lentamente la ventana y entró con el sigilo que caracterizaba a los de su especie.

Estaba cálido y tranquilo. El joven podía oír atentamente las pausadas respiraciones de las que allí dormían.

Silencioso y con pasos seguros, Harry avanzó por el dormitorio observando detalladamente a las chicas que dormían en sus camas. Una rubia, otra castaña, una morena de cabello rizado y otra de largo cabello azabache que le llamó un poco la atención.

Harry la observó detenidamente por unos segundos y luego pasó a la otra.

Y por segunda vez, sintió como su respiración se agitaba.

Allí, durmiendo pacíficamente, estaba Ginevra Weasley. La joven a la que tenía que matar.

Su piel blanca y su cabello rojo intenso parecían resplandecer con la tenue luz nocturna que entraba a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Harry, casi por inercia, avanzó hasta llegar junto al lecho de ella. Pero por alguna razón, le parecía mal estar observándola sin que ella lo supiera.

Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual estaba allí y sintió un enorme pesar. En realidad le daba lástima tener que matarla. Era apenas una chica.

Pero él debía hacerlo que debía hacer.

Suspirando, Harry dejó que sus dientes incisivos crecieran y, lentamente, comenzó a inclinarse hacia el terso cuello de la muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando unos ojos avellanas se abrieron para posarse sobre los suyos, y Harry se detuvo de golpe, retrocediendo.

Ginny estaba paralizada, pero no de temor, si no perdida en la profundidad de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. Perdida en el hermoso rostro pálido que le devolvía la misma mirada de aturdimiento que tenía ella.

Harry retrocedió otro paso, al tiempo que Ginny se incorporaba en su cama sin gritar ni emitir ningún ruido, observándolo con una mezcla de recelo, curiosidad... y fascinación.

Ambos se contemplaron fijamente por unos largos segundos, hasta que Ginny parpadeó y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Quien eres tú?

Harry iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió. Ágil cómo un gato, el muchacho fue hacia la ventana abierta que estaba junto a la cama de ella, y se disponía a salir cuando Ginny se levantó y dijo perpleja:

-Espera... !Te matarás!

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla, y esbozando una media sonrisa irónica, repuso:

-Imposible.

A continuación saltó por la ventana antes de que la pelirroja pudiera detenerlo.

Ahogando un grito, Ginny corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo, pero para su alivio y estupefacción, no vio ningún cuerpo. La muchacha miró para todos lados, pero no encontró señales del misterioso y desconocido muchacho de ojos verdes.

Suspirando, Ginny se preguntó si no lo habría soñado.

Deseó que no lo fuera.

El aire de la noche sacudió suavemente su cabello rojo mientras recordaba la intensa mirada del muchacho. Una mirada que paralizó por completo todos sus sentidos.

Ginny apoyó su mejilla contra el cristal de la ventana después de cerrarla y sus ojos repararon en algo plateado y brillante que estaba botado junto a su pie. Se acunclilló para tomarlo y vio que se trataba de un hermoso y elaborado colgante con la forma de una flor de siete pétalos.

Ginny estaba segura de que se le había caído al muchacho. Sonrió suavemente, guardó el colgante dentro de su baúl y se acostó evocando la mirada verde del misterioso joven.

"Volverá", fue su pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, que de verdad ayudan mucho a crear la historia y seguirla y mejorarla._**

**_Una gran abrazo a todos y recuerden portarse mal, jeje._**

**_"Carpe Diem" !!_**


	3. Encuentro

Hola a todos!!, primero que nada, quiero darles a todos los que me dejaron sus rewiers las gracias. 38 comentarios tan lindos como los que recibí apenas llevando dos capis es algo que no me esperaba. Muchas gracias.

Antes de comenzar el capi, y dedicado especialmente a mi buena lectora **_f1ameseeker, _**quisiera resumir un poco la cultura vampírica de este fic:

Primero, los vampiros crecen y cambian físicamente, aunque muy rara vez envejecen. Estos cambios físicos se dan con ciertas cirscunstancias que no puedo revelar ahora. Pero todos, absolutamente todos los vampiros acá, se ven jóvenes y hermosos.

Sobre su mayoría de edad, que es a los 16 apenas, eso es porque los vampiros tienen una maduración y desarrollo mental más elevado que un mago o un no mago. Por ejemplo, un vampiro de 12 años tiene la inteligencia y la agudeza mental de cualquier adulto. Ellos maduran _muy_ pronto y su infancia es cortísima.

Y por último, los vampiros en mi fic no se convierten en cenizas cuando los alcanza el sol. Les ocurre otra cosa, pero eso se verá másadelante.

Bueno, eso es todo. !Ah!, y por supuesto no me puedo olvidar de agradecer sus anteriores rewiers a...

**f1mesekeer** (gracias por todos tus comentarios !De verdad!), **LoonyPotter**, **Kaito Seishiro**, **ghysella potter**, **ginnyq, DecoBlack, lunatipola, MYsweetAngel, druidalurin, Vero, Juliee, Nacham, Camilla, rugbyforlife, Nayade, monyk, konii, Belenchis, Andrea, Niernath, Ginny The Harry Girlfriend!, GinnyScar, mundi.**

**Y ahora a leer (¡Ah!, para las muchas y muchos que me lo han preguntado, este no es un DarkHarry. Osea, Harry acá no es tan bueno ni una blanca paloma, pero tampoco es malvado)**

* * *

l

**3**

**Encuentro**

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron al mirar a la mujer pelirroja que caminaba apresurada por la callejuela. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una de las cientas de prostitutas que merodeaban por ese barrio de Londres a altas horas de la noche.

Ciñéndose la capa, Harry saltó hacia la balaustrada de un edificio y comenzó a seguirla de esa manera.

Luego de unos minutos, la mujer se detuvo y apareció un hombre corpulento tras ella, quien la agarró de un brazo, acorralándola contra la pared e intentando besarla a la fuerza. La mujer comenzó a gritar, pero el sujeto le tapó la boca.

Sin cambiar de expresión, Harry bajó su capucha y saltó, aterrizando de manera elegante frente a ambos.

-Buenas noches- dijo tranquilamente.

El sujeto dejó de afirmar a la mujer y se volteó, mirando a Harry con furia. Sin embargo ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un paso cuando el joven vampiro le dio un rápido golpe en la garganta. El tipo se aferró el cuello con los ojos desorbitados y luego se desplomó sobre el piso.

La mujer, que había observado la escena con asombro, miró a su salvador con sumo agradecimiento.

-Gracias, gracias- murmuró.

Harry se quitó la capucha y ella dio una especie de suspiro entrecortado, abrumada por la belleza de aquel joven de piel destellante y ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?- susurró la mujer.

-Solo de una manera- respondió Harry, y dando un paso hacia ella, la agarró suavemente por los hombros e hincó sus dientes sobre la tersa piel del cuello expuesto.

Con los ojos y la boca abierta en un mudo grito de dolor y asombro, la mujer comenzó a perder lentamente sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente cayó muerta y lívida sobre el piso. Harry se limpió la sangre del mentón con el dorso de la mano y contempló el cuerpo de la mujer atentamente. Si, era bella. Y pelirroja. Pero carecía de la dulzura y la pureza palpable de Ginevra Weasley.

Dándose un rápido impulso, Harry saltó hasta que sus pies se posaron sobre el balcón del noveno piso de un edificio y contempló, fascinado, la luminosidad de Londres.

Se había enamorado de aquella Ciudad. Adoraba por sobretodo sus noches renacientes, jóvenes y llenas de esplendor. Le encantaba su movimiento acelerado, sus fiestas, sus espectáculos nocturnos y los conciertos que se celebraban todos los días desde las ocho de la tarde. Los sinmagia sabían como divertirse, después de todo.

Harry alzó una mano para rozar suavemente la cadena de plata que Lilith le había regalado. Aun no podía entender porqué no iba a Hogwarts, recuperaba el colgante y mordía a Ginevra Weasley de una vez por todas ¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía? ¿Porqué no podía matar a esa chica tal y como lo había hecho recién con aquella mujer?

Resopló, frustrado. Le resultaba absolutamente fastidioso no ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple.

_"Tengo que hacerlo"_ pensó con decisión "_tengo que matarla, y cuanto antes mejor"_

XxXxXxXx

-Gin... eh Gin- la llamó Ann- !Ginny!

-¿Que?- preguntó la pelirroja guardándose el colgante y mirando a su amiga.

-¿Me vas a decir de donde sacaste eso?- le preguntó Ann, que había seguido la mano de Ginny cuando está se echó el colgante al bolsillo.

-Ya te lo dije- respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos- me lo encontré por ahi.

-Ya. ¿Y me vas a contar entonces porqué últimamente andas tan distraída?

Ginny se echó sobre el pasto, de cara al despejado cielo. Estaban sentadas en los jardines del colegio aprovechando su hora libre.

-Esta bién- aceptó Ginny y giró el rostro para mirarla- ¿Prometes que no te vas a reír?

-Lo prometo.

-Es que hace tres noches... un muchacho entró en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ann abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡¿Y quien fue el pervertido?!

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, pero negó con la cabeza:

-Es que no es ningún chico de Hogwarts. Al menos no uno que tu y yo conozcamos. Sin embargo era algo... extraño- Ginny volvió a alzar los ojos hacia el cielo- su aspecto era demasiado fascinante. Nos miramos por unos momentos y luego se escapó lanzándose por la ventana... , pero no le pasó nada.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo soñaste?

Ginny lo había pensado, pero inconscientemente sacó el colgante que acababa de guardar.

-No- murmuró, mostrándoselo a Ann- estoy segura de que no lo soñé. Esto se le cayó a él.

Ann contempló el colgante y luego la miró:

-No se- dijo ella, dubitativa- es que suena muy raro.

-Si- admitió Ginny.

Habían pasado tres noches y no había vuelto. Ginny esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque en el fondo no sabía para qué. Aún así no pensaba decirle a Ann era que en esas tres noches había soñado una y otra vez con un par de ojos verdes mirándola desde la oscuridad.

Un repentino carraspeo molesto de Ann la sacó de sus pensamientos y, al levantar la vista, Ginny supo porqué.

Un muchacho rubio, alto, de tez pálida y rostro afilado acababa de llegar hasta donde ellas. Sus ojos se entornaron al mismo tiempo que los de Ann cuando ambas se miraron cómo si estuvieran deseando mentalmente lo peor para el otro.

Ginny suspiró, adivinando lo que venía.

-¿No encuentras que apesta a serpiente por aqui?- le preguntó Ann a entonces en tono mordaz.

-Prefiero eso antes que oler como tú, sangre mestiza- repuso Draco Malfoy sonriendo con petulancia.

-!Malfoy!- exclamó Ginny indignada- !No vuelvas a repetir eso o...!

-Déjalo- le dijo Ann con tranquilidad y se dirigió al rubio- si con eso te refieres a mi madre, creo que hay ciertas cosas que deberías tener en cuenta- Ann alzó el mentón y sonrió, ufana de pronto- porque mi madre tiene un alto puesto en San Mungo, a diferencia de la tuya, que se debe pasar el día entero admirando el piso brillante de la mansión donde viven ¿No?

-Bueno, ya basta- interrumpió Ginny antes de que Draco abriera la boca. Entonces se dirigió al muchacho- Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo... en privado.

Ann alzó las cejas.

-¿Me esperas en la sala común?- le pidió Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Esta bién- aceptó la morena, aunque no muy convencida, y se marchó media enfurruñada y lanzándole a Draco miradas envenenadas.

-¿Porqué me llamaste por mi apellido?- le preguntó Draco a Ginny cuando Ann desapareció de vista.

-En primer lugar, porque sabes que odio cuando insultas a la gente llamándolas "sangre pura" o "sangre mestiza" !Es absurdo!

Draco resopló:

-Esta bién. Prometo no decir ninguna de esas frases delante de ti ¿contenta?

Ginny suspiró:

-¿Cuando vas a dejar de insistir en ser la copia de tu padre?

-Somos todos así desde generaciones. Es algo inevitable. Más aún cuando se pertenece a una familia sangre pura ancestral como la mía.

-Pero no tienes que ser como los otros- adujo Ginny mirándolo seriamente- puedes elegir. Solo tienes que ver a Sirius Black, él...

Draco soltó una breve risa sarcástica.

-¿Y crees que yo quiero ser repudiado por mi familia, maldecido y desheredado?

-Pero ganarías otras cosas mucho más valiosas.

-Dejemos de hablar de mi familia- repuso Draco y la miró fijamente- ¿Cuando vas a salir conmigo Ginny? ¿Cuando vas a darme una oportunidad?

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, Ginny contestó:

-Sabes la razón.

-!He cambiado mucho por ti! ¿Que más quieres?

-Lo sabes bien Draco. He escuchado los rumores. Sé que no hayas la hora de salir de Hogwarts para unirte al innombrable y... y convertirte en un asesino como él y tantos otros ¿Que crees que pienso yo de eso?

El rubio apartó la mirada con un gesto de frustración, pero no dijo nada. Ginny sacudió suavemente la cabeza y continuó:

-Conmigo muestras tu lado bueno y amable. Pero solo conmigo, y yo no quiero eso. El rumbo que tú estás tomando es distinto al mío. Tengo otros valores, sin descontar que casi toda mi familia pertenece a la Orden- suspiró- En realidad... creo que somos demasiado diferentes. Como el león y la serpiente.

Un expresión dolida nubló las frías facciones de Draco por unos momentos, pero se compuso rápidamente y asintió.

-Bien Ginny. Entonces no hay nada más que hablar al respecto.

-No, nada.

-Pero sé que vas cambiar de opinión- aludió él y entonces torció un sonrisa- si, sé que será así.

Ginny vio cómo se giraba y partía hacia el castillo con elegantes zancadas. Volvió a sacar el colgante y pensó, algo aturdida, que el motivo por el cual acababa de rechazar a Draco Malfoy no lo tenía del todo claro, al fin y al cabo.

XxXxXxX

Ron se sobresaltó y botó el pollo apanado que estaba comiendo cuando Hermione puso sobre la mesa el libro de defensa con una excesiva fuerza.

-¿Que te ocurre Herm?- le preguntó Darek.

La chica se sentó y resopló, ignorando el almuerzo.

-Ocurre que detesto al profesor Butler- dijo ella. Ginny la miró con atención- ¿No creen que su aversión por las criaturas no humanas está rayana en el odio mismo? ¡Hubieran escuchado como hablaba de los licántropos esta clase!

-Y de los vampiros- añadió Ann estirando el brazo para alcanzar la fuente de ensalada.

-Si, y de los vampiros- aseveró la castaña frunciendo el ceño- he leído mucho acerca de ellos, incluyendo crónicas de magos que han convivido con vampiros, y evidentemente no todos los vampiros son cómo los describe él.

-¿Seres carentes de alma, sentimientos y compasión?- sugirió Darek alzando las cejas.

-Pues eso no es totalmente cierto- dijo Hermione- ¿Que tiene Ryan Butler en contra de ellos?

Ron sonrió.

-Hay, Hermione, tú y tu obsesión por defender los derechos de los no humanos- comentó el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo fulminó, replicando:

-Lo que hace Butler está muy mal. Eso de poner a los estudiantes en contra de sirenas, licántropos, centauros y vampiros va contra toda moral educativa y las leyes constitucionales del ministerio de magia ¡Y no pienso permitirlo!

-Pero... quizá Butler tiene razón- dijo entonces Ann, vacilante- todos saben que los vampiros son seres malvados por naturaleza.

-No hay pruebas de eso- intervino Ginny y añadió- lo que ocurre es que los magos están acostumbrados a clasificar a los que no son como ellos en "seres estúpidos" o "seres malvados".

-Ginny- dijo Ron- los vampiros _son_ malvados. Matan a las personas bebiendo su sangre ¿Te parece eso algo inocente?

-Bueno... es parte de su naturaleza ¿no?

-Estoy deacuerdo con Gin- declaró Hermione y suspiró- bueno, pues supongo que tendré que seguir soportando al idiota petulante del profesor Butler.

-Es la primera vez que escucho a Hermione insultar a un profesor- dijo Ann sorprendida y miró a su amiga- Ginny, será mejor que no hagas las pruebas esta tarde porque va a caer tormenta.

-Hablando de hacer las pruebas- sonrió Ginny dejando su servilleta junto al plato vacío y mirando a Ron- te espero a ti y a Katie Bell en el campo de quidditch dentro de diez minutos junto a todos los demás postulantes.

-Sí que está emocionada- comentó Darek viendo como su hermana salía del salón.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Ann rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo- me habla todo el día de sus planes para el equipo de este año y de su galán de ojos verdes.

Ron se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza y farfulló:

-¿Qué?

-Un muchacho que supuestamente le visitó una noche- respondió Ann restándole importancia- pero no te alteres, Ronnie, seguramente solo es un sueño y piensa que él es real. A veces pienso que Gin debería aceptar salir con algún chico o un día se va a trastornar. Solo le importa el quiddicth.

XxXxXxXx

Escondido y sentado cómodamente sobre la rama de la copa del árbol que estaba más cerca del estadio de quidditch, Harry observaba a Ginny con atención. La muchacha estaba muy linda con el cabello tomado y aquel traje deportivo rojo, debía admitirlo. Harry sacudió la cabeza; ¿Cuando iba a concentrarse en lo que realmente _debía _concentrarse?

Incluso desde allí podía oír claramente lo que Ginny estaba diciendo a los demás. Después de todo, siempre era útil tener los sentidos el triple de sensibles que el de un humano común y corriente.

Harry puso más atención cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían tomado sus escobas, colocándose sobre ellas y recibiendo unas instrucciones de Ginny. Sonrió.

Así que por fin iba a ver a un mago volando en una escoba voladora.

Para su sorpresa fue la propia Ginny Weasley la primera en subir a su escoba y elevarse sobre ella en el aire, con su cabello pelirrojo destellando como el fuego bajo el sol.

Harry la contempló maravillado. Se notaba de Ginny manejaba muy bien la escoba, pues se movía en ella con elegancia y una notable naturalidad. Instintivamente, el muchacho sintió deseos de subirse también a una escoba y seguirla. Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo pensado, con un sacudimiento brusco de cabeza.

Decidió centrar su atención en Ginny nuevamente y entonces vio cómo los demás se elevaban en sus escobas también. Ginny sopló una especie de silbato y ocho de los aspirantes al equipo comenzaron a pelearse una pelota roja. Un rato después, Harry no podía contener la risa; algunos jugadores habían chocado entre ellos y otro, un chico pequeño y nervioso, se estrelló contra los postes cuando apenas se había mantenido unos segundos en la escoba. Luego se produjeron varias riñas entre ellos y Ginny comenzó a desesperarse.

-!Basta ya McCallister!- bramó la pelirroja volando como una centella hasta los dos golpeadores rechazados que se estaban echando la culpa entre ellos y agitaban peligrosamente los bates. Sin embargo la voz autoritaria de Ginny los detuvo al instante- no quiero ningún tipo de disputas aqui. Si quieren pelearse háganlo en otro lado, porque ya he elegido a los dos nuevos golpeadores y no son ustedes.

Ambos chicos la miraron con mala cara y luego salieron del campo de quidditch.

Harry siguió sonriendo entretenido cuando Ginny comenzó a seleccionar a los cazadores, algo que resultó mucho más fácil y rápido.

Cuando llegó la selección del buscador, sin embargo, Harry puso una especial atención. Contempló absorto como los aspirantes volaban alrededor del campo más rápido que los cazadores y los golpeadores buscando una pelotita dorada que se escabullía agitando las alas. El joven vampiro la vislumbró varias veces y sintió una especie de frustración cuando vio que algunos de los aspirantes volaban al lado de la pelotita sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Por fin, Ginny eligió como buscador a Tom Adams, un muchacho de cabello cobrizo muy ágil.

Cuando la tarde ya estaba decayendo y el cielo se teñía de surtidos colores rosáceos y rojizos, el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor ya había sido conformado.

-Bueno, felicitaciones- dijo la pelirroja con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a su nuevo equipo, compuesto por las cazadoras Katie Bell, Lucía Camber y ella. Los golpeadores Henry y Marcus. El buscador Tom Adams y el guardián Ron Weasley.

Harry se dio cuenta de que los estaba contemplando con cierta envidia y se sintió estúpido. Miró a Ginny y la vio arrebolada y sonriente.

Le gustaba como sonreía.

-El próximo entrenamiento será el miércoles a las cinco. Muy bien hecho todos.

-Te felicito Ginny- le susurró Ron al pasar por su lado y antes de seguir a los demás hacia el castillo.

La muchacha los observó con el rostro cansado, pero serena. Harry se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba medio gris. Luego vio como Ginny tomaba su escoba y echaba a andar hacia el lago.

_Bien; te llegó la hora Weasley_. Pensó Harry y bajó del árbol con un ágil salto.

Comenzó a acercarse a Ginny lenta y silenciosamente, pero ella seguía de espaldas hacia él, observando cómo el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos del agua. El vampiro se detuvo, disfrutando del cielo casi oscuro y el aire fresco.

Dio unos pasos más...

Estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

Justo en ese momento Ginny decidió voltearse, y tanto ella como Harry se quedaron de piedra; la primera por la sorpresa y el segundo por haber sido descubierto a pesar de su sigilo.

-Eres...- comenzó a decir ella, pero no alcanzó a completar la frase.

Harry, sin perder ni un solo segundo más, saltó hacia ella, botándola al pasto. El muchacho podía oír perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir su cálido aliento y la cálida piel bajo la suya. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces sobre los ojos confusos de ella por unos segundos para luego observar el cuello expuesto.

Sangre. Tenía que beber su sangre.

Harry sintió un súbito ataque de hambre por la sangre de Ginevra Weasley, pero también miedo... y no sabía porqué.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Harry se apartó de ella bruscamente y se levantó. Sintió como la muchacha se levantaba y le preguntaba, aun con la perplejidad y la turbación tiñendo su voz:

-¿Porque has hecho eso?

Harry se giró, la miró y quedó estupefacto al ver que sonreía.

¿Le estaba sonriendo a él?

-¿Porqué estás sonriendo?- le preguntó Harry en tono amenazante.

-Porque sabía que volverías- dijo ella sin alterarse y dio un paso hacia él. Harry retrocedió.

-¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó Ginny- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Harry alzó las cejas y esta vez fue él quien sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue más bien siniestra.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía los incisivos algo largos.

-¿Yo tenerte miedo?- siseó Harry dando un paso hacia ella- no sabes lo que dices, humana.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó Ginny estupefacta- ¡Cómo si tú no fueras humano!

Anormalmente rápido, Harry había avanzado hacia ella, tomándola con fuerza de un brazo y murmurándole amenazadoramente:

-Yo no soy un humano, Ginevra Weasley.

Harry la hizo mirarla a los ojos y le mostró sus colmillos.

Sintiendo una corriente de temor, Ginny retrocedió, atónita. Harry sonrió.

-¡E... eres un vampiro!- exclamó ella con la voz quebrada.

-¿Sorprendida?- siguió sonriendo él y moviéndose alrededor de ella- si, soy un vampiro y debería matarte ahora mismo ¿Estabas conciente de eso, Ginevra?

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Ginny lo miró fijamente y le preguntó con toda la entereza que fue capaz de reunir:

-¿Vas a matarme?

Harry la miró y avanzó, pero no dio otro paso.

-Tengo que hacerlo- susurró él y Ginny se dio cuenta de que lo decía como suplicándole- tengo que hacerlo... pero no puedo.

Ginny parpadeó, perpleja ¿Había oído bien?

_"Con un beso de muerte querría robarte el alma..."_

-No puedo hacerlo- continuó Harry pasándose las manos por el cabello y mirándola con rabia, como si ella fuera la total culpable.

Ginny dio un paso hacia él pero Harry replicó:

-¡Aléjate o entonces te morderé!

_"... para que murieras en mis brazos, en infinita calma."_

-Dijiste que no podías.

-Pero si pierdo el control lo haré, créeme.

-Entonces ¿Los motivos por los cuales no puedes morderme son otros?

_"Pero ahora que sé que existes y me he visto en tus ojos..."_

Harry la miró, derrotado, pero no contestó. Le dio la espalda para marcharse.

-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo- repuso Harry cortante, pero se encontró a si mismo deseando que ella volviera a hablar.

-Entonces toma esto.

_"...siento que algo dentro de mí ha cambiado"_

Harry vio que ella estaba entregándole algo plateado y brillante: Su colgante.

El joven lo tomó con cuidado y luego miró a Ginny.

_"Quisiera poderte olvidar..."_

-Deberías cuidar tus cosas- le aconsejó ella con una media sonrisa.

Harry se guardó el colgante y repuso:

-Deberías cuidarte tú. No lo olvides: una noche entraré por la ventana de tu habitación y te mataré.

-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?- le preguntó ella entonces.

Él apartó la mirada y contestó:

-Harry.

-Harry- murmuró ella y luego dijo con más firmeza, mirándole a los ojos- yo no te temo, Harry.

Él la miró incrédulo: ¿Estaba Ginevra loca o lo estaba retando?

-¿Acaso nunca te han enseñado en este castillito lo crueles que podemos llegar a ser los vampiros?- siseó el muchacho con sus ojos destellando- si, supongo que te lo han dicho. Los magos no nos tienen mucho aprecio.

_"... y debiera poderte matar."_

-Si- respondió ella recordando a Butler- pero yo no creo que sea así.

Harry sonrió burlonamente.

-Si fueran tan insensibles y crueles, tú ya me habrías matado- continuó Ginny- pero no lo has hecho.

El joven estiró un brazo y tocó tenuemente la mejilla de ella. Ginny sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo.

_"!Quisiera poderte matar!..."_

-Eso es porque tú tienes algo... algo que me impide hacerlo- murmuró él, bajando el brazo- pero voy a descubrir el motivo, y cuando lo haga, beberé de tu sangre y estaré completo.

Se volteó y Ginny observó, atónita, cómo saltaba y se elevaba volando hacia el cielo, alejándose en dirección al bosque prohibido.

La pelirroja se tocó la mejilla suavemente y murmuró, con una repentina sonrisa:

-Harry.

_"... en vez de tenerte que amar"_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, eso fue por ahora. El poema escrito en letras cursivas se llama "Un beso de muerte", de Liv Kristine. **

**El prox. capi será más largo que este y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios :)**

**Cuidense, un gran abrazo a todos y no olviden portarse mal, jejeje!!**


	4. Advertencia

¡Hola a todos!, y, primero que nada, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, tanto. Lo reconozco y merezco que me lancen varias maldiciones. Sin embargo, espero poder justificar esto añadiendo que este mes que pasó ha sido agotador, pues estoy cursando mi último curso de secundaria, o enseñansa media, como decimos en Chile.

Espero que este capi les guste y ¡Ah!, antes que lo olvide. Muchas gracias por sus anteriores rewiers a...

_**Lunatipola, Kaito Seishiro, rugbyforlife, Geila Potter-Weasley, mundi, Ginny the Harry girlfriend, Vero, f1mesekeer, Belenchiss, Andre, GinnyScar, MysweetAngel, ginnyq, Nachan, Ed-san, Camilla, JOr.**_

** Gracias a todos. Ahora a leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

** Capt. 4**

** Advertencia.**

Harry avanzaba por la tercera avenida de Londres tan rápido que la gente que pasaba por su lado no podía verlo, aunque algunos, los más perspicaces, se quedaban algo perplejos cuando una fugaz sombra les rozaba el hombro o el brazo.

Con los ojos ensombrecidos por la rabia, Harry ignoró al muchacho que acababa de botar al suelo cuando lo pasó a llevar con demasiada fuerza. Se sentía irritado y sumamente enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de llevar a cabo algo tan fácil. Demonios, si solo se trataba de una muchacha humana ¡Y además de una bruja!

¿Que es lo que debía hacer? ¿Y que pasaría en caso de que no completara su iniciación? ¿Debía hablar con su padre al respecto?

Aun recordaba vívidamente su anterior encuentro con Ginny. Por supuesto, el contacto con ella había exacerbado su sed, pero entonces le retenía el brillo vivo de sus ojos avellanas, su voz... su expresión temeraria.

Harry se debatía internamente, pues aunque la suave y nívea piel de ella le llamaba para que le mordiera... sus ojos...

Si tan solo no lo mirara con aquellos ojos. Esos ojos humanos que ejercían sobre él una fascinación hechizante que le impedía tocarla.

Ahora, sin embargo, lejos de Hogwarts y de la presencia de Ginevra Weasley, sentía como la rabia y la impotencia por su propia debilidad reemplazaba su anterior aturdimiento. Harry esbozó una sonrisa amarga: ¿que dirían los demás vampiros cuando supieran que su adorado príncipe no era capaz de acabar con la vida de una bruja de quince años?

Pero ahora tenía sed e iba a saciarla.

Desquitaría su frustración con la primera víctima que encontrara, ignorando que aquello en el fondo no se trataba de un pensamiento agradable, pues la mayoría de las veces prefería refrenar su sed antes que matar por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Harry se detuvo y contempló la luminosa fachada de un cine, atestado por escaparates y carteleras de los nuevos estrenos. Había una considerable fila de personas que se disponían a comprar entradas para ver una película.

Hambriento, Harry se pasó suavemente la lengua sobre los incisivos y entró al cine, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia donde se hallaba el encargado de recibir los boletos. Este alzó la vista y miró a Harry cuando el joven vampiro se detuvo ante él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió una repentina sensación de embotamiento cuando aquellos ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los suyos.

_Déjame pasar_.

-Por supuesto- asintió el hombre con voz inexpresiva.

Harry sonrió y pasó sin alterar su elegante paso, subiendo los escalones y entrando a una de las salas, en donde ya estaba comenzando la película.

Resultaba curioso lo fácil que era manipular la mente y la voluntad de los sinmagia. No era la primera vez que se aprovechaba de su habilidad, sin embargo, era realmente fastidioso que no funcionara con los magos.

Caminó tras los últimos asientos, mirando curioso a la gente que se acomodaba para disfrutar de la película. Hasta que olió algo que le gustaba.

Sintiendo una sed cada vez más potente, Harry avanzó tras la antepenúltima fila y sus pupilas se dilataron de entusiasmo cuando encontró la fuente de aquel olor dulzón para sus sentidos: una joven morena de cabello hasta los hombros, sentada sola y con los ojos concentrados en la enorme pantalla del cine.

Harry fue hacia ella sin apurar el paso, aunque se moría por beber la sangre de ella. Sin mirarla, se sentó a su lado, y cuando la joven lo miró algo ruborizada, con una media sonrisa, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

La joven volvió a concentrase en la película.

Entonces, muy lentamente, Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando la joven lo miró, pero no dijo nada, aunque enrojeció.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo: las víctimas, embelesadas ante la belleza de él, se quedaban paralizadas y muy quietas.

Harry estaba a punto de hundir los colmillos sobre su cuello cuando sintió que un brazo aparecía desde atrás de forma impetuosa. Levantando rápidamente la vista, enojado, Harry se topó con el rostro de un joven de tez pálida y ojos medio amarillentos, llamativos en aquella oscuridad inmune para la visión de Harry.

La sorpresa inundó las facciones de ambos y Harry, estupefacto, se dio cuenta de que estaba ante otro de los suyos.

Un vampiro.

La joven se había desmayado en el asiento y ambos la miraron con avidez, pero ninguno hizo algún movimiento.

-Era mi presa ¿Sabes?- susurró el vampiro desconocido con una siniestra sonrisa que enseñaba sus blancos dientes y realzaba sus hermosas facciones.

-También la mía- contestó Harry de forma amenazante.

-Pero que coincidencia- comentó el otro con una voz melosa- resulta que somos dos vampiros, en el mismo cine de la misma Ciudad intentando beber la sangre de la misma mujer.

Harry se levantó. Fue un movimiento sumamente rápido, debido a sus capacidades vampíricas, y el otro hizo lo mismo. Ambos se observaron con una mezcla de amenaza y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Ambos con los miembros tensos ante cualquier intento de ataque.

El vampiro desconocido entrecerró los ojos y Harry se preparó para una reacción violenta, pero quedó absolutamente sorprendido cuando el extraño echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Varias personas se giraron para hacerlo callar, pero él las ignoró y siguió riendo, aunque esta vez entre dientes.

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso?- le preguntó Harry.

Pero el desconocido se limitó a sonreír y saltó. Harry vio que estaba en la segunda planta de la sala, medio oculto por la oscuridad. Entonces el vampiro le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Harry miró por unos momentos a la mujer, que aun estaba desmayada sobre el asiento. Luego, intrigado a su pesar, saltó también.

**XxXxXxX**

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron.

Estaban en la azotea de uno de los edificios más llamativos de Londres, ambos con el cabello ondeando a causa de la fría brisa de la noche. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry podía observar mucho mejor los rasgos del vampiro desconocido. Era joven, de su mismo porte, y su rostro era terso y hermoso como el suyo. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos entre castaños y amarillentos y una expresión de astucia natural.

-Y bien- dijo Harry mirándolo co cautela- ¿quien eres tú?

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa por un lado de la boca y contestó, con aquella inusual voz juvenil que a Harry le llamaba tanto la atención, pues no era uno de los rasgos característicos de los vampiros:

-Espera, espera. Creo que, teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien intentó robarme a mi dama, deberías presentarte tú antes que yo.

-¿Y como sé que estabas primero?- terció Harry alzando las cejas- porque no te vi, y te aseguro que poseo una vista excelente.

El otro rió y luego contestó con tranquilidad:

-Mi nombre es Ian Passcolli, del clan Shekdral.

Harry parpadeó y frunció un poco el ceño:

-¿La raza Shekdral?

-Veo que has oído sobre nosotros.

-Pero...- Harry lo miró perplejo-... ¿no se supone que los vampiros de la Orden de Italia no se acercan a Londres?

Ian se encogió de hombros con un gesto elegante y repuso:

-Se supone.

-Pero...

-Ahora te toca a ti ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Harry- respondió.

El otro, para sorpresa de Harry, se limitó a asentir con una mirada de interés:

-Ya sabía yo que eras el hijo del rey Lorkan.

-¿Como lo...?

-Vamos. Los vampiros Shekdral somos instruidos y puedo nombrarte a los cinco reyes vampiros actuales, incluyendo a sus herederos. He visto todos sus retratos, inluyendo el tuyo. Aunque debo decir que en persona te ves menos inofensivo de lo que creía.

-Dime una cosa ¿Que hace un Shekdral aquí en Londres, y solo?

-Digamos que soy un vampiro exiliado- respondió Ian sin inmutarse. Harry alzó las cejas e Ian continuó:- de todos modos nunca compartí las reglas de mi pueblo. No le temo a los magos. Además, Inglaterra me ha parecido increíble.

-¿Porqué te exiliaron?

Ian lo miró fijamente, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y negó con la cabeza:

-Es una historia larga, príncipe Harry. Además, no me creerías

Harry miró a Ian por unos momentos y luego sonrió. Aquel vampiro le agradaba, después de todo. Aunque no se parecía a ningún otro que él hubiera conocido. Si no fuera por sus ojos, su piel pálida y su olor, Harry lo habría confundido con un alegre muchacho humano.

-Dime la verdad, Pascolli. Me seguiste ¿No?

Y tal como esperaba, Ian rió, asintiendo:

-Vi que tiraste a un humano al suelo y supe que eras un vampiro ¡Y que rápido ibas! Por otro lado, no es común ver a un vampiro joven como yo caminando por Londres, así que decidí seguirte. Además yo...- Harry vio que vacilaba-... yo, necesito... pedirte un favor.

-¿Cómo?

Ian lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú eres el príncipe de los vampiros, Harry. He escuchado los rumores. Dicen... que has venido a Inglaterra para impulsar la guerra entre vampiros y magos.

Harry estaba algo asombrado de que Ian supiera tanto. Sin embargo dejó que continuara:

-Como bien sabes, los Shekdral somos diferentes a los Vlad- Ian se levantó la manga y le mostró a Harry una cicatriz blanquecina que tenía en la muñeca.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad:

-¿Cuando fuiste convertido?

-Tenía quince años cuando me mordieron. Eso ocurrió hace veinte años.

Asintiendo, Harry esbozó una media sonrisa y adujo:

-Lo cual quiere decir que, en teoría, eres mayor que yo.

Ian sonrió.

-Puede ser. Pero a diferencia de los vampiros puros como ustedes, los Vlad, nosotros no alcanzamos tan pronto las capacidades esenciales. Podemos seguir siendo tan irreflexivos como cuando éramos humanos aunque en nuestra edad vampírica superemos los cien años. Al convertirnos no estamos ni muertos ni vivos, por lo cual es difícil que maduremos o cambiemos nuestra forma de ser- Ian sonrió otra vez, aunque fue una sonrisa melancólica cuando añadió- como decía la vampira que me convirtió: "Nuestra vida queda estancada en un tiempo muerto"

-Lo entiendo. Pero... no sé en que podría yo ayudarte.

-Deseo que me enseñes todo lo que hay que saber sobre poderes vampíricos. Quiero ayudarte a derrotar a los magos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Harry estaba anonadado- ¿Sabes los problemas que podrían desencadenarse si tú, un vampiro del clan Shekdral, le pide ayuda a un Vlad?

Ian sonrió y Harry pudo entrever sus colmillos.

-¿Olvidas que soy un exiliado?

Harry entrecerró los ojos:

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio?

-Mi lealtad, príncipe- respondió Ian sin titubear- por favor. Déjame que te acompañe.

-Te veo muy decidido- comentó Harry con cautela- ¿Que es lo que en verdad buscas, Ian Pascolli?

-Venganza- sentenció Ian, y por primera vez su voz sonó tan fría como la de cualquier vampiro- quiero vengarme de la comunidad mágica.

**XxXxXxX**

-... maldito murciélago grasiento. ¡Ah!, pero ya va a ver. Algún día te juro que me las va a pagar... ehh... ¿y si convenzo a Peeves para que inunde su despacho de excremento de gusarajo?

-Sabrá que fuiste tú y te expulsarán, Ann- le hizo ver Ginny mientras ambas, después de haberse separado de Hermione, caminaban hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Snape acababa de quitarle a Ann cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor cuando la pilló elevando unas bombas de pintura con la intención de lanzárselos a un grupo de Slytherin, incluyendo un desagradable castigo con Filch limpiando las mazmorras.

-Definitivamente, hoy es no es mi día- se lamentó Ann- ninguna de mis bromas ha funcionado. Me perdí el desayuno, Snape me castigó y por si fuera poco ahora tenemos que ir a aguantar al amargado de Butler.

Ginny apretó los labios. Desde que habían comenzado la clase de defensa, Ryan Butler no había dejado de criticar y hablar sobre lo malignos que eran los vampiros: que carecían de alma, que eran despiadados, sangrientos, que no tenían sentimientos etc. Aquello le incomodaba profundamente ya que dos noches atrás había tenido un encuentro con un auténtico vampiro, y que resultó ser nada menos que el "joven" de ojos verdes.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes, sin saber si sentirse enfadada, confundida o emocionada.

Enfadada porque, ahora que rememoraba aquel momento, el vampiro Harry la había estado espiando y siguiendo nada más porque quería matarla y beber su sangre. Además era un engreído.

Confundida porque, aunque debía de tener miedo de que en cualquier momento él entrara por su ventana y le hincara los colmillos en el cuello, no sentía miedo alguno. Confundida porque no dejaba de soñar con él, con su mirada adusta y su pose de superioridad, a pesar de que detestaba esas actitudes.

Y emocionada porque... bueno, porque en el fondo debía admitir que se sentía atraída por el peligroso vampiro. Más aun cuando este le había confesado que le costaba atentar contra su vida.

Y se estaba preguntando cuando lo vería nuevamente.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada ya dentro del aula de defensa hasta que Ryan, con su voz seca y fría, entró diciendo y logrando que se sobresaltara:

-Saquen sus varitas. No quiero ver ningún libro.

Todos obedecieron, algunos sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. Podía ser que Butler fuera un hombre frío y duro, pero sus clases no dejaban de ser las más interesantes de Hogwarts.

Vieron como el profesor despejaba el centro la sala con un movimiento de varita y luego colocaba tres cajitas sobre uno de los pupitres, y con una nueva agitación de varita, una de las cajas se abrió.

Todos aguardaron conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Wow!- exhaló Ann cuando una silueta negra emergió de la caja. Todos soltaron exclamaciones de vehemencia y retrocedieron mientras veían como la silueta cobraba la forma de un licántropo.

-No es real, por supuesto, así que dejen a un lado esas patéticas expresiones de horror. Darek Potter- dijo Butler- da un paso al frente y usa el método que enseñé para aturdir licántropos.

El muchacho asintió, aunque algo pálido, y dando un paso ante el furioso licántropo blandió la varita. El hombre lobo lo miró amenazadoramente y se dispuso a atacarlo cuando Darek gritó:

-¡Focus!

Una bola luminosa salió de su varita y se dirigió hacia el falso licántropo, quien retrocedió, gruñendo por lo bajo y tratando de apartar inútilmente la luz que le cegaba. Entonces la silueta se distorsionó, se puso negra y regresó a la caja, que se cerró de golpe.

Todos aplaudieron, pero Butler solo se limitó a decir:

-Tal como lo ha demostrado el señor Potter, es la luz y el fuego lo que más teme un licántropo. Vuelve a tu lugar, Potter.

Ann le susurró a Ginny frunciendo el ceño:

-Maldito Butler. Otro ya le habría concedido a Gryffindor veinte puntos como mínimo.

La otra caja se abrió inesperadamente y de ella salió un dementor. Aunque sabían que era real, ninguno pudo evitar sentir una repentina desazón nublándole los sentidos.

-Carter- dijo Butler- al frente.

Una muchacha rubia avanzó empuñando la varita. Temblaba ligeramente. El dementor se giró hacia ella y alargó una de sus manos putrefactas. La muchacha retrocedió y balbuceó:

-Ex... expecto...

El dementor ya estaba sobre ella.

Ginny, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la angustia de Lucy Carter, alzó la varita y en su mente aparecieron unos ojos verdes brillantes. Sin remediar su repentino impulso, exclamó:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Un hermoso e imponente caballo salió desde la punta de su varita para embestir al falso dementor, quien se desvaneció al instante, regresando a la caja de donde había salido.

Todos miraron a Ginny atónitos, y la pelirroja, perpleja al ver que aquel difícil hechizo que jamás había hecho había funcionado a la perfección, se sobresaltó cuando la glacial voz de Butler la sacó de su aturdimiento:

-¡Weasley!, ¿que se supone que pretendía hacer? ¿Presumir?

-Yo...- miró a Ann, quien le devolvió una mirada de intensa estupefacción...- yo no sé como...

-Muy bien- dijo Butler esbozando una dura sonrisa- si tantas ganas tiene de ufanarse, señorita Weasley, veamos como lo hace ahora.

Ginny obedeció y entonces la tercera caja se abrió. Sintió una oleada en el estómago cuando vio que la sombra negra adoptaba la forma de un vampiro. Sin embargo este no se veía como Harry, porque sus ojos, amarillentos, centellaban con malignidad. Su piel estaba hundida, tenía el cabello negro y largo y sus colmillos sobresalían amenazadores bajo sus labios anormalmente rojos.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, la muchacha no retrocedió.

"Ellos no son todos así" pensó Ginny con firmeza "No todos pueden ser malvados"

Ella miró a su profesor, negándose a levantar la varita.

-¿Y bien, señorita Weasley?- le preguntó Butler con acritud.

-No sé como hacerlo.

Ryan Butler esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisa, apuntó al falso vampiro con su varita y pronunció:

-Piro.

El falso vampiro chilló cuando el fuego lo envolvió, y unos segundos después se distorsionó y su sombra negra regresó a la caja.

Todos miraron a Butler en silencio.

-De todas las criaturas malignas- explicó el profesor de defensa- el más difícil de exterminar es un nosferatu, y aunque les afecta mucho el fuego, eso no basta- sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse de pronto- para matar a un vampiro hay que debilitarlo con fuego o exponiéndolo al sol. Después hay que arrancarles el corazón y quemarlo. Solo así un vampiro muere completamente.

Ginny se estremeció ligeramente mientras Butler se giraba para mirarla con apatía y una repentina desconfianza.

**XxXxXxXx**

-... y como todos deberían ya saber de antemano, las restricciones en cuanto al uso de trasladores y objetos vinculados en el mundo mágico se han endurecido. Esta norma será especificada el 7 de Noviembre por el depto. de regulaciones internacionales. Lo mismo va para las apariciones. Espero que tomen esto con mucha seriedad, más aun en los actuales tiempos.

James apartó la vista de Fudge, el ministro de magia, y le susurró a Sirius, que estaba sentado a su lado en el lugar dispuesto para el departamento de aurors:

-Seguramente con eso bastará. No me extraña que Fudge no se haya convertido en una nueva víctima del Innombrable si realmente no supone ninguna amenaza para él.

-Ya sabes que todo este discurso es una simple apariencia- murmuró Sirius frunciendo el ceño- pero si Fudge pretende convencernos de que restringiendo las apariciones y los trasladores la seguridad se reafirma, es porque sigue siendo tan tarado como siempre.

James sonrió, deacuerdo con las palabras de Sirius.

La verdad es que a ninguno le agradaba el ministro en lo más mínimo. Desde que Voldemort había estado atemorizando a la comunidad mágica, y de eso ya hacían años, lo único que Fudge había hecho era poner defensas en el ministerio, controlar a sus empleados y tratar de convencer a los magos de que si no salían a deshoras y respetaban lo normativa del ministerio, nada malo podrá pasarles. Había sido siempre una ridícula defensa, pero nada de ofensiva.

Y por eso, el enemigo se había incrementado tanto como las mismas víctimas.

Fudge recorrió con la mirada a todos los que se hallaban presentes dentro de la cámara general del ministerio y continuó con su discurso:

-Muy bien. Como todos saben, la lista de desaparecidos ha... aumentado- hubo cierta inflexión en su voz, pero prosiguió- entre ellos se encuentra uno de los miembros mas antiguos del Wizengamont, Jeremías Pirgus, y también el famoso buscador del equipo de Inglaterra, Pierce Dalton. Por suerte, y gracias a las medidas impuestas por el ministerio, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería está en completa seguridad y puedo asegurarles que un incidente como el acaecido el año anterior no volverá a ocurrir.

-Debería agradecer que Dumbledore no está aqui para escucharlo- masculló Sirius- aunque ahora que lo pienso, seguramente se aprovecha de eso para adjudicarse toda la gloria.

James no contestó, recordando como varios mortífagos estuvieron a punto de secuestrar a un alumno el año anterior. Internamente agradecía la presencia de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, donde por lo menos se aseguraba de que sus dos hijos estuvieran a salvo de todos los horrores provocados por el dominio de Voldemort y sus vasallos.

-Respecto al tema del anterior asalto a Gringgots- dijo Fudge y entonces todos lo miraron con más atención que antes- resulta ser un gran problema que un no se haya atrapado a los culpables, presuntamente mortífagos. La cámara que fue vaciada, como bien se sabe, pertenecía a uno de los fondos más suculentos del ministerio de la magia de Francia. El ministro francés nos ha dado un ultimátum que, de no ser cumplido en los próximos diez días siguientes, nuestra alianza mágica con ese país podría romperse, lo cual sería algo desastroso para nosotros teniendo en cuenta la batalla que hemos estado librando por años con el Innombrable- Fudge miró la mesa de los aurors y se dirigió a Scrimgeur, jefe de la oficina de aurors- ¿Ha tenido señales de los sospechosos?

Rufus Scrimgeur se levantó, y con el semblante serio como siempre, dijo:

-Nuestras investigaciones apuntan a dos mortífagos: Bellatrix Lestrange y el hijo de Crouch, Barty Crouch.

Se desataron una serie de murmullos en la cámara. Fudge hizo silencio y volvió a mirar a Scrimgeur:

-¿Está seguro?

-Nuestras pruebas son contundentes- explicó Scrimgeur, circunspecto- porque ya hemos tenido que tratar antes con esos dos mortífagos, ambos muy peligrosos. Aunque en realidad el mérito es, en gran parte, de James Potter, quien se ha especializado en la investigación de los Lestrange y anteriormente libró un duelo con Barty Crouch.

James se levantó y asintió:

-Hemos encontrado en la cámara del ministerio de Francia algunos cabellos pertenecientes a Bellatrix. Como he tratado antes con ella y es evidente que el robo no la llevó a cabo ella sola, estoy absolutamente seguro de que su compañero se trata de Crouch. Ambos suelen trabajar juntos.

-Buen trabajo- le dijo Fudge, admirado.

-Hasta el momento no sabemos a ciencia cierta en donde están Lestrange y Crouch- comenzó a decir Scrimgeur- pero suponemos que...

El jefe de aurores no alcanzó a seguir hablando, porque justo en ese momento hubo un destello y el secretario del ministro, un hombre enclenque que estaba escribiendo a su lado, cayó hacia atrás, arremetido por un repentino hechizo.

El grupo de Operaciones mágicas especiales y los aurors presentes fueron los primeros en sacar las varitas, levantarse y darse la vuelta bruscamente. Sirius entornó los ojos y estuvo seguro de haber visto una silueta negra saltando hacia el podio más alto de la cámara, pero pasó tan rápido como un parpadeo.

-James- murmuró Sirius- ahi.

Ambos fueron, junto con William Shaklebotl, los primeros en darse cuenta de que el misterioso atacante se hallaba sentado tranquilamente sobre una de las gárgolas voladizas de la cámara. Vestía completamente de negro, aunque podían ver su blanca piel bajo una corta capucha.

Varios hicieron ademán de atacarlo, pero Scrimgeur los retuvo. Entonces se dirigió a la figura:

-¿Quien eres?- el individuo no dijo nada- ¡Contesta!

-Para ser el jefe de los aurors eres bastante alterado- comentó Harry entonces.

James y Sirius sintieron un pequeño escalofrío. Primero, porque la voz era joven, como la de un muchacho, pero también tenía un tinte de fría ironía propia de un mago oscuro. Sin embargo, James tuvo una extraña sensación al escuchar esa voz, como si se tratara de una música o un sonido que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo y no lograba recordar muy bien.

En ese momento se oyeron pronunciar varios hechizos, incluido una de Fudge, pero para su sorpresa Harry saltó antes de que los hechizos le dieran.

Fue un salto anormal para un humano.

Nadie alcanzó a percatarse de que una rápida sombra, delgada y ágil, aparecía tras el ministro y le clavaba la punta de una daga en la garganta después de hacer que este soltara lejos su varita.

-¿Y ahora que harán?- les retó Harry, con una voz tan juvenil como fría.

-Es un muchacho- murmuró Sirius- estoy casi seguro de eso.

-No puede ser- dijo Tonks a su lado- ¿un mortígafo adolescente?

-Mortífago no- repuso Harry y todos se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos. Tonks lo miró con un sobresalto- por favor, no me ofendan. Ser mortífago es incluso peor que ser un humano mago, porque según tengo entendido, estos se someten a las órdenes de otro. Que patética forma de alcanzar poder ¿no?, aunque es algo típico en ustedes hacer de monigotes.

-¡Dinos quien eres!- bramó Scrimgeur, mirando como Harry mantenía a Fudge aferrado por el cuello con el mismo brazo con el que le clavaba la daga en la garganta. Parecía tener una fuerza más allá de lo normal- ¡Sácate la capucha y muéstranos tu rostro, cobarde!

Pero Harry se limitó a reír y, con un rápido ademán del brazo lanzó a Fudge lejos. Inmediatamente se alzaron varias varitas, pero Harry ya había desaparecido para reaparecer junto al pedestal en donde antes Fudge había estado hablando.

-¿Quien eres, bastardo?- gruñó Alastor Moody, quien estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarle una maldición- ¡Habla!

-Ojoloco- le murmuró Tonks- no creo que debas..., al parecer es un muchacho.

-No soy ni muchacho ni mortífago- dijo Harry y alzó la cabeza. Ahora, a la luz, pudieron observar con mucho más detenimiento sus rasgos, aunque la capucha le cubría un poco los ojos. Justo entonces una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y todos los que estaban cerca pudieron comprobar a que se refería.

-¡Un vampiro!- exclamó Tonks estupefacta, al entrever sus colmillos.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, algunos incrédulos, otros con miedo y unos pocos con cierta emoción. Pero Scrimgeur solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, una señal que solo los que le conocían bien podían interpretar: estaba preocupado o nervioso.

-¿Un vampiro?- dijo Sirius, impresionado y miró a James para decirle algo, pero se quedó perplejo cuando vio que su amigo miraba al joven vampiro fijamente y con los ojos medio entornados, como si lo hubiera conocido en algún lado pero no recordara muy bien de donde.

-Poco me importa que seas un vampiro o un niñato vampiro- sentenció Moody dando un paso al frente- nos has atacado, criatura maligna ¡Incendio!

Harry saltó hacia atrás y, para el asombro de todos sacó una varita y repelió el hechizo con un poderoso encantamiento escudo.

Pocos, muy pocos, habían visto a Ojoloco sorprendido por algo alguna vez.

Y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Moody se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto, lo que habría sido una imagen muy graciosa de no ser porque todos los magos y brujas presentes también miraban al joven vampiro con absoluta incredulidad.

-Ya veo que les sorprendí- comentó Harry, socarrón.

-¿Como puede ser?- exclamó Sirius, siendo el primero en hablar- tú no... no puedes... ¡Los vampiros no pueden hacer magia!

-Pues yo si.

-Está mintiendo- jadeó Fudge y muchos lo miraron- ¡No puede ser un vampiro!

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, humano?- siseó Harry y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, fue hacia una bruja y la agarró del cuello. Ella chilló cuando sintió los colmillos de él a unos centímetros de su cuello.

-Podría matarla ahora mismo- sentenció Harry y acercó los blancos colmillos hacia el cuello de ella. Varios dieron exclamaciones ahogadas hasta que...

-¡Espera!- gritó James.

El joven vampiro alzó la vista, soltó a la bruja y lo miró.

Al instante, Harry se sintió aturdido. Aquel hombre... aquel hombre de gafas era tan parecido a él mismo. Entonces sonrió.

_"Que curioso"_ pensó Harry entre divertido y algo confuso.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- prosiguió James, mientras se formaba un silencio sepulcral- ¿te ha enviado el Innombrable?

-¿Ese al que llaman Voldemort?- preguntó Harry sonriendo burlón cuando la mayoría se estremeció o dio pequeñas exclamaciones de vehemencia- por supuesto que no, humano. ¿Por quien diablos me tomas? Los vampiros jamás nos uniríamos a ningún mago... o bruja.

-Entonces...- James tenía la garganta seca, pero no podía dejar de mirar al joven vampiro con fascinación-... ¿Porqué nos atacas?

Harry sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Todos podían ver que, aunque la capucha le ocultaba la cara de los ojos hacia arriba, el vampiro tenía unas facciones hermosas. Perfectas.

Todo en él parecía ser un halo de perfección.

-He venido a advertirles a todos que la comunidad vampírica comenzará a llevar a cabo sus planes de rebelión en contra de los magos. Este es nuestro ultimátum:- Harry sonrió encantado cuando vio la cara de horror de muchos- si no retiran la línea de la discordia sentenciada hace ciento cinco años por el ministro británico Ludwig Boniface, que condena a los vampiros a mantener distancia a menos de que haga un juramento hacia un mago, atacaremos a su comunidad. Ojo por ojo, como dicen los sinmagia. Ustedes no tienen derecho a ejercer plena soberanía por sobre todos nosotros, y creo que no somos los únicos marginados si tomo en cuenta a los pobres licántropos, aunque eso no quita que estos sean enemigos míos tanto como ustedes.

-No pueden hacer eso- rebatió Fudge- ¡El pacto es irrompible!

-Claro que no- replicó Harry- ustedes no han respetado nada. La comunidad vampírica está cansada de ocultarse, de mantenerse bajo un exilio que no merecemos. Ustedes son los que nos han hecho malvados. Así que están advertidos: si no retiran la línea discordante que nos mantiene condenados, atacaremos a los magos y cobraremos nuestra venganza.

Nadie en la cámara alcanzó a decir nada, porque justo después de haber dicho esas palabras Harry saltó y desapareció como si se tratara de una simple bruma salida de la nada.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny miró de soslayo la mesa de Slytherin, percatándose de que Draco la miraba fijamente y con una expresión indefinible. Hacía por lo menos una semana que no se hablaban y aquello, aunque exasperara a sus amigos, le entristecía.

Se había hecho amiga de Draco en tercer año, cuando ambos disputaban el último partido de quidditch que definiría al campeón. Los dos jugaban de buscadores y se llevaban a morir. Luego de un escarnecido juego, Ginny atrapó la snitch, aunque salió lesionada cuando en un arrebato de rabia el rubio la botó de su escoba.

Pero esa misma noche, mientras Ginny estaba acostada en la enfermería maldiciendo a Draco de las mil formas posibles, el rubio entró a la enfermería y le dijo de forma algo brusca:

-McGonagall ha dicho que me disculpara. Bueno... pues ya lo hice, así que ahora me voy.

Ginny alzó las cejas, se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz antes de que este saliera de la enfermería.

Una semana después y mientras cumplía un castigo con McGonagall, Ginny le dijo:

-Profesora, no hacía falta que le dijera a Draco que se disculpase conmigo el otro día después del incidente de quidditch.

McGonagall levantó el rostro de su pergamino y la miró sin comprender.

-Yo jamás le he dicho al señor Malfoy algo semejante, Weasley, así que le recomiendo que no se distraiga y siga limpiando el aula.

Aunque perpleja, Ginny decidió ir a hablar con Draco y disculparse por haberlo golpeado, descubriendo que en el fondo Draco Malfoy tenía un lado amable, pero que no podía mostrar ante nadie porque su obsesionada familia lo obligaba a comportarse de esa forma.

Desde entonces ambos habían forjado una "prohibida" amistad que enfurecía a los leones y a las serpientes, y que se deterioró un poco cuando el año pasado Draco le confesó a Ginny que le gustaba.

-¿Como puedes mirar tanto la mesa de Slytherin sin querer tener ganas de vomitar?- le preguntó Ann frunciendo un poco el ceño y luego echándose una galleta de leche con manjar a la boca.

-Y yo me pregunto como tú no tienes ganas de vomitar todo lo que te has comido- comentó Ginny sonriente y mirando el suculento desayuno que su amiga aun no acababa de devorar. Siempre, desde que la había conocido, Ann gozaba de un apetito asombroso para ser una chica. A menudo Ginny se preguntaba donde le cabía todo el dulce que comía y como podía seguir siendo tan delgada.

Incluso su hermano Darek comía menos que ella.

Ann se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-Mi padre come mucho más que yo y nunca ha vomitado la comida.

-Entonces tú y tu padre son unos fenómenos- rió Ginny.

En ese momento entraron las lechuzas al gran comedor y los chicos miraron hacia arriba para ver llegar alguna de su familia o sus propias lechuzas. Un paquetito cayó sobre la cabeza de Ron, haciendo que Darek y Hermionre rieran, y luego Athenea, la lechuza de Ann, dejó caer sobre su plato de cereales un sobre y un ejemplar del profeta.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Ann mirando a Athenea y resoplando- ¿Cuando vas a aprender a traerme el correo sin dejar mi comida toda esparramada?

La lechuza se limitó a pellizcarle cariñosamente el dedo y a picar algunos cereales.

-Yo creo que Athenea se parece mucho a ti- le comentó Darek con cierta ironía- nunca hace algo sin provocar un problema.

Ann le dio un golpe en la coronilla a su hermano mientras Ginny tomaba el ejemplar del Profeta para echarle una ojeada. Inmediatamente se quedó boquiabierta cuando leyó el titular:

_**Peligroso vampiro amenaza al ministerio.**_

Sin prestar atención a Ron, que refunfuñaba acerca de lo horrible que era el libro usado que le había enviado su madre ni a la pequeña batalla de comida que estaban librando los gemelos Potter frente a ella, Ginny contempló la foto de la portada, donde salía un individuo con capucha que tenía agarrada por el cuello a un miembro del ministerio. Luego abrió el periódico, buscó la página y leyó:

_** Un curioso incidente aconteció ayer a las siete y media de la tarde cuando el ministro de la magia Cornelius Fudge efectuaba en la cámara general del ministerio una reunión donde se darían a conocer los planes y soluciones para acabar con el dominio del Innombrable. Sin embargo, y a medio discurso del jefe del depto. de aurores Rufus Scrimgeur, irrumpió en la cámara un individuo ataviado de negro que atacó a algunos miembros del ministerio. Aunque al principio se presumía que aquel podía ser un mortífago, la estupefacción y la sorpresa se hizo presente dentro de la cámara cuando quedó demostrado que el misterioso atacante era un vampiro joven, poco más que un muchacho.**_

_**El vampiro, de identidad desconocida por el momento, amenazó al ministro y en concreto a todos los presentes, de que si no rompían la línea de discordia que mantenía a la comunidad de vampiros en exilio desde 1885 comenzarían a atacar a la comunidad mágica. **__**Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí.**_

_**Luego de atacar al ministro, dictar su amenaza y de estar a punto de acabar con la vida de una bruja identificada como Joanne Hollies, varios de los presentes le lanzaron variados hechizos con la intención de noquearlo. Pero el joven vampiro les demostró que también sabía hacer magia, mostrándoles a todos una varita con la que procedió a defenderse y atacar.**_

_**Luego de dar una última advertencia al ministro, el vampiro desapareció de la cámara antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.**_

_**Aunque el vampiro dejó en claro que no trabajaba para el Innombrable, el ministerio y el grupo de aurores no se descartam la posibilidad de que...**_

-Hey, Ginny ¿Que estás leyendo?- le preguntó Hermione interrumpiendo bruscamente su lectura- estás blanca.

-Mira esto- le dijo Ginny pasándole el periódico.

Hermione leyó la portada y Ann se inclinó a su lado para echarle un vistazo también.

Ambas se quedaron perplejas.

-¿Que pasó?- les preguntó Darek y luego, al leer también la portada, soltó con asombro- ¡Vaya!

-¿Vampiros amenzando a la comunidad mágica?- dijo Hermione, aun sorprendida- ¡Pero si eso es imposible!

-¿Y porqué es imposible?- le preguntó Ann.

-Porque la línea de la discordia entre magos y vampiros es irrompible- explicó Darek, adelantándose a Hermione- está hecha con un antiguo embrujo que solo los magos pueden traspasar. Por eso los vampiros ya no cazan en Londres. Al menos donde haya magos.

-Que alivio- suspiró Ron, más tranquilo.

-Pero...- Ginny miró la fotografía del misterioso vampiro con capucha y tuvo la certeza de que no podía ser otro, aunque no quería aceptarlo-... ese vampiro puede hacer magia.

Todos la miraron y luego Hermione balbuceó:

-No puede ser.

-Pero si aqui lo dice- apuntó Ann- el vampiro tiene varita y sabe hacer magia.

Ginny apartó la mirada de sus amigos, que se habían puesto a discutir sobre si aquel era realmente un vampiro o un fraude, y miró la mesa de profesores.

Específicamente a Ryan Butler.

Tal como esperaba, este estaba concentrado en la noticia del Profeta, y aun desde donde estaba sentada, Ginny podía notar la rabia nublando sus atractivas facciones. Parecía incluso algo trastornado con los ojos entornados y una sombra inconclusa de odio en el rostro. Entonces este alzó lentamente la vista para mirar a Ginny, quien se apresuró a darse la vuelta y decirle a sus amigos:

-No creo que a Butler le halla gustado la noticia.

"¿Fuiste tú, Harry?" pensó entonces, aturdida y con un nudo en el pecho.


	5. ¿Sueño o realidad?

¡Hola a todos!, espero que estén bien y que la espera no halla sido demasiado larga.

Aqui les tengo el quinto capi de esta historia de amor (confieso que esto es todo un reto para mi, pues jamas crei que escribiria un fic de romance), pero como no soy muy cursi, o eso insisito en creer, prefiero que las historias de amor tengan harto suspenso, historias de por medio y acción. Para los que leen mi otro fic "Paralelamente Opuestos", les tengo que decir que el pox. capi quizá lo ponga la otra semana, porque debo ordenar las ideas de ese fic, que realmente es un tanto complicado.

Antes de comenzar a leer, muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus anteriores rewiers a...

**Druidalurin, Kaito Seishiro, mundi, JOr** (si, quiero que todos odien a Butler. Espero que te guste el capi), **f1ameseeker** (gracias por tus halagos :D. Aqui tienes un encuentro entre H y G), **Anelis Evans** (Que bueno que te gustó el poema. Y la verdad, y la verdad es que me encantan los amores imposibles), **ginnyq, rugbyforlife** (que puedo decir ¡Me encantan las historias raras! :), **xMariana RadcliffeX, Nachan** (Aqui tienes un encuentro entre H y G. Ojala te guste),** Alee Black** (todos me han recomendado la saga Crepusculo. Tendre que leerla. Me alegra que te guste el fic),** aniee nay, ChOcOkIsS** (me encanta como combinaste las letras de tu nick, aunque supongo que esto no viene a cuento jeje. Harry no sabe que fue robado y no va a matar a Gin), **NATYY, DecoBlack FM** (abajo encontrarás un apartado sobre la pregunta que me hiciste sobre si Harry ira a Hogwarts),** jany. potter 1** (me alegro que te gustara el fic!!)

Ahora los invito a leer (este es uno de mis capis preferidos hasta ahora)

* * *

**5**

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

"_Solo un ángel puede amar a un demonio"_

Puso un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera y este emitió un crujido que resonó de manera amplificada al interior de aquella casa lóbrega e inmensa.

Ian miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque no pudo reprimir una mueca de aversión al fijarse en las muchas tablas podridas que tapizaban ventanas y paredes, la considerable capa de polvo que reinaba por donde mirase y las ratas que de pronto se escabullían cerca de sus pies.

Harry, que ya había subido, se giró para observarlo y alzó las cejas:

-¿Es idea mía o te da un poco de asco la suciedad?

El vampiro de cabello castaño resopló, fastidiado al entrever el ligero tono de burla que había empleado Harry. Sin embargo no replicó, porque al fin y al cabo tenía razón.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia y burlona.

-Vaya. Y yo pensaba que era mentira aquel rumor que corría sobre ustedes- comentó el de ojos verdes.

-¿Cual?

-Que los shekdral son unos vampiros vanidosos, escrupulosos y materialistas.

-Por lo menos yo no me dedico a leer todo el día, ni a crear música o a encerrarme en mansiones oscuras como ustedes- se defendió Ian alzando el mentón- todos saben que los Vlad son unos raros.

-No me digas- murmuró Harry rodando los ojos y caminando por el pasillo en penumbras.

El vampiro castaño decidió apartar los ojos de una mancha oscura que había sobre una parte de la pared, terminó de subir las escaleras y siguió a Harry.

Desde que Ian se había unido a Harry, ambos coincidieron en buscarse un "escondite" lo más pronto posible. Y al final, a pesar de las protestas de Ian, Harry había decidido que el mejor lugar era aquella imponente casa que estaba cerca de Hogsmeade (un pueblo absolutamente de magos) y a la cual llamaban "La casa de los gritos". El nombre, a diferencia de lo que solía causar en toda la gente, era lo menos importante comparado con la suciedad y el ambiente sórdido que había en aquella casa, opinaba Ian. Pero Harry la encontraba perfecta.

Y más aun para él.

No solo estaba en un pueblo de magos, donde podría espiar con facilidad, si no que también se hayaba a poca distancia de Hogwarts.

Y aquello significaba solo una cosa: la cercanía absoluta con Ginevra Weasley.

Después de mucho cavilar y darle vueltas a la cabeza, Harry había aceptado y comprendido que morder a Ginevra Weasley no era lo difícil, porque realmente ansiaba beber su sangre.

Lo difícil era matarla.

Y morderla significaba matarla.

Por ese lado, Harry envidiaba la capacidad de Ian, pues al ser un vampiro de la otra raza este podía morder a cualquiera y convertirlo en uno de los suyos si no quería matarlo. Pero él no podía hacer eso y aquello le irritaba.

Harry era conciente ahora de que lo que detenía su cometido era la fascinación que le provocaba la muchacha pelirroja; el brillo intenso de sus ojos humanos y la voz armónica pero firme que le acompañaba. Solo había tenido dos encuentros con Ginny, pero aquello bastó para que no dejara de pensar en ella. Y se odiaba por eso.

Se odiaba por verse tan vulnerable y débil ante una simple humana.

Tampoco le había contado a Ian sobre su otra misión. Aquella más íntima que solo tenía que ver con Ginny. Y sabía que, por el momento, no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de todo, y aunque le agradara, no podía fiarse de Ian Pascalli hasta ese extremo.

-Bueno, creo que acabaré acostumbrándome a las sombras y al polvo- se resignó Ian cuando le echaron un vistazo a la última habitación, que a diferencia de las otras, era un poco más ordenada. Incluso había una cama con sábanas, aunque tan raídas por el tiempo que su color blanco original había sido sustituido por el amarillo pálido.

-Limpiamos, si tanto te molesta- dijo Harry, harto. Luego lo miró un tanto desconcertado:- Pero: ¿"Acostumbrarte a las sombras"? ¿Eso no suena un tanto irónico? ¡Se supone que eres un vampiro!

-Pero eso no impide que prefiera la luz- objetó Ian con una sonrisa.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el raro.

-Siempre me ha gustado la luz y eso no es ningún problema- adujo Ian con tranquilidad- gracias al cielo existen las ampolletas, los focos y las modernas iluminaciones de las Ciudades. Por eso me encanta Londres. Lo mejor son los cines y los teatros. No es necesario que me exponga al sol para disfrutar de buena iluminación.

-Aléjate de mi- bufó Harry, aunque luego sonrió en broma.

-Espero que aquí podamos cazar sin dificultades- terció Ian de pronto y examinando un extraño collar metálico que había en el suelo, frunciendo un poco la nariz al captar un olor... repentinamente desagradable.

-Hay muchos pueblos muggles a unos cuantos kilómetros- le dijo Harry restándole importancia- pero si decides morder a una bruja, por favor, que no se note. No quiero que después los magos empiecen a sospechar y además..., ¿Que te pasa?

Ian seguía frunciendo la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos con desagrado.

-Aquí huele raro.

Harry usó su sentido olfativo, cerró los ojos y luego también frunció un poco la nariz.

-Yo... conozco este olor- murmuró y luego dijo, irritado- ¡Es el de un hombre lobo!

-¡Claro!- saltó Ian y miró el collar metálico que estaba tirado en el piso con aprehensión- por eso me resultaba tan repugnante.

-Entonces quiere decir que aquí vivía...- Ian alzó las cejas-... o estuvo un hombre lobo. Quisá ocultándose.

-Vámonos- propuso Ian de inmediato.

-No. El olor es ligero y rancio, lo cual quiere decir que el hombre lobo no viene aquí desde hace años.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Pues más te vale que sea verdad- masculló Ian- no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a muerte con un maldito licántropo.

-No tendrías para que hacerlo si no quieres- repuso Harry, aunque sin convicción.

-Claro, como si nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo. El odio entre vampiros y licántropos es inevitable, príncipe.

Harry recordó entonces su único encuentro con un hombre lobo, cuando tenía trece años, aunque entre los Vlad aquella era una edad madura y respetable.

Nunca olvidaría el odio que emanaban los ojos amarillos de aquel licántropo cuando se le lanzó para matarlo. Y nunca olvidaría el odio similar que él mismo había experimentado, nublando su lógica y su sentido de la razón.

De no haber sido por Sherian y Lilith, quizá habría muerto.

-Bueno- suspiró Ian- será mejor que comencemos a hacer de esta casa un lugar habitable. Y el primer paso será quitar hasta el más mínimo rastro de licántropo, o voy a vomitar.

XxXxXxXxXxX

La habitación era sombría, ciertamente siniestra y se palpaba en el aire la esencia de la magia negra. Sin embargo tampoco carecía de la elegancia de Slytherin: sillones de cuero colocados frente a la chimenea donde ya crepitaba un generoso fuego; candelabros de plata pendiendo en los muros de piedra y el retrato imponente de un hombre ataviado con una capa verde oscuro, de barba en punta y ojos pequeños pero absolutamente perturbables.

Como los de una serpiente.

Lucius Malfoy, el joven Barty Crouch, Bellatrix Black y Severus Snape estaban parados, esperando el veredicto de su amo, quien se hallaba sentado en el sillón más grande acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente, justo bajo el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin.

Entonces Voldemort abrió los ojos y sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Así que eso es todo?- preguntó mirando fijamente a sus cuatro mejores mortífagos.

-Por el momento sí, mi señor- respondió Snape- hemos estado averiguando, pero no hemos encontrado demasiada información al respecto.

-¿Y eso porqué, Severus?

-Porque se hayan fuera de nuestro límite mágico. Las habilidades de la comunidad vampírica son poderosas y mantienen muy bien oculta su ubicación.

-Pero los encontraremos, amo- sentenció Bellatrix dando un paso.

-No- repuso Voldemort, cortante- antes ya había intentado ponerlos de mi lado, pero los vampiros no están de parte de nadie.

-Pero... usted podría someterlos.

Voldemort rió, aunque hubo un brillo maléfico en sus ojos rojos cuando dijo:

-Podría, si, pero los vampiros no son como los magos, Barty. Además está el asunto de su inmortalidad y sus habilidades mentales. La verdad es que no me interesa mucho someterlos o ponerlos de nuestra parte. Sería una pérdida inútil de tiempo, porque ellos no sienten simpatía por los magos.

-¿Y que me dice del vampiro que amenazó al ministro?- preguntó Lucius con cautela.

-Me interesará ver como reacciona el ministerio. Pero por lo demás eso a mi no me concierne- respondió Voldemort.

-Pero el muchacho vampiro amenazó con librar una guerra en contra de todos los magos- insistió Bellatrix- y si me permite decirlo, señor...

-Sé lo que vas a decir- la cortó Voldemort con frialdad- pero sugeriré que no cuestiones mis decisiones, Bella, o si no...

La mujer se apresuró a inclinarse:

-Perdón, mi señor.

Voldemort la observó con desdén y luego dijo:

-Lo que ahora me interesa es nuestro asunto. Severus- se dirigió al hombre:- ¿Está todo dispuesto, como te lo ordené?

El hombre asintió:

-Los treinta mortífagos ya están preparados y las condiciones son óptimas. Nos sorprendió que el ministerio no hubiera reforzado mucho la seguridad de Hogsmeade.

-Inútil Fudge- sonrió Voldemort- aunque eso me favorece. De lo contrario ya lo habría matado- se levantó, acercándose a la chimenea, y preguntó:-¿Cuando es la próxima salida de los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade?

-Este sábado, señor- contestó Barty.

-Muy bien. Quiero que todo salga como lo he planeado- los miró con frialdad- y no quiero ningún fallo.

-Eso no ocurrirá, amo- le aseguró Lucius y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Ann, que estaba prácticamente acostada en el sillón junto a la chimenea haciendo espirales de colores en el aire con la varita.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar estudiando?- le preguntó la castaña con desaprobación- este año tienes tus T.I.M.O.S ¿O lo olvidaste?

-¿Como voy a olvidarlo si me lo repites cada cinco horas?- repuso Ann fastidiada- ¡Y con lo que me cuesta concentrarme en otras cosas más importantes!

-¡Los T.I.M.O.S son importantes!- puntualizó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de su amiga- mucho más importantes que el quidditch, si quieres que te lo diga.

Ann la miró alzando las cejas y con una expresión escandalizada, como si Hermione hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

En ese momento entraron a la sala común Darek Potter acompañado por Linda Stevenson, una compañera de su mismo curso. Ambos conversaban muy sonrientes, lo cual hizo que Ann dejara de hacer espirales y mirara a su hermano arrugando el entrecejo. Entonces apareció Ginny por el retrato, quien, al ver como Ann fulminaba a Linda, sonrió divertida.

-No puedes petrificar personas, así que no la mires tanto- le aconsejó Ginny en broma y sentándose junto a Hermione, que también parecía divertida.

-Pero puedo usar mi varita- repuso Ann. Entonces miró a sus amigas, diciendo indignada- ¿No habían cortado?

-Pues ahora me parece que volvieron- dijo Hermione.

-¡Esa maldita de Linda Stevenson!- gruñó Ann, tratando de no mirar en dirección a su hermano, aunque aquello resultaba ser toda una proeza tomando en cuenta las continuas risitas que emitía Linda- se aprovecha de mi hermanito, lo sé. El año pasado jugó todo el tiempo con él ¿Como puede Darek volver con ella?

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a su lectura.

-Ustedes dos siempre tratan de sabotear las relaciones amorosas del otro- comentó Ginny- ¿Recuerdas Herm, esa vez que Darek estuvo aplicándole el hechizo "silencius" a todo aquel que pretendía pedirle a Ann para salir?

Hermione rió:

-Lo recuerdo, fue para el baile de navidad el año antepasado ¿Y la vez en que ese buscador muy guapo de ravenclaw comenzó a cortejar a Ann?

-Que por cierto, era encantador- apuntó Ann- y quizá estaría saliendo con él si no fuera porque...

-Porque tu hermano lo levitó por todo el comedor- completó Ginny riendo- creo que esa fue la primera vez que castigaron a Darek de verdad.

-Pero tampoco hay que olvidar lo que le hizo Ann a esa chica de Huffepuff cuando la vio besando a su hermano- se compadeció Hermione- la pobre estuvo ladrando por tres días.

Después de reirse, Hermione miró a Ginny y le preguntó:

-¿Y me vas a contar ese sueño del muchacho de ojos verdes?

Ginny suspiró y rodó los ojos, replicando:

-No era un sueño.

-Pero Ann dijo...

-Ann cree que me he vuelto loca- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con las cejas arqueadas- pero no me importa lo que crean. Él existe y sé que volverá.

-Entonces tendrás que presentármelo- adujo Ann, sonriendo.

Ginny la miró y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Harry detrás de ella. Una sombra oscura que hincaba los colmillos en su cuello.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada. Es que de pronto me dio mucho sueño.

Ann intercambió una confusa mirada con Hermione al ver como Ginny se levantaba para ir a los dormitorios.

Cuando estuvo alejada de sus amigas en la soledad de la habitación, Ginny se sentó sobre su cama y contempló la luna llena, que se veía perfectamente desde su ventana.

Habían pasado varios días y no había vuelto a ver a Harry.

-Quizá si me estoy loca- murmuró cerrando los ojos- o a lo mejor Ann tiene razón...y solo se trató de un sueño.

Sin embargo, le parecía extraño que desde su último encuentro con Harry no dejara de pensar en él. Que siempre soñara, una y otra vez, con sus ojos verdes destellando en la oscuridad, mientras él le repetía con aquella voz grave y profunda:

_"Ven conmigo"_

Ginny abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Ann está en lo cierto- decidió por fin- algo está mal en mi. Debería de empezar a fijarme en otros chicos.

"Chicos normales: no vampiros" dijo repentinamente una vocecita en su cabeza.

Entonces recordó a Draco Malfoy. Recordó lo que él sentía por ella y que en las últimas semanas no habían hablado mucho.

Se sintió culpable.

-Fue un sueño- murmuró cerrando los ojos y acostándose en la cama- Harry no es real. Debo salir con Draco... y distraerme- sonrió a medias- Si; eso es lo que voy a hacer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Con una sonrisa satisfecha que dejó entrever un poco sus afilados incisivos, Lorkan Vlad Seir se levantó de su butaca y dejó sobre el escritorio el ejemplar de _"El Profeta"_ que había recibido hacía poco, donde el titular rezaba _"Peligroso vampiro amenaza al ministerio"_ con una foto adjunta donde aparecía su hijo Harry vestido con una capucha.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Harry había actuado con la frialdad que se requería y ahora la atención de los magos había sido captada.

Perfecto.

-¿Me llamó, señor?- preguntó la voz de Lilith, que había abierto la puerta con suavidad después de golpearla.

-Tengo grandes noticias, querida Lilith- le informó Lorkan señalándole con un elegante gesto de la mano el ejemplar de "El Profeta".

-¿Un diario de magos?- preguntó ella.

-Échale un vistazo.

La vampira se acercó, separó un blanco mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos y tomó el periódico con una expresión de sorpresa y admiración.

-¡Vaya!- dijo, con una sonrisa- Harry lo ha hecho.

-Y más pronto y mejor de lo que yo había esperado- terció Lorkan.

-¿Va a informar a la comunidad de Gelrion?

-Por el momento no. Solo mis vampiros de más confianza lo sabrán. Así que llévale el diario a Sherian.

Lilith sonrió:

-Se va a poner muy orgulloso.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de Harry- sentenció Lorkan y murmuró más para sí mismo que para Lilith:- fue una gran decisión convertirlo en mi heredero.

-También lo creo, señor- dijo Lilith y agregó:- iré a darle la noticia a Sherian.

Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Lilith salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por amplio y sombrío pasillo con el ejemplar de "El Profeta" en las manos, pero esta vez sin sonreír.

La verdad es que se sentía inquieta y algo preocupada por Harry. Después de todo era muy joven y podían pasarle muchas cosas entre tantos magos, ahora más que nunca.

-Lady Lilith- dijo una suave y delicada voz al pie de la escalera por la cual había comenzado a subir. Se giró y vio a Aldana mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Aldana- dijo la vampira de cabello blanco dedicándole también una sonrisa, pero sin ir hacia ella- ¿que haces aqui?, es muy tarde.

-La verdad es que estaba buscándola. A usted o al sir Sherian.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Lilith- ¿Y porqué?

Aldana dio unos pasos, se detuvo y titubeó.

-¿Si?

-Quería saber si han sabido algo de Harry- dijo Aldana por fin, levantando su hermoso rostro hacia el de Lilith- estoy preocupada por él.

Lilith escondió un poco más el diario tras su espalda, sin embargo no era porque le desagradara Aldana o no le tuviera confianza. Más bien por el contrario.

Le encantaba esa muchacha, sabía que era la pareja perfecta para Harry... y por eso mismo no quería que se preocupara.

-No hemos tenido muchas noticias de él- mintió- pero el señor Lorkan nos asegura que está muy bien.

Aunque algo decepcionada, Aldana sonrió y asintió.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?- le preguntó Lilith.

-Más de lo que me habría imaginado. Desde que Harry se marchó a Inglaterra me siento muy vacía.

-Sé que sonará cruel, pero me satisface oír eso. Harry te merece mucho. Pero no te preocupes, no tardará en volver. Además no tienes que olvidad...- Lilith le guiñó un ojo-... que en dos meses más se casarán.

Las mejillas de Aldana adquirieron un brillo aun más marfileño de lo normal, lo cual era en los vampiros el rubor en los humanos.

-¿Cree que Harry... quiere casarse conmigo?- preguntó entonces, algo vacilante.

Lilith alzó las cejas, pero sonrió:

-Claro que si. Se conocen desde niños y él te quiere mucho.

Aldana sonrió y asintió haciendo una inclinación de cabeza:

-Gracias, lady Lilith. Disculpe las molestias.

-No son molestias, Aldana.

La joven vampira se quedó observando como Lilith desaparecía por un pasillo del tercer piso y luego, con un suspiro, se tocó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y murmuró:

-Vuelve pronto, Harry.

Aldana se marchó sin pertacarse de que, tras un pilar, un joven y atractivo vampiro de cabello negro y liso hasta los hombros le había estado observando con deseo y resentimiento en sus ojos metálicos.

-Aldana...- susurró, entrecerrando los ojos, apretando el puño...

... y maldiciendo a Harry Vlad Seir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Draco Malfoy!- exclamó Ann mirando a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Pensé que creías que estaba loca cuando no me fijaba en otros chicos. Y ahora que te digo que voy a decirle que sí a Draco, reaccionas como si te hubiera dicho que voy a dejar el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Pues como quieres que reaccione?- masculló Ann- eres una de las chicas más codiciadas de todo el colegio; muchos hacen cola para salir contigo... ¿Y tú te decides por esa repugnante serpiente?

-No lo llames así...

-Definitivamente estás mal de la cabeza, Gin.

-Mira- dijo Ginny acalorada- Draco me quiere. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces y sé que es sincero porque lo conozco.

-Pero es un slytherin- apuntó Ann resolutivamente como si no necesitara decir más.

-¿Y que?, el hecho de que sea un slytherin no quiere decir que sea una mala persona. Eso de seleccionar a los alumnos es una estupidez.

-¡Hizo que me salieran raíces de las orejas el año pasado!

-Eso fue porque tú le dejaste calvo.

-Le dice sangre impura a Hermione.

-Ya no. Le he pedido que no la haga y desde entonces no...

-Pero sigue siendo un maldito slytherin- insistió Ann- y por si lo olvidaste, Ginny, tiene aspiraciones oscuras. Su familia es... ¡Por todos los magos!, si su único deseo es ser un mortífago.

Ginny inspiró hondamente y luego replicó:

-Sé que en el fondo no es eso lo que él quiere. Lo están obligando. Pero yo haré que cambie.

Rendida, Ann puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ok, Gin. Pero no lograrás que a mi me caiga bien- y decidiendo cambiar de tema le preguntó:- entonces ¿Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade o no?, recuerda que si nos retrasamos, Filch no nos dejará pasar.

-Si- dijo Ginny levantándose con una sonrisa- vamos. Me muero por comprar dulces.

-Y yo artículos en Zonko- dijo Ann mientras salían de la sala común- Ron, Hermione y mi hermano nos esperarán en las Tres Escobas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ian se puso bien la capucha sobre la cabeza y oteó por el agujero que tenía la puerta de la casa de los gritos, que después de un exhaustivo aseo, era bastante más acogedora.

-¿Que ves?- le preguntó Harry y añadió alzando una ceja- ¿Y para que te pones esa capucha?

-Es obvio ¿No?, el hecho de que a ti no te haga mucho daño el sol por tener sangre de mago no significa que a mi...

-Pero si el cielo está nublado, idiota.

Ian se quitó la capucha de golpe y lo miró sonriente:

-Vaya ¡Tienes razón!

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Que esperamos para salir?- dijo Ian- mira, hay bastante gente en el pueblo. Lo veo todo desde aquí.

-Ya te advertí que si muerdes a alguien en Hogsmeade...

-No es para beber sangre. Ya me alimenté anoche.

-¿Entonces?

-Divertirnos- propuso Ian- mezclarnos entre esos estudiantes de Hogwarts y distraernos un rato. Mira, he conseguido ropa abrigada de humanos. Además ya es hora de que dejes de lado el negro, príncipe.

Harry odiaba cuando Ian le decía príncipe, pues sabía que este lo hacía con el propósito de fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco le parecía mal la idea de salir y distraerse un poco.

Al fin y al cabo, habían estado dentro de esa casa por varios días.

-Vamos entonces- sonrió Harry colocándose una capa negra de invierno.

-¡Así se habla principito!

-Vuelve a llamarme así, y te sacaré toda la sangre que bebiste anoche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba más abarrotado que de costumbre, y las casas y las tiendas, cubiertas por la nieve, le daban al pueblo una imagen de postal navideña.

Ginny alzó los ojos almendrados hacia el cielo nublado y sonrió ligeramente al sentir el cálido roce de los pequeños copos de nieve que aun insistían en caer. Siempre le había gustado la nieve.

-¿Donde dijiste que estaban en Las tres Escobas?- le preguntó la pelirroja a Ann, quien en ese momento acababa de saludar a un chico de cuarto de Gryffindor que siempre había estado prendado de ella.

-¿Eh?... ah, si. Supongo que echándose miraditas o discutiendo para no tener que decirse el uno al otro que se gustan.

Ginny rió.

-¿Y Darek?

Antes de que Ann contestara, vieron a Darek junto a Linda caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa entre la multitud de gente y estudiantes:

-Hola Linda- saludó Ginny tratando de que la chica no se diera cuenta de que Ann la estaba quemando con la mirada- ¿Así que... salen de nuevo?

-Si. Habíamos discutido, pero hemos decidido volver- respondió Darek y Linda le obsequió una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Vienen con nosotros a Honeydukes?- les preguntó Linda.

-No- respondió Ann cortante.

Darek la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Bueno, entonces... nos vemos luego- dijo Linda con una débil sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- les despidió Ginny con la mano, viéndoles partir y desaparecer entre la gente. Entonces, por un momento, se detuvo con la mano en el aire al ver a un joven entre la multitud vestido de negro.

Un joven muy parecido a...

-Hey, Ginny ¿Nos vamos a Las tres Escobas o decidiste acompañar a esos dos?

La pelirroja parpadeó y entonces vio que la figura de negro ya no estaba.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo.

-Ginny...

-Si, si vamos.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que viste?- le preguntó Ann- estás un poco pálida.

-Debe ser por el frío- se excusó Ginny y murmuró, con una débil sonrisa:- debió ser una alucinación.

-¿Como?- preguntó Ann, mirándola extrañada.

-Es que últimamente ando viendo espejismos en todos lados. Ven, vamos donde Ron y Hermione, que ya deben estar cansados de esperarnos.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ian acercó el rostro a los dulces que olían según el estado de ánimo de la persona, luego contempló las gomitas saltarinas y después tomó entre sus dedos un chicle que se inflaba con el calor corporal, claro que con lo fría que era su piel el efecto no fue muy llamativo.

Sin embargo, aun así estaba admirado.

-Vaya, Harry. Puede que los magos sean unos malditos déspotas arrogantes, pero debo admitir que creatividad no les falta.

Varias personas que estaban cerca de él lo miraron extrañados por el comentario, pero se olvidaron de eso al ver los hermosos rostros de los dos muchachos, embelesados.

-Oye Harry, supongo que no nos vamos a privar- le dijo Ian con expresión de circunstancia.

-No estoy acostumbrado a comer dulces, la verdad- adujo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento una muchacha de cabello claro y un muchacho de cabello oscuro que llamó la atención de Harry llegaron cerca de ellos. Harry los miró de reojo y en ese momento la chica comentó acercando la nariz a una bandeja que estaba en el mostrador **"Sabores insólitos"**:

-Mira Darek, ¡Ug!: chupetas con sabor a sangre.

-Deben ser para vampiros- rió el muchacho de cabello negro que la acompañaba- quizá mi hermana quiera meterle uno de estos en la comida al profesor Butler.

-¡Wow!- dijo Ian apareciendo repentinamente e inclinándose sobre la bandeja, captando la atención de la chica y el chico. Entonces tomó una chupeta y se la comió, maravillado y exclamando- hey, Harry ¡Tienes que comer uno de estos!

La chica hizo una mueca de asco, pero Darek pasó la vista de Ian a Harry, que lo observaba a su vez con cierta curiosidad.

Darek se quedó mirando a Harry sorprendido.

-Ven, Darek. Vamos a ver si quedan plumas de azúcar- le dijo la chica entonces, pero no pudiendo evitar a los dos atractivos y extraños muchachos de piel blanca que estaban junto a ellos.

-Si, claro Linda.

Y se alejaron entre la multitud de chicos.

-Delicioso- seguía diciendo Ian, encantado con las chupetas de sangre- creo que deberías probar una, Harry.

Pero el joven seguía con la mirada perdida en donde el otro muchacho llamado Darek había desaparecido con la chica. Al final decidió encogerse de hombros y le dijo a Ian:

-Podemos comprar varias, si quieres. Tengo bastante dinero de magos.

Ian iba a darle las gracias a Harry por ser tan generoso cuando una serie de gritos provenientes desde afuera captaron su atención. Los que estaban en la tienda también alzaron la vista, murmurando entre ellos, unos con preocupación y otros con perplejidad.

Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar y entonces todos empezaron a salir, apretujándose entre ellos para ir a ver que ocurría afuera.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Ian.

-Creo que los magos están en problemas- sonrió Harry.

-Vamos a ver- sonrió Ian a su vez.

Más rápidos que nadie, ambos se escabulleron con facilidad entre la gente y salieron de Honeydukes. Entonces vieron que la razón de que toda la gente corriera y gritara espantada era porque acababa de irrumpir en el pueblo un enorme grupo de brujos con máscaras plateadas, quienes comenzaron a marchar lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-Pero que violencia- comentó Ian, que había saltado hacia el techo de una casa y observaba todo el caos con indiferencia. A su lado, Harry también observaba.

En ese momento uno de los mortífagos alzó una varita y luego dijo con voz amplificada:

-Vamos a matar a todo el que se meta en nuestro camino y a raptar y torturar a un estudiante de Hogwarts si no se entregan los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en cinco minutos.

Hubo varios gritos ahogados y la multitud comenzó a correr y a chillar enardecida cuando las maldiciones de los mortífagos empezaron a volar por todos lados. Algunos pocos trataban de defenderse, pero eran tantos mortífagos que aquello resultaba inútil.

Fue entonces cuando Harry vio una intensa cabellera de color rojo oscuro entre la multitud, que acababa de sacar la varita junto a otros tres muchachos. Harry respiró hondo y tensó los nudillos, viendo a Ginny Weasley correr y lanzar un hechizo defensivo para proteger a una niña pequeña que casi muere alcanzada por un rayo verde.

Entonces vio que el mortífago que había amenazado con voz amplificada se fijaba en ella.

De forma inconciente, Harry se levantó, pero Ian lo sujetó:

-¿Que te ocurre?

Justo entonces el mortífago agarró a Ginny por el cuello, conjurando unas cuerdas para amarrarle las manos y colocando su varita en el cuello de ella mientras una docena de mortífagos los rodeaban.

-¡Tenemos a una estudiante de Hogwarts! ¡Si no se presentan los miembros de la Orden sin varitas ni ningún artefacto mágico la torturaremos hasta que muera!

La multitud contempló al mortífago con horror.

Sin pensar, sin importarle lo que pudiera ocurrir, Harry gruñó entre dientes y dio un veloz salto hacia el mortífago que tenía cautiva a Ginny.

-¡Que haces Harry!- le gritó Ian desconcertado, pero él no le escuchó.

Harry corría a toda velocidad entre la multitud, tan rápido que nadie se daba cuenta. Entonces, cuando estuvo a un palmo del mortífago, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en el mentón, logrando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás de forma brutal.

Ginny cayó al suelo, perpleja, y entonces sintió la tomaban en brazos, elevándola en el aire hasta que sus pies toparon con el techo de una tienda del pueblo.

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco cuando oyó la voz de Harry susurrando en su oído:

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si...- logró balbucear ella y se giró para mirar aquellos ojos verdes intensos que le habían acosado en sueños.

Pero este no podía ser un sueño.

-Ann estaba equivocada...- murmuró Ginny, ajena a la mirada de toda la gente, los gritos y la furia de los mortífagos que iban hacia ellos-... eres real.

Harry no pudo evitar reír, pero le mostró los colmillos, diciendo:

-Claro que soy real. Ahora quédate aquí, no te muevas y hables.

Y sin añadir más, Harry saltó sacando la varita y lanzándole un potente hechizo a un grupo de mortífagos que iban hacia él, los cuales cayeron petrificados sobre el piso. Varios intentaron matarlo, pero quedaron perplejos cuando la maldición _avada kedavra_ chocó contra el muchacho, pero no le hizo nada.

-¡El vampiro!- gritó alguien entre la multitud y todos lo miraron atónitos.

Harry maldijo entre dientes y desapareció sin vacilaciones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny estaba emocionada, perpleja y sorprendida, pero no asustada. Se había mantenido sentada y oculta tras la chimenea de una de las casas, viendo como los mortífagos de pronto se confundían y comenzaban a ser derribados por miembros de la Orden del Fénix y profesores de Hogwarts que habían acudido a la primera llamada.

Pero ella no pensaba en ellos.

-Ginevra- dijo la voz profunda de Harry tras ella.

La muchacha sintió que él la tomaba en brazos y al segundo siguiente se hallaban en un callejón oscuro de Hogsmeade, lejos de las personas.

-Me salvaste la vida- murmuró ella.

Él frunció los labios.

-Pero no creas que lo hice por ti.

-¿Ah si?

-Lo hice porque soy yo quien tiene que matarte.

-Entonces hazlo- le retó ella- hazlo ahora Harry.

"Recuerda mi nombre" pensó Harry, aturdido.

-Vamos ¿Que esperas?- insistió ella- ¿O aun no te atreves...?

-No es que no me atreva- terció él dando un paso hacia ella y perdiéndose en aquellos ojos almendrados y brillantes- es que no puedo... ya te lo dije. He tratado de ir a tu cuarto por las noches, pero no consigo acabar contigo ¿Porqué Ginevra? ¿Tú lo sabes?

-No- murmuró ella y luego esbozó una sutil sonrisa- ¿Pero me puedes explicar tú, entonces, porqué no te tengo miedo? ¿Porqué, a pesar de que eres un peligro viviente para mi, estuve esperando a que entraras por la ventana todas estas noches?

Harry sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, llevando hacia todo su cuerpo un calor y una emoción antes desconocida.

Respirando hondo, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Harry dio un paso hacia ella, diciendo:

-Si no puedo matarte... entonces tendré que recurrir a mi última opción.

-¿Cual?- susurró ella alzando la mirada.

Y sin preámbulos Harry la besó, sintiéndose humano por primera vez.

* * *

**Han habido varios lectores que me han preguntado ( y algunos pedido) si Harry puede ir a Hogwarts. Miren, a mi la idea siempre me preció muy buena y sabria como hacerlo para que no quede incoherente, ya que el fic va a ser mas o menos largo. **

**Ahora, ustedes me dicen si quieren que vaya a Hogwarts o no. ¿Ok?**

**No olviden dejar sus rewiers y portarse mal!! jejeje**


	6. A medianoche

**Bueno, si, lo sé. he tardado mi buen milenio en actualizar. ¡Pido perdón!, es que he estado teniendo algunos grandes problemas (agragando que mis amorosos padres me habian quitado el computador, grrr). Pero he vuelto y con un buen y largo capi para ustedes. **

**También quiero dar las gracias a...**

**JOr :**(¡Gracias por tu rewier largo!, me encantan los comentarios como lo0s tuyos, donde das tu opinión y tu punto de vista. Y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo: Harry y Ginny hacen muy buena pareja. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos)

**f1ameseeker**:Gracias por decirme que estoy escribiendo bien, no sabes lo bien que se siente leer eso de alguien. Sobre la frase, jeje, a mí me salió así por pura inspiración. Me encantó hacer esa escena. Espero que te guste el capi!!

**Konii:**procuro hacer todos los capis largos. Gracias por leerme!

**Belenchiss**:mm, los encuentros clandestinos son lo una cosa muy emocionante en una relación ¿Verdad? Espero que te agrade el capi.

**jany.potter1**: Hola! ¿Ann con Ian?, mm, no es mala idea, aunque algo raro. Me alegra que te gusten los dos. Los cierto es que me encanta hacer el papel de Ian. Me alegro que te guste la historia ¡Besos!

**Kaito Seishiro**: gracias por tu rewier!

**ginnyq:** me cuesta ser romántica, la verdad, jeje. El hecho de su otra opción, en ves de matarla, es amarla ¿Comprendes? Gracias por tu reiwer ¡Un abrazo!

**anatripotter:** siento haberme demorado. Lo cierto es que muchos votan por que Harry vaya a Hogwarts y otros que no. Difícil. Aunque eso de que deje el reguero de sangre, jeje, sería algo normal teniendo en cuenta que el es vampiro y estaría rodeado de cuellos que morder. Gracias por leerme y un abrazo!

**DecoBlack**:gracias por tu anterior rewier!,respecto a tu pregunta: no. El no sabe nada de su familia de magos. En el futuro lo iré aclarando. ¡Saludos!

**Nachan**:Hola!, si, la verdad es que a muchos les gusta Ian por lo de vampiro raro y tierno. Y pobre Aldana, va a sufrir lo suyo, aunque no va a ser la única. Este fic me va a salir muy corta venas, jejeje. ¡Un abrazo!

**HarryPeru**: me alegro que te guste la historia. ¡Saludos!

**druidalurin**:¡Hola!, siempre tan fiel lector. La verdad es que he hecho la personalidad de Harry muy fria, pero asi debe ser. Espero leerte pronto.

**Niernath:**Hola!, me encanta tu nick. Si, la verdad es que Draco ya perdió a Ginny. ¡Besos!

**aniee-nay:**jeje, muchos me dicen que Ian es un vampiro bastante raro. Me alegra que te guste la historia ¡Un abrazo!

**MacPulli:**hola!, que alegria que te guste el fic. Sobre eso de que Harry e Ian vayan a Hogwarts.. uyy, que peligroso para los pobres estudiantes y sus cuellitos jejeje. ¡Saludos!

**genrdp:**Hola! Si, es cierto que he hecho a este Harry mucho mas decidido. Ian apoyará a Harry, aunque como tu dices, no lo va a comprender muy bien al principio. Sobre si James va saber que Harry es su hijo, digamos que esta en la pista, aunque su corazon se lo dice (ah, que cursi me salio la frase) Gracias por leerme ¡Un abrazo!

**ChOcOkIsS:** ¡Gracias por tu largo rewier!, adoro los rewier largos. Si, la verdad es que Harry va a tener muchos enemigos, pobre. El amor entre el y Ginny va a ser muy, muy difícil. Recién estoy narrando los capis felices y suaves, donde se estan conociendo, pero mas adelante la cosa se pone fea. Si el corto encuentro entre él y Darek te dejo sin respiración, los que vienen mas adelante van a ser mas emocionantes. No creo que este Harry tan independiente se una a la Orden, eso si. Ian no lo va a dejar ahora y en el futuro Harry tendra que descubrir la profecía. No creo que mi imaginación acabe nunca (me encanta escribir atnto fic como historias propias)¡Un abrazo!

**Camilla:¡**Gracias por tu rewier!, siento haber tardado otra vez. Prometo tratar de subir capis mucho mas pronto. Me alegra que te guste la historia ¡Besos!

**MYsweetAngel**: ¡Hola ¿Como estas?, Ian y Harry en Hogwarts son un gran peligro para el cuerpo estudiantil jejeje. No se todavía si harry va al colegio, las votaciones son muy variadas. Gracias por tu rewier y por leerme!

**cecilia**: ¡Hola!, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

**Ginebra216:** ¡Hola!, gracias por tu rewier. Respecto a eso de los ojos "perturbados", si te fijas bien dice "perturbadores", jejeje. pero no importa, recibo bien las correciones y sugerencias. La verdad es que tengo 17 años. Me alegra que te guste la historia y trataré de hacerla con mucho acción ¡Saludos!

**Ir3n3 Radcliffe**: ¡Hola!, gracias por tu rewier y me halaga mucho que te guste la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

**monik:** Gracias por leerme. Saludos!

**El Merodeador 91**: Hola!. Si, lo cierto es que Ginny será elemental para que Harry sepa la verdad, pero eso ira de a poco. Sobre si Harry sera curado de ser vampiro o Ginny se convertirá en vampira, no lo sé. Mas adelante lo descubrirás. Gracias por leer y un abrazo !

**Vanexa.94:** ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tu rewier, la verdad es que fue muy halagador. Aunque no he leido la saga Crepusculo (lo haré pronto). Sobre si su papá vampiro se molestará, umm, yo creo que si. No se, jejeje. El vampiro que estaba espiando a Aldana es un personaje que saldrá con mas minuciosidad en los capitulos que vienen. Gracias por leerme y me alegra que tu guste la historia ¡Besos!

**Eva Weasley:** Hola!, muchas gracias por tu rewier, fue muy lindo. Siento haber matado a Arthur Weasley. Los cierto es que me gusta hecer los capis largos, aunque a veces me demore en subirlos. Jejeje, mi madre tambien me molesta con lo de estar en el compu (motivo por el cual a veces me demoro en actualizar). Ojala sigas leyendo mas fics, te aseguro que hay varios que te gustaran. UN abrazo!!

**Mery Lupin:** Hola!, gracias por leerme (y prometo no tardarme tanto) ¡Saludos!

**HarryPeru:** ¡Hola!, gracias por tu rewier. la verdad es que su Harry va o no a Hogwarts esta en proceso, jeje. ¡Un abrazo!**¡Sigan mandando rewier!, de verdad que animan a seguir escribiendo. Ah, por supuesto, los derechos de Harry Potter no son mios. Solo escribo por amor al arte. Ahora los invito a que lean!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**A media noche.**

Era una sensación extraña y maravillosa. Una sensación que anulaba sus sentidos, sus instintos e incluso su lógica. Le gustaba. Habría dado todo por abandonarse por completo a aquel caudal de emociones desconocidas si una pequeña parte de su cabeza no le hubiera gritado de pronto aquella señal ineludible de alarma.

Pero… _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Harry abrió los ojos y se separó de Ginny con un movimiento brusco. La pelirroja lo miró aturdida, mareada y fascinada al mismo tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por aquella repentina reacción, quizá habría olvidado quien era y en que situación se encontraba. Pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo que acababa de ser besada por Harry. Por un vampiro que, además, deseaba acabar con su vida.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- musitó el joven vampiro con los ojos algo desorbitados y una expresión alterada. Dio unos pasos más hacia atrás, miró a Ginny con ira. Ginny dio un paso, sin embargo...

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gruñó él.

Ginny lo miró perpleja, pero entonces esbozó una tenue sonrisa al darse cuenta de que solo estaba nervioso.

-En realidad, fuiste tú quien me besó- adujo ella cruzándose de brazos y con el semblante sereno. Aunque por dentro el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza, mientras en una parte de su cabeza pensaba que habría dado cualquier cosa en esos momentos por volver a sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Harry la agarraba por los brazos, zarandeándola, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Harry sentía deseos de morderla, de acabar con todo allí mismo, pero solo pensar eso en aquellos momentos le producía un malestar profundo. Finalmente la soltó y dijo dándole la espalda:

-Adiós.

-Espera...- murmuró Ginny e hizo un ademán con la mano para sujetarlo por la capa negra, pero él fue más rápido que ella, y tras dirigirle una mirada que habría asustado a muchos, desapareció.

Ginny se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en el punto donde acababa de desaparecer Harry y todavía con la mano en el aire. Entonces se llevó los dedos a los labios de forma inconsciente, sin darse cuenta de que el corazón seguía palpitándole con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta tampoco de que afuera de ese estrecho callejón del pueblo se desencadenaba todo un alboroto entre alumnos, magos, profesores, aurores y los mortífagos que todavía quedaban.

Sonrió a su pesar, con las mejillas ardiéndole un poco. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Harry y que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás?

"Esto es tan absurdo" pensó, recordando cómo Harry la había mirado antes de marcharse. "Él quiere matarme" pensó entonces, pero luego una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo: "Te besó"

-Me besó- murmuró la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny!

El grito de Hermione y Ron le hizo dar un brusco respingo. Nerviosa, Ginny giró la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera reordenarse en la realidad sintió que Hermione le daba un impetuoso abrazo. Ron apareció tras ella un segundo después, pálido.

-¡Oh, Gin!- exclamó Hermione soltándola poco a poco y mirando a su amiga con ojos llorosos- hemos estado buscándote por todos lados...

-Por un momento pensamos que algún mortífago había intentado capturarte otra vez- soltó Ron con la voz trémula.

-¿Pero porqué no has ido con nosotros?

-¿Y quien era ese sujeto que te rescató de los mortífagos?

-La gente se ha vuelto loca...

-¡Dicen que es el vampiro que...!

-Ey, ey, basta chicos- les interrumpió Ginny con un débil sonrisa- si me hablan al mismo tiempo no voy a entenderles nada ¿Están todos bien?

-Por fortuna sí. Solo algunos alumnos heridos y otros habitantes de Hogsmeade, pero ninguno nada grave realmente- respondió Hermione mirándola atentamente a los ojos- la que nos tenía preocupados a todos eras tú. Si no hubiera sido por ese misterioso...- en ese punto, Hermione se detuvo y miró de soslayo a Ron, quien asintió, diciéndole a su hermana:

-Ginny, sé que fue tu salvador, pero los testigos afirman que se trata del mismo vampiro que amenazó el otro día al ministerio.

La pelirroja respiró lentamente, conteniéndose. Pero simplemente dijo con cierta brusquedad:

-¿Y qué importa si es un vampiro?, él me salvó. Y le debo la vida.

_"Curioso que le deba la vida..."_ pensó Ginny _"... cuando se supone que debería quitármela"_

-Pero de todos modos son peligrosos Gin- adujo Ron- quizá ni siquiera lo hizo para salvarte, si no para fastidiar a cualquier mago que encuentre, incluidos los mortífagos.

-Apropósito- dijo Hermione- ¿Donde está?

-Se marchó.

-Y... ¿Hablaste con él?

Ginny iba a abrir la boca para mentir lo primero que se le ocurriera, pero se arrepintió. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que vería a Harry otra vez.

-Si- contestó, impávida ante las caras de asombro de Ron y Hermione- y la verdad es que es un... muchacho muy interesante.

-Un vampiro- corrigió Ron entre dientes.

-Gin, debes tener cuidado- le previno Hermione- sé que no debería juzgar a los vampiros por su condición, pero ya sabes cómo este atacó a los del ministerio. Es peligroso y puede que ahora te tenga en la mira.

_"Si supieras"_ pensó Ginny.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se acercó a la casa de los gritos cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no había ningún humano cerca. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en otra parte y por mucho que le irritara... no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En el beso, en la calidez de sus labios y la dulzura de su rostro. Todo eran imágenes de ella.

-¡Demonios!- masculló, dándole un puñetazo con impotencia un árbol sin hojas, el cual se rompió con un sonoro crujido. Varios pájaros alzaron el vuelo, graznando ruidosamente hacia el cielo gris que se cernía sobre el pueblo y el colegio de Hogwarts.

Saltando como un centella hacia el monte escarpado en donde se alzaba la casa de los gritos y, aun pensando en Ginny, Harry corrió la tabla que cubría una ventana y cuando entró se dio cuenta de que Ian lo estaba esperando en la pequeña habitación donde conducía la ventana. El vampiro de cabello castaño estaba sentado en un vieja butaca, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojos felinos.

Era la primera vez, desde aquella conversación en la azotea de aquel edificio en Londres, que Harry lo veía serio.

-¿Pero que diablos pretendías?

La voz de Ian sonó seria, dura, incrédula y curiosa a la vez. Harry evadió su mirada, exhalando aire con fastidio y poniéndose bruscamente en jarras. Luego volvió a mirar a Ian, diciendo:

-No lo sé.

El vampiro castaño alzó las cejas.

-¿Que no lo sabes?, vaya príncipe, y yo que comenzaba a pensar que eras más sensato que yo.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto- gruñó Harry dando varios pasos hacia la puerta, pero Ian, absolutamente veloz, se interpuso entre él y la puerta:

-Antes debes explicarme porqué la salvaste.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!

-¡Lo sabes! ¡Claro que lo sabes Harry!, a mí no puedes engañarme, porque somos iguales en condición.

-Quítate Ian- le ordenó Harry fríamente.

-Antes me dirás porque motivo le salvaste la vida a una chica humana que, por añadido, es una bruja.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones- replicó Harry de forma amenazadora- así que quítate o si no...

-¿O si no qué?

Harry emitió un gruñido gutural y lo apartó de un violento empujón, pero Ian, que ya lo preveía, amortiguó el golpe con toda su fuerza de vampiro y se le lanzó sin preámbulos. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry se vio lanzado contra la puerta, que se rompió con el brutal impacto. Sintió entonces a Ian sobre él otra vez y, furioso, lo golpeó en el hombro. Ian gruñó y volvió a arremeter mientras Harry lo agarraba con fuerza de la capa. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos saltaron hacia la escalera y rodaron por ella sin sentir demasiado los golpes. Solo se percataron de que estaban destrozando la casa cuando los dos cayeron como gatos sobre el piso del salón, que estaba llena de palos y maderas recién desprendidas. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mostrándose los colmillos en posición de ataque. Pero para sorpresa de Ian, fue Harry quien se rindió, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro y enderezándose paulatinamente.

-Ya basta- masculló- no quiero pelear contigo.

Ian se calmó al instante y también se enderezó. Harry le dio la espalda sin moverse.

-No sé que me pasa con ella- dijo de pronto. Ian parpadeó, mirándolo asombrado. Pero lo dejó continuar:- se supone que mi deber es matarla. Beber su sangre y acabar con ella para completar mi iniciación como vampiro. Pero no puedo.

-Espera. Si acabo de oír bien... ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes que morderla y matarla?

-Si la muerdo, la mato.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?

-Ya dije que no puedo.

Ian se acercó hasta Harry para mirar su rostro, sorprendiéndose al encontrar en él un semblante sombrío. Desconcertado, le preguntó:

-¿Porqué no puedes?

Harry tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo, su voz fue casi un susurro:

-Creo que...

"Me estoy enamorando de ella" dijo una suave voz en algún lugar de su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos bruscamente, apretando los puños y diciendo:

-Ya te dije que no sé porqué, Ian. Pero no puedo.

-Esta bien- dijo el vampiro castaño, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando inquirió:- ¿Pero porqué la salvaste de esos individuos?, una cosa es no poder matarla y otra salvarle la vida, que es peor.

Harry suspiró sin abrir la boca, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin decir nada más.

-Espera ¿A donde vas?- exclamó Ian.

-Necesito descansar- respondió la voz de Harry y desapareció en el segundo pasillo.

Ian se quedó mirando la escalera, confundido por la extraña actitud de Harry. Luego suspiró.

"Tengo que descubrir que le pasa" pensó para sí.

Entonces, rascándose la nuca, miró a su alrededor. El piso estaba lleno de polvo y maderas rotas. Con otro suspiro, se puso a limpiar.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny se tiró sobre la cama, agotada. Había estado casi toda la mañana en la enfermería recibiendo continuamente el abrazo de su madre y sus hermanos, oyendo decir a su padre que casi se había muerto del susto y que de ahora en adelante tendría que tener mucho cuidado cuando fuera Hogsmeade. Luego estuvo la mayor parte del día sentada junto a Ann en la cama que ocupaba en la enfermería mientras la escuchaba quejarse por tener que pasar allí la noche. Ann había resultado herida de un brazo después de pelear con unos mortífagos en el pueblo y en esos momentos estaba siendo acompañada por sus padres, que acababan de llegar para ver a sus hijos. Darek también había sido atacado, pero solo tenía unos magullones en la cara.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el jaleo, el susto y los comentarios fervorosos de todo el colegio respecto al ataque en Hogsmeade, Ginny solo podía pensar en Harry. Evocando una y otra vez el beso. Recordando sus ojos verdes y su fría mirada que, al mismo tiempo, resultaba extrañamente dulce.

"Si no puedo matarte... entonces tendré que recurrir a mi última opción"

Eso es lo que había dicho él antes de besarla con agresividad y ternura. Y Ginny le había devuelto el beso con la mente en blanco, el corazón martilleándole impetuosamente y el alma rebosante de una inusitada felicidad.

-No puede ser- murmuró dándose vuelta sobre la cama- ¿Acaso me he enamorado de él?

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a medias por lo absurdo que sonaba. Ella no podía estar enamorada de un vampiro. Mucho menos de uno que lo único que quería era buscar la forma de acabar con su vida.

"Pero es un vampiro y un mago también" recordó entonces.

-Un vampiro que se supone que odia a los magos- murmuró dejando de sonreír- él no podría quererme a mí. Soy una bruja.

¿Pero entonces porqué la había besado? Sintió entonces una repentina vergüenza: ¿Acaso solo se había burlado de ella?

-Ginny ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó la voz de Ann.

La pelirroja se enderezó, mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Y tú porqué no estás en la enfermería?- le preguntó al ver las vendas en el brazo de su amiga. Entonces, al mirar sus ojos verdes brillando adivinó:- no me digas que...

-Sí, me escapé- admitió Ann sonriendo y sentándose frente a ella- ya sabes como odio la enfermería. Aunque mis padres deben estar buscándome- dejó de sonreír al ver que Ginny la miraba sin parpadear:- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo raro?

Ginny parpadeó y se apresuró a decir torpemente:

-No, no... nada. Por un momento creí ver un bicho en tu pelo.

-Mentirosa- repuso Ann con una astuta sonrisa- no estabas mirando mi pelo, si no mis ojos.

Y era cierto. Ginny no había podido evitar darse cuenta, con sorpresa, de que los ojos de Ann eran muy parecidos a los de Harry. Brillaban de la misma manera incluso, salvo que los de Harry eran más fríos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba pensando que tus ojos son muy bonitos- se excusó con una rápida sonrisa.

-Pero si me los has visto desde primero ¡Vaya hora en que me lo vienes a decir!- dijo Ann, aunque divertida- aun así te acepto el cumplido. Claro que los tuyos no se quedan atrás.

-Gracias, Ann.

-Oye, Gin. Abajo no te quise sacar el tema, pero...- Ann la miró seria de pronto y dijo-... me di cuenta de que, cuando ese vampiro apareció para salvarte y luchar con los mortífagos tú lo miraste como si lo conocieras. He estado pensando en ese momento y llegué a una conclusión que, aunque me parece increíble, no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Así que dime la verdad...

-Ann...

-¿Es... él?

-¿Él quien?- preguntó Ginny, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-El muchacho de ojos verdes que del que nos hablaste a Hermione y a mí.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Por la forma en que ambos se miraron. Y además, porque creo que le vi los ojos verdes.

-Bueno...

-¿Es él?

Ginny cerró los ojos y asintió:

-Sí Ann. Es él.

-¿Me estás diciendo entonces que el chico en el que piensas tanto todo el tiempo es un vampiro?

Ginny asintió otra vez.

Hubo un prolongado silencio y luego Ginny escuchó a Ann exclamando con una mezcla de asombro y jovialidad:

-¡Te admiro, amiga!

Perpleja, Ginny vio que Ann sonreía.

-¿Cómo?

-Todos dicen que es el vampiro que amenazó al ministro. Se ha hecho famoso. Pero tú te has estado viendo con él desde hace más tiempo, te salvó y... eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que está, de alguna u otra forma, interesado en ti- sentenció Ann- mira, yo sé que debe resultar terrorífico para cualquiera tener contacto con un vampiro. Al menos yo creía eso. Pero es que después de verlo...- Ann sonrió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro-... menudo bombón te has encontrado.

Ginny abrió la boca y alzó las cejas, sin poder evitar sorprenderse

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas la desentendida, Gin. Te juro que ese muchacho, vampiro, mago o lo que sea, es la cosa viva más perfecta y apetecible que me ha tocado ver en mi vida. Solo tendrías que escuchar los comentarios de las demás alumnas de Hogwarts ¡Hace un rato vi peleándose a un grupo de ellas por quedarse con la foto que los fotógrafos de El Profeta le sacaron a tu vampiro cuando luchaba contra esos mortífagos!

-Pero... ¿Y no se supone que deberían tenerle miedo?

-Supongo. No lo sé. El caso es que el ministerio se ha puesto en misión de atraparlo como sea, pero las féminas están fascinadas.

Ginny miraba a su amiga asombrada, dándose cuenta de que Ann nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Era demasiado imprevisible.

XxXxXxXxX

Los días que pasaron fueron lentos y agobiantes para Ginny. Al principio no había estudiante que no se parara a preguntarle cómo se sentía ser salvada por un vampiro. Sin embargo las peores eran las chicas, que a menudo se le acercaban con preguntas acerca de Harry, incluyendo a que olía, si se había fijado en sus ojos, como era su voz, etc.

Pero el peor era Butler.

Desde que Harry había amenazado el ministerio e intervenido en una batalla de Hogsmeade para luego desaparecer como si nada, había significado un alarmante cambio en el humor del atractivo y frío profesor de defensa. Sus ojos brillaban de ira cada vez que escuchaba a un estudiante hablar sobre el misterioso y guapo vampiro, motivo por el cual se la pasaba descontando puntos. No obstante, Ginny sentía que ella era el blanco principal de Butler desde entonces, lo cual encontraba bastante injusto. Y cada vez que el profesor la miraba percibía el odio que emanaba como si lo quisiera dirigir directamente a ella.

-Ya sabes como odia a los no humanos- le dijo Ann frunciendo el ceño una mañana mientras estaban en el desayuno- y en especial a los vampiros.

-Pero yo soy humana ¿No?

-Si, pero el vampiro te salvó la vida y eso debe haberle hecho pensar que tú tienes amistades con ellos. Ya sabes lo astuto que es Butler, aparte de que todo el colegio sabe que está completamente loco...

-Ann...- susurró Ginny sin atreverse a parpadear cuando vio a Butler apareciendo tras su amiga.

-... y por si fuera poco, nos trata cómo si nosotros fuéramos inferiores. Yo creo que Butler bien puede tener sangre de escreguto o sangre de basilisco, ya sabes como mira.

-Ann...

-¿Si?- sonrió su amiga, pero dejó de sonreír cuando vio la mirada de Ginny y se giró, poniéndose algo blanca cuando se dio cuenta de quien había estado tras ella escuchando su conversación.

-¿Así que usted piensa que tengo sangre de escreguto, señorita Potter?- le preguntó Butler con una sonrisa sumamente escalofriante.

En este punto, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se había callado para mirar a Ann y al profesor de defensa.

-Ehhh... se confunde usted, profesor- balbuceó Ann esbozando una poco convincente sonrisa de dulzura- estaba hablando de mi primo Jeff. Usted no se imagina lo tedioso y malvado que es.

Butler dejó de sonreír, y mirando a Ginny fijamente por unos segundos les dijo:

-Están castigadas. Irán a mi despacho después de cenar.

-¡Espere!- atajó Ann y se levantó, con el semblante indignado- ¿Porqué Ginny también?, ella no...

-No le permitiré que se dirija así a mí- le interrumpió Butler con dureza.

-Pues yo no permitiré que se cometa una injusticia en contra de mi amiga- repuso Ann, sin importarle que todo el comedor estuviera mirándolos, incluidos los profesores.

-No importa, Ann- la calmó Ginny, pero miró al profesor a los ojos y añadió con frialdad:- creo que al profesor no le agrado mucho.

-A las nueve en mi despacho- repitió Butler y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

XxXxXxX

Si había algo que a Lily Potter nunca dejaba de sorprenderle era el notorio cambio que se había ido produciendo en su marido desde aquellos revoltosos años de escuela. Por supuesto, James y Sirius, junto con ella, habían sido los mejores estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor y del colegio entero, algo que desesperó aun más a los profesores, pues no había peor cosa que los más alborotadores de Hogwarts fueran, precisamente, los inteligentes Sirius Black y James Potter. Pero entonces, en séptimo, había aceptado salir con James. Al principio solo porque estaba cansada de que el muchacho insistiera tanto, pero al día siguiente de aquella inolvidable cita en Hogsmeade, Lily Evans se sentía la mujer más enamorada del mundo.

Y por supuesto, James había cambiado. Solo por ella.

Poco después de salir de Hogwarts James decidió que quería ser auror, y Lily aun recordaba el brillo entusiasta de sus juveniles ojos y el deseo de ayudar a La Orden a enfrentar al señor tenebroso. Entonces se casaron. Y tuvieron su primer hijo.

Cuando Harry llegó a sus vidas era como si toda la felicidad del mundo, a pesar de los difíciles tiempos, hubiera presentarse para ambos. Se amaban, los dos trabajaban en lo que les gustaba y tenían un hermoso hijo que les había llenado de dicha y orgullo el corazón. Pero entonces apareció aquella maldita profecía y toda su felicidad se derrumbó en un solo instante. Fue ahí cuando James comenzó a cambiar.

Lily recordaba la angustia que le invadía a su esposo cada vez que los miraba a ella y a Harry, como si en cualquier momento temiera verlos morir frente a sus ojos. Y tuvieron que ocultarse. Pero aquello fue inútil.

Desde la desaparición de Harry, James dejó de ser el despreocupado y bromista de antes para convertirse en uno de los más poderosos aurores. Se obsesionó a tal punto por la desaparición de su hijo y la posterior noticia de su muerte que parecía que su único aliciente en la vida consistía en exterminar mortífagos. En luchar incansablemente contra las tropas del Innombrable y alimentar su odio hacia aquellos que le habían arrebatado a Harry. Solo cuando nacieron Ann y Darek, el odio de James se aplacó, y tuvo otra vez una razón para seguir viviendo por sí mismo y su familia.

Pero Lily sabía que James jamás había dejado de luchar por vengar la muerte de Harry.

Así que ahora, en cierto sentido, no le extrañaba verlo hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando en su estudio. Lo que le extrañaba era su repentina obsesión por investigar sobre aquel peligroso vampiro que de pronto amenazaba la vida de los magos.

Lily se decidió.

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco, amor- le sugirió a James entrando al estudio.

El hombre de gafas y cabello revuelto la miró con una cansada sonrisa, sintiendo:

-Tienes razón. Supongo que últimamente he estado sumamente fastidioso. Ni siquiera dejo tiempo para pasarlo contigo.

-No importa, sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Pero me desconcierta que…- de pronto, los ojos de Lily se entornaron un poco al fijarse en la foto que estaba en la contraportada del Profeta. La foto de un joven captado de lejos, pero cuyos rasgos sumamente hermosos llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Sin embargo, no fue su belleza ni su mirada fría lo que le llamó la atención, si no el hecho de que le resultaba profundamente familiar.

-¿Él es…?

-El vampiro, si- asintió James.

-Se parece un poco a ti- comentó Lily casualmente.

James no contestó. Por un lado, él también había pensado lo mismo, haciéndole conjeturar al mismo tiempo sobre si…, no, era imposible. Totalmente imposible.

Pero sin embargo conseguía encontrar una explicación lógica para interesarse tanto sobre aquel vampiro.

-Los aurores tenemos órdenes de investigar todo lo posible sobre él- mintió a medias- al fin y al cabo, resulta desconcertante que los vampiros se hallan rebelado. Esto podría traernos serios problemas a futuro.

-Aun así… hay algo extraño en su actitud ¿No?- comentó Lily por impulso, mirando nuevamente la foto. Una fotografía que le producía una rara sensación de escalofríos- ¿No se supone que salvó a Ginny Weasley?

James se pasó la mano por el cabello. Aquello también le parecía extraño.

-Algo pretenderá- murmuró, sin convicción- pero seguiré investigando.

Su esposa lo miró a los ojos.

Y vio en ellos algo..., una especie de brillo y convicción que había creído perdida en James Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Porqué ya no me hablas? ¿Que te he hecho?

Ginny se sorprendió cuando Draco Malfoy la atajó tras doblar el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, pero inmediatamente se sintió arrepentida al ver la expresión de rabia y angustia que el orgulloso rubio intentaba ocultar.

-Draco, yo...

-Si es por lo de... lo que tú ya sabes...- Draco inspiró hondo-... te prometo que no seguiré insistiendo ¿Vale?

Ginny sonrió tristemente y le revolvió un mechón de cabello.

-Nunca te había visto en pelo tan desaliñado- comentó, tratando de aliviar la tensión entre ambos.

-No cambies de tema- apuntó Draco, mirándola de forma ruda a los ojos- ¿Quieres cortar toda relación conmigo?, si te molesto solo dímelo. Lo prefiero antes de hacer el idiota.

-Disculpa. No es nada que tenga que ver contigo. Es que desde hace un tiempo que me siento algo... cansada. Ni siquiera a mis amigos les hablo mucho.

Enseguida la expresión dura de Draco se disolvió.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No, no es nada. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. Siento haberte dejado de lado ¿Me perdonas?, no soportaría perder tu amistad, Draco.

El muchacho forzó una arrogante sonrisa, aunque suspiró tensamente, como si estuviera pugnándose por no decir algo que llevaba tiempo por querer decir. Entonces se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una pulsera plateada.

-Ten.

-¿Es... para mí?- se sorprendió Ginny, tomándola entre sus dedos y admirando su exquisita belleza.

Draco evadió su mirada y dijo con brusquedad:

-Te la quería dar desde hace tiempo. Es tuya. Un... regalo.

-No sabía que se había adelantado la navidad- sonrió Ginny, intentando bromear.

Draco no dijo nada.

-Yo... me preocupé mucho por ti cuando esos mortífagos intentaron herirte- dijo Draco de pronto.

-Lo sé. Pero por suerte estoy sana y salva.

-Si algo te pasara yo me volvería loco ¿Lo sabes?

Ginny se ruborizó. Draco continuó:

-Eres muy importante para mí, a pesar de todo lo que digas.

-Draco, por favor...- murmuró la pelirroja, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el rubio dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, agotada. Acababa de terminar el castigo impuesto por Butler (ayudar a Filch limpiando los telescopios sin magia) y Ann todavía no llegaba. Pobre. Ginny sabía lo mucho que Ann detestaba hacer aseo al estilo muggle, y para su desgracia le había tocado tener que limpiar los baños de los Slytherins. Se preguntó porqué Butler parecía tenerle tanta inquina de pronto ¿Sería porqué la había rescatado un vampiro?, claro que eso sería absurdo.

"Butler está loco" pensó con el ceño fruncido "Es un loco resentido que odia a los vampiros y a toda clase de seres no humanos"

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre la cama con el uniforme puesto cuando unos golpecitos en el cristal de su ventana le hicieron abrir los ojos al instante. ¿Golpecitos en la ventana?, pero si ella no tenía lechuza. Sin embargo se incorporó, y al acercarse a la ventana se quedó de piedra.

Harry estaba al otro lado, acuclillado sobre el borde exterior de la ventana como un felino. Una tenue y astuta sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Ginny tardó en reaccionar, y solo cuando Harry alzó las cejas, la muchacha abrió la ventana.

-¿Que... que haces aquí?- le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, al ver la expresión del vampiro, lo comprendió.

Y por alguna razón aquello le hizo sentirse tranquila.

-Ah, ya veo...- dijo, sin alterarse y soltando un suave suspiro-... vienes a matarme.

Harry le clavó los ojos con dureza, pero entonces sonrió y repuso:

-No vengo a matarte.

-Ah... ¿Ah, no?

-No.

-¿Entonces...?

Ginny estaba confusa. Primero, Harry se presentaba a las doce de la noche tras su ventana y luego le decía que no estaba allí para matarla. Era un vampiro de lo más extraño.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso...- Ginny hizo un amago para cerrar la ventana, pero la mano de Harry la sujetó con firmeza y Ginny sintió que su corazón palpitaba con mucha más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba en su presencia.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó él.

-No- respondió ella. Fue una respuesta inconsciente- no te vayas, Harry. Solo me parece extraño.

-A mí también- dijo él- pero he estado pensándolo y... ya que no puedo matarte...

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría aprender a conocerte un poco. Quizá así las cosas cambien ¿No te parece?

-Yo... no te comprendo.

Harry sonrió y le susurró, muy cerca de su cuello:

-Me interesas mucho, Ginevra.

Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente y pronto se dio cuenta de que apenas respiraba. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la cercanía de Harry nunca acabara.

-¿Me acompañas a pasear bajo la luz de la luna?- le preguntó Harry entonces, pillándola por sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo...?

-Solo será por un rato.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me mientes?

-Yo nunca miento.

-Eso no puedes asegurármelo. No te conozco.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad para que me conozcas- dijo él con serenidad, y sus hermosos ojos destellaron- quizá descubres que los vampiros no somos tan despiadados como nos pintan.

Y Ginny sonrió. Fue una sonrisa espontánea. Una sonrisa donde expresaba todo lo que Harry le hacía sentir.

Le tendió la mano.

-Muy bien- dijo- vamos a pasear.

Harry sonrió, tomó su mano firmemente y con el otro brazo la rodeó. Antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar sintió como Harry se elevaba en un limpio salto por el aire para aterrizar con gracia y firmeza sobre otro ornamento del castillo. Ginny, acostumbrada a la escoba, no sintió vértigos ni nervios. Por el contrario: se sentía flotar ante el exquisito contacto de Harry. Le encantó la seguridad que emanaba, su poder... su belleza. Sobretodo le embargó aquel olor. Una fragancia que le fascinaba.

Entonces los pies de él tocaron tierra firme y soltó a Ginny. Estaban junto al lago.

-Debo admitir que el colegio de magia es bastante impresionante- escuchó que decía la voz de Harry y Ginny lo vio dar unos pasos delante de ella, dándole la espalda.

-Es el mejor colegio de magia del mundo.

-Eso he oído- dijo Harry y se volteó para mirarla.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio por unos buenos segundos antes de que Harry murmurara:

-Si tan solo hubiera sido cualquier otro... si tan solo no hubieras sido tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay un motivo por el cual debo matarte, Ginevra- le explicó Harry- forma parte de la iniciación de un vampiro.

-Y... ¿Cual es el motivo que te lo impide?- le preguntó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry sostuvo su mirada y después esbozó una torcida sonrisa cuando respondió:

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

Ginny se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-¿Porqué no me tienes miedo?- le preguntó Harry, un tanto desconcertado y enfadado a la vez- sabes que soy peligroso. En especial para ti.

-No podría tenerte miedo, Harry- le dijo ella, dando un paso más hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el mismo motivo que te impide matarme- susurró Ginny cerrando los ojos y poniendo en puntillas para besarlo con suavidad en los labios. Harry hizo un ademán de alejarse, pero sus brazos se dirigieron inconscientemente al cabello fragante de la muchacha para acariciarlo. Entonces el beso fue más intenso. Y ambos se olvidaron de todo lo exterior.

-No...- masculló Harry, apartando el rostro después de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos-... no debo...

-Pero me quieres- le murmuró la voz de Ginny- y yo también te quiero. Te quise desde que te vi aparecer por la ventana de mi habitación.

Los ojos verdes buscaron los avellanas y Ginny vio un fuerte brillo de humanidad en ellos. Entonces sintió los fuertes brazos de Harry rodeándola. Cerró los ojos.

-Maldita seas- susurró Harry, sin soltarla- te maldigo por robarme el alma, Ginevra Weasley. Te maldigo por hacerme sentir tan humano. Te maldigo porque te quiero y no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día.

Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintió que las cosas serían muy diferentes desde ese momento, pero no le importaba.

_"Lo acepto, Harry"_ pensó, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y sabiendo que se llevaría la maldición pronunciada por Harry hasta la muerte. Una maldición que se había clavado en su alma y que acababa de llenar de luz su corazón.

* * *

**Un abrazo a todos y no olviden su comentarios¡**

_¡Carpe diem!_


	7. Lexington

¡Hola! ¿Vieron como si cumplí lo que dije? Pues aqui está el capitulo 7, para que lo disfruten. Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus anteriores rewiers. De verdad, sus comentarios son un aliciente constante que me inspira y me ayuda a no dejar de escribir: asi que gracias a...

**_HarryPeru, Vanexa.94, Quetzal29, jany.potter1, Anelis Evans, katherinblak, ginnyg, lunatipola, Kaito Seishiro, Dakota Potter,  
Nachan, andre, f1ameseeker, Niernath, Hefzy, xMariana Radcliffex, ninny potter, MacPulli, harryperu, anatripotter, Camilla, Naruko, MYsweetAngel, sayurisan, xMariana Radcliffex, monsekcullenpotter y xhyllemitta._**

¡Ustedes son lo mejor, de verdad! (Ah!, y claro: harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo soy una ficker fanática jejeje)

Ahora, los invito a leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Lexington.**

Ginny despertó al despuntar el alba. Había soñado con Harry, y en su sueño, él le confesaba cosas maravillosas. Sonrió. Había sido un sueño muy bonito.

-Hey, Ginny ¡Despierta!

La pelirroja se decidió a abrir los ojos por fin, gruñendo un poco. Ann la miraba desde el otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y divertida a la vez.

-¿No se supone que hoy es Sábado?- le preguntó Ginny- ¿Porqué me despiertas tan temprano?

Ann alzó las cejas.

-Vaya, capitana. Es la primera vez que te olvidas de que hay entrenamiento de quidditch.

-¡Por merlín!- saltó Ginny, enderezándose- ¡Claro que lo olvidé!

Ann rió y le lanzó su capa roja del equipo, diciendo mientras salía del dormitorio:

-No te preocupes ¡Por suerte yo si me levanté temprano hoy! Te espero en el desayuno.

Ginny la vio salir con una sonrisa en los labios. Al fin y al cabo, Ann era tan entusiasta con el quidditch como ella. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, descubrió que estaba ojerosa, pero en sus ojos avellanas anidaba un brillo nuevo que no había estado ahí antes. Sonrió.

-¿Entonces... fue verdad?- murmuró, para sí misma.

Lentamente fue recordando su encuentro con Harry en la noche. Recordó lo que se habían dicho, sus ojos verdes mirándola intensamente, su abrazo entre brusco y tierno al mismo tiempo.

_Malditas seas. Te maldigo por robarme el alma, Ginevra Weasley. Te maldigo por hacerme sentir tan humano. Te maldigo porque te quiero y no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día._

Esas habían sido, exactamente, las palabras pronunciadas por él. Ginny cerró los ojos y rememoró el profundo beso que se habían dado, el terciopelo de sus labios apasionados y peligrosos al mismo tiempo. Pero eso a la pelirroja no le importaba.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa.

Se sentía enamorada.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ian observó de soslayo a Harry, que estaba sentado junto a la ventana leyendo un libro. Pero Ian había aprendido a conocerlo demasiado bien, o era lo suficientemente perspicaz, como para saber que el joven príncipe vampiro no estaba siguiendo la lectura.

-¿A donde fuiste anoche?- le preguntó por fin, no pudiendo permanecer callado más tiempo.

Harry lo miró y sonrió, alzando las cejas.

-¿Porqué siempre quieres saberlo todo?

-¿Y porqué siempre respondes a mis preguntas con otra pregunta?- refunfuñó Ian- no es justo, príncipe.

Harry se limitó a sonreír y siguió con su lectura, sin embargo Ian no era de aquellos que se daban por vencidos con tanta facilidad. Se acercó a Harry, aludiendo:

-Es curioso que esta vez no expresaras ningún gesto de enfado.

-¿Y porqué debería enfadarme?

-Porque te acabo de decir príncipe.

-Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber?- se hastió Harry después de resoplar.

Ian sonrió. Le encantaba lograr lo que se proponía.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero saber.

-Fui a cazar ¿Contento?

-¿En serio? ¿Y porqué no me invitaste? ¡Me moría de hambre, pero tuve que quedarme aquí toda la noche mientras me preguntaba donde estabas!

-Pareces un crío.

-Y tú eres un mentiroso- susurró Ian viendo como Harry entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Y quien te dijo que los vampiros somos sinceros?

-A mí no puedes engañarme- sentenció Ian- estás metido en algo raro. Lo sé.

-¿Ah si?

-Aunque no lo creas tengo una excelente intuición, Harry. Y soy muy observador.

Harry cerró los ojos, suspirando. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó mientras se ceñía la capa.

-Si respondiera tu pregunta con una verdad, mi estimado Ian Pascolli- dijo el de cabello negro girándose ligeramente para mirarlo con una sonrisa algo siniestra- no me creerías.

Ian lo vio salir de la casa de los gritos con un simple hechizo de desaparición. Gruñó por lo bajo, fastidiado.

_"¡Sangre mágica tenías que tener!"_ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estuviste anoche con el vampi...!

-¡Shhhh! ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan indiscreta?- le reprendió Ginny a Ann, al tiempo que miraba hacia ambos lados por si alguien los estaba escuchando. Sin embargo el resto del equipo iba un poco más adelante, charlando y riendo entre ellos animadamente.

-Aun me cuesta creerlo- sonrió Ann, pero entonces se puso más seria- ¿Alguien los vio?

-No. Era muy tarde.

-Pero ya sabes que las paredes de este colegio tienen ojos y bocas por donde uno menos lo espera. No me quiero ni imaginar como reaccionaría Butler si te ve juntándote con un vampiro a medianoche.

Al pensar en Butler, Ginny tuvo una sensación de amarga inquietud.

-Nadie puede saber esto, Ann. Nadie.

-¿Vas a mantenerlo en secreto?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, Harry está siendo buscado arduamente por el ministerio y, por si lo olvidas, es un vampiro.

-Y un mago también ¿No?

Ginny sonrió:

-Veo que lo defiendes mucho a pesar de que aun no lo conoces.

-Lo vi cuando te salvó de esos mortífagos, Gin. Además me has contado cosas maravillosas de él. Ese es motivo suficiente como para que me agrade- Ann le guiño un ojo y añadió:- aunque, por otro lado, es demasiado hermoso como para ponerse en su contra.

La pelirroja asintió, pero fue asaltada por unos repentinos temores.

-¿Crees... que esto esté bien, Ann?- murmuró de pronto.

Su amiga la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Por fin, Ann dijo:

-Mira, Ginny. No puedo asegurarte que tu relación con Harry vaya a ser fácil, porque las circunstancias... van contra la corriente. Trato de ser sincera en esto contigo, compañera, pero sí puedo prometerte una cosa:- Ginny vio, por primera vez desde aquel incidente que marcó la vida de Ann, un brillo intenso en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca te arrepientas de amar, Ginny. Si realmente sientes cosas por Harry que nunca has sentido con nadie, y él te corresponde, todo lo demás no importa cuando ya se ha formado un lazo. No pierdas esta oportunidad. Por la felicidad… siempre vale la pena arriesgarlo todo.

Ginny vio que los ojos de Ann se habían puesto llorosos y se sintió conmovida, pues sabía que los recuerdos aun seguían doliéndole después de tanto tiempo. Ginny y Ann se abrazaron entonces, sin necesidad de decirse más cosas.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-¿No crees que Ginny ha estado muy rara desde lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar.

La castaña lo miró alzando las cejas.

-¿Que te preocupa, Ron?, yo la veo feliz.

-Pues precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa- apuntó Ron con el ceño levemente fruncido- está... repentina y extrañamente feliz.

-¿Y eso es preocupante?

-Mira, Hermione. Debo confesarte que sospecho algo...

Pero Ron no pudo continuar porque justo en ese momento llegaron Ginny y Ann.

-¿Y ustedes no deberían estar en el campo de quidditch?- adujo Hermione mirándolas con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

-Ginny decidió terminar el entrenamiento más temprano- dijo Ann sentándose junto a ella y tomando un pastelito de chocolate que se hallaba en el plato de su hermano.

-¡Eh!- protestó Darek.

Ann lo miró con la boca llena y encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, el director Dumbledore golpeó sonoramente una copa de vidrio con la cuchara y todos los estudiantes se giraron para mirarlo, prestándole atención.

-Hace una semana, la ilustre academia de magia estadounidense Lexington y el colegio Hogwarts, decidieron elegir a los cincuenta mejores estudiantes de cada escuela para efectuar unas pruebas de conocimiento mágico tanto práctico como escrito que nos permitirá avaluar nuestro nivel académico. Esto también impulsará la sociabilidad de ambas escuelas, algo que, espero, nos ayude a traspasar las barreras de la comunidad mágica y formar nexos entre magos de otra cultura.

Una ola de murmullos de sorpresa y curiosidad recorrieron el gran salón. Dumbledore prosiguió:

-La lista de los alumnos que hemos elegido para representarnos será dada a conocer mañana por la mañana. Y otra cosa- un brillo extraño y divertido en los ojos azules de Dumbledore hizo que varios se quedaran muy callados:- los profesores y yo hemos decidido realizar una fiesta de máscaras la noche posterior a la llegada de los alumnos de Lexington, que se efectuará el próximo lunes por la mañana. Esperamos que eso les sirva para conocerse.

Esta vez, todo el gran salón se llenó de comentarios emocionados y entusiastas. Varias chicas soltaron risitas y Ann vio, con los ojos entornados, como varios pares de ojos femeninos se giraban hacia su hermano, quien parecía no percatarse de ello.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería comunicarles. Pueden seguir con su desayuno- concluyó Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Una fiesta de máscaras!- exclamó Parvati, emocionada- ¿Verdad que es estupendo?

-Bueno, por lo menos no es un baile- opinó Neville, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego miró a Darek- aunque tú no habrías tenido inconvenientes, con todas esas chicas detrás de ti.

-No sé, pero yo voy con Linda- sentenció Darek, sonriéndole a la aludida, quien también sonrió.

-¿Y tú Ann? ¿Con quien irías?- le preguntó Seamus a la chica con un brillo en la mirada. Todos sabían que Seamus Finnigan estaba loco por Ann desde primero.

-No lo sé. No hay nadie que me interese- respondió ella.

-Lo que me pregunto es a quienes eligieron para la competencia- dijo Ginny y le sonrió a Hermione- claro que no tengo dudas de que tú estás en ella.

-¿Ustedes creen?

-Claro que sí, Herm. Y Darek también estará- sentenció Ron- solo espero que hallan más elegidos de Gryffindor que de Slytherin.

-¿Que sabes sobre la academia mágica Lexington, Hermione?- le preguntó Ann a su amiga.

-Bueno...- Hermione pareció pensar-... según lo que he leído, se trata de una escuela fundada en el siglo XX, creo que por 1908 o 1910. Tiene gran prestigio, claro. En especial porque es la única escuela de magia en donde se enseña la alquimia, el estudio de los elementos y la simbología mágica.

-Suena interesante- comentó Darek.

-También se caracteriza por recibir alumnos tanto de Norteamérica como de Sudamérica- concluyó Hermione.

En ese momento un hermoso cuervo negro entró por una de las ventanas abiertas del Gran Comedor, llamando la atención de la mayoría. Para sorpresa de Ginny, el cuervo llevaba una pequeña nota en sus patas que iba dirigida hacia ella. Ron observó, perplejo, como el cuervo se paraba frente a Ginny sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, dejaba la nota encima y emprendía otra vez el vuelo, marchándose por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado antes. Todos miraron a Ginny con curiosidad.

La pelirroja decidió ignorar el escrutinio de los demás y desdobló la nota para leer que decía, absolutamente curiosa:

_Esta noche... bajo la luz de la luna..._

_¿Te parece?_

_H._

Ginny releyó la nota cinco veces, pero tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que los demás no vieran la sorpresa y la felicidad de su expresión.

-¿De quien es?- le preguntó Ron, algo ceñudo.

-De... un amigo que conocí este verano- mintió Ginny rápidamente.

Todos menos Ann, que parecía divertida, alzaron las cejas.

-Cuando fui al callejón Diagón... en la tienda de túnicas. Vive en Francia y es muy agradable- prosiguió Ginny, recurriendo a todos sus dotes de invención.

-¿Y porqué no nos lo habías dicho?

-Porque... se me olvidó. No pensé que me escribiría.

A Ginny no se le escaparon las miradas escépticas que le dirigieron sus amigos, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para que aquello, al fin y al cabo, le preocupara. Ron era el más ceñudo, Dárek parecía meditabundo, Hermione curiosa y Ann divertida.

Ginny suspiró por lo bajo: ¿Que pasaría si descubrían que estaba enamorada de un vampiro?

**XxXxXxXx**

Faltaban dos minutos para las once. Todas las chicas de cuarto año dormían profundamente. Ginny, en cambio, fingía dormir. A cada momento sus ojos almendrados se giraban hacia la ventana, pero entonces se reprochaba por eso.

_"Parezco una niña ansiosa por ver al niño que le gusta ¡No!, mejor dicho; parezco una muchacha idiota. Tal como esas que persiguen a Dárek o Robert Davies todo el santo dí..."_

-¿Quien es Robert Davies?

Ginny se sobresaltó al oír la armoniosa voz de Harry muy cerca de su oído. Se giró algo sobresaltada y vio como el vampiro esbozaba una sonrisa entre burlona y extrañada.

-¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?- le preguntó ella.

-Los humanos suelen tener ese defecto.

Ginny alzó las cejas, sonriendo.

-¿Y que defecto tienen los vampiros?, porque no creo que sean perfectos.

Harry, que estaba sentado cómodamente sobre su baúl, pareció meditar la pregunta. Entonces respondió con una pícara sonrisa:

-Somos orgullosos, tercos... y amamos la belleza.

-¿Ese es un defecto?

-Por supuesto- dijo él mirándola a los ojos de forma intensa- tú belleza se ha convertido en mi perdición, Ginevra ¿Eres conciente de eso?

La muchacha inspiró hondo, sintiendo que el pecho le daba un vuelco. Oh, diablos ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo?

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que hacerme sentir culpable?- le preguntó ella.

-Solo constato un hecho, Ginevra.

Ginny sonrió.

-No me digas Ginevra. Nadie me llama así y el que tú me lo digas hace que me sienta... rara. Solo dime Ginny.

-Ginny- susurró Harry, cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro perfecto hacia el de ella- me gusta.

Ella cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo ante él otra vez y dispuesta a perderse en sus labios, pero Harry pareció pensarlo mejor y, abriendo los ojos, sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos.

-¿Afuera del castillo?

-La noche aquí es hermosa- al ver la expresión de ella, Harry esbozó una burlona sonrisa, añadiendo:- ¿O acaso sigues teniéndome miedo?

-Yo nunca te he tenido miedo- repuso ella alzando el mentón, indignada- Eres un engreído.

Harry se limitó a esbozar una enigmática sonrisa, pero entonces giró la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. Ginny se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia la cama de Ann, quien, tal como lo suponía, estaba despierta. Harry estaba a punto de marcharse por la ventana con un ágil movimiento, pero Ginny lo agarró por la muñeca y le dijo:

-No te preocupes. Ann es mi mejor amiga.

El joven vampiro iba a hacer una dura réplica, pero al ver bien a la chica de cabello negro sus palabras se perdieron. Tuvo que parpadear ¿Porqué aquella muchacha le resultaba tan... familiar?

Y sus ojos...

_"Sus ojos..."_ pensaba Ann al mismo tiempo, viendo a Harry fascinada, asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

Por un momento, Ann creyó ver en aquel joven vampiro los rasgos juveniles de su padre, aunque más perfectos. Pero entonces vio sus ojos y se sorprendió todavía más.

Sonrió.

-Emm... hola- farfulló, revolviéndose el cabello- siento interrumpirlos.

Harry miró a Ginny, quien se apresuró a decirle:

-Harry, ella es Ann Potter, mi mejor amiga.

"Potter" pensó Harry "¿Entonces es hija del auror James Potter?"

-Un placer... humana- le dijo Harry.

-¡Harry!- le reprendió Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Decirle humana a alguien es de pésima educación- adujo ella mientras Ann reía.

-No importa Gin- dijo la de ojos verdes y miró a Harry fijamente- Así les enseñan a tratarnos ¿Verdad vampiro?

Harry entornó los ojos.

-¿Acaso ustedes los humanos nos tratan bien a nosotros?

-No todos somos así- repuso Ann con firmeza- deberías saberlo ya, si te has enamorado de Ginny.

La pelirroja se ruborizó y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, quien siempre se destacaba por ser descaradamente sincera. Harry parecía turbado por primera vez, casi un chiquillo tímido. Ann sonreía.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry evadiendo su mirada- no quise ser descortés.

-No te preocupes. Y puedes llevarte a mi amiga por esta noche, si quieres- añadió Ann guiñándoles un ojo a ambos- pero si intentas hacerle daño...- sus ojos verdes brillaron de pronto y por unos segundos Ginny vio en ellos la frialdad imperturbable que tenían los de Harry-... te irá muy, muy mal.

Harry sonrió confiadamente por esta vez y, tomando a Ginny de la mano, la llevó hasta la ventana mientras le decía a Ann:

-Eres una buena amiga.

Ginny sintió como Harry le rodeaba firmemente la cintura y miró a Ann con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero ella solo asintió sin inmutarse cuando Harry saltó a través de la ventana con ella entre su fuerte brazo de vampiro.

**XxXxXxXxX**

La habitación era fría, sin ventanas, y de las paredes pendían candelabros de plata con largas velas verdes que solo servían para iluminar tenuemente aquella estancia. La figura, encapuchada y vestida solo con una larga capa negra, avanzó hacia donde se hallaba sentado su amo, que era más alto y amenazante, e hizo una inclinación.

Una temible serpiente estaba enrollada a sus pies, mirando fijamente al individuo que había entrado.

-Mi señor. La he traído.

-¿Alguien en el ministerio te vio?

-Solo un empleado- contesto el individuo con un ademán de indiferencia- pero me deshice de él con facilidad.

El otro asintió, satisfecho. Sin embargo, sus ojos rojizos estaban fijos en la cajita negra que el hombre traía en sus manos.

-Quiero oírla.

El sujeto abrió la cajita y reveló una esfera de cristal que contenía un extraño brillo. La figura de ojos rojizos sacó su varita y, sin preámbulos, apuntó con ella a la esfera:

-¡_Destructio!_

La esfera se rompió y de ella emergió una diáfana silueta blanca que, con una voz extraña, profunda e inexpresiva, comenzó a decir:

_El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso ha sido arrebatado de su hogar para ocupar un lugar entre aquellos que debieran de repudiarlo. Su magia se unirá con la sangre de los inmortales, y tanto su espíritu como su cuerpo beberán del poder que el señor tenebroso tanto anhela. Sin embargo solo conseguirá superar a su némesis aquel que burle las leyes de la vida, la muerte y la inmortalidad absoluta. Y ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro no sea destruido._

Hubo un tenso silencio. La serpiente que descansaba a los pies de su amo alzó la cabeza y siseó.

-Ya veo...- murmuró el de los ojos rojos.

-¿Señor?

-Me parece que he descifrado el enigma de esta segunda profecía... Severus.

El hombre inspiró hondo. Su amo continuó:

-El muchacho... es un vampiro- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- un vampiro, Severus. Y no uno cualquiera.

-¿No me diga que se refiere a...?

-Tengo una ferviente sospecha, pero antes debo asegurarme. Bien. Puedes retirarte.

Severus asintió haciendo una inclinación y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes se atrevió a formular otra pregunta más:

-¿Quiere que averigüe al respecto, mi señor?

-No. Lo haré yo mismo.

-Como usted diga.

Severus Snape salió con el semblante tenso e inquieto.

Lord Voldemort apretó ambos puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangrar la palma. Pero una sonrisa aterradora retrataba su rostro atractivo.

-Harry Potter... esta vez no huirás de mí.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Harry giró un poco la cabeza y le preguntó a Ginny, que iba agarrada sobre su espalda:

-¿Quieres que vuele más rápido?

-No tienes ni para que preguntarlo.

Él sonrió y, con un hábil impulso, aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo haciendo que su capa ondeara de forma impetuosa. Si alguien lo hubiera visto desde abajo, solo habría pensado que se trataba un ave muy grande. Sobrevolaban el bosque prohibido, y cuando volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, Ginny se dio cuenta, con cierta sensación de inquietud, que apenas se distinguía el castillo.

-¿Adonde vamos?- le preguntó a Harry tratando de que no se le notara la inquietud.

-Confía en mí- dijo él simplemente.

Pocos minutos después iban sobre una zona del bosque que era mucho menos oscura, llena de ríos y vertientes provenientes desde las montañas que bordeaban el valle. Ginny se quedó maravillada.

-Llevas mucho tiempo volando- le comentó a Harry- ¿No te peso?

Para su sorpresa, él soltó una melódica carcajada:

-Claro que no. Mi fuerza no es comparable a la de un humano normal. Eres como una pluma para mi.

-¿Qué otras habilidades tienen los vampiros?

-Eso depende de la casta.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay tres castas vampíricas. Yo pertenezco a los Vlad, la segunda casta más antigua. Antes están los Baltur; ellos fueron los primeros vampiros que habitaron la tierra. Por último están los sheldrak. Estos son los más numerosos, pero tienen la ventaja de poder morder a quienes quieran y convertirlo en uno de ellos sin matarlo.

-¿Los de tu casta no pueden convertir a alguien en un vampiro?

-Solo cuando al que pretendas convertir no supere los tres años.

-Vaya. Que extraño ¿Y tú naciste siendo vampiro o te convirtieron?

Harry titubeó. No quería revelarle por el momento que era hijo del rey de los Vlad, así que decidió decirle la verdad a medias.

-Nací siendo vampiro.

-¿Entonces tienes padres?

-Solo a mi padre. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No lo sientas, Ginny. Además, los vampiros nunca lloramos a los muertos, pues forman parte de nosotros. Agárrate bien, porque voy a descender.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y entonces Harry comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad. Si no fuera porque Ginny no temía para nada las alturas, se habría mareado al instante y soltado la capa de Harry de puro vértigo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Harry tocó tierra y la bajó con suavidad de su espalda.

Estaban junto a la ribera de un tranquilo río sobre el cual se reflejaban las estrellas. Ginny miró a Harry y le preguntó:

-¿Porqué decidiste detenerte aquí?

Bajo la luz que derramaba la luna, Harry se volteó para mirarla y le sonrió:

-Porque quiero mostrarte algo. Ven sígueme.

Curiosa, Ginny lo siguió a través del bosque que estaba a su derecha. Un bosque que, aunque era muy frondoso, no era tan siniestro como el Bosque Prohibido. No caminaron mucho cuando el brazo de Harry la hizo detenerse en seco tras unos altos matorrales. Entonces él le susurró:

-Estira un poco la cabeza y observa.

Ginny alzó la mirada por sobre los matorrales y quedó maravillada.

En frente de ellos había un amplio claro donde unos ocho unicornios junto a algunas crías bebían de las aguas del río o jugaban entre ellos despreocupadamente. Sus plateados pelajes relucían como si estuvieran hechos de diamantes, e incluso desde donde estaba, Ginny pudo apreciar la sedosidad de sus colas y crines. Apenas podía parpadear por la fascinación que le producían aquellas criaturas hermosas.

Aquella era la escena más conmovedora y bella que Ginny había visto en su vida.

-En otoño, los unicornios macho se reúnen en los claros de los bosques para cortejar a las hembras- dijo Harry- pero ahora, como ves, todos vienen aquí para pasar un momento de tranquilidad.

-Son bellísimos- musitó Ginny, dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Tú también lo eres... mi pequeña unicornio- le susurró Harry, y sus ojos verdes relucieron por si mismos en la penumbra. Ginny le sonrió, ruborizada.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, Harry.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-¿Y tú cómo sabías que lo unicornios se juntaban aquí?

Harry sonrió:

-Aunque la mayor parte de los humanos crean lo contrario, los vampiros adoramos la belleza y la inocencia. Los Vlad protegemos en especial a criaturas puras como los unicornios, las aves fénix y los niños. Nuestro símbolo es una rosa de doce pétalos.

Ginny vio como Harry sacaba de su bolsillo el prendedor que ella había encontrado en su habitación aquella primera noche en que lo vio.

-Me la dio Lilith, una de las mujeres vampiras que me crió- explicó él- y nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo.

-¿Que te dijo?

Harry tomó sus manos y le entregó el prendedor mientras respondía:

- "Si algún decides regalársela a alguien, que sea por quien darías sin dudarlo tu inmortalidad"

Ginny bajó la vista para observar el bello prendedor. Luego miró a Harry sin saber que decir.

-Harry, no es necesario que...

-Quiero que la tengas. Es un regalo mío.

-Pero...

-¿No la quieres?- preguntó él entonces, con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Es que no creo que me lo merezca, Harry. Sé que este prendedor es algo muy especial para ti.

-Por eso te lo he dado. Tú eres lo más especial que tengo ahora. Has cambiado mi vida, Ginny.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo el alma y el corazón rebozante de amor.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres matarme?

-Debo matarte, te lo he dicho: pero no voy a hacerlo. Ya estoy maldito.

Él la abrazó entonces y Ginny cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo que jamás podría querer a alguien de aquella manera tan embargadora.

-Estoy loca- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ah si?

-Me he tenido que enamorar justo de aquel que quiere matarme.

-Entonces los dos estamos locos ¿Eso te asusta, Ginny?

-Un poco- admitió ella y se separó suavemente de él para mirarlo- cuando los demás descubran esto...

No se atrevió a seguir. Harry dejó de sonreír y asintió:

-Un vampiro y una humana..., la unión más extraña.

-No quiero que eso nos impida estar juntos, Harry.

-Lo sé. Pero...

-¿Te preocupa lo que puedan decir los tuyos?

-Debo confesar que si. Pero aquello no significa que vaya a separarme de ti. Eso nunca pasará.

-Prométemelo- murmuró ella alzando sus ojos avellanas. Los verdes se clavaron sobre los suyos con igual intensidad.

-Es una promesa- dijo él, apretando su mano.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

El lunes 10 de Octubre llegó rápido. Esa mañana la mayor parte del colegio decidió ir a desayunar temprano; ansiosos y curiosos ver a los cincuenta seleccionados del colegio Lexington. Gran parte de la curiosidad tenía que ver con la forma en que llegarían, algo que había causado gran revuelo el año anterior para el Torneo de los Tres Magos con las espectaculares llegadas de la academia Beuxbatons y Drumstrang.

La lista de los que representarían a Hogwarts se dividió en ocho alumnos por curso y diez para séptimo, exceptuando a los de primer año. Pero por sobre todo, el deseo de Ron de que Gryffindor tuviera más seleccionados para la competición se hizo realidad. En total fueron seleccionados 17 de Ravenclaw, 14 de Gryffindor (entre los que se hallaban Hermione y Dárek), 11 de Slytherin y 8 de Hufflepuff.

-¿Nunca se atragantan cuando comen?- se preguntó Hermione mientras veía sorprendida a Ann y a Ron dando cuenta de su generoso desayuno.

-No lo creo- sonrió Neville.

-Todos los hombres de mi familia tienen un alto metabolismo- explicó Ginny rodando los ojos- mis padres gastan más en comida que en cualquier otra cosa.

-Ann salió a mi papá- añadió Dárek.

-Hablando de su padre- dijo Hermione abriendo el ejemplar de El Profeta y mostrándoselos a los dos gemelos Potter- miren; salió esta mañana.

-¿E´n erio?- dijo Ann, aún con la boca llena e inclinándose en la mesa.

Los dos vieron una foto en blanco y negro de su padre respondiendo a lo que le preguntaban varios reporteros. Junto a la foto, el título decía: "Aurores revelan nuevas pistas sobre el paradero del peligroso vampiro que anunció una futura guerra"

-Vaya- comentó Dárek- no sabía que mi padre estuviera al mando de la investigación.

-Dice aquí que es muy probable que aquelarres completos de vampiros se estén reuniendo en Inglaterra- dijo Hermione frunciendo un poco la frente- han encontrado víctimas mordidas.

Ginny estaba tensa y Ann se dio cuenta, por lo que se apresuró a decir:

-¿Y que otras noticias importantes hay?

-Uff. Lo malo de siempre: dos familias asesinadas por mortífagos. Una de ellas eran muggles. Ah, por merlín..., y el ministro de la magia de Ucrania se unió al innombrable.

-Maldito cobarde- gruñó Ron.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y varios alumnos de sexto exclamaron:

-¡Los de Lexington están llegando!

Todos se levantaron, entusiasmados, y comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor apresuradamente en dirección a los jardines delanteros del castillo. Ginny, Ann, Hermione, Ron y Dárek alcanzaron a llegar justo para ver un largo tren color blanco surcar sobre el lago. Un tren que era tirado por criaturas con alas parecidas a los dragones.

Impresionados, los alumnos de Hogwarts observaron como el tren comenzaba a descender hasta detenerse en un costado del bosque prohibido, cerca del lago. Luego vieron como Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagal y otros dos maestros iban hacia ellos para recibirlos.

-Es más bonito que el expreso de Hogwarts ¿No creen?- dijo una chica a sus espaldas.

-Si, es cierto.

-¡Y miren esos dragones!

-¿Crees que sean dragones?

-Por supuesto que no es más bonito que el expreso de Hogwarts- sentenció Ann frunciendo un poco el ceño- yo creo que, como Beauxbatons, ese tal colegio Lexington está lleno de niñitos llorones creídos.

-Miren, ahí vienen- dijo uno.

Todos vieron como terminaban de bajarse los estudiantes seleccionados de Lexington desde los más pequeños a los más mayores, seguidos por su directora, una mujer esbelta de cabello cobrizo y muy joven.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, dos jóvenes vampiros observaban a los alumnos de Lexington fijamente.

-Mm... Mira sus pieles. Son apetecibles- comentó Ian con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ni se te ocurra morder a alguno- le amenazó Harry.

-Ah, no eres divertido.

Harry lo miró con un extraño brillo de astucia en los ojos:

-Sin embargo, creo que son la carnada perfecta para llamar la atención completa de la comunidad mágica inglesa.

-¿Que quieres decir?- inquirió Ian.

-¿No crees que sería terrible si unos vampiros raptaran a un estudiante del distinguido colegio de magia estadounidense Lexington?

Ian entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió con aprobación:

-Quedaría el caos.

-El ministerio de la magia de Estados Unidos se enemistaría con Inglaterra- prosiguió Harry- y entonces se darán cuenta de que con la comunidad vampírica no se debe jugar.

-Harry: eres un genio.

-Solo debemos esperar un poco. Ser pacientes... Y solo así obtendremos nuestra venganza sobre los magos. Tú solo espera. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

* * *

_Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora ¡No olviden dejar comenttarios; criticas y sugerencias!_

_carpe diem!!_


	8. Baile y sorpresas

Bueno, pues tal como prometi ayer, aquí les traigo un largo capitulo y que, espero, les gustre mucho. Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas, per afrontar la perdida de alguen a quien quieres mucho te anula y puede hacer que dejes lo que te gusta hacer. Prometo actualizar mucho mas seguido desde ahora y, en compensación, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me animaron ya sea dejándome rewiers o acompañándome en los malos momentos.

**¡Un sincero abrazo a todos y disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**8**

**Baile y sorpresas.**

Lorkan Vlad-Seir avanzó por el jardín del castillo y sus ojos plateados se quedaron contemplando a uno de los niños vampiros que jugaban en las viejas fuentes de agua. Aquel se parecía mucho a Harry. A su Harry... cuando este era todavía un niño.

Lo cierto es que Harry siempre había sido especial. Siempre más maduro y reflexivo que los demás. Pero, aun así, Lorkan debía recordar, aunque le doliera, que Harry nunca había perdido del todo su parte humana. Mucho menos esos poderes que aunque eran muy útiles para toda la comunidad de los Vlad, le hacían recordar una y otra vez que Harry no era su hijo consanguíneo.

Y que era un mago.

"Ya no es un mago" se dijo con firmeza "Harry es mi hijo. Un vampiro y el príncipe de los Vlad. Mi heredero... ¡Mi hijo!"

Lorkan sonrió. Desde que había visto los ojos esmeraldas de Harry por primera vez, Lorkan supo que él y solo él podría merecer su trono. Albergaba las esperanzas de que un día Harry pudiera sucederle como rey y estaba seguro de que sería el mejor de todos. Por otro lado, Harry le llenaba de orgullo.

Era el hijo que su amada Serenia y él siempre quisieron tener.

Cada noche antes de ir a cazar. Cada mañana antes de refugiarse bajo las sombras. A cada momento, Lorkan recordaba a Serenia. Ella, la mujer más hermosa y especial que había conocido en su larga vida. Serenia, que había dejado de ser humana por él. Y que había muerto en sus brazos justo antes de un amanecer plagado de desesperaciones. La recordaba siempre. Aunque esta había llegado a convertirse en un fantasma del cual no se podía liberar.

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez, padre?- le preguntó Harry cuando este era todavía un niño.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Quiero saber...- Harry titubeó-... si amabas a mi madre.

Lorkan miró al niño y sonrió:

-Ella es la única mujer de la que me he enamorado. La única. Y sigo amándola, Harry, porque para nosotros, la muerte no significa separación: significa reencuentro.

-¿Reencuentro?

-Así es- asintió Lorkan- el amor no se extingue ni muere jamás porque es más inmortal que nosotros. Puedes estar lejos de esa persona, pueden intentar separarte de ella. Pero eso jamás hará que dejes de quererla.

-¿Entonces aun quieres mucho a mi madre?

-La amo. Y aguardo siempre el momento en que vuelva a reencontrarme con ella.

Lorkan sabía que Serenia habría estado orgullosa de él y también de Harry. Porque, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quien le hizo prometer antes de morir que reivindicaría el honor de los vampiros si convertía al único mago destinado a alcanzar el más elevado poder. Y ese era Harry Potter.

El Elegido que debía derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

El Príncipe Elegido destinado a enaltecer la raza vampírica.

Su único y amado hijo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

El hombre era joven y atractivo. Y también, uno de los psicópatas más buscados de Inglaterra. En esos mismos momentos, precisamente, vigilaba con ansiedad maniática a dos atractivas mujeres que volvían de una fiesta nocturna. Las víctimas perfectas.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por interrumpir el camino de ellas con la intención seducirlas y llevárselas a su casa para masacrarlas, dos ágiles figuras se interpusieron en su camino. Entornando los ojos, furioso, el hombre los contempló. ¡Solo se trataban de dos muchachos! Altos los dos; vestidos con idénticos y elegantes trajes negros. Pero tampoco pudo dejar de notar la extrema palidez que cubría sus rostros agraciados.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa malévola, al tiempo que metía lentamente su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la navaja.

Aquellos dos atractivos jóvenes eran también unas excelentes presas.

-Sabemos lo que tienes ahí- sonrió el de cabello castaño mientras apuntaba con un gesto de su cabeza el bolsillo en donde tenía su cuchillo. El hombre dejó de sonreír y lo miró con un brillo sicótico en los ojos.

-Con que lo saben- sonrió torcidamente- ya veo....- sin más preámbulos sacó el cuchillo, cuyo filo destelló bajo la penumbra, y se abalanzó hacia el joven de cabello castaño. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, una mano lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y torció su muñeca, rompiéndola.

El hombre gritó de dolor.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo.

Unos ojos verdes brillantes y siniestros se clavaron de pronto sobre los suyos. El hombre apenas pudo emitir palabra cuando una oleada intensa de terror le invadió.

-Dulces sueños- susurró el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes antes de hundir unos marfileños colmillos sobre su cuello, no sin cierta violencia. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos e intentó gritar, pero a continuación el otro joven, cuyos ojos eran amarillos como los de un halcón, se colocó a su lado izquierdo y hundió también los colmillos muy cerca de donde estaba su yugular. En pocos minutos, el cuerpo del buscado psicópata cayó al suelo con el color de la muerte y absolutamente seco.

Ian se pasó la manga por la comisura de los labios, sonriendo.

-Que buen postre- comentó.

Harry, después de observar el cadáver del individuo con clara indiferencia, también sonrió:

-Vamos a llamar la atención de los magos ingleses.

-Ni que lo digas, Harry. Se supone que tenemos totalmente prohibido alimentarnos en este país por el tratado y todo eso.

-¿Y que importa el tratado ahora?- dijo Harry sin poder dejar de sonreír- los magos sabrán quienes somos. Les enseñaré a temernos, y aunque tenga que matar a todos los que se me crucen por el camino, no descansaré hasta verlos redimidos. Quiero escuchar de la boca del ministro o de ese tal Albus Dumbledore que jamás debieron haberse metido con nosotros. Que el día en que decidieron exiliarnos sentenciaron sus propias vidas.

Los ojos de Ian brillaron con vigor:

-La sangre de los magos será nuestra, Harry. Nuestra al fin.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_... No te acerques a ese bosque_

_¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo..?_

_¡¡Katryn!!_

Con un brusco respingo, Ryan Butler despertó de su sueño. Luego ladeó la cabeza y contempló la lluvia que azotaba la ventana. Cansado, cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro con un suspiro.

Siempre tenía las mismas pesadillas. Le perseguían, le atormentaban...

"Es mi castigo" se decía siempre.

Volvió a recordar el nítido rostro de ella, sonriéndole como la primera vez en que la vio. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Pero aquello no impidió que oyera su suave voz, venida desde el pasado...

_Los pétalos de cerezo se deslizaban por el aire y una agradable brisa primaveral agitaba su cabello castaño claro. Estaba sentada escribiendo en su cuaderno, como siempre. Ryan la observaba con los ojos velados por el anhelo. Fue entonces cuando ella alzó la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo. _

_Ryan retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberla estado espiando, pero ella esbozó una cálida sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara:_

_-Hola- murmuró él pasándose la mano por el negro cabello con algo de torpeza- emm... ¿Qué escribes?_

_-Sobre la primavera- contestó ella sin abandonar aquella sonrisa que la hacía más pura y hermosa- me gusta escribir sobre la primavera. Es inspiradora._

_"Tú también" pensó Ryan mientras se sentaba a su lado. Entonces dijo:_

_-Lo cierto es que yo prefiero el invierno._

_Ella le miró interesada:_

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque...- Ryan la miró a los ojos-... porque es misterioso. Porque te permite reflexionar y ver aspectos de la vida que muchas veces se mantienen escondidos a nuestros ojos._

_Con asentimiento, ella dijo:_

_-Tienes razón. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Apropósito... siempre te veo por aquí y nunca me había decidido a hablarte ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Ryan... Me llamo Ryan Butler- él le sonrio- ¿Y tú?_

_Ryan no necesitaba preguntar su nombre, porque ya lo sabía. Pero simplemente... le gustaba oírla hablar._

_Ella también sonrió:_

_-Yo me llamo Katryn"_

Ryan abrió los ojos y dejó escapar una exhalación. Acercó una mano a su pecho y tocó su cicatriz, rememorándola con el dedo pulgar. Allí. Siempre estarían allí esas dos cicatrices: la del pecho... y la del alma.

Como una maldición destinada a perseguirle por siempre.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

-¡Pero si es guapísimo! ¿Tú que opinas, Ginny?

-Opino que todos son bastante guapos y que tú eres una babosa- le dijo Ginny a Ann, quien se entretenía "desayunando" con los ojos a varios chicos del colegio Lexington. Aunque no era la única, claro.

-Pues algunas de las chicas no están nada mal- opinó Ron sonriendo como bobo. Hermione rodó los ojos, harta de aquellos dos.

-¡Eh, Ann! ¡Dárek!

Ann y Ginny alzaron la cabeza y vieron a Neville caminando hacia ellos rápidamente por entre las mesas del Gran Comedor.

-¿Que pasa, Neville?

-Sus padres. Están abajo, en el vestíbulo... conversando con McGonagall.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- farfulló Ann.

-Debemos ir a ver- propuso Dárek con serenidad, pero entonces su hermana lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió:

-Si están aquí no debe ser por algo bueno. Hay, Dárek, ni siquiera nos enviaron una carta avisando que venían. Esto me da mala espina. A lo mejor...

-En realidad si nos enviaron una carta- le interrumpió Dárek- a ambos.

Ann dejó de sacudirlo.

-¿En serio?

Su hermano suspiró.

-Era la que ayer no alcanzaste a leer porque debías practicar quidditch ¿Te olvidaste de leerla después, cierto?

-Pues... si.

Ginny rió:

-Ann ¡Eres una despistada!

-Mira quien fue a hablar- replicó Ann y miró a su hermano otra vez- está bien, vamos a ver.

Lo agarró de la mano y salió corriendo por él del Gran Salón.

-Pero que energía tiene- comentó Hermione- si la usara para estudiar, apuesto a que sacaría las mejores notas...

-No todos usamos nuestra valiosa energía para estudiar, Hermione- adujo Ginny.

-Me pregunto porqué los padres de Ann y Dárek han venido- murmuró Hermione- además... su padre es un auror.

Ginny la miró.

-¿Crees que se trate de algo serio?

-No lo sé.

**XxXxXxX**

James Potter aprovechó que Lily y McGonagall se ponían a conversar para alejarse un poco y contemplar los jardines del colegio que se apreciaban tras la ventana. Ligeros copos de nieve caían paulatinamente. James suspiró.

Su equipo de aurors estaba siendo más presionado que nunca por el ministro a causa del vampiro al que debían atrapar. Aquello era, como dijo Sirius con justa razón, una misión casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que no había ninguna pista del tal vampiro sin contar las inmensas habilidades que este poseía.

-Se está burlando de nosotros- exclamó Frank Longbottom una tarde, exasperado- un muchacho ha desafiado a toda la comunidad mágica y además se atreve a burlarse de nosotros.

-Pero no olvides que ese muchacho, querido...-intervino su esposa Alice-... tiene colmillos y un poder nada despreciable.

En el siglo pasado, los magos habían podido derrocar a los vampiros en una extraña batalla de la que muy pocos libros históricos tenían un registro creíble. La línea de la discordia era un pacto ambiguo, y todos debían reconocerlo. Pero era el colmo que, además de Voldemort, fueran ahora los vampiros quienes quisieran hacerle la guerra.

"Fudge los está subestimando" pensó James, frustrado "No sabe de lo que son capaces esas criaturas. No lo sabe..."

-Hey, papá... ¿Que hacen aquí?

James se giró para encontrarse con su hija, quien lo miraba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Trató de sonreír y la abrazó.

-Ann. Que alegría verte, pequeña...

-¡No me llames pequeña, papá!

-Hola papá- sonrió Dárek apareciendo detrás de Ann.

-También me alegro de verte a ti, hijo. ¡Ah!, y felicitaciones por haber quedado seleccionado en la competencia académica. Tu madre y yo...

-... estamos muy orgullosos de ti- completó Lily acercándose con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a su hijo.

-Bien. Pues ahora suéltenlo- dijo Ann, impaciente- ¿Por qué han venido a Hogwarts?

James y Lily se miraron circunstancialmente antes de mirar a sus dos gemelos.

-Bueno- sonrió su madre- ya que les interesa tanto; Albus me ha pedido que venga a dar clases de encantamientos temporalmente mientras el profesor Flitwick se recupera de su enfermedad.

Dárek y Ann sonrieron al unísono.

-¡Mamá, eso es genial!

-Y...- continuó James, con semblante más grave-... yo también quiero decirles algo, pero, por favor, les pediré mucha discreción sobre esto. ¿Me prometen que no se lo dirán a nadie?

-Lo prometemos- asintió Dárek.

-El ministro Fudge me ha encargado el caso del vampiro. Algunos sospechan que, ya que lo vieron en Hogsmeade, se puede encontrar cerca de Hogwarts.

Ann empalideció ligeramente. Dárek, en cambio, miró a su padre con interés.

-¿Has venido a investigar...?

-Será por un breve tiempo- dijo James- así que Albus me ha alojado en una habitación del castillo mientras dure mi investigación.

-Y... ¿Lo harás... tú solo?- balbuceó Ann.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que su profesor de defensa me ayudará- respondió James, e ignorando las caras de estupefacción de sus dos hijos añadió:- Ryan Butler es un mago muy hábil y conocedor en cuanto a vampiros se refiere. Será de gran ayuda, de eso estoy seguro.

-Pero...- comenzó a protestar Ann, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por el toque de la campana.

-Será mejor que vayan a clases- les dijo Lily con una suave sonrisa- los veré esta tarde. Si quieren, vengan a la oficina que Albus amablemente me cedió y allí podremos charlar con más tranquilidad.

-Ok. Nos vemos después, entonces- asintió Dárek.

Ann intentó sonreír y despedirse también, pero aún se sentía demasiado aturdida como para hacer el mínimo gesto.

**XxXxXxX**

Después de mirarse en el espejo por enésima vez, Ian se volteó hacia Harry y le preguntó:

-¿Como estoy?

-Pálido, como de costumbre- respondió Harry sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ian llevaba un buen rato peinándose el cabello castaño y arreglándose la lujosa capa verde musgo con hilos de oro. Era un vanidoso insufrible y de eso ya estaba totalmente convencido.

-Hey, príncipe. Relájate un poco- sonrió Ian sentándose cómodamente en su butaca preferida mientras desenvolvía una chupeta con sabor a sangre- hoy, tú y yo seremos el centro de atención. Lo mínimo que deberías hacer...

-... es acabar con tu vida antes de que me vuelvas loco- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa siniestra. Ian tragó saliva y repuso:

-Ok. Me callo.

-Además- comentó Harry, rodando los ojos- solo vamos a asistir a un estúpido baile de magos. Y no es con el objetivo de divertirnos.

-Eso me lo has dicho un millón de veces. Ya lo sé, Harry. Pero sea como sea es una fiesta de máscaras y a mi me encantan las fiestas, así que voy a divertirme.

-Recuerda no morder a nadie- le previno Harry mirándolo fijamente- o de lo contrario, se arruinarán todos mis planes.

-Nuestros planes- le corrigió Ian con una sonrisa de medio lado- no olvides que fui yo el que te sugirió que raptáramos a la distinguida sobrina del ministro estadounidense.

-Será todo un escándalo...

-Los magos se desesperarán...

-Y nosotros iremos dos pasos por delante de ellos- dijo Harry con convicción- bueno, hora de irnos. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes, Ian le murmuró a Harry:

-Te ves muy guapo, príncipe, pero... ¿No has pensado en peinarte el cabello...? ¡Auch!

-No te metas con mi cabello.

-Eres muy mal genio ¿Quieres una chupeta para ensangrentar la vida?

**XxXxXxX**

Ann Potter esperó a que todas las demás chicas de su cuarto ( las cuales habían estado emitiendo exclamaciones y murmullos de emoción por más de una hora) salieran antes de hablar con Ginny. Había pensado en la posibilidad de callarse, pero sabía que su amiga nunca se lo perdonaría si se guardaba algo como aquello. Cuando por fin Elisa Carter salió arrastrando su vaporoso vestido blanco de gala y despareció escaleras abajo, Ann cerró la puerta con seguro y le puso un hechizo de hermetismo para que nadie pudiera escucharlas desde afuera.

Ginny salió justo en ese momento del baño, donde había estado peinándose, y le sonrió.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué esa expresión tan anti-Ann?

-Mi padre y Butler van a cazar a Harry.

Ginny se paralizó.

-¿Qué?

-Me lo dijo hoy en la mañana- continuó Ann- como jefe de aurors, a mi padre le han encargado la misión de atrapar a Harry y... ya sospechan que podría hallarse cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lo peor de todo es que Butler va a ayudarle.

-Y Butler odia con toda su alma a los vampiros- murmuró Ginny, cayendo sentada en borde de su cama con los ojos muy abiertos. Se giró hacia Ann:- gracias por decírmelo.

-Debía hacerlo.

Ginny se levantó, yendo de un lado a otro en la habitación, nerviosa.

-Tengo que avisarle a Harry. Él no me ha dicho en que lugar se haya oculto, pero... pero no puedo permitir que le pongan una mano encima. Los vampiros son muy poderosos, pero una vez que son atrapados por un mago pueden quedar en estados absolutamente vulnerables.

-Lo que debe hacer Harry es olvidarse de su confrontación contra la comunidad mágica- dijo Ann- está siendo violento... y peligroso para muchos.

-Lo sé- murmuró Ginny.

-Deberías decirle que se olvide de todo eso.

-No puedo. Él no me escuchará.

Ann se pasó la mano por su cabello liso, suspirando:

-Esto se puede ir poniendo muy feo, Gin. Y lo peor es que tú te vas a ir involucrando de forma inconsciente.

-Harry no es malo, Ann...

-Te creo. Pero en su corazón arde el fuego del odio y es ese odio lo que le puede causar muchos problemas. Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Ann intentando sonreír- hay un chico guapísimo de Ravenclaw que me está esperando abajo. Apropósito, Gin. No me dijiste a quien elegiste como pareja.

Ginny fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego respondió:

-Con Draco.

Ann entornó los ojos y masculló:

-Ojalá Harry te viera. Así le rebanaría el cuello a esa serpiente y yo me libraría de él.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes instintos psicópatas, Ann?

-No. Pero acepto el cumplido.

Ginny terminó por reír a regañadientes y ambas bajaron a la sala común.

**XxXxXxX**

-¿Sabías que tienes mal puesta la corbata, Ronald?- le dijo Seamus al pelirrojo cuando ambos bajaron a la sala común para juntarse con sus respectivas parejas de baile.

-Es cierto- masculló Ron y se apresuró a arreglársela.

-Desde que Hermione aceptó ir contigo al baile pareces más torpe que nunca- comentó Ginny, apareciendo tras él con una burlona sonrisa.

-Contigo quería hablar- sentenció Ron mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué?

-Esto se va a poner feo- le murmuró Dárek a Ann.

-¿Es verdad que vas a asistir con Draco Malfoy?

-Si. Y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! No permitiré que mi hermana...

-Tú no tienes derecho para permitirme nada ¿Entendiste? Así que cállate y quítate, Ron, porque estás obstruyendo el orificio del retrato.

Ron se apartó con reticencia y le echó a Ginny una furiosa mirada antes de que esta saliera de la sala común acompañada por Ann.

-Déjala en paz, Ron- dijo Hermione apareciendo a su lado. El pelirrojo se volteó y no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo cuando vio a Hermione con aquel hermoso vestido verde lima y el cabello liso cayendo sobre la espalda.

-¿Vamos?- sonrió ella con cierta timidez.

-Eh... ¡Si!, vamos. Te ves... te ves muy bien.

-Tú también.

Ambos salieron por el retrato junto a otras parejas y vieron a una sonriente Ann con un Ravenclaw alto y guapo. Ella les guiñó un ojo y partió junto a su pareja al gran comedor.

Sin embargo no vieron a las dos figuras de pasos silenciosos y elegantes que pasaron junto a ellos.

**XxXxXxX**

Harry se acomodó mejor la máscara plateada que llevaba sobre el rostro y observó con interés a los estudiantes que caminaban charlando y riendo a su alrededor rumbo al decorado Gran comedor. A su lado, Ian, que llevaba una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, no dejaba de relamerse el labio inferior.

-Cálmate- le dijo Harry.

-No es tan fácil- sonrió el otro después de mirar la suculenta garganta de una chica que pasó junto a él- todo este lugar huele exquisitamente. No sé si podré aguantar. Já... no, solo estoy bromeando.

Las puertas del gran comedor aparecieron frente a ellos y entraron sin alterar el paso. Luces brillantes, azules y rojas, estaban suspendidas en el aire dándole al ambiente un espectacular efecto. Las mesas de las casa habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían dispuesto un centenar de mesas redondas donde ya habían varios sentados y sirviéndose algo para comer o beber. También había un luminoso escenario al final y, en medio, líneas curvilíneas dividían la pista de baile. Mientras Ian observaba todo con aprobación, Harry fue hacia la mesa más alejada de todas y se sentó.

No veía a Ginny por ninguna parte.

Al pensar en ella, un cosquilleo de impaciencia bailó dentro del pecho de Harry provocándole una sensación extraña.

"Me estoy comportando como un humano" pensó.

Aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse, a veces, como un humano. Pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer con nadie.

Y es que había algo fascinante y perturbador en el hecho de amar a alguien que debías matar. Porque, por un lado, estaba el miedo perpetuo de fracasar, de defraudar...

Pero por el otro siempre se imponían los sentimientos que aquella sensación provocaba, y aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, Harry no podía dejar de encontrarle a esos sentimientos nuevos un sabor infinitamente agradable.

Fue entonces cuando por fin la vio, y su pecho volvió a saltar antes de que lograra reprimirlo.

Ginny avanzaba con una expresión ciertamente meditabunda, y eso le daba a sus facciones una belleza difícil de ignorar. Llevaba un largo pero sencillo blanco con adornos negros en la zona del talle. Su cabello rojo, habitualmente suelto, en esta ocasión lo traía sujetado por atractivo moño que dejaba caer un bucle sobre los hombros tersos. Harry la contempló hipnotizado hasta que se dio cuenta de que, junto a ella, un muchacho de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás acababa de tomarle la mano. Ella le sonrió y ambos fueron a sentarse una mesa lejana.

Harry apretó los puños.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Ian, sentándose junto a él- no es que esté viendo tus facciones, pero estás algo rígido.

-Nada.

-Odio cuando eres cortante.

Harry rodó los ojos, aunque inconscientemente se puso a buscar con la mirada la mesa en donde Ginny había ido a sentarse con ese rubio de expresión arrogante. En ese momento las luces se apagaron y un círculo de luz se proyectó en medio de la pista, donde un anciano de larga barba blanca y túnica azul estaba parado con una serena sonrisa.

-Ese es Albus Dumbledore- murmuró Harry.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Ian- vaya. Parece un papá Noel raquítico.

-¿Quien es papá Noel?

-Ah, uno de esos personajes fantásticos que los muggles inventan para hacer más interesante la navidad.

-Curioso.

-Si. Los muggles son algo raros.

Se hizo el silencio y Dumbledore dijo:

-Buenas noches alumnos de Hogwarts y también de Lexington. Primero que nada debo decir que es un gusto para mi tenerlos a todos aquí y espero que los estudiantes de Lexington se sientan cómodos y a gusto. Algunos profesores y yo hemos decidido también premiar esta noche a la mejor pareja de baile con un premio sorpresa, así que diviértanse mucho y disfruten de la música. ¡Ahora doy inicio a la fiesta de máscaras!

Todos aplaudieron y un grupo de magos salió al escenario, tocando una animada música. Ian se quedó observando a las varias de parejas que se atrevieron a salir a bailar en ese mismo momento y rió entre dientes:

-Mira Harry. ¿Es ella, verdad?

Harry siguió con la mirada hacia donde le señalaba Ian y ambos vieron a una chica de Lexington de cabello color paja y ojos grises sentada en una mesa junto a dos chicos y una chica, con los que conversaba tranquilamente.

-Anabelle Barfield- dijo Harry reclinándose en su asiento- sobrina del ministro de Estados Unidos, Stephen Barfield y nuestro futuro conejillo de indias.

-Que frívolo eres.

-Por lo menos no soy un cínico- apuntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Hola- les dijo repentinamente una bonita chica acompañada por otra- los hemos estado observando y, ya que están tan solos ¿Les gustaría bailar con nosotras?

Ian iba a contestar, pero Harry le tiró disimuladamente la manga al darse cuenta de que más chicas los estaban mirando con coquetería desde diversos puntos.

-No, lo siento- dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa encantadora- nosotros no....

-Por supuesto- interrumpió Ian levantándose y mirándolas. Harry alzó una ceja. Ian prosiguió:- mi amigo aquí no está con muy ánimo para bailar así que, si ustedes quieren, puedo bailar con cada una por baile ¿Les parece?

Ambas sonrieron radiantes.

-¡Claro!

Ian le guiñó el ojo a Harry:

-Nos vemos luego.

Harry suspiró agarrándose la frente con una mano mientras veía alejarse a Ian con las dos chicas. Sin embargo había varias que intentaban llamar su atención. Incómodo, Harry optó por levantarse y tomar un poco de aire. Iba a salir por un rato del Gran Comedor cuando vio, a unos cuantos metros, al rubio que estaba con Ginny tomándola de la mano. Sintió unos repentinos deseos de desgarrarle la piel, pero se controló y siguió caminando.

-¡Oye!

Acababa de empujar a alguien, y cuando se volteó, se dio cuenta de que era la amiga de Ginny. Como la vez anterior, volvió a experimentar ese sentimiento de familiaridad.

Ann frunció un poco el ceño y susurró:

-Tu eres... ¿Harry?

Harry decidió no responder y se giró para marcharse, pero entonces oyó la voz de Ann:

-Debes tener cuidado. Ginny también está preocupada.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Ann miró hacia todos lados y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Olvídate de lo que quieres hacer o tú y Ginny sufrirán.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Estoy en este país para....

-Vengarte de la comunidad mágica- completó Ann.

-Deben pagar por lo que han hecho.

-¿Acaso no puedes dejar a un lado el rencor?

-No- contestó Harry con frialdad.

Ann endureció su expresión.

-Entonces eso significa que no te importa dejar a un lado lo que sientes por Ginny.

-Lo que siento por Ginny es algo aparte.

-¿Eso crees? Pues te equivocas. Y por si lo olvidas, ella también es una bruja y su familia se compone de magos. Va a dañarla con tus propósitos.

Antes de que Harry alcanzara a replicar, Ann dio media vuelta y se alejó para ir junto a su pareja de baile.

**XxXxXxX**

Draco observó a Ginny de reojo y no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa. Era hermosa. No podía definirla de otra forma. Hermosa, inteligente y única. Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de una Weasley habría hecho una mueca después de soltar una burlona carcajada. Pero ahora...

Draco se estremecía al pensar en lo que diría su padre si supiera que estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley, pero sus sentimientos por ella se incrementaban cada día, a pesar de las circunstancias.

En ese momento comenzaron a tocar una calmada música y Draco decidió preguntarle:

-¿Quieres salir a bailar?

Ginny, que había estado bebiendo su jugo con aire meditabundo, lo miró algo sobresaltada. Luego sonrió:

-Claro, vamos.

Draco la tomó de la mano, e ignorando las miradas ceñudas de varios slytherins, la llevó a la pista de baile.

-Hoy ha sido una gran noche- logró decir Draco después de carraspear.

-Si. La he pasado muy bien, Draco.

Ginny iba a añadir algo más cuando vio, entre algunos estudiantes de Lexington y Hogwarts, a un joven alto con una máscara plateada y cabello oscuro observándola. Su corazón empezó a martillearle con fuerza.

-Weasley- dijo de pronto una chica slytherin interrumpiéndolos en su baile- ¿Me prestas por un rato a tu pareja?

Ginny y Draco se miraron.

-Bueno..., si, esta bien Pansy- asintió Draco- Ginny ¿No te impor...?

-No, claro que no. Ve.

Pansy alejó de forma mal disimulada a Draco de ella y Ginny volteó la cabeza rápidamente, sin embargo, no lo vio. Con un suspiro se sentó en una silla vacía que estaba cerca, preguntándose si de tanto anhelarlo había terminado por imaginárselo.

-¿Me concedes este baile?

Ginny alzó la cabeza lentamente al oír aquella voz profunda para ver al joven de la máscara plateada justo en frente de ella, ofreciéndole una mano. Ginny sonrió y la aceptó sin dudarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Como impulsados por alguna fuerza invisible, ambos fueron hacia la pista tomados de la mano y justo entonces la música cambió por otra. Los magos de la orquesta sacaron violines y una mujer comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía de piano.

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y con la otra aferró suavemente su cintura.

-Solo sígueme- murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Y Ginny se dejó llevar.

Acompañados por el ritmo de la música, ambos comenzaron a girar y a moverse al compás del otro cada vez con más ligereza y sincronía. Siempre mirándose a los ojos se deslizaron en medio de la pista sin equivocarse ni una sola vez y sin ser conscientes de que varios en el Gran comedor les hacían paso para dejarles bailar y contemplarlos con admiración.

-He estado observándote toda la noche- le dijo Harry a Ginny, haciendo que ella abriera un poco más los ojos.

-¿Y cómo...?

-¿Cómo me las arreglé para entrar en este castillo?- sonrió Harry con un brillo de astucia e inclinándose suavemente hacia adelante con ella. Paso que Ginny siguió al mismo tiempo que él- un vampiro puede entrar al lugar que quiera y pasar siempre desapercibido.

-Eres un caradura.

Harry rió por lo bajo y, estirando un poco más el brazo cuando la melodía de los violines tomó una nota alta, la hizo girar y luego volvió a atraerla hacia sí. Ginny también rió, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que Harry se levantaba un poco la máscara para besarle suavemente el cuello. Permanecieron así, danzando en su propia realidad hasta que la música terminó y las luces se apagaron hasta adquirir un tono azulado.

Todos los que los habían estado observando, incluyendo profesores, prorrumpieron en aplausos. Ginny, sorprendida, se sintió ruborizar al darse cuenta de que cientos de ojos estaban aun puestos en ellos. Con una débil sonrisa salió de la pista y oyó la voz de Harry susurrándole:

-Eres una gran pareja de baile.

-Y tú lo haces a la perfección. Yo nunca había..., si tú no hubieras impuesto ese ritmo...

-Harry.

La voz de Ian los interrumpió de golpe. Harry se volteó para ver a su amigo mirándolo seriamente.

Se puso tenso de inmediato.

-¿Que quieres Ian?

Era una pregunta absurda en muchos aspectos, pero Harry no tenía ningún deseo de dar explicaciones en ese momento. Mucho menos delante de Ginny. Sin embargo...

-Yo los... dejo solos- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo a Harry. Y tras echarle a Ian una mirada de profunda curiosidad, Ginny se alejó.

Ian y Harry se miraron fijamente, en silencio. Al fin este último suspiró, mascullando:

-Vamos afuera

Ambos salieron del Gran comedor y saltaron por la ventana que encontraron más cerca hacia los jardines traseros del colegio. Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme repentinamente Ian agarró a Harry del cuello de la ropa y acercando su rostro a solo unos centímetros del de Harry le preguntó con dureza:

-¿Que diablos estás haciendo?

-Suéltame...

-¡No!, diablos Harry, no te soltaré hasta que me des una explicación.

Con un tirón, Harry se separó de él y le espetó:

-No me conoces. No sabes nada.

-Quizá sea cierto, pero tú... tú...

-¿Yo qué?

-¡Deja de fingir, maldita sea!- exclamó Ian- dices que odias a los magos... y.... y te has enamorado de una bruja. ¡No me digas que no es cierto! ¡Lo leo en tus ojos!

Harry no dijo nada. Miró aturdido a Ian, sin saber que responder a aquello. Por fin, evadiendo su mirada, dijo después de soltar un suspiro:

-Nunca planeé enamorarme. No de una bruja... Y mucho menos de ella, pero...- Harry se volteó y alzó los ojos al cielo para mirar la luna-... pero no pude evitarlo. Yo quise ignorar los sentimientos que en un principio sentí por ella, pero no pude. Son mucho más fuertes que yo, Ian. Y es cierto: estoy enamorado de ella. Desde el primer momento en que la vi todo.... todo es distinto.

Ian estaba atónito.

-Por eso me dijiste una vez que no podías matarla. Por eso la salvaste en Hogsmeade. Por eso... por eso salías por las noches ¿Verdad?- musitó Ian con la respiración algo agitada- no era para cazar. Tú te juntabas con ella por las noches. ¡Dios, Harry!, no sabes en que maldito agujero te has metido. ¡Eres el príncipe, por todos los diablos! ¡No puedes enamorarte de una humana y mucho menos de una bruja!, por esto podrían...

-Ejecutarme- asintió Harry sin alterarse- ya lo sé. Si la comunidad vampírica lo supiera me acusarían de traición mayor y me ejecutarían. Ahora que lo sabes puedes decirles todo y estarás en tu derecho. Puedes incluso intentar ejecutarme tu mismo y yo no podré impedírtelo.

Ian cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Claro que no voy a hacer eso. Sin embargo...- dio otro paso y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry-... tú debes intentar deshacerte de tus sentimientos por ella. Debes olvidar el amor que sientes hacia esa humana antes de que todo se vuelva peor...

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero me preocupo por ti, Harry. Y estar enamorado de Ginebra Weasley te llevará por un muy mal camino. Tú eres el príncipe de los vampiros. Eres quien llevará el estandarte de nuestra guerra en la lucha contra los magos ¡No puedes estar enamorado de una humana!

-¡Ya sé que no puedo!- explotó Harry, y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con intensidad cuando agarró a Ian por los dos hombros y lo sacudió- ¡Pero ya es demasiado tarde! ¿Entiendes, Ian? ¡Demasiado tarde!

Ian suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, aseverando:

-Estás muerto Harry. O lo estarás muy pronto. Pero bueno... en fin. Supongo que, como dijiste, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-¿Esto te enfada, verdad?

-No- confesó Ian, aunque a regañadientes- la verdad es que no. Mira yo.... te entiendo Harry. Solo me preocupa lo que esto conllevará en el futuro para ti. No podrás ocultar esto para siempre.

-Lo descubrirán tarde o temprano- repuso Harry- pero no me importa. El hecho de que yo quiera a Ginny no significa que voy a dejar de lado mis planes. Todo sigue como siempre. Y esta noche vamos a raptar a Anabelle Barfield sea como sea ¿Me escuchas?

Ian asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Aún así...- volvió a colocarle una mano en el hombro-...quiero que sepas que tu secreto queda conmigo, Harry. Lo prometo.

Harry lo miró y también sonrió.

-Gracias, Ian.

-Para eso estamos los amigos

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Con un suspiro, Anabelle Barfield se desplomó, literalmente, sobre la silla que tenía más cerca. Estaba cansada. Cansada de estar en aquel colegio que, maldita era su suerte, estaba llena de más sopencos como los que abundaban en Lexington. Y por sobre todas las cosas siempre había odiado los bailes. Si había aceptado asistir a aquel agotador baile de máscaras era solamente por su tío, quien le había rogado que tratara de ser agradable con todos.

Y Dios. Como costaba. No estaba en su naturaleza sonreír como lo hacían todas esas chicas idiotas que agitaban las pestañas cuando alguien, aunque fuera un retrasado mental, las invitaba a bailar. Lo único que quería era hacer los exámenes de conocimientos, ganar el concurso y largarse de Inglaterra.

-Oye, nena ¿Que tal si bailamos un poco?

Anabelle alzó los ojos y se encontró con un chico alto, rubio y de sonrisa arrogante.

"Otro imbécil" pensó.

-Vuelve a llamarme nena y te prometo que lo único que obtendrás de mi es un hechizo paralizador.

El muchacho, ruborizado, balbuceó algo ininteligible y se alejó lo más rápido posible. Anabelle sonrió, satisfecha, y se acomodó su brillante cabellera color heno. Sin embargo aún había varios que la observaban con ojos codiciosos desde distintas partes del salón.

Unos minutos después, incapaz de soportarlo más, Anabelle se levantó para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Condenados tacones...- masculló sacándose los lujosos zapatos plateados de taco alto y lanzándolos lejos, para estupefacción de muchos.

"¿Es que a las mujeres nos han visto cara de masoquistas?" pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida "¡Nunca volveré a usar unos zapatos como esos!"

-¡Oye!... eso estuvo bien- dijo la voz de una chica a sus espaldas.

Anabelle se volteó y vio a una muchacha de ojos verdes brillantes y cabello negro azabache mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Que ha estado bien?

-Golpear a ese bruto de Goyle con el zapato- contestó la chica señalando a un muchacho gordo de slytherin frotándose el ojo, que comenzaba a amoratársele.

-Ah- murmuró Anabelle, algo perpleja- bueno, no quería hacerlo...

-Pues yo quería hacer eso desde hacía algún tiempo- repuso la de ojos verdes y añadió:- tú eres de Lexington ¿No? Pues bienvenida a Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Ann Potter.

Para sorpresa de Anabelle, Ann estiró una mano que, tras titubear unos momentos, estrechó:

-Pensé que acá en Inglaterra las chicas se saludaban de beso.

-Si. Pero los estrechones de mano tienen mucho más estilo.

Anabelle sonrió.

De pronto se acercaron dos muchachos con sonrisas socarronas en el rostro. Anabelle frunció el ceño. ¿Es que todos tenían que ser unos arrogantes idiotas?

-Que sexy te ves esta noche, Potter ¿Que tal si bailamos?

-En tus sueños, McCarty- replicó Ann haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Y tu amiguita?- dijo el otro chico haciéndole una descarada radiografía a Anabelle- ¿Tú no te negarás, no?

-Aléjate de mí- gruñó Annabelle.

-Hey, no te hagas la difícil- rió el muchacho, y se dirigió a Ann:- vamos, chicas, si igual se mueren por que alguien las lleve a los jardines del colegio y....

Anabelle iba a sacar la varita, pero Ann se le adelantó para darle una patada en la entrepierna al chico, quien se dobló de dolor, causando las risas de todos los que habían observado. Su compañero, boquiabierto, miró a Ann, quien le dirigió una asesina mirada, y se alejó a toda prisa de allí.

Varios aplaudieron.

-Eso fue increible- le murmuró Anabelle a Ann.

-¡Señorita Potter!

-Profesora McGonagall. ¡McCarty y su amigo comenzaron!- se defendió Ann- ¡No estaban haciendo proporciones indignantes!

Más risas.

-¿Es cierto eso, señor McCarty?- le preguntó la profesora al dolorido chico, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca.

-Pues... en ese caso ¡Veinte puntos menos para huffepuff por falta a la moral de una dama!

Ann le guiñó un ojo a Annabelle.

-Sin embargo, señorita Potter, le sugeriré que no vuelva a solucionar asuntos como este con la violencia. Para eso estoy yo, su jefa de casa.

-Muy bien, profesora.

-Bien hecho, Ann- le felicitó Padma Patil cuando pasó junto a ella.

-Aunque eso de dama no te viene mucho, querida hermana- sonrió Dárek apareciendo junto a ella. Ann le mostró la lengua y luego le preguntó:

-¿Y tu noviecita?

La expresión de Dárek se volvió sombría. Ann, adivinando, suspiró y le palmeó la espalda.

-Anímate, hermanito. Hay chicas mucho mejores que ella. Ah, y te presento a Annabelle... ¿Como es tu apellido?

-Barfield- dijo la rubia.

Dárek la miró, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Eres la sobrina del ministro de Estados Unidos, verdad?

Anabelle asintió.

-Si.

Dárek la miró mejor y, cuando Anabelle lo miró a los ojos, sintió un repentino vuelco de nervios en el estómago. Se ruborizó.

-¿Ustedes son gemelos, verdad?- les preguntó Anabelle dándose cuenta de que se parecían mucho.

-Si- sonrió Ann.

-Vaya que se parecen.

-Pero solo por fuera- repuso Dárek.

-Si, es verdad- coincidió Ann- solo con el hecho de que mi hermano quedara seleccionado en el concurso de conocimientos mágicos ya queda calcada nuestra diferencia.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Annabelle y le sonrió ligeramente- bueno, pues pareces un chico inteligente.

Dárek volvió a ruborizarse y justo entonces las luces del comedor se volvieron de un tono azulado. El director apareció bajo un círculo de luz en el centro del escenario y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Queridos estudiantes. Veo que se han divertido y me complace anunciar a la pareja ganadora.

Hubo varios murmullos y cuchicheos de emoción, en especial por parte de las chicas. Dumbledore continuó:

-Los jefes de las casas hemos observado y votado, y debemos decir que hubo una pareja en especial que brilló por sobre todas las demás, aunque solo halla aparecido una sola vez en la pista. Así, hemos elegido como ganadores a la pareja compuesta por Ginny Weasley y su acompañante que, aunque nadie pudo verle el rostro, rogamos que se presente aquí para....

-¡Silencio, viejecito!

Dumbledore se calló, perplejo, y todos en el gran comedor comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, desconcertados. La voz que había hablado era la de un muchacho. Las luces se prendieron a la vez y, desde el otro extremo del gran comedor, un joven alto con una máscara blanca estaba cruzado de brazos e forma relajada contra la pared. Luego todos vieron como se retiraba la máscara para revelar a un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, con sedoso cabello castaño, tez mortalmente pálida y ojos amarillentos como los de un halcón.

O los de un felino peligroso.

Ginny, al mirarlo mejor, se dio cuenta conmocionada de que era aquel a quien Harry había llamado Ian.

-¿Quien es usted, joven?- le preguntó Dumbledore sin alterarse.

El joven comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y varias chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, embelesadas por su belleza.

-¿Quien soy yo?- preguntó Ian alzando un poco las manos- mi nombre no es importante, señor mago. Lo que si es importante es que ustedes sepan que soy un vampiro y, de paso, me permitiré felicitarlo por esta entretenida fiesta. Es bueno que sepan divertirse porque, ya saben..., su tiempo es corto.

Un silencio sepulcral recibió sus palabras. Varios profesores sacaron las varitas e hicieron ademán de levantarse, pero Dumbledore los retuvo con un gesto de la mano. Miró a Ian con ojos entornados.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros?

-Hey, hey ¿Por qué me miran así?- dijo Ian esbozando una sonrisa- no les voy a morder... por el momento- se formaron varias caras de terror e Ian rió, divertido:- solo era una broma. De todos modos, y de parte de nuestro querido príncipe Vlad- Seir, he de decirles que si no aceptan nuestros términos, desagradables cosas pueden llegar a ocurrir. Ahora...- Ian giró la cabeza y sus ojos felinos se posaron sobre una muchacha pálida de ojos azules y cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

_-¡Desmendra!-_ gritó alguien.

Un rayo poderoso de tono azulado se dirigió hacia Ian, pero este lo esquivó con prodigiosa velocidad y voló hacia el techo del Gran comedor riendo a carcajadas. Los estudiantes comenzaron a retroceder y los profesores lo apuntaron con sus varitas. Entonces, el que había lanzado el hechizo anteriormente se hizo paso con brusquedad por entre los estudiantes.

-¡Espera, Butler!- gritó otra voz y todos vieron aparecer al auror James Potter en la entrada del gran comedor. Pero el profesor de defensa, con una demencial sonrisa, lo ignoró y volvió a atacar a Ian:

_-¡Destructio fire_!

Ian esquivó el hechizo, pero entonces James Potter atacó también:

_-¡Sectumhebryl_!

Sin embargo su hechizo salió desviado cuando una ágil figura vestida de negro golpeó el brazo con el que sostenía la varita. James retrocedió y la figura aterrizó sobre el piso con la cabeza gacha. Todos pudieron ver que había una máscara blanca como la que usaba Ian tapándole el rostro.

"¡Harry!" gritó Ginny mentalmente, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Mientras todos los estudiantes gritaban y comenzaban a correr, Ginny se quedó observando como Harry y su compañero caían al mismo tiempo en un extremo del comedor.

-No queremos atacarlos ni matarlos- dijo Harry, causando que algo en el pecho de Ginny se hiciera un nudo. De pronto la voz de Ryan Butler resonó por todo el comedor.

Y era una voz envenenada de odio.

-Ustedes ¡Aberrantes criaturas! ¿Con qué derecho ponen sus sucios pies aquí? No merecen existir. Se les dio, hace muchos años, una oportunidad y ustedes no están conformes con ella. Están podridos, malditos nosferatus, asesinos... propagadores de la maldad...

Rápido como un haz de luz, Harry se colocó frente a él para mirarlo detenidamente y luego soltar una fría carcajada que les puso a todos los pelos de punta. Ginny dio un paso, pero la mano de Anna la retuvo con fuerza.

-No, Gin...- le susurró ella, muy seria.

La voz de Harry se oyó:

-¿Y quien eres tú para decir esas cosas, repugnante humano? ¿Que nosotros somos asesinos y propagadores de la maldad?- Harry agarró de pronto a Ryan Butler por el cuello de la capa con asombrosa fuerza, añadiendo en un siseo:- ¿Acaso ustedes los humanos nunca matan? ¿Nunca torturan? ¿Nunca matan animales y criaturas mágicas?

Ryan, con un brillo de odio en los ojos, logró soltarse y puso la varita justo en el cuello de Harry. Ian, detrás de él, gruñó:

-Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, humano...

-Si estuviera en mis manos...- le susurró Ryan a Harry-... yo mismo me encargaría de desaparecer a toda tu maldita raza... ¡Crucio!

El hechizo pilló a Harry por sorpresa, quien soltó una maldición antes de retroceder. Parecía estar conteniéndose para no caer al suelo y retorcerse.

_-¡Incarcerous_!- gritó James apuntando a Harry por la espalda, pero el joven vampiro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por unos magos. Ian se lanzó contra Ryan, lanzándolo al suelo, y Harry esquivó el hechizo de James antes de darle una dura patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Papá!- gritó Dárek intentando ir hacia él, pero Lily, apareciendo tras él, lo agarró del hombro.

Ann miró a Ginny, que contemplaba todo muy pálida, y sin preámbulos se escabulló por entre todos sacando su varita.

-¡Ann!- gritó Ginny yendo tras ella.

Harry no pudo evitar ladear el cuello cuando escuchó su voz y cuando la pelirroja apareció por entre los conmocionados estudiantes ambos se observaron fijamente. Ian, en tanto, después de darle otro nuevo golpe a Ryan Butler, se dio media vuelta y a la velocidad de un rayo corrió hacia la multitud.

Todos gritaron al tiempo que los profesores intentaban lanzarle hechizos.

-¡Ya basta!- le gritó Ginny a Harry de pronto, quien la miró sin decir palabra. James intervino, acalorado:

-¡Aléjense... es peligroso!

Pero Harry solo miraba a Ginny, quien era sujetada por Ann. Pudo leer en los ojos avellanas de ella la angustia y una punzada de dolor le atenazó el alma. Incapaz de seguir soportando aquella mirada por más tiempo, Harry le gritó a Ian:

-¡Llévate a la humana!

Ian asintió.

Albus Dumbledore apareció de pronto y Harry lo atacó sin vacilaciones con su propia varita. El anciano mago le lanzó una bola de fuego y Harry, apretando los dientes, gritó:

_-¡Desmendia_!

Una fuerte capa de protección lo cubrió del fuego, pero James Potter, rápido y decidido, añadió otro hechizo:

_-¡Idestruc!_

El fuego y el otro hechizo se unieron y una potente luz cegadora golpeó a Harry en la cara, lanzándolo lejos. Alcanzó a aterrizar antes de darse contra la pared de piedra, pero la máscara que cubría su rostro se partió en dos. James Potter avanzó hacia él, apuntándole con la varita:

-Ríndete, vampiro. Somos muchos contra ti.

Harry sonrió desdeñosamente y repuso:

-Humano tonto.

Alzándose con rapidez, Harry saltó sobre James Potter y ambos cayeron al suelo. Dumbledore y otros profesores intentaron intervenir, pero la ágil varita de Harry creó un poderoso escudo temporal que retuvo todos los hechizos. Entonces, con los colmillos listos, Harry miró a James. Sin embargo, lo que ambos encontraron en los ojos del otro creó una ola de sentimientos que los mantuvieron paralizados.

Y James Potter sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

Aquellos ojos.... aquellos ojos... Eran iguales a los de Lily. Eran los de Lily. No podía equivocarse porque habría reconocido esos ojos en cualquier momento y parte del mundo. Sin embargo los rasgos eran...

Eran los suyos. Mucho más finos, con una tez mucho más pálida... Pero ese rostro que estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros era....

-Harry...- musitó y la voz le tembló.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desorbitadamente y, con una brusquedad inusitada, se separó de James Potter.

-¿Cómo sabes... mi nombre?- le gruñó al hombre de gafas que seguía mirándole como aturdido por un hechizo.

-Óh, dios.... Harry...

_-¡Demaius!_

_-¡Relaxo_!

-¡_Destructio!_

El escudo que Harry había conjurado acababa de perder su efecto y los hechizos se dirigieron hacia él a toda velocidad. Los esquivó dando un amplio salto, pero desde allí pudo ver como James Potter seguía mirándolo fijamente.

Un grito de chica se oyó de pronto.

Anabelle Barfield acababa de ser agarrada por Ian, quien saltó a toda velocidad por la ventana para horror de los profesores. Harry se colocó en el alféizar de la misma ventana y, antes de marcharse, mantuvo dos miradas que le quemaron por dentro antes de dar media vuelta y salir volando hasta perderse en la noche, esquivando los hechizos que varios profesores le lanzaron.

-Harry...- murmuró Ginny, mientras, a unos cuantos metros de ella, James Potter caía de rodillas al suelo con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Y como me gusta tener siempre en cuenta las sugerencias y opiniones de ustedes, no duden en dejar rewiers. Un beso grande y nos vemos pronto. Muy pronto. Lo prometo.**

**Byeeeeeeeee!!!**


	9. Encrucijada

**¡Hola a todos!, bueno, bueno. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde mi ultima publicación. Lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, he logrado superar mis problemas personales y he retomado los fanfics con buen ritmo. De hecho este capi salió mucho más largo, por lo cual lo dividí en dos. La prox. semana publicaré el otro. Sobre los otros fics, un poco de paciencia, que debo reordenar ideas. Sin embargo nunca dejaré los fanfics, asi que no deben preocuparse.**

** Muchísmas, pero muchísmas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y me escribieron personalmente al mail para darme su apoyo. De verdad, se los agradezco desde el alma. Y a ti lector, si me lees desde hace tiempo, gracias por leerme. Y si no, espero que te guste esta historia. **

** Aquí va el capi. ¡Ojalá les guste! **

**(Harry Potter no es mío, por supuesto. Todo es por amor al arte)**

* * *

**9**

**Encrucijada**.

_La niña de ojos violetas se acurrucó sobre la roca, tiritando. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su frágil figura, haciéndola sentir más desamparada que nunca. Quería llorar. Pero no podía._

_¿Por qué no podía llorar?_

_Pasos sobre el fango le hicieron voltearse, alerta y dispuesta a atacar con sus colmillos a aquel que perturbaba su soledad._

_-¡¡Aléjate!!- gritó._

_La figura dio unos pasos más._

_-Soy yo._

_Aldana abrió mucho los ojos, perpleja al ver de quien se trataba. El otro le miraba con una sonrisa cálida._

_-No deberías estar aquí- añadió él- sabes que no nos hace muy bien la lluvia._

_-Vete...- murmuró Aldana._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así? Tus padres están preocupados._

_La niña desvió los ojos._

_-Odio ser como soy- murmuró._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Yo quiero...- Aldana tragó saliva-... yo quiero ser humana._

_Los ojos verdes del otro no se mostraron sorprendidos. Simplemente sonrió._

_-Lo entiendo._

_El niño saltó hacia la roca en donde estaba sentada ella y le dio la mano para que se levantara. Ella la aceptó a regañadientes._

_-Creo que sé como te sientes.- murmuró él, mirándola fijamente._

_-Mentiroso._

_El niño añadió:_

_-A veces tengo un sueño. Es un sueño increíble..., y ni siquiera se lo he contado a mi padre. Si quieres puedo relatártelo para que descubras que no somos tan distintos._

_-Cuéntamelo- exigió Aldana._

_-Lo haré solo si vuelves conmigo al castillo- sonrió él, aferrando su mano. Ella también sonrió._

Aldana abrió los ojos.

Destellos de luz se colaban por la ventana, aunque las copas del bosque le daban un reflejo débil que no alcanzaba a hacerle daño. La joven se levantó. Su mente estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de Harry y estos rondaban por su cabeza de manera persistente. Aldana suspiró.

Le extrañaba ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que no le veía?

-Hace más de un mes...-murmuró, contemplando la ventana.

Golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa, Morderet- dijo ella, volteando la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un esbelto vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos grises entró a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aldana?- le preguntó él, mirándola con preocupación y ternura.

Ella le entregó la página de un periódico muggle. Morderet lo tomó confundido al principio, hasta que sus ojos leyeron el título de la noticia. Aldana no alcanzó a percibir el destello de frialdad que emanaron los ojos del apuesto vampiro.

-Así que... Harry...- dijo él, forzando una sonrisa-... parece estar yéndole bien.

-Si- murmuró Aldana- pero todo el pueblo mágico de Inglaterra ya está tras él. Incluso Ryan Butler.

Morderet dejó la hoja de periódico a un lado, mascullando:

-Ese condenado humano...

-Me da miedo- confesó Aldana- Ryan Butler no es alguien de quien los vampiros debamos confiarnos.

-Pero Harry es fuerte- dijo él, suspirando para ocultar su irritación- no va amedrentarse por un humano. Además...

-Morderet, por favor... Hay algo que no me da buena espina. Harry es poderoso. Pero tú y yo sabemos que carece de prudencia y que obra con excesiva osadía. Recuerda el incidente con los licántropos.

Morderet sonrió.

-Éramos niños.

-Y tú fuiste lo suficientemente sensato como para retroceder. Pero Harry no.

-Harry ha madurado- le interrumpió Morderet con un ademán de su mano- no te preocupes tanto por él, Aldana. Ya verás como regresa bien vivito a Gelrion.

Aldana se sentó en el borde de su silla y suspiró. Morderet le puso una confortable mano en el hombro y el solo contacto con la piel de ella le hizo estremecerse.

-Aldana...- murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos-... ten paciencia.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Morderet. Ya he esperado suficiente.

Aldana se levantó y fue hacia el guardarropa para sacar su capa. Morderet entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, Aldana.... respóndeme...

Ella se abrochó su capa blanca por adelante, cerrando el broche, y le dirigió una mirada llena de determinación.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo.

-Espera. No puedes hacer eso. El rey no te permitirá que...

-Me da igual. Pero no estaré tranquila hasta que compruebe con mis propios ojos que Harry está seguro allá en Inglaterra.

Morderet vio, perplejo, como Aldana cerraba los ojos y desaparecía contra la débil penumbra de la ventana.

*** * ***

-Ahhh... diablos- masculló Ann poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¿es que nadie va a decirnos que pasa aquí?

-Ann, cálmate...

-¡No!- interrumpió ella mirando a su hermano con terquedad- además, Darek, tú mismo debes admitir que te corroe la curiosidad ¿O vas a negar que nuestros padres no nos están ocultando cosas importantes?

-Bueno, no- admitió el muchacho.

-¡Ajá!- sonrió ella- tú piensas igual que yo.

-Pero ya oíste a mamá. Y por lo visto no van a dejar que sepamos nada.

-¡Odio cuando se ponen así!

-Pero papá estaba bastante raro ¿verdad?- murmuró Darek, pensativo- en realidad nunca le había visto así. Parecía... enfermo.

Ann y él intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué crees que le ocurre?

Ann suspiró.

-No lo sé. Pero evidentemente no es algo bueno.

Darek se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y deseando que las palabras de su hermana no estuvieran tan cargadas de razón. Y es que cuando Ann hablaba seriamente, siempre tenía la razón.

Que lío.

-Entonces... ¿vas a acompañarme?- le preguntó Ann unos momentos después.

Darek la miró receloso.

-¿A dónde?

-No te hagas el tonto. A espiarlos, por supuesto.

-Pero si están con Dumbledore...

-O quizá no. Yo creo que ahora deben estar hablando en la oficina de papá.

Darek negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no. Ve tú si quieres.

Ann hizo una mueca de irritación.

-¡Darek...!

-No quiero meterme en sus asuntos, Ann. Si hay algo que nos están ocultando, lo sabremos tarde o temprano.

-Hablas como un cobarde slytherin.

Darek le dirigió una mirada de enfado contenido, pero Ann fingió ignorarlo y abrió la puerta.

-Averiguaré que ocurre- sentenció ella- ya lo verás.

El chico la vio salir con el presentimiento de que su hermana estaba a punto de meterse en un problema.

No sería la primera vez.

*** * ***

Lily aseguró el pestillo de la puerta con un movimiento de su varita antes de mirar a su esposo. James estaba de espaldas a ella, tenso. Lily no le reconocía.

-Vas a decirme que ocurre... ¿verdad? ¿James?

Su marido giró la cabeza para mirarla, con los ojos cargados de un sentimiento que Lily no alcanzó a reconocer.

-No quiero que nadie se entere- dijo él en voz baja.

Lily lo miró desconcertada. James añadió:

-Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

-James ¿de qué estás hablando?

Él caminó hacia ella y la aferró suavemente por los hombros con manos trémulas.

-Nuestro Harry está vivo.

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente, contemplando a James como si este se hubiera vuelto loco. Sin embargo, la expresión de su esposo reflejaba una absoluta sinceridad.

-Que... que es lo que... ¿cómo puedes jugar con algo así, James?, tú... no puedes estar...

Los ojos de Lily ardían de pronto, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Por favor, Lily, escúchame. Esto es muy serio...- la voz de James temblaba-... no te estoy mintiendo.

-Ex... explícamelo bien, por favor.

James se pasó la mano por la cara antes de ir al cajón de su escritorio y sacar un artículo del El Profeta. Lily lo reconoció enseguida, incluso antes de que James se lo pasara.

-Este es nuestro hijo- murmuró él.

Lily observó por unos segundos la foto desgastada del hermoso vampiro que había causado tantos problemas al ministerio y sintió nuevamente aquella punzada en el pecho.

-No puede ser...- musitó ella, aunque sus palabras flaquearon cuando las pronunció.

-Lily, mírame. Por favor.

Ella alzó la vista para mirar a su esposo y descubrió, estupefacta, que las mejillas de James estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

-Cuando luché contra él esta noche y vi su rostro de cerca, supe que era nuestro hijo. Tiene tus mismos ojos... ¡Los mismos, Lily! No puedo estar equivocado porque yo... podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

Lily abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. James continuó, aferrando con más fuerza sus hombros.

-Era Harry... él mismo me preguntó porqué sabía su nombre. Y su voz... ¡él es nuestro Harry, Lily! ¡Y está vivo! ¡Vivo!

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos esmeraldas, inexorables. Lily apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo, sollozando, y sintió cómo los brazos de él la rodeaban.

-Yo... yo también lo sabía...- murmuró ella, sonriendo entre sus sollozos-... lo supe desde el primer momento.

Ambos permanecieron así, abrazados, pero sin sospechar que alguien al otro lado de la puerta había escuchado todas sus palabras.

*** * ***

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡He dicho que me suelten, maldita sea!

Ian gruñó un improperio por lo bajo y dejó caer a Anabelle Barfield como un saco de papas sobre la vieja cama. Harry los observaba en silencio desde el umbral de la puerta.

La muchacha, al verse libre de los brazos del vampiro, decidió levantarse para encararlo.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Y donde estoy?

-En nuestra guarida- dijo Harry sin más rodeos.

-¡Pues exijo que me liberen ahora mismo!- exclamó ella, furiosa.

Ian se rió.

-¿De verdad crees que nos hemos tomado la molestia de secuestrarte para luego dejar que te vayas? Debes estar mal de la cabeza, humana.

Anabelle gruñó y, sin más preámbulos, se abalanzó sobre Ian para golpearlo en la cara. Sin embargo el joven vampiro agarró sus muñecas con facilidad.

-Eso será inútil. No puedes con nosotros...

Harry suspiró con fastidio y se volteó para salir de la habitación.

-¡Oye, tú, pedazo de mierda!- gritó la muchacha- ¡Te juro que si no me sueltas ahora mismo voy a hacer que te metan para toda la vida en Azkaban!

Harry se volteó, perplejo.

¿Es que aquella chica no conocía el miedo?

-Y yo voy a cortar tu afilada lengua si no te callas- espetó Ian.

Para su sorpresa, ella soltó una carcajada irónica.

-No te tengo miedo.

Ian sonrió, enseñándole sus colmillos de forma siniestra.

-Pues te enseñaré a que me lo tengas.

Anabelle se sacudió e Ian soltó sus muñecas, imperturbable. El rostro de ella estaba roja de furia. Iba a arremeter nuevamente, pero la expresión peligrosa de él la contuvo.

-Cuidado con lo que pretendes hacer, humana. Soy mil veces más fuerte que tú.

-¡Cállate, estúpido!

Harry observó como la chica se abalanzaba sobre Ian con la actitud imprudente de una pantera, pero el vampiro la evadió sin dificultades antes de aferrar la cabeza de ella con ambas manos y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Duérmete- murmuró Ian.

Anabelle se retorció, intentando resistirse, pero las manos de Ian estaban llenas de fuerza. Un minuto más tarde, la muchacha cayó finalmente dormida sobre la cama.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Estás seguro de que hemos raptado a una humana, príncipe?- masculló Ian arreglándose el cabello castaño.

-Es una bruja, no la subestimes.

-¿Bruja? ¡Yo más bien diría que es la reencarnación de un demonio! Si un día la muerdo no será mi culpa...

-Ni lo pienses- repuso Harry inmediatamente- la necesitamos viva. Así que encárgate de que no se escape. Ahora está bajo tu responsabilidad.

Ian alzó ambas cejas, perplejo.

-¿Y porqué yo tengo que...? ¡Eh! ¡Harry!

Ian miró a la durmiente Anabelle Barfield por unos momentos antes de seguir a su amigo escaleras abajo.

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó Ian poniéndose serio.

Harry lo miró y dijo:

-Tengo un asunto que tratar.

-Ginebra Weasley ¿verdad?

Para asombro de Ian, Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sin embargo era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-Sí- dijo Harry con calma, y desapareció haciendo ondear su capa.

Ian se quedó mirando el lugar donde el príncipe de los vampiros acababa de desaparecer y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que volvía a ser un humano otra vez.

"_¿Por qué...?"_ pensó cerrando los ojos cuando un amasijo de recuerdos comenzó a nublarle la mente.

Sin embargo eran los mismos recuerdos nebulosos de siempre.

"_¿Qué es lo que olvidé?"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ginny subió lentamente la escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba hasta la torre de astronomía. Los acontecimientos acaecidos horas atrás aún le herían el alma. Se sentía confusa y atormentada, porque ya no sabía de que lado estar.

-Harry- murmuró, apretando los puños- ¡yo debería odiarte!

Pero le amaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más le aturdía era el hecho de saber que Harry no era tan diferente de ella o los demás. ¿Cómo no había hecho antes las tan evidentes comparaciones? ¿Cómo...?

Ginny se detuvo cuando llegó por fin a la torre más alta del castillo. El mirador ofrecía una espectacular panorámica de las estrellas y la luna creciente, pero ni siquiera esa maravillosa vista la hacía sentirse mejor.

En ese momento percibió un movimiento desde las sombras. Ginny dio un paso, vacilante, y dos ojos esmeraldas se toparon con los suyos.

-Hola, Ginny.

La pelirroja tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, de contarle lo que había descubierto, pero la pequeña chispa de rabia que ardía en su corazón se antepuso a todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Harry dio un paso, apartándose de las sombras, y su pálido rostro no exhibió un mínimo de reacción. Siempre inmutable.

-Sabes cual es mi misión, Ginny. No deberías sorprenderte.

-¡Es absurdo!- exclamó ella apretando los puños- ¡nada te da derecho a obrar como lo hiciste esta noche! ¡Pudieron morir personas!

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?- replicó Harry. Ginny se estremeció- ellos también parecían determinados a lanzarme una maldición asesina. Así son las cosas entre los magos y nosotros.

-El padre de Ann... él...- Ginny no sabía porqué estaba diciendo aquello. Se interrumpió a media frase, turbada. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Ginny?

La pelirroja lo miró en silencio mientras rememoraba algunos fragmentos de la conversación que Lily Potter y James Potter habían mantenido hacía un rato...

Cuando luché contra él esta noche y vi su rostro de cerca, supe que era nuestro hijo. Tiene tus mismos ojos... ¡Los mismos, Lily! No puedo estar equivocado porque yo... podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar

"Es cierto" pensó Ginny, aturdida.

Miró a Harry. Sus ojos eran los mismos de Ann. Los mismos de Lily Potter. ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible que Harry fuera...?

-No todos los magos son como tu crees- murmuró Ginny bajando la vista- tienes la mente cerrada y el corazón ciego. Habrán terribles consecuencias. En especial para ti, porque te ganarás el odio de toda la comunidad mágica.

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que quiero. Necesito ese odio, porque el odio engendra temor.

-¿Y acaso quieres que llegue a odiarte yo también?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry se acercó a ella y sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la pelirroja con suavidad. Ella se estremeció.

-En estos mismos momentos puedo percibir dentro de ti un brote de odio. Ha brotado esta noche y no hice nada para evitarlo- le dijo Harry con calma- si me odias, Ginny... lo comprenderé. Pero es mi naturaleza luchar contra los humanos... y ni siquiera tu podrás impedírmelo.

-¡Eres un terco y un idiota!

-Nunca vas a poder comprenderme porque eres, al fin y al cabo, una humana. Una humana y una bruja que no entenderá jamás nuestro sufrimiento.

-Entonces fue un terrible error del destino habernos conocido- sentenció Ginny con una nota de resentimiento, aunque enseguida se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía en mil trozos.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que Harry se volteara y dijera:

-En ese caso ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Adiós para siempre... Ginebra Weasley.

Ginny observó estupefacta como el vampiro caminaba hacia el extremo opuesto mirador.

Su mente se nublaba.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

... Harry.... Harry se marchaba...

-¡Debiste matarme entonces!- las palabras le salieron solas. El otro volteó un poco la cabeza- ¡Debiste hacerlo si en vez de eso ibas a arruinarme la vida! ¡Te odio!- escupió cerrando los ojos- ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!

Harry inspiró hondo.

-Si me odias ahora, Ginny, en unas semanas más vas a querer verme muerto- su mirada destelló- te lo aseguro.

Y sin añadir más, Harry saltó del mirador hasta desaparecer de su vista. Ginny se apoyó contra la pared sintiendo que desde ese momento todo dejaba de tener sentido.

Ni una sola lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

Ojos que permanecían perdidos en la nada y la negrura del cielo donde él ya no era más que un recuerdo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry avanzaba por las calles de Hosgmeade con el corazón envenenado y un brillo asesino en la mirada. Sentía sed. Más sed que nunca.

-Ginny...- masculló-... todo esto... todo esto por culpa tuya.

Tras tropezar con un cúmulo de nieve, Harry recorrió la calle con sus ojos felinos, jadeando desesperado. Solo una persona caminaba por ella.

Sangre.

Sintiendo cómo su sed incrementaba, Harry se relamió los labios y dio un impulso para volar hacia aquel individuo. Pero una mano lo retuvo por la muñeca antes de que pudiera elevarse.

-Cálmate Harry.

Era la voz de Ian.

-¡Suéltame!- resolló el de ojos verdes, forcejeando como un loco. Los dedos de Ian apretaron con más fuerza.

-Dijiste que no podíamos alimentarnos de humanos mientras permaneciéramos aquí.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

Harry fue volteado por los fuertes brazos de su amigo, quien lo condujo entre forcejeos hasta un callejón estrecho y solitario. Harry jadeaba. Estaba hambriento y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, desesperado. Entonces los dedos de Ian tiraron de su cabello hacia atrás y un reguero de sangre fresca comenzó a caer dentro de su boca. Sin pensar, Harry dejó de forcejear y bebió de la sangre que Ian le ofrecía con avidez.

Cuando estuvo por fin algo más compuesto, Harry se apartó, sentándose en el suelo para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Luego entreabrió los ojos y vio como Ian tiraba lejos la liebre muerta con la cual había lo había alimentado.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No hay de qué- sonrió Ian, añadiendo más serio:- ¿qué ocurrió para que te pusieras así?

-No quiero responder.

-Sin embargo ya intuyo el motivo- dijo Ian mientras se sentaba junto a él- y supongo que ella tampoco debe estar pasándola bien.

Harry gruñó:

-No lo sé.

-Realmente la amas ¿verdad?

-Ian...

-¿Si?

-Jamás vuelvas a mencionarla.

El castaño lo miró antes de asentir lentamente:

-Si ese es tu deseo.

-De ahora en adelante pretendo olvidarme de todos esos sentimientos. No tengo tiempo para eso. Ginny Weasley solo fue... un error que pretendo corregir.

Harry bajó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello azabache ocultara sus ojos.

-Un terrible error...- murmuró.

Ian sonrió.

-Sé por experiencia que a veces vale la pena dejarse llevar por los errores.

-No sé lo que quieres decir- masculló Harry cerrando los ojos.

-Es como la suerte.

-¿La...?

Ian clavó sus ojos felinos en los verdes, susurrando:

-Porque la suerte es lo que tú haces de ella.

Harry iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento una súbita aparición en medio de la solitaria calle de Hosgmeade lo distrajo. Ambos se levantaron de un solo salto, alertas.

-No es humano- murmuró Harry.

-Ni mago o bruja- añadió Ian perplejo- es...

Harry abrió al máximo los ojos.

-Al... ¿Aldana?

* * *

** Bueno, hasta aqui llega por ahora. Espero les haya gustado. Sugerencias, criticas y todo tipo de recomendaciones ¡bienvenidos sean!. Ojala pongan sus rewiers, pues es el plus que motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Byeeee!**

** Ah, y un pequeño avance: en el prox. capi saldrá el primer encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry.**


	10. Confrontación

** Hola a todos!!! La espera fue larga y admito que por pura flojera mía. Pero, nuevamente, les traigo un capítulo. Es bastante más largo que el otro y, aunque no muy revelador, si contiene más acción y una fasceta más malvada de Harry. Muchíiiisimas gracias por sus rewiers, ahh, y a los que leen mi otro fic, el prisionero de azkaban, les informo que esa historia está en mi prox. actualización.**

** Espero que les guste este capi. Y recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta es solo es una historia para entretener y entretenerme ^^**

**

* * *

**

**10**

**Confrontaciones.**

Una ligera ráfaga de aire helado sacudió los negros cabellos de Aldana, quien observaba a su alrededor con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos, aunque inquieta. Nunca había estado en un territorio puramente de magos y no estaba segura de cómo actuar si se encontraba con alguno.

Entonces, de forma repentina, percibió aquella presencia inconfundible.

-¿Harry?- susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos y volteando la cabeza.

Dos esbeltas figuras emergieron desde las sombras que taponaban la callejuela de su derecha.

-Aldana...- dijo él, posando sus verdes ojos sobre los suyos- ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry le observaba incrédulo. El otro con curiosidad. Aldana miró al castaño brevemente hasta que Harry rompió el silencio otra vez:

-Aldana.

Ella caminó hacia él.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿Y te arriesgas a venir hasta aquí por mi?- replicó Harry perplejo, dando un paso hacia ella- ¿estás mal de la cabeza?

-No. Y porque te conozco he venido. Porque Ryan Butler vive en ese colegio y sé que harías una tontería si tú y él se encuentran a solas

Harry bufó.

-Ryan Butler.... claro. Pero déjame aclararte que ese maldito humano no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

-¡Intentó matarte cuando eras un niño!

Harry entrecerró los ojos, ciertamente irritado.

-Ya no soy un niño, Aldana. Y tú tampoco. Deberías volver a Gelrion.

-Esperen...- intervino Ian. Los otros dos le miraron como si recién se hubieran percatado de su presencia-... ¿de que va todo esto? No es que me guste meterme en sus problemas ni nada, pero tengo curiosidad.

Aldana se quedó perpleja. Harry inspiró hondo.

-Ian, largo. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Ya. Y ahora voy a irme tranquilamente mientras ustedes dos charlan en medio de una calle transitada por magos.

-A ti te gusta irritarme ¿verdad?

-Bueno...

-¿Tú eres…?- interrumpió Aldana. Ian sonrió.

-Así es.

-Pero...

-Del clan Sheldrak- aclaró Ian asintiendo- un placer.

Aldana miró a Harry de reojo.

-Se ha unido a mí- dijo este con calma.

-Sé que puedo sonar grosero, pero me permitiré decir que es usted una joya muy hermosa- soltó Ian haciendo una extraña reverencia.

Aldana vaciló antes de sonreír.

-Muchas gracias.

Harry y él se miraron.

-¿Es tu hermana?- le preguntó Ian.

-No.

-Ah...

-Es mi prometida- aclaró Harry, estoico.

El castaño parpadeó tres veces antes de asentir con una sonrisa:

-Vaya. Es lo que pensé.

Ian había impregnado en su tono una dosis tan ligera de sarcasmo que solo Harry se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué no te vas a vigilar a Anabelle Barfield? Quiero hablar a solas con Aldana.

Ian se aguantó la risa.

-Como digas, príncipe. Nos vemos después.

Entornando los ojos Ian desapareció con un movimiento de capa. Harry miró a Aldana.

-Un poco extraño tu amigo- comentó ella sonriendo- pero parece simpático.

-No es mi amigo- repuso Harry- solo una herramienta útil para ganar esta batalla.

Aldana lo miró perpleja.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Harry? Nunca te he visto tan...

-¿Tan qué?

-Agresivo- sentenció Aldana con cierta dureza.

-Y me pondré mucho más agresivo si no te vas de Inglaterra ahora.

Aldana suspiró.

-Ya basta, que a mí no me engañas ¿O acaso quieres que todo el mundo te odie, Harry?

Él la miró fijamente, paralizado.

_¿Y acaso quieres que llegue a odiarte yo también?_

El recuerdo repentino de Ginny hizo que su alma se encogiera. Harry desvió la mirada.

-Harry- murmuró Alexandra, abrazándolo de pronto. Él no hizo nada para deshacerse del abrazo- Harry... no importa lo que pase. Yo siempre estaré junto a ti. No quiero perderte. Te amo.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró Harry- ¿Por qué me amas?

Aldana suspiró.

-¿Te digo una cosa, Harry?

-Dilo.

-Nunca más cuestiones el amor de una persona.

_**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**_

Ann contempló fijamente la lluvia que se precipitaba al otro lado de la ventana antes de mirar la cama vacía de Ginny, quien nuevamente había salido a dar caminatas nocturnas por el castillo sin decir palabra a nadie.

-Otra vez- murmuró Ann, suspirando.

Ann no necesitaba que Ginny confesara para saber que algo malo entre ella y Harry había pasado. El recuerdo de aquella caótica fiesta de máscaras en el Gran Comedor aun les punzaba a todos. Y en especial a su amiga, quien parecía muerta en vida.

Ann volvió a soltar un suspiro irritado. Ya estaba harta de tantos misterios y acertijos sin salida. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba que Ginny volviera a ser la misma muchacha pícara de antes y que sus padres les contaran a ella y a Dárek de una vez por todas lo que tanto ocultaban. Nunca les había visto tan ansiosos y serios.

Era de lo más desesperante.

-Van a hacer que me vuelva loca- masculló la morena levantándose de la cama para ir a las cocinas.

De pronto le apetecían unos cremosos pastelitos de vainilla acompañados por una taza de chocolate caliente y espumoso.

Ann, como todos los Potter que habían pasado por Hogwarts, se conocía el castillo al revés y al derecho. No existía atajo o entrada oculta que ella no hubiera recorrido ya, y esa era la razón por la que nunca le habían pillado merodeando a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos, algo que hacía a menudo solo para sentir que estaba rompiendo las reglas.

La muchacha salió por el orificio del retrato mientras se aseguraba de que la capa invisible de su padre la ocultara bien y se dirigió a las escaleras semicirculares que conducían hasta los pasillos subterráneos, donde estaba el cuadro que permitía ingresar en la cocina. Sin embargo no llevaba más de diez minutos caminando cuando se vio obligada a detenerse.

Ann contuvo la respiración.

Ryan Butler avanzaba por el pasillo manteniendo en alto el _lumos_ de su varita. Su guapo rostro parecía concentrado, como si planeara algo. Ann se pegó a la pared mientras le observaba pasar de largo frente a ella. Entonces alcanzó a oír como su profesor murmuraba:

-…él es quien lo manda... ese maldito Lorkan. Si lo hubiera matado antes…

Ryan siguió caminando hasta que la luz de su varita fue engullida las sombras y Ann le perdió de vista. La chica frunció un poco el ceño.

¿A quien quería matar Butler? ¿A Harry?

¿O había mencionado otro nombre?

Ann descendió las escaleras para dirigirse a las cocinas sin dejar de pensar en Harry. De pronto le había entrado una inquietud que nada tenía que ver con el miedo, sino más bien como... como un sentimiento de añoranza que no comprendía. Y lo peor es que se relacionaba con Harry. Ann sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso se sentía preocupada por la seguridad de ese malvado bebedor de sangre? ¿Pero que diablos...?

-Ese idiota se merece lo que le pase- murmuró Ann con más convicción de la que sentía- no es asunto mío. Si terminan matándolo se lo tendrá bien mereci...

-¿Ann? ¿Eres tú, Ann?.... Se te ve el pie.

La morena dio un respingo bajo la capa, sintiendo que su corazón aceleraba los latidos de manera abrupta. No se había percatado de que Ginny acababa de aparecer en el mismo pasillo.

-Casi me matas del susto- le reprochó a su amiga pelirroja sacándose la capa- ¿y donde andabas tú?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Lucía pálida y descompuesta

-Oye...- dijo Ann, mirándola preocupada- tú no estás bien. Tendrías que ir donde madame Pomfrey.

Ginny endureció el semblante.

-Olvídalo. Yo...

-Espera- le cortó Ann de pronto, ladeando el cuello- ¿escuchas eso?

-Las voces provienen de allí- musitó Ginny mientras se acercaba a la puerta de una antigua aula que ya nadie utilizaba. Ann le pasó una parte de la capa invisible por la cabeza.

Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Entonces ambas pegaron sus oídos a la puerta para oír mejor.

-Tal vez solo estás confundiéndote a ti mismo, James.

-¡Te digo que es cierto!, no puedo estar equivocado. Y Lily piensa igual que yo.

-Pero...

-Tú no puedes comprender lo duro que ha sido esto para nosotros. No te imaginas cuanto hemos sufrido.

Hubo una pausa antes de que la suave voz de Remus Lupin rompiera el tenso silencio:

-Debes empezar a tomarte esto con más calma, James. ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que solo sea un parecido?

-No. Es él. Sé que es él.

-Resulta difícil de creer....

-Si lo vieras... si tan solo lo vieras de cerca.

Remus suspiró tristemente.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer?

-Recuperarlo... ¡Yo tengo que recuperar a mi hijo como sea! ¡Como sea!

Ann sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. Ginny mantenía el rostro pétreo.

-Y ahora que le he encontrado no pienso echarme atrás- continuó James Potter en tono resolutivo- con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda yo lo recuperaré.

-James...- murmuró Lupin-... ¡James!

Ginny tiró de Ann justo un segundo antes de que la puerta del aula se abriera y James Potter saliera de ella. Remus le siguió poco después. Su expresión era de tristeza y conmoción.

-Ten cuidado James.

-¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?- le preguntó el otro deteniéndose para mirarle.

Remus suspiró, asintiendo.

-Si. Sabes que si.

James sonrió con cansancio.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, lunático.

-¿Le has contado todo esto a Sirius?

-No todavía, pero pienso hacerlo en cuanto le vea. Que pases una buena noche Remus.

-Tú también.

Remus se quedó viendo como James desaparecía escaleras arriba. Ginny y Ann contuvieron la respiración.

-¿Podría ser…?- murmuró el profesor de defensa antes de marcharse por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Cuando ambas estuvieron plenamente seguras de que este se había ido se sacaron la capa invisible. Ann estaba conmocionada y pálida.

-No puedo creerlo.

Ginny no se atrevió a mirarla.

"Ella no sabe la otra parte" pensó, nerviosa" no sabe que es Harry quien..."

-Gin- la voz de Ann la sacó de sus divagaciones- ¿te das cuenta de que tengo otro hermano y mis padres nunca me lo dijeron?

-Quizá tuvieron sus motivos.

-¿Motivos? ¡No puede haber motivos para ocultar algo como eso!

-Ya oíste lo que decían, Ann. A lo mejor tu padre pensaba que ese niño estaba muerto.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Bueno...

-¡Voy a hablar con ellos ahora mismo!

-No puedes hacer eso- le previno Ginny muy seriamente- esto es un tema delicado ¿no te das cuenta?

-De lo único que me doy cuenta es que todos son unos terribles mentirosos. Incluida tú.

Ginny y Ann se miraron a los ojos.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-De nada- masculló Ann.

-Escucha- dijo Ginny intentando serenarse- no quiero... no quiero hablar ahora de eso ¿esta bien?

-Lo entiendo. Y perdona por ser tan brusca, pero es que... no puedo creer...- Ann se pasó la mano por el rostro lentamente-... debo contarle esto a Dárek.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-No soy alguien a quien le gusten las mentiras y los secretos, Gin. Y Dárek merece saber que tiene un hermano.

Ginny miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose culpable. Sin embargo no podía decirle lo que había escuchado decir a los padres de ella la otra noche.

-Tu padre está muy angustiado- dijo Ginny, dubitativa.

-Pero tengo que saber toda la historia y ahora mismo voy a preguntarles. No pienso quedarme callada.

-Piénsalo un poco.

-¿Que harías en mi lugar?

Ginny la miró a los ojos, pero no supo que responder.

"No podría hacer nada. Absolutamente nada... sabiendo lo que sé" pensó la pelirroja con la garganta obstruida.

-Gin... estás llorando.

-N-no- murmuró Ginny volteándose- ignora eso.

Ann sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿sabes?

-Sí. Lo sé, y...- Ginny suspiró- gracias por ser mi amiga.

-La amistad es no dar jamás las gracias- murmuró Ann acercándose a ella y estrechándola en un abrazo. Ginny sintió entonces que todo el dolor acumulado se iba resistiendo a sus barreras. Entonces los recuerdos de Harry llenaron su mente, indolentes, y todo lo que había ocurrido desde que le había conocido le pareció un sueño irreal y cruel del que había despertado con demasiada prisa. Un sueño imposible en todos los sentidos.

-Él y yo somos muy diferente, Ann- sollozó Ginny en el hombro de su amiga-... fue un error pensar...

-No lo digas- repuso Ann con suavidad- nunca digas que fue un error. Simplemente... simplemente llora. Solo llora.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Ian contempló fijamente a la humana dormida en la cama. Anabelle Barfield se veía angelical cuando dormía, lo cual le parecía bastante irónico y molesto, porque a Ian le encantaban las féminas angelicales. Siempre tenían mejor sabor.

-No mires su garganta- murmuró, acercándose a ella- no mires la garganta... no la mires... ah, maldita sea.

Ian pasó la yema de sus blancos y estilizados dedos por la garganta de Anabelle con sutil delicadeza, como quien admira en silencio una escultura perfecta. La chica se movió un poco, pero sin despertarse. El cabello rubio se desplegaba en la cubierta de la cama como un abanico.

_**"¡Muérdela!" **_gritó de pronto una voz en la cabeza de Ian. El vampiro inspiró hondo, replicándole a la voz:

_**"No"**_

_**"Vamos, no seas estúpido. Solo observa bien a este manjar ¿vas a dejar pasar así como así una delicia como esta?"**_

Ian tragó saliva.

_**"Puedo conseguir en otra parte" **_repuso mentalmente.

_**"¿Y para qué, si la tienes frente a ti?"**_

_**"Le he prometido a Harry no le haría nada, así que cállate, maldita sea"**_

Para sorpresa del castaño la voz rió.

Era totalmente ilógico.

_**"No podrás callarme porque soy lo que quieres oír"**_

_**"Maldición... ¡cállate!"**_

_**"¡Solo bebe su sangre de una puta vez!"**_

-¡No!- gritó Ian, sin embargo acercó su rostro hacia el cuello de Anabelle.

¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien?

-No te acerques.

La voz de la rubia dejó estupefacto a Ian, quien se apresuró a alejarse de ella. Anabelle le miraba desde la cama con puro desprecio.

-Te prohíbo que estés a menos de un metro de mí- añadió ella apretando las mandíbulas.

Ian sonrió.

-Como digas.

-¡Deja de burlarte!

-No me estoy burlando, estúpida humana.

-¡¿Estúpida?! ¿A quien llamas estúpida....?

-Oye, por lo menos debieras agradecer que no te he hecho nada- refunfuñó Ian cruzándose de brazos- te habría matado de mil formas si lo hubiera querido y entonces yo no tendría que estar escuchando tu molesta voz.

Esta vez fue Anabelle quien sonrió.

-Venga, hazlo. Pero tú y tu amigo van a fracasar muy pronto, te lo juro.

-A tu raza les gusta pensar que están por sobre nosotros ¿verdad? Pues te equivocas- Ian se acercó a Anabelle con los ojos chispeantes- son los magos quienes van a fracasar ¿y sabes cómo?- la boca de Ian se acercó al oído de Anabelle, quien tuvo un ligero escalofrío-... matándose entre ellos.

Anabelle sintió que su respiración se congelaba. Ian se alejó de ella y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido. Una sonrisa que contrastaba con su actitud anterior.

-Estás loco- murmuró la chica.

-Gracias.

-¡No fue un cumplido!

Ian rió y Anabelle comenzó a enfadarse otra vez. Se levantó de la cama para ir hacia la puerta e Ian no hizo nada para impedírselo, pero cuando intentó salir una barrera invisible la empujó hacia atrás. Anabelle cayó en el suelo.

-Inténtalo cuantas veces quieras- le dijo Ian- a la larga hasta puede parecerte divertido.

-¡Cállate de una vez, maldito demonio!

-Iré a buscarte algo para comer. Debes tener hambre.

-No pienso comer nada que tú me des.

Ian sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y salió de la habitación dejando a Anabelle Barfield refunfuñada. Desde el rellano de la escalera, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Harry y a Aldana enfrascados en una amena conversación. Ian titubeó, preguntándose si les molestaba, pero al final optó por descender los escalones. Los otros dos lo miraron al unísono.

-No sabía que estaban aquí- dijo Ian.

-¿Como está nuestra prisionera?- quiso saber Harry.

-Bueno, ella....

-¿Prisionera?- repitió Aldana perpleja, mirando a Harry.

-Es la hija de un ministro mago, la hemos raptado. Nos es muy útil.

-E insufrible- añadió Ian por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- le preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, príncipe, pues la insufrible prisionera necesita comer.

Harry sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón. Lo había olvidado.

Ian le miró de reojo, sorprendido al ver que su amigo estaba mucho más tratable que antes.

-Vuelvo en un rato.

Ian fue hacia la puerta, pero un segundo después se detuvo de golpe.

-Hay un mago aquí afuera- dijo el castaño sin alzar la voz. Harry se levantó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Se acerca- murmuró Ian, retrocediendo y poniéndose tenso. De pronto la puerta explotó en mil pedazos y ambos, instintivamente, se colocaron frente a Aldana. Los trozos de madera dejaron escapar ligeras capas de polvo y Harry distinguió la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una capa negra. Una capucha le cubría la mitad del rostro, pero los tres vieron como sonreía.

-¿Quien eres tú?- siseó Harry mostrando los colmillos.

-Alguien que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de conocerte- respondió aquel individuo sin dejar de sonreír. Harry vio que sostenía una varita negra entre sus largos y huesudos dedos- sin embargo no eras fácil de encontrar.

-Oye, colega- intervino Ian dando un paso hacia adelante- no sé quien rayos eres, pero estás muerto, te lo juro.

Aldana murmuró de pronto.

-¿Tú eres... Voldemort?

Harry e Ian la miraron sorprendidos. El otro dijo complacido:

-Así es.

Lord Voldemort se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro blanco como la tiza y con forma de serpiente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban maléficos bajo la luz nocturna y Harry no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderara de él.

-Afortunadamente uno de los espías que tengo infiltrado en Hogwarts pudo seguirte la pista y averiguar donde te escondías, Harry- dijo Voldemort con serenidad- ese tonto de Dumbledore me facilitó bastante las cosas, de todos modos. Fue él quien empezó a sospechar que estabas oculto en algún lugar de Hogsmeade.

Harry miró a Voldemort fijamente y luego sonrió.

-¿Y de que te sirve encontrarme? Yo puedo eliminarte en menos de cinco minutos si me place. Eres un mago estúpido.

La expresión de Voldemort se contorsionó de ira por unos momentos, pero solo fue un instante.

-Hay algunas cosas que ignoras, Harry. Sé que eres un vampiro. Sé que tienes un considerable poder. Pero tú no sabes... lo que yo sé.

-Pues no quiero escucharlo- repuso Harry arremetiendo contra Voldemort sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. Su puño chocó contra una barrera de él, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Voldemort alzó su varita y exclamó:

_-¡Idextrux!_

Un potente rayo salió de su varita y fue directo hacia Harry, pero el muchacho la esquivó saltando con prodigiosa velocidad y, sacando su propia varita, gritó:

-¡Delerium!

Dos lenguas de hielo se enroscaron alrededor de Voldemort y comenzaron a aprisionarlo. Harry sonrió y se colocó frente a él, quien no hizo para liberarse. El joven vampiro alzó la palma.

-Te tengo.

-No- repuso Voldemort entornando los ojos- yo te tengo a ti.

Harry no alcanzó a ver cómo una serpiente negra saltaba hacia su cuello, incrustándole los colmillos. Soltando un grito de dolor, el joven vampiro agarró la serpiente con ambas manos y la desintegró.

Sin embargo...

-Maldita sea- siseó Ian corriendo hacia Harry y apartándolo justo antes de que una maldición lanzada por Voldemort lo golpeara. El mago oscuro se liberó entonces de las lenguas de hielo que lo aprisionaban y observó a Harry con interés.

-Diablos- masculló Harry mientras palpaba con sus dedos la mordedura de serpiente- esa cosa... esa cosa me inyectó algo.

-Harry- dijo Aldana, tocando su herida- debes tener cuidado. Era un veneno paralizante.

Harry torció una sonrisa.

-Pues tendrás que usar algo más que eso para inutilizarme- le dijo a Voldemort poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

De pronto oyeron pasos a sus espaldas. Ian maldijo entre dientes mientras se volteaba.

-Anabelle...

La muchacha salió de la casa de los gritos aturdida y algo asustada. Ian la agarró del brazo.

-¡Atrás!

-¡Suéltame!

"Las barreras de Harry se rompieron cuando ese desgraciado destruyó la puerta" concluyó Ian agitado "esto no marcha nada bien"

-Harry- dijo con voz grave- aquel hombre es peligroso… ¡no lo subestimes!

-Vámonos de aquí- añadió Aldana.

-No- gruñó Harry dando un paso hacia Voldemort- no pienso huir hasta que lo asesine.

-Harry- dijo Voldemort caminando hacia él- eres fuerte e inteligente, pero hay cosas que no sabes. Y yo puedo decírtelas.

-¿De que mierda me estás hablando?

-No lo escuches- le previno Aldana mientras juntaba sus manos y concentraba su energía vital. Ian la observó sorprendido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya verás.

Ian miró a Anabelle, quien a su vez contemplaba a Voldemort con ojos horrorizados.

-El Innombrable- murmuró.

-No temas- le dijo Ian bruscamente- no te pasará nada.

Anabelle lo miró para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó Harry a Voldemort sin inmutarse.

-Verás.... es algo largo y un tanto complicado. Pero si vienes conmigo, despejaré todo tu pasado... y tu futuro.

Harry sonrió y le mostró los colmillos mientras alzaba su varita

-Debes estar demente.

Voldemort hizo lo mismo.

-¡Avada kedavra!- exclamaron ambos.

Los dos rayos verdes se encontraron y una explosión les mandó lejos a ambos. Harry se golpeó contra una enorme piedra, quedando medio aturdido en el suelo mientras la roca se trizaba. Aldana, que aun concentraba su poder vital, exclamó:

-¡Levántate, Harry!

Voldemort estaba a punto de exclamar desde el suelo la maldición asesina, pero Aldana se lanzó contra él envuelta en un campo de pura energía. Voldemort gritó de dolor cuando sintió como su pecho comenzaba a arder y Harry aprovechó para atacarlo con sus puños

Sin embargo el veneno paralizante aun actuaba en su sistema y en el quinto golpe ambos cayeron con fuerza sobre la nieve. Voldemort, que jadeaba con una mano en el pecho, apuntó a Aldana con su varita:

-¡Crucio!

Harry agarró a Aldana justo a tiempo y ambos cayeron enterrados en la nieve. Voldemort sonrió mientras se levantaba listo para atacar, pero Ian se adelantó y le dio una patada en la cara.

-¡Cómete eso!

Voldemort rugió algo y dos serpientes enormes le protegieron, haciendo que Ian saltara hacia atrás. Las serpientes enseñaron sus letales colmillos y comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia ellos sin dejar de sisear.

-¡No!- gritó Anabelle horrorizada. Las serpientes se iban acercando también a ella. Voldemort la observó entonces, y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, la apuntó con su varita.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Ian observó el gesto de Voldemort paralizado. Anabelle no se movía tampoco- ¡Avada kedavra!

-¡Maldición!- gruñó el castaño desapareciendo de golpe para reaparecer frente a una aturdida Anabelle.

Ian la rodeó con sus brazos justo cuando la maldición asesina impactaba en su espalda.

Harry rugió:

-¡Noo!

Furioso, el príncipe de los vampiros arremetió a golpes contra Voldemort usando toda su fuerza sobrehumana. Anabelle, por otra parte, intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ian estaba desplomado junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados. La muchacha respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Él... me salvó la vida?" pensó. Entonces, al mirar nuevamente a Ian, comprendió que este se había sacrificado por ella.

-No, espera... no...- Anabelle sacudió a Ian por los hombros, pero este no se movió. La muchacha se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras temblaba- yo… lo siento... lo siento...

-No está muerto- dijo entonces una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-¿Q-quien eres?- farfulló Anabelle desconfiada cuando Aldana apareció junto a ella.

-No tienes que temerme- dijo Aldana al ver como Anabelle intentaba alejarse- no quiero hacerte daño.

A varios metros de ella los rugidos de Harry y Voldemort era lo único que rompía el silencio. Aldana lo observó tensa, contemplando como ambos se atacaban conjurando un sin fin de hechizos.

-¿Dijiste que él... estaba vivo?- murmuró Anabelle.

-El hechizo con el que los magos se matan los unos a los otros no nos destruye a nosotros- explicó Aldana mientras colocaba una mano sobre los ojos de Ian- aunque nos debilita tremendamente.

De la palma de Aldana emanó un extraño vapor violeta y Anabelle vio asombrada como Ian se movía. Aldana retiró entonces la mano y Anabelle dijo:

-Sus ojos están...

-Están rojos, si- dijo Aldana- necesita beber sangre humana urgentemente.

Anabelle tembló al ver la expresión siniestra que teñía el rostro de quien había sido su insoportable captor. El captor que le había salvado la vida.

-¿Qué pasa... que pasa si no bebe sangre humana ahora?

Aldana suspiró.

-Entonces morirá al amanecer.

Anabelle contempló a Ian, quien se retorcía jadeando, como si estuvieran asfixiándolo. Este la miró con avidez, pero no parecía reconocerla.

-Descuida- murmuró Aldana- está tan débil que no puede levantarse para atacarte.

Ian gruñó como un animal moribundo.

Apretando los ojos con fuerza, y sin poder soportarlo más, Anabelle se levantó. La muchacha comenzó a rebuscar en el suelo.

-Oye- dijo Aldana, perpleja al ver como Anabelle acercaba una piedra filosa a la palma de su mano- ¿que vas a hacer?

-Ya vas a ver.

Aldana retrocedió varios metros de un solo salto para alejarse de Anabelle, respirando aceleradamente. La rubia apretó los labios cuando por fin pudo hacerse un corte generoso y la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por sus dedos. Luego se acercó lentamente a Ian, que gemía en el suelo, y arrodillándose junto a él acercó la palma de su mano hasta sus labios.

-Ten… bebe.

Sin vacilaciones, Ian agarró a Anabelle por la muñeca con fuerza y comenzó a tragar su sangre como un niño hambriento. La chica apretó los ojos para soportar el dolor mientras Aldana les contemplaba sorprendida desde lejos, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. Poco a poco los ojos y la piel de Ian fueron recuperando su color natural, pero cuando vio quien estaba dándole aquella sangre deliciosa se detuvo al instante. Anabelle agarró su mano respirando agitadamente e intentando ignorar el palpitante dolor.

Ian estaba absolutamente perplejo.

-Tú... no tenías que… hacer esto- murmuró con la voz ronca. Anabelle sonrió a medias.

-Ahora estamos a mano.

-Pero...

-Escúchame, vampiro idiota… ¡No quiero que vuelvas a salvarme la vida nunca más! ¿Has entendido?

Ian sonrió antes de tomar la mano de ella entre las suyas. Anabelle estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando él acercó su rostro al corte sangrante que tenía en la palma, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Ian solo se limitó a besar su herida con ternura.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí- dijo él mirándola a los ojos de forma intensa- muchas gracias.

Anabelle sintió que se ruborizaba, para su horror. Quiso encontrar palabras con las que insultarlo, pero no las halló. De pronto oyeron la risa grave de Voldemort y los dos voltearon sus cabezas. Tanto él como Harry parecían cansados y tenían la ropa desgarrada.

-¿Qué pasa?- masculló Harry- ¿te has cansado de luchar contra mí?

-Admito que eres el único, aparte de Dumbledore, que está casi a mi altura- le dijo Voldemort- pero no quiero matarte. Sería una lástima. Aunque no debes olvidar… que yo sé cosas de ti que podrían interesarte.

-¡Mentiroso!

-En el fondo sabes que no estoy mintiéndote. Si quieres la verdad de tu existencia ve a mi mansión y entonces hablaremos con más calma. No te costará encontrarla, ya que eres tan inteligente- Voldemort hizo una pequeña inclinación parecida a una burla- nos veremos pronto, Harry. Estaré esperándote.

Harry exclamó:

-¡Espera!

Pero Voldemort ya había desaparecido.

Aldana agarró suavemente a Harry del brazo, murmurando:

-Debemos irnos. Los magos vienen hacia acá.

-De hecho…- dijo Ian levantándose del suelo débilmente-… ya nos han rodeado.

Efectivamente, ocho magos les rodeaban con sus varitas listas para atacar. Entre ellos Harry distinguió a James Potter y al mismísimo Dumbledore, quien miró a Harry sin alzar su varita como los otros.

Sin embargo, al único que Harry prestó atención fue a Ryan Butler.

-Hola- le saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona antes de saltar de forma inesperada hacia el profesor de defensa con los colmillos listos para atacar. Tres magos intentaron apresarlo, pero Harry los empujó con una mano y estos salieron despedidos hacia atrás por una fuerza avasalladora. Acto seguido, Harry cogió a Ryan por la capa y lo estampó en el suelo.

Desde distintos ángulos oyó como le lanzaban maldiciones y hechizos, pero Ian y Aldana salieron en su defensa, bloqueando con sus poderes de evasión los hechizos dirigidos a él.

-¡Son dos más! ¡Tengan cuidado!- gritó Sirius Black alcanzando a esquivar justo a tiempo una patada de Ian. James solo observaba a Harry.

-¡James!- le gritó Sirius- ¿Qué haces?

Pero su amigo no respondió.

-Un día me juré a mi mismo que no moriría hasta ver acabada a toda tu raza- escupió Ryan con un brillo de odio mientras miraba a Harry desde el suelo- ah, príncipe Harry… dime una cosa ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Él será quien te mate, Butler- siseó Harry con los ojos brillantes- por eso no lo hago yo.

Los labios de Ryan se curvaron en una sonrisa y Harry soltó un jadeo entrecortado, separándose bruscamente de él. Un dolor agudo perforaba su estómago, y al bajar la vista, Harry vio que el mago le había enterrado un puñal empapado con…

-Aceite de salamandra- sonrió Ryan levantándose y viendo como Harry caía al suelo dando espasmos de dolor- sé el terrible efecto que tienen en ustedes. Y ahora… ¿Qué tal si prendemos el aceite?

Harry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, pero apretó el puño mientras se esforzaba por encontrar su varita, que había caído en algún lugar. Sin embargo Ryan estaba a una puntual distancia de él, sabiendo lo que Harry iba a hacer.

El profesor de defensa alzó la varita con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Ha llegado tu hora… príncipe Harry.

James, que había estado observándolos, abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Príncipe…?

-¡Espera, Ryan!- gritó, corriendo hacia ellos- ¡No lo mates!

Butler no lo escuchó.

-¡Phiro!

Una bola de fuego se dirigió a Harry, pero James la desvió usando un hechizo no verbal. Harry lo miró estupefacto mientras apretaba los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Potter?- rugió Ryan. Harry aprovechó para levantarse.

-No puedes matarlo, aun es… un muchacho.

-¡Es un demonio asesino!- replicó Butler empujando a James para ir hacia Harry, pero Aldana apareció entonces y, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que Ryan saliera volando hasta golpearse duramente contra el suelo.

-No te le acerques- amenazó ella. Sus largos cabellos se movieron ligeramente.

Harry se sacó el puñal con un gemido de dolor y le gritó a Ian:

-¡Nos vamos!

-¿Y que hacemos con Anabelle Barfield?

-¡No se irán con mi sobrina, malditos bastardos!- rugió el ministro de magia canadiense sacando su varita y lanzándole a Ian un hechizo que Harry desvió fácilmente.

-Déjala, Ian. Ya tengo lo que quería.

Entonces todos vieron como Harry se dirigía a Dumbledore.

-Dejen sus varitas- ordenó el anciano mirando al joven fijamente, luego añadió:- ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, Harry?

-No uses mi nombre, repugnante mago- escupió el príncipe- sabes muy bien lo que quiero, y ya que no han hecho caso a mis advertencias tendrán que atenerse. Mi padre está preparando a un ejército de poderosos vampiros junto a los demás clanes. No han cumplido mi ultimátum y por lo tanto atacaremos sin piedad. Ah….- los verdes ojos de Harry destellaron-… y díganle a Lord Voldemort y a sus vasallos que su sangre será la primera en ser derramada.

Harry miró a Ian y a Aldana con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Vámonos.

Anabelle miró a Ian en silencio, recibiendo una extraña sonrisa.

-Nos volveremos a ver- murmuró él con voz grave.

La rubia solo desvió la mirada mientras el castaño se elevaba en el cielo como un pájaro.

-¡Espera, Harry!

Todos miraron a James, pero este solo tenía ojos para el joven. Harry lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres, humano?

James inspiró hondo.

-Tú no naciste siendo un vampiro.

Un incómodo silencio precedió a sus palabras. Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los puños:

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Harry, no lo escuches- murmuró Aldana- vámonos.

-¡No!- gritó James al ver que Harry se volteaba, ignorando las varitas que lo apuntaban- ¡Ellos te han engañado! ¡Tú no eres uno de ellos!

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te liquide!  
-Si lo haces te pulverizaré, niño- amenazó Sirius Black colocándose junto a James.

-¡Tienes que creerme Harry!- prosiguió James- ¿No te has preguntado acaso porque puedes hacer magia? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

Harry se quedó en silencio, pero Aldana tiró de su mano.

-Solo quiere confundirte para pillarte desprevenido- le dijo ella- vámonos Harry.

Él asintió lentamente y dio la espalda a James Potter mientras sentenciaba en voz alta:

-Prepárense para la guerra, magos. Prepárense.

Y echándole una última mirada a James Harry se elevó como un murciélago junto a Aldana e Ian, desapareciendo en el cielo.

* * *

** Bueno, para quienes me preguntaron si Ian y Anabelle tendrian un romance, pues aquí he dado ya las suficientes pistas (jeje). Por otra parte, un lector me ha pedido que haga a un Harry menos despiadado. ¿De verdad piensan que este Harry es muy malvado? Si tienen algo que decir sobre esto, pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema. **

** Otra cosa. Desde ahora responderé los rewiers a sus mails. **

** En fin, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les guste... ¡Y no olviden comentar! ¡Un abrazo a todos! :)**


	11. La verdad

** Hola a todos otra vez. Como ya habrán podido darse cuenta, he actualizado bastante más rápido que en otras ocasiones. Y es para mí un gusto entregarles esta humilde historia salida de mi loca imaginación. A los que leen el Nuevo prisionero de Azkaban y demás fics, quiero informarles que están en proceso de escritura, asi que paciencia. Con An inmortal love, sin embargo, llevo un ritmo más parejo, asi que no me demoraré tanto en ir actualizando este.**

** Nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos ustedes. Y al que me esté leyendo ahora mismo, este capi va dedicado a ti, con mucho cariño.**

** Que lo disfruten!!**

* * *

**11**

**La verdad.**

Lilith estaba nerviosa, pero intentaba calmar sus nervios escuchando el crepitar de la lluvia que azotaba los ventanales del castillo. El sonido de la lluvia le gustaba. Le daba claridad. No obstante, ni la lluvia ni un baño de rosas podría haberla calmado en aquellos momentos.

-Es increíble que Aldana haya ido a Londres solo para ver si Harry estaba bien- comentó Sherian a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento- su padre estaba furioso.

-Pero él comprende a Aldana- repuso Lilith- comprende el intenso amor que ella siente por Harry.

-Hablando de él…

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Sherian. No es necesario agregar más especulaciones.

El vampiro sonrió de medio lado.

-Odio cuando te metes en mi mente.

-No puedo evitarlo, te conozco demasiado bien.

-Ya. Pero aun así voy a decirlo: nuestro muchacho se está enfermando.

-¿Eso es lo que ibas…?- Lilith lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de asentir con un suspiro:- sí. Tienes razón. Yo también lo he percibido.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Cuando Harry se fue de aquí tenía una increíble energía, pero ahora que lo he visto siento que está debilitado.

-Probablemente la presión. No creo que haya sido fácil para él haber permanecido en Londres.

-Sí- dijo Sherian asintiendo- debe ser eso. Solo espero que comience a recuperar su antigua salud. Odio verlo así.

En ese momento las puertas ante las que estaban se abrieron de par en par. Lilith y Sherian voltearon sus cabezas e hicieron unas leves reverencias cuando el rey Lorkan y Harry salieron de la habitación. Luego Lilith miró a Harry de reojo, contemplando su pálida piel y sus ojos cansados.

Extremadamente cansados.

-¿Señor?- preguntó Sherian mirando al rey.

-Debemos estar orgullosos de mi hijo, Sherian. Todos nosotros. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo- dijo Lorkan con energía. Harry sonrió levemente cuando su padre le colocó una mano en el hombro- ahora quiero que vayas a tu habitación, tomes un baño y descanses.

-No tengo sueño, padre.

-Claro que sí. Estás tenso, pero ya no es necesario que te sigas preocupando- el rey miró a los otros dos- Sherian, quiero que reúnas al consejo de ancianos en el salón principal. Lilith, acompaña a Harry a su habitación.

-Eh, señor, sobre el joven sheldrak…

-¿Dónde está Ian?- preguntó Harry inmediatamente- ¿Le han atendido bien?

-Ya lo creo- bufó Sherian- se ha bebido tres copas de sangre y ahora está de lo lindo conversando con Elianor. Bueno, en fin, será mejor que vaya a buscar a los ancianos.

Cuando Sherian se marchó y el rey desapareció en el interior de su estudio, Lilith miró a Harry con preocupación.

-Tus ojos están…

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme- le interrumpió Harry- y ya que quieres saberlo, te lo diré: no he bebido sangre desde hace más de tres semanas.

-Tienes que beber ahora mismo. Quedan varias botellas en el conservatorio, vamos.

-Lilith…- murmuró Harry-… yo… no me siento bien.

La vampira miró a Harry abriendo más los ojos. El rostro del joven príncipe estaba amarillento y parecía que no era capaz de caminar por sí mismo.

-Oh, dios… es cierto. Tienes pésimo aspecto. Ven, agarra mi mano.

Harry hizo lo que ella le pedía.

-¿Podrás caminar hasta tu habitación?

-Eso creo.

-Entonces vamos.

Lilith dirigió al mareado muchacho a través de los pasillos, sin embargo, cuando intentaron descender por las escaleras Harry tuvo que asirse a la barandilla para no caer.

-Tuve una batalla… con un mago muy poderoso....- jadeó él de pronto, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmar su respiración-… Voldemort… así se llamaba…

-Y gastaste todas tus energías luchando contra él ¿no?… ¿pero cómo no te alimentaste?

-… había un hombre…- continuó Harry mientras se sentaba en el escalón apoyando la espalda en el muro-… él me dijo…. él me dijo…

Harry se interrumpió y suspiró agotado. Lilith estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa de verdad. La vampira se arrodilló frente a él y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, sintiéndolas ligeramente tibias.

Aquello no era nada bueno.

-¿Harry? ¿Puedes oírme?

Harry gimió suavemente, ladeando la cabeza. Lilith se levantó y silbó. No fue un silbido cualquiera, sino una melodía que reverberó en cada rincón del castillo.

-Tranquilo, mi querido Harry. Solo necesitas alimentarte- susurró ella mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Ginny?- murmuró Harry sacudiendo los párpados, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Soy Lilith y estás en el castillo.

-Perdóname Ginny… yo… yo no elegí ser quien soy…

Lilith miraba a Harry sumamente perpleja. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y quien era Ginny? Por otra parte su voz sonaba rara y angustiada.

Sonaba…. _humana._

En ese momento se oyeron pisadas y al momento siguiente dos esbeltos vampiros aparecieron para agacharse junto a ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre al príncipe, lady Lilith?

-No ha bebido sangre en tres semanas- les dijo ella mientras uno levantaba al muchacho- llévenlo a su habitación. Yo iré a buscar a la curandera.

Ambos vampiros asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente. Lilith inspiró hondo y se preguntó, inquieta, quien era aquella mujer que Harry había mencionado.

"Ginny" pensó, entornando los ojos "No olvidaré ese nombre"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

James Potter miró a los presentes con el semblante pálido, pero lleno de convicción. Junto a él, Lily permanecía en silencio. Sus verdes ojos acogían un sin fin de emociones distintas que solo quienes le conocían bien sabían interpretar. Sirius y Remus, por otra parte, estaban nerviosos. El primero porque nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado y el segundo porque sabía lo que James iba a decir.

Ojoloco, Tonks, Butler, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore y demás miembros de confianza que conformaban la Orden lo miraban con rostros calmos, pero atentos.

-Sé que lo que voy a decir será difícil de creer- comenzó James- pero tengo las suficientes pruebas y necesito que me ayuden.

-Por favor, James. Has el favor de explicarte mejor- le rogó Ojoloco, recibiendo una vituperante mirada de Minerva.

-Se trata de mi hijo…

-¿Qué le pasa a Darek?- saltó Sirius, interrumpiéndolo.

-No habla de Darek, canuto- le dijo Lily conservando una admirable templanza- sino de nuestro primer hijo. Harry.

Se instaló un largo silencio. Casi todos miraron a los Potter sin comprender, pero Dumbledore parecía saber exactamente lo que James iba a decir.

-Harry está vivo ¿verdad?- dijo el anciano con suavidad.

-Usted… ¿usted sabe…?

-Lo he supuesto- contestó el anciano- y he encajado piezas tal como tú lo has hecho, James. Sé a quien te vas a referir.

-Por favor, díganme de que se trata porque estoy comenzando a desesperarme- intervino Sirius respirando aceleradamente- James, por favor…

-Cálmate Sirius- le dijo Remus.

James suspiró y sintió otra vez aquel dolor en el pecho. El dolor de la impotencia. De la desesperación.

-Mi hijo nunca murió. Nunca fue secuestrado por mortífagos, sino por vampiros. Y ahora él es un vampiro… como ellos.

Lily cerró los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas mientras los demás, menos Dumbledore y Remus, miraban a James sin decir palabra, estupefactos.

-¿No me irás a decir que…?- farfulló Sirius palideciendo-¿… ese vampiro al que hemos estado intentando atrapar…?

James se giró hacia él y asintió lentamente.

-Es Harry

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que Ojoloco lo rompiera:

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Todos sabemos que los vampiros odian a los magos!

-Alastor tiene razón- dijo la profesora McGonagall, turbada- si vampiros hubieran raptado al niño ellos no lo habrían dejado vivo.

-Se equivocan- todos miraron a Dumbledore:- los vampiros no son como todos les han clasificado- sus ojos azules se posaron brevemente a Ryan Butler, quien permanecía en silencio, antes de continuar- se trata de una raza sumamente inteligente y con valores propios. Si bien es cierto que los vampíricos actúan movidos por el hambre en determinadas ocasiones, la mayor parte de las veces no es así. Ellos pueden encariñarse con otros, respetar leyes y establecer lazos. Hasta me atrevería a decir que son más inteligentes y sensatos que nosotros.

-¿Acaso usted ha conocido a alguno estrechamente, señor director?- le preguntó Butler con una fría calma.

James intervino:

-No me importa si los vampiros son inteligentes o bestias desalmadas. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hijo y por eso les pido ayuda.

-Pero James- dijo Tonks cautelosamente- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ese vampiro es tu hijo?

-Porque desde el primer momento en que lo vi sentí que él era mi Harry. Me puse a investigar y cuando luché con él la primera vez, al mirar sus ojos…- James observó de reojo a la afligida Lily-… supe que no estaba equivocado.

-Además conserva el nombre- dijo Dumbledore- y se parece muchísimo a ti, James. En definitiva no puede ser otro más que Harry Potter.

-Pero… hay algo que no comprendo- dijo Sirius, conmocionado- ¿Por qué raptaron a Harry, lo convirtieron en uno de ellos y luego le enviaron a atacarnos?

-No es coincidencia que fuera justamente Harry, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore- el día en que secuestraron a Harry ya tenían ese propósito. Necesitaban a un mago bebé, nacido a fines de Julio, que es cuando hay luna llena, para idear su estratagema.

-¿Nacido en luna llena? ¿Que tiene eso de importante?- le preguntó Lily, confusa.

-El primer clan vampírico, los Vlad, son los únicos que pueden convertir a un mago en vampiro haciendo que este conserve su magia. La condición es que debe ser un niño menor de tres años para que este quede vivo, y en caso de que quieran conservar su esencia de mago, debe haber sido un niño nacido en luna llena. Harry reunía todas esas características.

-Y ahora lo han enviado en contra de nosotros- murmuró James, abatido- ¡le han llenado la cabeza con mentiras!... No puedo dejar que esto se quede así.

Sirius estaba pálido en su silla, incapaz de decir algo. Entonces la fría voz de Butler rompió el silencio:

-Es lamentable, Potter. Realmente lamentable. Pero siento decirte que también es demasiado tarde para tu hijo.

Lily le miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ryan sostuvo la aguda mirada de la mujer sin inmutarse:

-Ellos no dejan que los magos interfieran en sus vidas. Por otro lado, cuando un humano ha sido convertido, en su alma muerta solo queda espacio para la maldad. Los vampiros son seres diabólicos por naturaleza y además están orgullosos de ello. No hay vuelta atrás después de ser convertido. Harry Potter… ya no es tu hijo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, James se levantó para agarrar a Ryan por el cuello de la capa.

-¡No es cierto lo que dices!

-James…- murmuró Remus, pero la voz de Sirius se alzó:

-¡Cierra esa boca, Butler! ¡Claro que Harry es su hijo! ¡Y mi ahijado!

-Entiendo tu desesperación, James- le dijo Ryan mirándolo de forma intensa a los ojos- créeme; yo más que nadie lo entiendo. Pero la vida me ha enseñado cosas sobre los vampiros… cosas oscuras y terribles. Tu hijo está muerto…

-¡Cállate!  
-¡Murió cuando lo mordieron! ¿Acaso no comprendes…?

James le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que mandó a Ryan al suelo. Dumbledore se levantó para retener al furioso auror:

-Basta, James. Con esto no arreglarás nada. Además… Ryan tiene algo de razón, después de todo.

-¿A que se refiere?- sollozó Lily.

Dumbledore miró a los Potter con gravedad:

-Cuando un niño es mordido por un vampiro muere, hablando en términos científicos. Los vampiros carecen de un corazón que palpite. Su sangre no corre por sus venas. Por eso son fríos, y por eso necesitan alimentarse para vivir y así estar sanos.

-¿Y no hay alguna forma de…?

-¿Traerlos a la vida?- completó James.

Dumbledore abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue Ryan Butler quien contestó:

-Ninguna.

James apretó los puños.

-¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso?

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el profesor de defensa y cazador de vampiros torció una amarga sonrisa antes de decir:

-Porque ya lo he intentado antes.

-¿Qué tú…?

Ryan endureció su expresión.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho del director se abrió bruscamente. Todos se voltearon al instante.

-¡Ann!- exclamó Lily, desconcertada.

-¿Darek?- añadió James.

Ambos hermanos miraron a sus padres con expresiones serias. Muy serias.

-Oigan- gruñó Ojoloco- ustedes no deberían estar…

-Ya lo sabemos todo, papá- dijo Ann sin prestar atención a nadie más- ¡Todo! ¿Pero como pudieron ocultarnos algo como eso?

-Nos debes una explicación- añadió Darek sin alterarse, pero tieso en su lugar.

Dumbledore suspiró sonoramente.

-Niños, será mejor que hablen con sus padres después.

-¡No!- gruñó Ann, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡No me pienso ir!- entonces la muchacha miró a sus padres de manera intensa y les dijo:- queremos saber quien es nuestro hermano.

-Ann, por favor, tienes que calmarte…- le rogó Remus, nervioso, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por James.

-Sí, Ann. Tienes… tienes razón.

Lily miró a su esposo alarmada, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Ya fue suficiente Lily, nuestros hijos tienen que saberlo.

Darek tragó saliva y dio un paso.

-¿Papá? ¿Él… está vivo?

-Sí- murmuró Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para conmoción de ambos.

Odiaban cuando su mamá se ponía a llorar. Les rompía el corazón.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Ann, impaciente.

-Ya lo conocen. O más bien ya han oído hablar de él- dijo James con el rostro envejecido por el dolor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- murmuró Ann.

-Papá…- añadió Darek.

-Le pusimos Harry en honor a mi abuelo- continuó James, y Ann abrió mucho los ojos- tenía los ojos de tu madre…, pero ellos nos lo arrebataron cuando apenas tenía un año. Lily y yo jamás hemos podido superar esa pérdida. Solo ahora supimos que está con vida… que nuestro Harry existe aun.

-Creíamos que los mortífagos se lo habían llevado- añadió Lily- pero no fueron ellos.

-Los vampiros…- murmuró Ann, comprendiendo-… fueron ellos quienes lo secuestraron.

Lily y James la miraron perplejos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Acabas de decir Harry- sollozó Ann- y el único Harry del que he oído hablar es…

James asintió lentamente mientras Lily se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Sí, hijos. Él es su hermano.

Darek respiró hondo, palideciendo. Ann solo podía pensar en una cosa:

"_Harry es mi hermano… ¡Mi hermano es un vampiro!"_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Lilith contemplaba a Harry con el rostro teñido de preocupación. Junto a ella, el rey Lorkan y Filius, el mejor curandero del reino, mantenían una grave conversación sobre el estado de salud del príncipe:

-… aun así pienso que tiene que haber otra explicación además de la pura falta de sangre en su sistema- decía Filius en esos momentos- Lilith ¿realmente el príncipe te dijo que fueron tres semanas de inhibición?

-Sí.

Filius se quedó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría haber causado esto?- le preguntó el rey intentando conservar la calma.

Filius suspiró.

-Pueden ser varias causas. La más razonable es la falta de alimentación, aunque yo lo atribuiría a más de tres semanas. Otras razones pueden ser una sobrecarga de agotamiento sumado a lo primero, aunque…

-¿Aunque?- le instó Lilith.

-Mejor será que me ponga a investigar- concluyó Filius enderezándose- hay algo aquí que no me calza.

En ese momento Harry se movió bruscamente en su estado de inconsciencia y murmuró:

-Tengo que volver… por favor perdóname…

Las pupilas se movían sin cesar bajo sus párpados y su piel pálida estaba cubierta de sudor. Lilith pasó un paño húmedo por su rostro con suavidad.

-Ya ha bebido suficiente sangre por el momento, sin embargo deberán darle dosis de un litro cada ocho horas- les dijo Filius- en caso de que no esté capacitado para beberla por sí mismo, avísenme. Solo queda esperar a que se recupere. No hay nada más que hacer.

-¿Pero se mejorará?- preguntó el rey, tenso.

Filius asintió, aunque dijo:

-De todas formas tienen que tener un ojo sobre él. Su sistema está muy delicado y vulnerable a factores como el polvo o la luz. Mantengan bien cerradas las cortinas.

Lorkan asintió.

-Gracias, Filius. Puedes retirarte.

-Estaré en mi oficina, alteza. Llámenme por si ocurre algo.

Cuando el viejo curandero salió, Lorkan se sentó junto a Harry con el semblante descompuesto:

-Estará bien en unas horas- le dijo Lilith con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar animarlo.

Lorkan suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Eso espero, Lilith. No soportaría si a Harry le ocurriera algo grave. Es todo lo que me queda en la vida.

De pronto Harry tosió, soltando pequeños silbidos de dolor. Sus manos temblaban. Lilith tocó una de ellas, sintiéndolas calientes.

-Lilith, por favor, déjame solo con él.

El rey solo tenía ojos para Harry.

La vampira asintió, levantándose.

-Cualquier cosa, llámeme.

Y mirando por última vez al desvalido príncipe, Lilith se retiró de la oscura habitación. Suspirando, Lorkan cerró los ojos mientras sostenía la mano de su hijo. Inevitablemente pensó en ella, en Serenia. Muerta de una forma parecida.

El rey se estremeció.

La mano que sostenía se crispó de pronto y Lorkan vio que los ojos de Harry comenzaban a pestañear varias veces. Después de un minuto, el joven príncipe pudo mantener la vista enfocada y giró lentamente la cabeza.

-Padre…

Lorkan sonrió aliviado.

-Hijo, me tenías tan preocupado ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza- murmuró Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tu sistema decayó por la falta de alimentos. Dime, Harry ¿por qué no te alimentaste?

-Si lo hice…

-No me mientas.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdón por haberte preocupado.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. Solo quiero verte sano. No soportaría perderte, querido hijo.

Ante la mención de esas últimas palabras, Harry miró fijamente el techo por unos segundos y entonces, entornando los ojos, preguntó:

-Hay algo que no me has contado, padre.

Lorkan se quedó perplejo al principio. Harry añadió, esta vez con un tono más duro:

-¿De donde provengo en realidad? Quiero la verdad.

Ambos de miraron en silencio. Y Lorkan decidió que ya no valía la pena seguir fingiendo… al menos en una parte.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Harry?

-En Inglaterra había un hombre con el que luché… se llamaba James Potter- Lorkan se tensó, pero Harry continuó:- él me dijo que…

-Está bien. No es necesario que sigas- le cortó Lorkan.

-Pero…

-Te contaré la verdad.

Harry se quedó callado y el rey dijo:

-Tú no naciste siendo un vampiro, Harry. Tus padres eran magos.

-¿Por eso puedo hacer magia, verdad?

-Exactamente.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste…!

-Calma- dijo Lorkan con serenidad- sé lo que te dije y lamento mucho haberte mentido. Pero lo hice por tu bien, pues no quería causarte dolor. Pero ahora ya estás lo suficientemente mayor para soportar la verdad.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. Lorkan sostuvo su mirada y dijo con todo el odio que fue capaz de conjurar:

-Ellos te abandonaron.

-¿Qué?

-Tus padres, James Potter y Lily Potter, te abandonaron.

Harry desvió la mirada, respirando hondo.

-¿Es… es cierto?

-Nunca te mentiría.

Lorkan entornó los ojos, viendo como su hijo se quedaba callado. Había tristeza y rabia en sus facciones.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Harry entonces- ¿porqué lo hicieron?

-Hay un mago oscuro al que llaman Lord Voldemort…- empezó Lorkan.

-¡Lo conozco! ¡Luché contra él!  
Lorkan frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Luchaste contra Voldemort?

-Él me buscó. Pero no pude matarlo…. Aun así ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

-Voldemort te buscaba para matarte desde el momento en que naciste. No sé todos los detalles, pero hay una profecía que te ligaba a él. Y ese mago decidió acabar contigo antes de que crecieras. Así que tus padres, en un acto de cobardía, decidieron deshacerse de ti para que Voldemort no los matara a ellos.

Harry apretó los puños. Lorkan prosiguió:

-Te abandonaron justo a las puertas de Voldemort. Pero entonces Lilith y Sherian, que andaban cerca, te encontraron por casualidad.

-¿Ellos me encontraron?

Lorkan asintió.

-Y te trajeron a mí.

-¿Pero porqué hicieron eso?

-Serenia acababa de morir y yo me quedé solo. Lilith y Sherian sabían mi desesperación por tener un hijo que heredara mi reino, y tu llegada al castillo fue un milagro para todos.

-Pero…- Harry estaba absolutamente desconcertado-… yo era un mago.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y porqué…?

-Cuando ellos te trajeron no pude evitar encariñarme contigo. Además tus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de mi esposa- Lorkan sonrió- no me importó que fueras un mago, Harry, porque tú estabas destinado a ser mi hijo. Y no me arrepiento de ello.

Harry cerró los ojos.

-Padre…

-¿Si?

-Gracias- el joven le sonrió entonces- yo también me siento orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

Lorkan sonrió, levantándose.

-Ahora que ya sabes la verdad me siento mucho mejor. Te dejaré solo para que descanses ¿está bien?

Harry asintió.

Cuando Lorkan se fue y Harry se quedó solo en su habitación, el joven tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para calmar su rabia.

"_Ellos me abandonaron"_ pensó, apretando los puños _"Malditos sean ambos"_

Harry se levantó entonces de la cama. Aun se sentía débil, pero se acercó a la ventana y dejó que la brisa acariciara sus mejillas.

-Les haré pagar a todos- murmuró, y sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron en un halo de resentido odio- ¡Juro que los Potter conocerán mi ira!

Harry miró entonces la luna que alcanzaba a atisbarse entre las nubes y sus ojos volvieron a recuperar su color natural cuando recordó el rostro dulce de Ginny.

_"Ginny_" pensó, sintiendo el peso terrible y doloroso de su ausencia "_Aunque te abrumen los mismos oscuros pensamientos que hieren mi alma en este momento… aunque mi rostro se pierda para siempre en las sombras de tu memoria…nunca sientas que estás sola"_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Muy lejos de Gelrion, Ginny también contemplaba la luna a través de la ventana de su habitación. Entre sus manos sostenía el collar con la rosa de siete pétalos que Harry la había regalado. Y sobre sus pálidas mejillas aun podía verse el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-Si pudiera olvidarte, querido Harry- murmuró, apoyando la frente en el cristal.

"_Si tan solo pudiera olvidarte…"_

* * *

**Y esto ha sido todo por ahora. El capitulo no ha tenido acción, pero desde aquí podría decirse que comienza lo realmente bueno de la historia. En el prox. capitulo comprenderán a que me refiero. Por cierto, el 99 por ciento de los lectores prefieren a un Harry un tanto malito... jejeje. Hay un gusto notable por los fics donde Harry es un chico malo, ya me di cuenta. Algunos me rogaron que siga poniendo escenas de romance entre Harry y Ginny, pero tengan paciencia, que esta historia debe tener un avance coherente. Harry y Ginny tendrán que pasar por algunos obstáculos físicos y emocionales antes que nada. Ah, y los que me han preguntado por el pasado de Ian, en el prox. capi se explicará con bastante detalle.**

** Ahora los dejo. Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, no olviden sus comentarios ^^**

**Portense muy mal y nos leemos hasta la proxima actualización!**


	12. Descubrimientos

**Bien, tal como lo habìa prometido antes, aquì està un nuevo capitulo. El prox. fic en actualizar esta semana serà paralelamente opuestos. Espero que me hayan perdonado por mi larga ausencia, pero prometo no volver a hacerlo (XD) Muchas gracias a todos los que me alentaron con sus comentarios y mails, realmente han significado mucho para la continuaciòn de estos fanfics. Este capìtulo es muy importante. Espero que les guste. Ah, y una cosa: no me baso para nada en Crepusculo. De hecho, cuando comencè este fanfic ni siquiera habia leido ese libro y lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho. Creo que no le hace mucha justicia a la naturaleza de los vampiros, pero esa ya es una opinion personal.**

**Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capìtulo 12**

**Descubrimientos.**

Ann caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Hacía frío, pero aquello poco le importaba. No había asistido a sus últimas clases. Se había negado a hablar con nadie. En el cielo una larga línea anaranjada precedía al anochecer, y mientras Ann continuaba caminando, se preguntó como estaría tomándolo todo su hermano.

"Seguramente mejor que yo" pensó, con un vago intento de sonrisa.

Y entonces volvió a pensar otra vez en Ginny. Tras darle varias vueltas al asunto, Ann había decidido que por el momento lo más sensato era no decirle que Harry era su hermano. Las heridas estaban para todo el mundo aun demasiado frescas y sería estúpido echarle más leña al fuego.

Con un estremecimiento, Ann decidió regresar al colegio. El cielo ya estaba casi completamente oscuro y, a juzgar por los espesos mantos de nubes negras, esa noche habría tormenta.

Filch le echó una mirada desdeñosa cuando la muchacha entró al castillo, pálida de frío y muerta de hambre. Ann decidió que comería hasta hartarse durante la cena. No había casi nadie en los pasillos. Seguramente, pensó la muchacha, todos debían estar ya en el comedor. Aceleró el paso.

Los bollos de chocolate siempre se terminaban rápido.

-… lo he estado educando desde que murieron sus padres. No se preocupe, director; Elliot está muy capacitado, casi tanto como cualquier otro chico de este colegio.

Era la voz del profesor Lupin. Ann se detuvo poco antes de torcer la esquina del pasillo, y lentamente, asomó su ojo izquierdo. El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba conversando con el director Dumbledore y tenía la mano puesta sobre el hombro de un muchacho esbelto y de cabello rojo oscuro, como el vino. Tenía la piel atezada y vestía ropa muggle. A Ann le pareció exóticamente atractivo.

Dumbledore miró al chico con una sonrisa:

-Te conocí cuando tenías cinco años, Elliot. Has crecido considerablemente. Espero que te sientas a gusto en Hogwarts.

El joven asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, será mejor que lo presentemos a los alumnos y veamos en que casa le toca estar- dijo el director- no es algo usual, por supuesto, pero…

-Si no le produce inconveniente, director…- intervino el muchacho por primera vez. Tenía la voz suave y agradable. Ambos hombres los miraron:-… me gustaría estar en la casa de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore se meció la barba, sin responder de inmediato. Lupin se apresuró a decir, sonriendo:

-La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con Elliot, señor director. Soy testigo de sus habilidades y le conozco tanto como un padre puede conocer a un hijo. El mejor lugar para Elliot es Gryffindor. Y eso es, seguramente, lo que sus padres habrían querido.

-Entonces te haré una pregunta- dijo Dumbledore mirando al chico.

-Claro.

-¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido?

Lupin rió entre dientes y Elliot, aunque ligeramente sorprendido, respondió sin vacilar:

-Yo diría que el chocolate, señor.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Dumbledore- si hubieras sido un ravenclaw le habrías añadido un relleno. Bien, bien. Entonces formarás parte de la casa de Gryffindor. Pero antes de ir al gran comedor debemos pasar un momento por el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Vamos- coincidió Lupin.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo, antes de que Ann pudiera esconderse, Elliot se giró tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo ni a parpadear. Los ojos del muchacho eran de un color dorado oscuro. Ann abrió la boca, sorprendida, y Elliot le sonrió. Era una sonrisa amistosa y un tanto burlona, como si con ella le quisiera decir: "Ya sabía que estabas escuchándonos"

Elliot se volteó entonces para seguir a los dos hombres y desapareció por el otro pasillo.

"Que ojos más extraños" pensó Ann, fascinada.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Ian estaba sorprendido. Durante toda su vida nunca había visto a tantos vampiros juntos, conviviendo como personas comunes y corrientes. Mientras paseaba por las calles de Gelrion Ian reparò sobre todo en los rostros imperturbables de sus bellos habitantes. En ese momento grupo de niños vampiros pasó corriendo por su lado. La niña más alta se volteó para mirarlo, con curiosidad, y sonrió, enseñándole una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Hola- la saludó Ian, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

La niña intercambió una risita con su amigo pelirrojo y ambos siguieron corriendo hasta perderse de vista. Ian se dio cuenta de que algunos lo miraban, pero no parecían muy alterados con su presencia, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño. Por lo general, las razas puras intentaban alejarse lo más posible de los de su calaña: un S_hekdral. _Un mestizo.

-¿Te gusta nuestra Ciudad?

Ian se volteó, encontràndose de cara con una joven vampira de largo cabello rubio. "Annabelle" pensò el joven de forma automàtica antes de darse cuenta de que no era ella. La vampìra era hermosa. Tan hermosa como Aldana, la prometida de Harry. Ian respiró hondo.

-Es una ciudad magnífica- asintió, inclinando la cabeza- ¿Puedo tener el honor de saber su nombre?

Ella soltó una risita.

-No sabía que los mestizos eran tan educados.

-Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben de nosotros- repuso Ian sonriendo.

-Lo siento, Ian Pascalli. No pretendía ofenderte- Ian alzó las cejas, ella añadió:- me llamo Iriel. Mi hermana me estaba hablando de ti.

-¿Tu…?

-Aldana.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Ian antes de reírse. Varios vampiros que pasaron por su lado lo miraron- ahora entiendo el parecido. Realmente son idénticas.

-Eso dicen todos- dijo Iriel- salvo en el cabello, claro.

-Tus cabellos son como el resplandor de la luna, los de Aldana representan la noche más oscura.

-Curiosa definición.

-Gracias.

-Me han pedido que venga a buscarte, Ian. Harry quiere hablar contigo.

El joven castaño se sorprendió.

-¿Ya está despierto? ¡Entonces vamos!

-Espera.

Ian la miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué estás con él?- preguntò Iriel, ahora muy seria- ¿Cuál es tu juego, Ian Pascalli?

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Aunque no lo creas, _lady_ Iriel, estoy del lado de tu príncipe. Quiero ayudarlo.

-Ningún zheldrar hace algo sin obtener una cosa a cambio.

-¿Eso es lo que te han dicho? Está bien…- Iriel volteó los orbes de sus ojos cuando Ian se apareció detrás de ella, susurrando junto a su oído-… pero seguramente lo que un mestizo como yo haga o no haga no es de la incumbencia de una Vlad, ¿o sí?

Ella no respondió.

Ian se apartó de la joven, encaminándose al castillo, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Cuando entraron al castillo ninguno de los dos había vuelto a intercambiar palabra, aunque por la forma en que la miraba, Iriel intuyó que Ian se estaba burlando de ella. Apretó los puños, pero sin dejarse llevar por la rabia. Aquel mestizo le intrigaba, después de todo.

Sherian salió a encontrarlos. Hizo una breve reverencia hacia Iriel y luego sonrió a Ian.

-Harry está el salón del segundo piso. Quiere hablar contigo. Gracias por traerlo, lady Iriel.

-No fue difícil encontrarlo, _maese _Sherian. Los Shekdral no son muy silenciosos y es fácil seguirles la huella.

Sherian arrugó un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ian torció una sonrisa irónica.

-Es que los zheldrar no tenemos necesidad de escondernos.

Iriel mantuvo con él una imperturbable mirada y sus bellos ojos grises se llenaron del más profundo desprecio. Miró a Sherian:

-¿Mi hermana?

-Está con el príncipe.

-Quisiera hablar con ella.

Este asintió levemente.

-Entonces puedes subir con nosotros si quieres.

Los tres subieron al segundo piso del castillo y entraron al salón. Harry estaba allí, sentado en una larga butaca junto a Aldana. Ambos giraron la cabeza. Ian saludó a Harry alzando la mano:

-¡Bueno verte en pie, compañero!

Tanto Sherian como Iriel lo miraron desconcertados. Harry, sin embargo, no parecía molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te desapareciste del castillo sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Fui a mirar la ciudad.

Aldana sonrió.

-¿Te ha gustado? No es tan grande como las que seguramente frecuentas, pero…

-Gelrion es un lugar magnìfico- repuso Ian.

-Y aun no conoces nuestra vasta naturaleza- dijo Sherian, entusiasmado- en ninguna otra parte del mundo encontrarás bosques ni manantiales mejores que los nuestros.

-Y el teatro- añadió Aldana, con los ojos brillantes- tienes que ver el teatro.

Iriel dio unos pasos hacia Aldana. Ambas hermanas se miraron.

-¿Iriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora?- dijo Harry con voz tediosa. Miró a Iriel con ojos inexpresivos y esta desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla demasiado tiempo- por favor, lady Iriel, no querrás interrumpir nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?

-Le pido disculpas, príncipe- dijo Iriel con una reverencia- pero es realmente urgente…

-Está bien- dijo Aldana, levantándose- vamos.

Los tres varones se quedaron viendo como estas salían. Ian soltó un silbido:

-Que par de infarto, ¿eh? Aunque la rubia no me ha caído lo que se dice bien.

-Una dama orgullosa- dijo Sherian.

-Altanera y entrometida- agregó Harry, sin escrúpulos- ella y Aldana no tienen nada en común, lo cual es una fortuna para mí. No me habría gustado tener a Iriel de prometida.

Ian lo miró.

-Y bien, ¿de qué querías que habláramos?

Sherian abrió la puerta para marcharse:

-Será mejor que los deje solos…

-No, no lo hagas- dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano- quédate. La verdad es que quería… hablar con ambos. Pedirles un favor, mejor dicho.

Sherian cerró la puerta, con gesto intrigado. Harry continuó:

-Hoy me he enterado de algunas cosas, así que… Sherian…- el joven clavó sus verdes ojos en los azules del otro…- ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo, mi padre me lo ha contado todo sobre los Potter.

Sherian abrió mucho los ojos, pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Harry suspiró.

-Sé que soy hijo de magos, que tú y Lilith me salvaron de morir… sé que los Potter se deshicieron de mí como un fardo. Lo sé todo…- Ian miraba a Harry sorprendido-… y quiero vengarme.

-¿Cómo?- el vampiro castaño se levantó, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿estás diciendo que eres hijo de ese… James Potter?

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Te pediré que no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre.

-Entonces no tienes sangre real…

-Sí. Si la tiene- repuso Sherian- el rey Lorkan lo mordió durante luna llena, traspasándole la esencia de su estirpe. Harry es un verdadero príncipe… solo que no del modo tradicional.

-Caramba, príncipe- murmuró Ian- esto si me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Sherian estaba más pálido de lo que un vampiro podía estarlo, pero dejó que Harry continuara:

-Por eso puedo ocupar magia, Ian. Eso era algo que ni yo mismo entendía. Ahora me queda todo claro: tengo que hacerles pagar.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Harry?- dijo Sherian muy serio.

-¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar? ¿Te quedarías de brazos cruzados?

-Yo…

-Una guerra contra los magos se avecina, y estamos obligados a participar en ella. Pero esto es importante para mí. No quiero que los Potter queden impunes por lo que hicieron…- los nudillos de Harry estaban blancos-... malditos...

-Tu padre no lo aprobará- dijo Sherian.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que me apoyarías. Tú mismo me trajiste aquí con Lilith, así que sabes mejor que ninguno lo que pasó- Sherian estaba estático como una roca- ¿o hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Nunca he dudado de tu lealtad, Sherian, y no quiero tener que dudar ahora.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Matarlos?

-Yo puedo encargarme de la mujer- dijo Ian, entusiasta- Lily Potter, una bruja muy guapa. Lástima.

-No. A ellos no, por ahora.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que asesinen a su hijo, Darek Potter.

Los ojos de Harry no mostraban ningún ápice de piedad. Sherian asintió.

-Como ordenes, príncipe.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Darek revolvió el contenido de su plato sin probar bocado. Por primera vez se sentía confuso. Confuso y dolido. No entendía por qué motivo sus padres les habían ocultado a él y a Ann que tenían un hermano mayor. Después de tanto tiempo…

"Da igual que pensaran que estaba muerto" se dijo, frunciendo el ceño "da igual"

Hermione le puso una mano sobre el brazo. Darek se sobresaltó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Darek?

-Sí.

-No me lo parece.

-Estoy bien, Hermione… bueno, no. En realidad no.

Ron alzó las cejas. Ginny le preguntó:

-¿Te has peleado con Linda?

-De hecho ya no salgo con ella- dijo Dárek- es solo que…

-… no sabes que hacer- dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas- pero si te sirve de algo, conozco el remedio perfecto para eso.

-Hola Lunática…

-Luna- dijo Hermione, fulminando a Ron con la mirada, y miró a la ravenclaw con una sonrisa- ¿cómo estás?

Luna Lovegood le sonrió:

-Bien, gracias. He encontrado un piedra_ urgali_ en el bosque- a continuación sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una gema redonda, muy oscura, y se la dio a Dárek- ten; si soplas sobre ella, tus seres queridos estarán protegidos y las cosas mejoraràn a tu alrededor. Es muy valiosa, ¿sabes? Sobre todo ahora que se avecina una guerra.

-Eh… gracias, Luna- dijo el chico, no muy seguro de que hacer con la piedra- eres muy amable.

-De nada- dijo ella alegremente- solo no la pierdas, o su poder protector se pierde.

-Claro.

Ginny sonrió a Luna.

-He oído que a tu padre le va muy bien con _El Quisquilloso_.

-¡Oh, sí!, es que el tema de los vampiros ha interesado mucho a la gente, ¿sabían que los vampiros son clientes frecuentes de Honeydukes?

-¿Eh?- dijo Ron, riendo- eso es imposible…

-Claro que sí. Son adictos a las chupetas de sangre.

Varios en la mesa de Gryffindor se rieron. La casa del león le tenía simpatía a Luna y siempre la escuchaban para ver con qué nueva extravagancia iba a salir.

-Los vampiros no comen chupetas de sangre- dijo Ron- a menos que fueran muy idiotas y…

-Ah, hola Ann- dijo Luna alzando la vista de pronto. La morena se sentó inusitadamente junto a Ginny- me alegra verte mejor.

Ginny miró a su amiga de soslayo, preocupada, pero Ann sonrió:

-Pue si, la verdad es que estoy mucho mejor ahora, ¿Qué tal si te sientas con nosotros, Luna? Además tengo algo que contarles. ¡Son noticias de última hora!

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de ellos estiraron el cuello, pendientes de lo que Ann iba a decir. Y es que cuando Ann Potter tenía una noticia, siempre valía la pena escucharle.

-Vamos, suéltalo- dijo Ginny al ver la expresión teatral de Ann. Todos comenzaron a apremiarla.

-Ok, ok… que impacientes ¿eh? Pues resulta que hoy veía caminando hacia acá por el pasillo cuando…

Sin embargo Ann no alcanzó a proseguir con su relato, porque justo en ese momento entraron Dumbledore junto a Remus Lupin y el extraño chico llamado Elliot. Quienes habían estado escuchando a Ann ahora prestaron al director y varias chicas empezaron inmediatamente a cuchichear sobre el joven de cabello rojo. Ann resopló, reclinándose con muy poca delicadeza en su silla:

-Bien, pues ahí lo tienen.

Ginny se rió.

-¿Te acaban de arruinar unos momentos de atención?

-Ya lo creo. Pero míralo- Ann le señaló a Elliot con un gesto de cabeza- ¿a que es extraño?

-Pues… no sé. No lo veo bien desde aquí.

-Ya lo verás. Dumbledore ha decidido ponerlo en nuestra casa.

Esta vez sí le prestaron atención. Neville Longbottom parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Es un alumno nuevo?

-Asi parece.

Dumbledore golpeó las palmas para instalar silencio y todos los alumnos dejaron de comer para mirarlo.

-Bien, siento interrumpir su cena, pero me gustaría anunciar la incorporación de un nuevo alumno a la casa de Gryffindor…- de pronto toda la mesa estalló en aplausos entre risas y silbidos, como una clara imitación a la noche de selección. Las otras casas también rieron.

-Sí, sí, ese es el espíritu de acogida que a mí me gusta- sonrió Dumbledore. Elliot y Remus también sonrieron- su nombre es Elliot Price y formará parte de este colegio a partir de ahora. Los motivos de su tardía incorporación no me corresponde a mí mencionarlos, asi que cualquier pregunta, pueden hacérsela a Elliot y este decidirà si quiere contestarlas. Bueno, eso es todo- Dumbledora extendiò los brazos- ya pueden proseguir con su cena.

Cientos de pares de ojos siguieron al muchacho del cabello color vino, pero este simplemente les sonrió con afabilidad, sin parecer incómodo en lo absoluto. Entonces un slytherin gritó:

-¡Hey, Weasleys, allí va su primo nùmero cien! Sin embargo parece mejor vestido. ¡Deberían pedirle un préstamo!

Ron frunció el ceño y Ginny sacò una varita azul de su bolsillo. Luedo sonrió, exclamando con burla:

-¡Y aquí están tus hermanos, Miller!

De pronto la varita explotó y tres chimpancés de goma que chillaban estruendosamente saltaron hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sin dejar de rebotar de un lado a otro.

Hubo una oleada de risas.

-Ingenioso- dijo Ann.

-Gracias. Cortesìa de sortilegios Weasley- dijo Ginny antes de sacar de su bolsillo otra varita que hizo explotar hacia Elliot. Una enorme cabeza de león le rugió en la cara, pero el muchacho, para sorpresa de varios, no retrocedió.

-¡Bienvenido a la magnífica morada de sir Godric Gryffindor!- dijo Ann.

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a levantarse para saludar al nuevo y Hermione comenzó a explicarle de que se trataban las diferentes clases, para exasperación de todos. Ann, sin embargo, fue la única que permaneció sentada en su sitio, sonriendo. Y entonces, imprevistamente, Elliot Price se sentó junto a ella.

-Ahora somos compañeros de casa, señorita espía- murmuró él, guiñándole el ojo- mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Ann.

Ginny los miró a ambos entornando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

-Asi que ya se conocían.

Ann se encogió de hombros.

-Me llamo Ginny Weasley- dijo la pelirroja- y aunque no creo que seamos primos, me alegra que hayas quedado en nuestra casa.

-Gracias, Ginny- dijo Elliot- aunque la verdad siempre pretendí estar en Gryffindor. Mis padres eran de esta casa.

-¿A que se dedican tus padres?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Murieron cuando tenía tres años.

-Oh…

-No te preocupes- dijo Elliot con su voz sedosa. Algunas alumnas no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Yo soy Ronald Weasley, pero puedes decirme Ron- dijo el pelirrojo mientras mascaba una pierna de pollo- y esta es Hermione Granger, pero si te parece molesta al principio no te sientas mal: todos hemos pasado por eso...

-¡Ron!- dijo la castaña, golpeándole en la mano con la cuchara caliente. Ron soltó una palabrota. Ginny y Ann rieron.

-Mi nombre es Ann Potter, por cierto- dijo la morena- y el calladito con cara de bobo que está ahí es mi hermano, aunque no se note mucho.

-A mi me parece que son iguales- repuso Elliot torciendo una sonrisa.

-Es que son gemelos- dijo Ginny, divertida con la expresión de Ann.

-Y a diferencia de los gemelos weasley, no encontrarás gemelos más distintos que los pequeños Potter- dijo Seamus.

-Totalmente opuestos- añadió Ron.

-Algunos creemos que hubo un intercambio de almas en el proceso de…, tú ya sabes- le susurró Ginny a Elliot con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan-… uno creería que Dárek es la chica y Ann el chico. La naturaleza es asì de extraña a veces...

Indignados, Dárek los fulminó con el ceño y Ann les lanzó pudín de fresa con tan mala puntería que este fue a parar sobre la cara de Ron. Fastidiado, el pelirrojo agarró una patata con crema de queso y la lanzó hacia Ann, pero esta la esquivó y…

Elliot la atajó con su mano izquierda sin parpadear siquiera.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. El muchacho sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Siempre he tenido buenos reflejos.

-¡Wow, podrías ser mi buscador!- dijo Ginny emocionada y levantàndose bruscamente de su silla- ¡el nuestro renunció la semana pasada! ¿Qué te parecería formar parte del equipo?

-¿Eres la capitana?- le preguntó Elliot.

-Sí.

-Bueno… nunca he jugado quidditch. Pero me gustaría.

-No se hable más- repuso Ginny, para divertimiento de todos- serás mi nuevo buscador, Elliot Price. Y no puedes decirme que no.

Ann miró a Ginny y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Su amiga comenzaba a sonreír nuevamente. Sin embargo la morena no pudo reprimir que una sombra de tristeza se abatiera sobre sus ojos verde esmeralda. Un destello imperceptible para todos… menos para los ojos de Elliot.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Harry golpeó una y otra vez el largo saco de arena con el que siempre solía practicar, pero esta vez, sin embargo, el saco se balanceaba más de lo habitual. El joven golpeaba con puños, con piernas, de forma metódica y letal, sin emitir gruñidos. Sin mudar la expresión fría de su rostro. Ian se había cansado de observarlo y ahora andaba por ahí, molestando a los demás vampiros.

Seguramente, pensó Harry, intentando ligarse alguna joven.

-Te veo en muy buen estado, príncipe Harry.

Harry miró por sobre su hombro. Morderet estaba apoyado contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Morderet- saludó Harry, sonriendo también- no te había visto.

-Y yo nunca te vi más concentrado- rió Morderet, ladeando la cabeza- ¿ocurre algo, Harry?

-Puede que esté un poco tenso.

-La guerra que has debido preparar, supongo.

-Probablemente sea eso- Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, ya más relajado- ¿Cómo está tu hermana? Supe que iba a celebrar su unión con Bareth.

-Sí, así es. Y estás invitado.

-No sé si podré asistir, pero mándale mis felicitaciones, yo…

-¿Y cuando se unen tú y Aldana?

Harry miró hacia otro lado, un tanto incómodo. Morderet arqueó las cejas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, amigo mío. Es que no estoy seguro sobre eso. Necesito algo de tiempo.

Morderet entornó los ojos, fingiendo no estar tan interesado. Tragó saliva y dijo:

-¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

-¿A Aldana?- Harry negó con la cabeza- no, todavía no. En realidad no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué? No puedes dejarla con la ilusión, Aldana es…

-Aldana es mi prometida- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente- eso no ha cambiado, Morderet. Yo solo hablo del tiempo. Me gustaría atrasar esa ceremonia por el momento, eso es todo.

-Veo.

Harry se disponía a golpear nuevamente el saco, pero una repentina sensación de cansancio se lo impidió. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, gruñendo. Morderet le puso una mano en el hombro:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé… creo que necesito alimentarme.

-¿Otra vez? Te acabas de beber dos litros de sangre.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos fue empujada. Por ella, para sorpresa de ambos, entraron el rey Lorkan, Lilith y Filius, el viejo curandero. Sus expresiones eran graves. Más graves que nunca.

-Morderet, por favor retírate- dijo el rey con los oscuros ojos puestos en Harry- necesito hablar con mi hijo.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Morderet miró a Harry unos momentos y salió, cerrando suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró Harry, maldiciéndose por sentirse tan débil en esos momentos.

Lilith y Filius permanecieron tensos.

Entonces el rey, sin decir nada, caminó hasta su hijo y le propinó una dura bofetada con el reverso de la mano. Si hubiera estado en sus condiciones normales, Harry habría soportado el golpe sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar, pero no era el caso. El joven cayó al suelo. No dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente alzó el rostro para mirar a su padre, cuya expresión se había descompuesto en un gesto de rabia y angustia.

-Me has decepcionado Harry… tú… ¿Cómo has podido…?

-Papá…

El rey lo agarró por la ropa, alzándolo del piso hasta tenerlo cara a cara. Harry jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

-¡Has incumplido el juramento de iniciación, Harry! ¿Sabes lo estúpido que es eso? ¿Lo sabes?

-No.

-La persona a la que tienes que morder, aquella que viste en el espejo, ¿sigue con vida?

Harry inspiró hondo.

-Sí.

Lorkan sacudió la cabeza y soltó a Harry. Entonces dijo:

-Te has estado matando a ti mismo, Harry. ¡Estás débil porque tú mismo te lo has buscado, porque no has seguido los pasos de tu iniciación como debías hacerlo!Ahora te ordeno que termines el trabajo, ¡te lo exijo!

-¿Que pasa… si no lo hago?- se atrevió a decir Harry, con la mirada oscurecida y el cuerpo en tensiòn.

Esta vez intervino Filius:

-Si no lo hace, joven príncipe, su cuerpo se irá debilitando, exigiéndole más alimento del normal hasta el punto de tener una sed terrible. Luego... luego morirá.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Su padre le dijo:

-Tienes que matar a esa persona que viste en el espejo y completar tu iniciación. Si no lo haces, hijo… no viviràs mucho tiempo. Y no pienso permitirlo. No pienso perderte por una estupidez.

El rostro de Lilith se cubrió de pesar. Harry, en cambio, solo podía pensar en la expresión enérgica y sonriente de Ginny.

Pero si no mataba a Ginny… iba a morir.

_Morir._

* * *

_**Eso es todo por esta semana. No duden en poner sus dudas, sugerencias y criticas. Comentar no cuesta nada. Y cualquier duda personal, pueden escribirme en mi blog.**_

**_Hasta la otra! =)_**


	13. Debilidad

Ya**! Aquí estoy otra vez y con un capítulo bastante más largo que los anteriores. Sinceramente me ha gustado como me quedó este capi, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste. Bueno. No voy a explayarme más.**

**Un agradecimiento por sus anteriores rewiers a:**

**HarryPeru, siriusta, ljubica, vps, Kaito Seishiro, f1ameseeker, K.J. Expelliarmus, fronfis, fatty73, AnnieKP (**deberías dedicarte a escribir, !sacas buenas conclusiones! Aunque no, Ginny no se convertirá en vampiro**), Arcangel Guerrero, (**gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar cada capitulo de forma tan concienzuda. Y sí, Ginny es más temeraria que Bella Swan (personalmente a Bella la encuentro demasiada débil) y en este capitulo lo demostrará. Saludos!), **Irene Radcliffe, **(me alegra que te guste la historia. Aqui sabras algo mas de Elliot), **Fefi **(aqui veras a un Harry más violento con Ginny. Claro, pero el jamas le hara daño a proposito, ;))**nachan07**, **vanessa_,_**_ (bueno, he intentado no demorarme tanto. Saludos), _**carlaobic, **(gracias por tu comentario. En este capitulo veras a una Ginny más ruda), **druidalurin.**

**Ahora aclaro las dudas de algunos de ustedes: **

_-Elliot es un personaje muy importante y relevante para la historia. En este capitulo se sabrá, en parte, porqué. Aunque solo en parte. Y no, no es un vampiro._

_-Algunos me han pedido partes emotivas y fraternales. Las habrán, aunque aun queda bastante historia por delante._

_-¿Qué porqué Harry es tan despiadado? Bueno, jeje, es que es parte de su naturaleza. No es Edward Cullen para nada._

_-Si habrán encuentros con Harry y Ann. _

_-Anabelle si aparece. Lo hace en este capitulo._

_-Ian no es malo, pero si, es cierto que oculta algunos secretos importantes._

**Ahora a leer! Y no olviden poner sus comentarios.**

* * *

**13**

**Debilidad.**

Con los ojos puestos en la chimenea, Aldana escuchó las explicaciones de Harry sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez. Afuera, el preludio del invierno se había precipitado con fuerza, restallando en truenos y una lluvia que no parecía querer refrenar su ira. Cuando Harry dejó finalmente de hablar, ella lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, preocupada y perpleja:

-¿Y por qué no la has matado? Tu vida es más importante… No lo entiendo.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

-Supongo que aun me cuesta matar inocentes. Y Ginny Weasley es solo una muchacha.

-Pero…- Aldana se mordió el labio. Por un lado simpatizaba con Harry, sin embargo, le parecía demasiado raro que a él le complicara hasta ese extremo el asunto de la humana.

-Entonces te vas a Inglaterra otra vez- murmuró, suspirando resignada.

Harry se colocó detrás de Aldana y masajeó suavemente sus hombros, diciendo con voz serena:

-Tengo que hacerlo o mi padre se pondrá más furioso de lo que ya está. Pero cuando vuelva, tú y yo nos casaremos.

Aldana sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Entonces esperaré. Pero, Harry, dime una cosa.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué tiene esa bruja humana para que no hallas conseguido matarla? Siento que no has sido completamente sincero conmigo- Aldana se volteó, aferrando la mano de él entre las suyas- ¿ocurrió algo mientras estabas allá?

Harry sonrió apenas.

-No. Es solo lo que te dije antes, ella… es tan joven.

-¿Y le has hablado?

Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Aldana sonrió, suspirando.

-Harry, te conozco tanto.

-Bueno, sí. Lo admito. Y ese fue mi error.

-Entonces eso justifica más las cosas- terció la vampira- la bruja te ha caído bien. Pero ya sabes que es tu vida o la de ella. Y no tienes más elección.

-Ya lo sé, Aldana. Ya lo sé.

Harry se volteó, molesto de pronto, y Aldana decidió cambiar de tema. Sin embargo no sabía de qué tema hablar cuando el nombre de Ginebra Weasley persistía dentro de su mente como una mancha molesta. Por primera vez, comenzaba a sentir miedo.

-¿Me amas, Harry?

Este la miró de soslayo, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me haces de pronto esa pregunta? Me extraña de ti.

Aldana se ruborizó.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes. Sabes que te quiero. Además, pronto nos casaremos, ¿es eso poca prueba para ti?- dijo Harry, aunque un tanto incómodo.

Aldana sonrió, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado que él le dijera "te amo". Nunca le había dicho que la amaba, aunque no es que Harry fuera alguien que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero aun así, la joven vampira no podía disipar la repentina inquietud de su corazón.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente e Ian entró por ella, sonriendo de forma un tanto bobalicona. Harry alzó las cejas. Aldana sonrió.

-Hola, Ian. No te había visto desde ayer.

-Ah, princesa…- Ian alzó la mano para cubrirse los ojos-… tu belleza es tan incandescente que temo quedarme ciego.

Harry se aguantó la risa mientras pensaba que aquel Ian estaba mucho más animado que de lo habitual. Y eso ya era bastante.

Ian le echó una mirada al cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea de la habitación de Harry, un antiguo retrato del primer rey de los Vlad, y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Que pálido está este tío! Cualquiera diría que le han pegado un susto mientras orinaba…

-Ian, cállate- dijo Harry mientras Aldana se reía. Luego ambos se miraron con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No voy a callarme!

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo Nayla, depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de Harry antes de abrir la puerta:- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien, doncella de la noche- dijo Ian sin dejar de exhibir aquella sonrisa estúpida- ¡todos velaremos por ti!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry le dijo:

-Los vampiros no orinan, Ian.

-¡Ja, ya lo sé! ¿Qué raros somos, verdad?- los ojos amarillos del castaño relucían más que nunca- aun recuerdo aquellos tiempos en que…

Harry suspiró.

-¿Cuántas botellas de ron te has bebido?

-Yo… no sé…- Ian comenzó a contar con los dedos y Harry le palmeó la mano, exasperado.

-Eres un idiota, caminando borracho por el castillo como si nada. Menos mal que de por sí ya das la sensación de estar ebrio porque de lo contrario…

-¡Un momento!, ¿me estás insultando?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Ian lo miró y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry receloso. Ya conocía esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, oh príncipe, cuando todos aquí se enteren de que estás enamorado de aquella por la que podrías perder la vida?- Ian logró ponerse de pie, medio tambaleante, y apuntó a su amigo con el dedo:- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry se tensó.

-No es asunto tuyo. Además, ya he olvidado a Ginny.

Ian rodó los ojos y se tambaleó hasta quedar medio desplomado sobre una butaca. Entonces se rió a carcajadas. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Tú me pareces gracioso. Y en el mal sentido, si, porque aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sigues enamorada de esa pelirroja hasta la médula. Estás en serios problemas, Harry- el rostro de Ian se puso grave. Era increíble su capacidad para cambiar rápidamente de expresión- no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, la verdad.

Harry se hundió en su sillón, con la mirada puesta en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Eh… compañero… ¡ánimo!- hipó Ian esbozando una amplia sonrisa y pasando un brazo por sus hombros- ¡oye, que no eres el único aquí que tiene ganas de echarse a llorar como un imbécil!

-Ian…- le advirtió Harry.

-Eh, eh, no te hagas el fuerte conmigo. Aunque no lo creas…- Ian inspiró de forma dramática, pero de no haber estado borracho, Harry hubiera jurado que en sus ojos anidaba una sombra de profunda tristeza-… yo… también me he enamorado.

-¿Tú? ¿En serio?- sonrió Harry.

Ian se hundió en el sillón, asintiendo, antes de cerrar los ojos y balbucear:

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera continuar, se quedó dormido.

Harry lo contempló unos momentos, escuchando sus ronquidos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Ian era el vampiro más enigmático y extraño que conocería jamás.

_**XXX**_

-Ginny…

Aunque iba tarde hacia su clase de transformaciones, la pelirroja se volteó, sorprendiéndose un poco al toparse con Draco. El muchacho intentó sonreírle, pero solo le salió una mueca, como si ya no recordara como sonreír. Ginny se dio cuenta entonces de que el chico estaba algo demacrado; tenía profundas ojeras, la piel hundida y los ojos más oscuros de lo habitual.

-Draco, ¿Qué te pasó? No, espera, vamos a una sala vacía y…

-No. Aquí está bien. Solo quiero… despedirme.

-¿Qué?

Ginny pasó una mano por la mejilla de este, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

-Draco, ¿de qué hablas?

El muchacho apartó la cara haciendo una extraña contorsión, como si el solo contacto de ella le doliera hasta lo más hondo.

-Yo… lo intenté.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- murmuró Ginny.

Draco apretó la quijada y bruscamente, tanto que hizo que ella se sobresaltara, levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo. Allí estaba, nítida y siniestra, la marca tenebrosa.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, luego miró al rubio abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No, tú no pudiste…

-¡No lo elegí!- explotó Draco al fin, y agarró a Ginny por los hombros, estampándola contra la pared. Sus ojos hablaban desde la misma desesperación- yo… no quería, pero ellos me obligaron. ¡No quería…!

Draco bajó la vista, temblando, y varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-No tenía más opción, Ginny. Entiéndeme. Ellos no me dejaron opción.

Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, a punto de llorar también.

-Lo sé… lo sé. Te creo.

-Realmente me hubiera gustado poder tener más tiempo para pasarla contigo, para enamorar ese maldito corazón Gryffindor tuyo- sollozó él en voz baja- tenía… tenía esperanzas…

-Aun tienes esperanzas…

-Cállate. No sabes lo que hablas- Draco alzó los ojos nuevamente, sacudiendo la cabeza- estoy perdido Ginny. Ahora soy uno de ellos. Mataré, torturaré a inocentes…

-¡No, no lo digas!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡No podré evitarlo o él me matará!... ¡Matará a toda mi familia!

Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando también.

-Draco, oh, Draco ¡cuanto lo siento!- entonces el rostro de Ginny se iluminó:- ¡debes decirle a Dumbledore! ¡Estoy segura de que él podría…!

El Slytherin torció una amarga sonrisa.

-No, Ginny. Ya tengo la marca del innombrable. Jamás podré huir de él.

-Tu padre es un bastardo- escupió Ginny, sin contenerse.

Draco apenas sonrió.

-¿Me amas, Ginny?

Ambos se miraron. Draco exhaló un suspiro, leyendo la verdad en los ojos de ella.

-Es mejor así, de todas formas- dijo abatido- aquel que se enamora de su enemigo… cargará la infelicidad sobre sus hombros hasta el fin de sus días.

Ginny sintió que el estómago se le contraía cuando el recuerdo siempre latente le Harry oprimió por dentro.

-Tú no eres mi enemigo, Draco.

-Lo seré de ahora en adelante, aunque yo no quiera, aunque piense en ti todos los días y me lamente por ser quien soy. Adiós, Ginny- Draco tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó su frente- solo vine a despedirme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me voy de Hogwarts. Ya no tiene sentido que siga aquí.

Ginny lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¡No!... eres mi mejor amigo. ¡No te vayas!

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y luego, sonriendo como solo pueden hacerlo los miserables, tocó la marca tenebrosa de su brazo y desapareció.

Ginny se quedó allí, con la vista clavada en el punto en el que Draco Malfoy había desaparecido.

"¿Cómo es que de pronto todo se ha convertido en un infierno?" pensó conteniendo, vanamente, las lágrimas. Ginny se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el piso, temblando.

Había perdido a ambos.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

La muchacha alzó la vista. Darek se agachó a su lado, con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a madame Pomfrey?

Ginny intentó sonreír, aun conmovida por las últimas palabras de Draco.

-No, no te preocupes. Solo estoy algo decaída.

-Todos lo hemos notado.

-¿En serio? Vaya, debo parecer una amargada, ¿no?

-La verdad es que Ann ha estado muy preocupada por ti- dijo Darek, ayudándola a levantarse. Fue entonces cuando Ginny reparó en la presencia de Anabelle Barfield, a unos metros de ellos. Le sonrió a Ginny.

-¿Anabelle?- Ginny miró a ambos chicos, muy confusa. Darek esbozó una sonrisa:

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú, Anabelle?

-Le he pedido a mi tío que me deje asistir a Hogwarts por este año- dijo la chica rubia de ojos grises.

-¿Y aceptó a pesar de todo lo que te ocurrió?

Anabelle sonrió, satisfecha.

-Lo cierto es que no… lo pasé tan mal. Ha sido divertido acaparar la portada de los periódicos por un tiempo. Y esos vampiros no eran tan chulos como aparentaban, especialmente el de cabello castaño.

Darek y Ginny se rieron.

-¿Es verdad que el de ojos verdes te salvó de los mortífagos?- le preguntó a Ginny con curiosidad.

-Ah… si, él…

-Justamente le estaba hablando de eso cuando salíamos de Pociones- dijo Darek.

-Un chico problemático, ¿no?- dijo Anabelle- sin embargo no pienso que sea como todos lo pintan. En realidad no me pareció malvado, sino un poco perdido dentro de sí mismo- miró a Ginny- bueno, no sé si me entiendes.

-Puede ser- murmuró la pelirroja- ¿pero por qué lo dices?

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia Transformaciones.

-La mayor parte del tiempo parecía ensimismado, a veces triste, a veces enfadado, como si no supiera bien lo que estaba haciendo. Como si quisiera escapar de algo.

Ginny estaba sorprendida con el análisis que Anabelle había hecho de Harry. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que los extraño- admitió la rubia.

Darek la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué?- se defendió ella- es verdad. Ambos me hacían mucho enfadar, pero creo que les tomé cariño. Además Ian me salvó la vida. Nunca olvidaré lo que hizo.

-No me habías dicho eso- acusó Darek.

-¿Te salvó la vida?- Ginny estaba asombrada.

-El ministro ha decidido censurar eso en los periódicos, ya ven. Ian se interpuso entre el Innombrable y yo cuando me lanzó una maldición asesina. De no ser por él, yo no estaría aquí.

Ginny vio que Anabelle se llevaba de forma inconsciente la mano derecha hasta su palma izquierda, recorriendo suavemente una delgada cicatriz con el dedo. Decidió no preguntar nada al respecto.

-Bueno, pues creo que pronto tendrás algo con lo que animarte, Ginny- dijo Darek con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor este viernes…

-¡Cierto!- los ojos de Ginny se alumbraron por si solos- ¡es lo que me falta! ¡Un buen juego y serpientes a las que patearles el culo!

Ginny no pudo evitar acordarse de Draco, y su sonrisa decayó.

-Que fina- comentó Darek- ¿entonces es verdad que ese chico nuevo que le gusta a mi hermana será el nuevo buscador?

-¿Elliot? ¿Cómo sabes que a Ann le gusta Elliot?

Darek hizo rodar los ojos.

-¿No es evidente?

-¿Evidente?- repitió Ginny, enarcando una ceja.

-Ann es demasiado expresiva, y además lo mira cada tres segundos. La verdad no sé qué le ve a ese pelirrojo…

-Y ahí salió el gemelo sobreprotector- dijo Ginny, sonriendo- ustedes dos no tienen remedio. Si siguen saboteando las relaciones del otro van a quedarse solteros y tendrán que terminar casándose entre ustedes.

Anabelle soltó una carcajada. Darek se sonrojó.

-¡Yo no saboteo…!

-Entonces deja que ella y Elliot compartan tiempo, ¿ok? ¡Y pobre de ti si te veo incordiándolo o conocerás el dolor al estilo Weasley!

Darek levantó ambas manos.

-Ok. Ok.

-Elliot hizo las pruebas hace unos días y estuvo realmente espectacular- dijo Ginny.

-A mi me parece un chico interesante, ese Elliot Price- dijo Anabelle- ¿han visto sus ojos? Parecen los de un lobo. Son hermosos.

El joven Potter frunció el ceño.

-Los de un loco, querrás decir…

-¡Darek!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!

Justo cuando se detuvieron ante la sala de transformaciones, veinte minutos más tarde y temiendo el castigo de la profesora McGonagall, la puerta salió despedida y un enorme lagarto gigante salió por ella. Los tres chicos se apartaron justo a tiempo, sobresaltados.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Ginny, viendo correr al terrorífico lagarto por el pasillo mientras una furiosa profesora McGonagall y la clase entera salían para ver al animal.

_-¡Inacarero!-_ exclamó ella apuntando al gigante reptil con la varita, pero este dobló por el otro pasillo y el hechizo impactó contra una pared. Anabelle estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Señor Weasley, vaya a buscar al director! ¡Ahora!

Ron, pálido, obedeció sin chistar. Luego McGonagall se dirigió a Ann.

-Potter, ¿se puede saber en donde tenía la cabeza?

-Esto… hum…

Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estábamos practicando con reptiles el hechizo para encoger, pero Ann estaba demasiado distraída mirando a Elliot y el hechizo le salió al revés- respondió Hermione, sin ocultar una sonrisa.

Ginny y Darek rompieron a reír, siendo inmediatamente fulminados por su profesora. Al menos, pensaron, aquello servía para deshacerse de la reprimenda por llegar tarde.

_**XXX**_

El día del partido los ánimos estaban tan tensos que hasta la misma Hermione Granger parecía nerviosa. Cada vez que entraba un jugador era aplaudido por su casa y abucheado por la casa contraria, que iban ataviados con los colores que los representaban. Luna Lovegood, que apoyaba a Gryffindor, fue a sentarse con ellos usando una enorme peluca que simulaba la melena de un león, lo que causó las risas y las simpatías de todos. Incluso Remus Lupin sonrió divertido cuando pasó junto a ella hacia la mesa de los maestros.

Sin embargo, los únicos miembros del equipo de los leones que no parecían pálidos ni descompuestos eran Elliot y Ginny. Todos los demás apenas se habían atrevido a tocar su desayuno.

Ginny chasqueaba la lengua con reprobación.

-Bien, equipo, quiero que todos coman un desayuno energético y saludable, ¡necesitamos combustible!

Ron, Seamus y Daniel Hollwen, alumno de séptimo y cazador, hicieron una mueca cuando esta comenzó a poner enormes cantidades de comida en sus platos.

Incluso Ann hizo un gesto, negando con la mano.

-No… lo siento. Mi estómago no soporta nada hoy.

El compañero golpeador de Ann y hermano menor de Neville Longbottom, Peter, de cuarto año, corroboró lo de Ann.

-Yo tampoco.

-Tonterías- repuso esta, colocando un montón de salchichas fritas en su plato y llenando su vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Ron intentó cubrir su plato con sus manos, pero Ginny solo echó la comida sobre estas, sin notarlo, pues estaba mirando sonriente a Elliot, que daba buena cuenta de su desayuno.

-¡Bien, Price!

Elliot esbozó una sonrisa.

Varias chicas dejaron caer los párpados, suspirando. En menos de una semana, Elliot Price había conquistado tanto a sus compañeros como a sus profesores con su personalidad magnética, a excepción de Butler, que había adquirido una repentina manía contra él. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no había conseguido darle detención, pues el comportamiento del chico era intachable.

Todos los demás miembros del equipo aprovecharon aquella distracción de Ginny para poner sus comidas en los platos de los compañeros que tenían al lado.

-¡Ron!- regañó Hermione al pelirrojo cuando este puso un arsenal de huevos fritos y papas en su plato. Luna Lovegood se rió.

Todos giraron la atención hacia sus platos cuando Ginny volteó para mirarlos, ceñuda. Ann y Peter se llevaron a la boca dos papas enteras y sonrieron con las mejillas exageradamente abultadas. Ginny sonrió con aprobación.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

Los demás giraron sus ojos.

Cuando Ginny consideró que ya habían comido suficiente (todos habían desocupado sus respectivos platos a una velocidad record, en opinión de ella, que estaba algo ceñuda) salieron del salón, siendo aplaudidos por toda su casa. Minutos después el colegio entero salió, bullicioso y entusiasta, hacia las gradas del campo de quidditch.

-Bien. Nada de sentimentalismos- dijo Ginny a su equipo en los vestidores- hoy comeremos puré de serpiente, ¡Hoy vamos a ganar!

-¡A ganar!- coincidieron todos.

-¡Y luego a beber hasta desmayarnos!- añadió Peter Longbottom, apretando el puño con una confiada sonrisa. No se parecía en nada a su hermano. A diferencia de Neville, Peter era bromista y confiado, y un gran amante de las fiestas.

Todos rieron. Mucho más relajados, salieron con sus escobas al campo mientras eran ovacionados por las demás casas y abucheados por los Slytherin.

-¡Bueno, y ahí vienen Ginny Weasley, la nueva capitana y su equipo de Gryffindor, que han tenido un desempeño espléndido tras su victoria anterior contra Ravenclaw!- dijo la voz amplificada de Sirius Black. Siempre había sido llamado por Dumbledore para comentar los partidos, pues los estudiantes lo preferían solo a él por su carisma y sentido del humor. Sirius iba de buena gana y además, añadía en las cena con los Potter, porque así se quitaba una jornada de trabajo de encima. El público estudiantil ovacionó a Sirius, especialmente los del sector femenino- y vienen esta vez con su nuevo buscador, Elliot Price, una rareza de muchacho, pero con un gran talento natural. Según lunático, mi amigo y profesor de defensa aquí presente… venga, Remus, ¡Sonríe! Eso es- hubo una ola de risas cuando Sirius tiró de Remus para ponerlo a su lado-…este es el primer juego de quidditch que Elliot va a jugar en toda su vida. Curioso… ¡Y acá vienen las serpientes, que, en mi opinión, no creo que vayan a hacer mucho tras ganarle a Hufflepuff de forma tan rastrera…!

-¡Sirius!- exclamó McGonagall mientras los de Slytherin silbaban, enojados, y las demás casa aplaudían- ¡Sé imparcial, por favor!

-Lo siento, profesora. No he perdido la costumbre. ¡Y bien, los capitanes se darán las manos! ¡Suerte para ambas casas! Y por cierto, Ann… ¡Tu padre me ha pedido que te diga "suerte"!

Ann, en el campo, rodó los ojos.

-¿Tiene que decirlo? ¿De verdad tiene que decirlo?

Ginny y el capitán de Slytherin, un muchacho de sonrisa un tanto siniestra, se dieron las manos y, tras el silbatazo de madam Hooch, todos los jugadores se elevaron en sus escobas y la quaffle fue lanzada. La agarró, para fortuna de la casa Gryffindor, Seamos Finnigan. El juego comenzó.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de iniciado el partido los jugadores de ambas casas comenzaron a librarse de sus escrúpulos, dando paso a un juego que pronto se convirtió en una lucha aérea en el que las bugglers eran lanzadas con furia hacia sus rivales y en el que más de alguno estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba por los violentas embestidas.

-Y bien, esto comienza a ponerse color de hormiga…- comentaba Sirius, sonriendo- Smither, el cazador de Slytherin, le ha lanzado la quaffle a su compañera, que se halla a pocos metros del aro contrario… ¡Ouch, eso debió doler!… ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica…?

-Augusta Sanders- dijo McGonagall, rodando los ojos ante la falta de tacto de su ex alumno. Sirius sonrió. Una buggler, lanzada con fuerza por Ann, había impactado contra la espalda de la cazadora de Slytherin, impidiendo justo a tiempo que ella pudiera anotar.

-¡Bien, Sanders, pues tendrás que ponerte ojos en la espalda si quieres evitar a mi talentosa Annie!

-¡Sirius!- gritó Ann, roja y enfadada, pero este solo alzó el pulgar. Ann suspiró:

-Idiota.

Daniel Hollwen, el cazador de Gryffindor, agarró la quaffle haciendo una hábil pirueta…

-Hollwen se la pasa a Finnigan… cuidado, Finnigan, mira detrás de ti… ¡Vaya, la buggler lo ha golpeado, pero alcanzó a lanzarle la quaffle a la capitana Weasley…, Weasley esquiva a McMillen, se acerca al aro contrario… ese guardián parece un troll… ¡Y Weasley anota haciendo un giro espectacular! ¡Gryffindor se pone a la cabeza con diez puntos!

La multitud rugió. Pronto, sin embargo, los de Slytherin anotaron otros dos tantos, aventajando a los leones, pero Seamus logró empatarlo con otro tanto. El juego comenzaba a ponerse más y más difícil.

Cuando las dos casas iban empatadas 80 a 80, Elliot vio la snitch y salió disparado tras ella. Sirius seguía con ojo experto los movimientos del alumno nuevo:

-¡Y ahí va Price, seguido, como no, por el buscador de Slytherin cuyo nombre siempre se me olvida… ah, sí, Callahan… gracias Snapy…- hubo una ola de risas-… quise decir, profesor Snape.

El profesor de pociones miraba a Sirius con el odio brillándole en los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Vamos, Elliot, tu puedes!- lo animó Ginny.

Todos enfocaron su atención en los buscadores, que iban casi hombro contra hombro. El buscador Callahan intentó derribar a Elliot, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivó volando por arriba y luego lanzándose en picado hacia la snitch cuando esta comenzó a descender. Elliot estiró el brazo…

Los de Gryffindor contuvieron el aliento.

Y entonces Elliot giró bruscamente, yendo en la dirección contraria. Ginny iba a gritarle, furiosa, que qué diablos estaba haciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho volaba en dirección a las gradas de Gryffindor, directamente hacia el hermano de Ann.

Elliot, sin embargo, saltó de su escoba y embistió a la persona que estaba detrás de Darek… un joven con una visera roja en la cabeza que había estado a punto de hundir los colmillos en el cuello del chico.

Todos gritaron, apartándose, y Elliot, usando una fuerza impensable en alguien de su edad y contextura, agarró al otro por el cuello y lo estampó en el suelo. Pero este se recuperó rápido y dio un largo salto hacia atrás. Todos los estudiantes habían comenzado a correr, gritando y empujándose entre ellos mientras Elliot miraba fijamente al otro.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer, vampiro?

Los profesores comenzaron a echar a andar hacia ellos. Todos habían contenido un grito cuando Elliot mencionó la palabra "vampiro".

-¡Hey! ¡Lo has arruinado!- replicó Ian, furioso, sacándose la visera y clavando en Elliot unos ojos amarillo intenso. Las fosas nasales de Ian se dilataron un poco. El vampiro frunció el ceño.

-Tú…

Pero no terminó su frase, sino que agarró con fuerza a Darek, rodeando el cuello de este con un brazo. Antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo, saltó con el forcejeante muchacho tras las gradas y echó a correr hacia el bosque prohibido. Dumbledore, que corría hacia ellos, sacó su varita, murmurando un hechizo para impedirlo. Ian, sin embargo, era terriblemente veloz y el hechizo no alcanzó a impactarle por muy poco.

A este punto reinaba el caos entre el cuerpo estudiantil.

-¡Darek! ¡Darek!- gritó Ann, horrorizada, y sin más echó a volar hacia Ian en su escoba con los ojos brillando de determinación. Elliot hizo lo mismo.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Sirius, sacando la varita y echando a correr también, pero entonces alguien lo embistió ferozmente en el pecho. A él y a todos los demás profesores que habían sacado sus varitas. Dumbledore tampoco pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó varios diez metros hacia atrás. La cabeza del anciano golpeó contra una saliente de roca y se quedó tendido, inconsciente.

Todos miraron horrorizados a la esbelta figura de cabello rubio y ojos azul piedra que apareció ante ellos.

-Lo siento- dijo Sherian, mirándolos inmutable- pero antes tendrán que enfrentarse a mí.

_**XXX**_

Darek apretó los dientes e intentó golpear con su codo las costillas de su captor, pero topó contra un cuerpo increíblemente duro. Ian rió.

-Lo siento. Eso no servirá.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Me han ordenado matarte.

Darek abrió mucho los ojos. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, sin embargo, alguien embistió con fuerza a Ian. Darek cayó al suelo, golpeándose el brazo contra la raíz de uno de los árboles que gobernaban el Bosque Prohibido y dejando escapar un silbido de dolor. Ian aterrizó como un gato, furioso.

-Maldito seas…

-No tienes ningún derecho a poner la mano sobre este chico- dijo Elliot, dejando caer la escoba al suelo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

Ian torció una desdeñosa sonrisa.

-Me llamo Ian Pascalli. ¿Y tú… lobezno?

Darek miró a Elliot, confuso.

-¿Qué quiso decir?

-Sí- coincidió Ann Potter, apareciendo de pronto tras Elliot y respirando entrecortadamente- ¿Elliot?

-Ann, vete- murmuró Elliot- es un vampiro, es peligroso…

-Pero…

-Significa, muchacha, que tu amigo es un hombre lobo- dijo Ian. Los gemelos Potter abrieron mucho los ojos. Elliot solo frunció el ceño- si, si. Un hombre lobo. ¡Maldito seas cien veces!

Ann avanzó hasta estar frente a Elliot.

-¿Es verdad?

El muchacho asintió, suspirando.

-Sí.

-Merlín…

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Darek?- le preguntó Elliot a Ian.

-Son órdenes.

-¿Alguien te ha enviado a matarlo?

-Mira, lobo, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Y dicho esto, Ian se abalanzó como un rayo contra Darek, que estaba en el suelo aferrando su brazo fracturado. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando una chica de cabello color heno y ojos grises se interpuso entre él y el joven Potter.

-¿Qué…? ¿Anabelle?- farfulló Ian retrocediendo un paso- ¿Qué estás…?

Ella lo agarró por el brazo con fuerza.

-No le hagas daño, Ian. Por favor.

-Yo…- Ian se dio cuenta de que la presencia de la chica lo turbaba, pero decidió mantener la mente fría- apártate, Anabelle. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Ah, ahora no? Pero antes sí, ¿verdad?- Anabelle frunció el ceño, furiosa- ¡eres un idiota arrogante que cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero no, no te lo permitiré. Antes tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver!

-Anabelle- gruñó Ian- no me obligues a…

-¿Qué? ¿Te atreverías a matarme?

-No me obligues a apartarte a la fuerza.

Ella se mantuvo firme.

-Si le haces algo a Darek, te odiaré por siempre. Te odiaré tanto que será capaz de convertirme en una de ustedes y perseguirte por el mundo entero para…

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?- dijo Ian, sorprendido.

-¡No lo malinterpretes, idiota!

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Darek se incorporó, mirando a Ian con desprecio y algo de celos por la familiaridad con que le hablaba Anabelle. Pero el vampiro estaba con la mente en otra parte ahora. Entonces Ian apretó ambos puños, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica. Anabelle y Darek se pusieron tensos. Pero el castaño, en vez de atacarlos a ellos, se volteó para arremeter contra Elliot, al que pilló desprevenido.

Elliot salió disparado entre los árboles, pero para sorpresa de todos, logró incorporarse a tiempo antes de que Ian impactara su puño contra su estómago. Ann intentó perseguirlos.

-¡Elliot! ¡No, es peligroso! ¡ELLIOT!

Ambos, sin embargo, se habían perdido entre la espesura del bosque, envueltos en una palea que de pronto parecía absurda e instintiva.

-Es tan fuerte como un vampiro- comentó Darek, asombrado- eso… eso no es normal aunque sea un licántropo… ¿o sí?

-No- dijo Remus Lupin apareciendo tras ellos- no es normal. Pero Elliot es especial.

_**XXX**_

Ginny había visto, casi por casualidad, a Harry. Lo había visto corriendo con la ligereza de una sombra hacia el bosque prohibido. Así que la muchacha, dominada por un sentimiento impulsivo, mezcla de rabia y dolor, desvió la dirección de su escoba y decidió dejar que Ann persiguiera a Elliot. La pelirroja lo siguió volando con la mirada fija, llena de determinación, antes de sacar su varita y saltar de su escoba, cayendo justo frente a Harry.

El joven apenas alcanzó a recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando Ginny lo apuntó con su varita, gritando:

_-¡Delecorpus!_

Harry saltó, esquivando el hechizo, pero la pelirroja, con la rapidez de una jugadora de quidditch, se volteó y volvió a apuntarlo:

_-¡Desmaius! ¡Detrimentus!_

Harry comenzó a correr, esquivando los hechizos, pero sorprendentemente uno logró impactarle. El hechizo impedimenta lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que se diera contra el tronco de un árbol. Ginny avanzó hacia él con los ojos llameantes y la varita directo hacia su corazón. Harry torció una sonrisa.

-No serás capaz…

_-¡Incarcerous!_

Gruesas cuerdas negras se envolvieron alrededor del torso de Harry y el árbol, dejándolo bien aprisionado. Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Ginny murmurara:

-¿Por qué?

Harry no contestó. Ginny hundió la punta de su varita bajo el mentón de este, haciendo que levantara un poco más el cuello. Los ojos verdes, sin embargo, seguían imperturbables.

-Maldito seas.

-Ginny…

-¿Por qué haces estas cosas?- explotó la muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿ibas a matar a tu _propio_ hermano?

Harry entornó los ojos.

-¿Lo…?

-Sí, lo sé. Y por lo visto tú también- escupió ella, aun más furiosa- ¡tus padres…!

-¡Ellos no son mis padres ni él mi hermano!- replicó Harry con frialdad. Luego añadió, conteniéndose:- dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de Ann? Porque, aunque tú no lo sabes, ella ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hermano mayor. Y Darek tampoco.

-Es mejor así- gruñó Harry.

Ginny estaba perpleja.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto? ¿Qué te han dicho?

-No te importa.

-¡Sí me importa! ¡Tú me impor…!- Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada. La mano con que sujetaba su varita temblaba-… eres un monstruo. Un monstruo al que no le importa matar inocentes con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Y eres un monstruo por enamorarme… ¡ojalá supieras todo lo que sufro por tu culpa! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Harry bajó la mirada, y aunque no lo demostraba, cada palabra pronunciada por Ginny le dolió con una intensidad asfixiante.

-Entonces déjame librarte de ese sufrimiento.

La pelirroja observó como Harry rompía las cuerdas que lo afirmaban y la agarraba con fuerza, estampándola contra el mismo tronco en el que él había estado acorralado por ella. Los ojos verdes de Harry eran oscuros y no reflejaban nada más que vacío. Y por primera que vez, Ginny sintió miedo de él.

Harry despegó los labios, enseñando dos colmillos blancos y letales, ávidos de muerte. Ginny suspiró cerrando los ojos. Iba a morir. Esta vez… no tenía ninguna duda. Sin embargo tampoco podía evitar sentir miedo.

¿Cómo sería la muerte? ¿Cómo un sueño? ¿Habría algo más allá?

Harry la sintió temblar, y él mismo estuvo a punto de temblar. Acercó más los colmillos la garganta de ella, cerrando los ojos… dudando.

_¡Otra vez no! _

-No…- murmuró, sintiendo asco de sí mismo-… yo… _tengo_ que matarte. Perdóname Ginny. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Te perdono.

Harry abrió los ojos, paralizado, mientras el olor dulce de ella invadía su nariz, cada puro de su piel y de su conciencia.

_-Un vampiro nunca debe tener piedad con sus víctimas. Menos con los magos. Harry, no olvides eso; los magos son nuestros enemigos. Tenemos que matarlos._

_-Pero, papá, ¿porqué son nuestros enemigos?_

_-Un día lo comprenderás._

Ahora era Harry el que temblaba incontroladamente, con los nudillos blancos y los dientes apretados de impotencia.

"_Puedes decirme Ginny"_

-Maldición…

"_¿Acaso quieres que llegue a odiarte yo también?"_

"No… no quiero"

-¡Maldición!

Harry soltó bruscamente a Ginny, que miraba atónita como este temblaba, retrocediendo a trompicones.

-¿Harry…?

-¡No! ¡No te me acerques!- Harry evitaba mirarla. Parecía haberse vuelto loco-… aléjate… por favor.

Pero Ginny no se movió. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para moverse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Harry parecía más pálido y delgado de lo habitual. Más enfermo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- murmuró, dando un paso tentativamente. Harry solo negó con la cabeza- Harry… puedes decírmelo.

-No- gimió este, cayendo de rodillas al suelo- no puedo…

Justo entonces apareció, desde las sinuosas sombras del bosque, Ian Pascalli. El castaño contempló a Harry muy serio, y sin decir nada lo ayudó a incorporarse. Este intentó resistirse.

-Nos vamos- masculló Ian- no has podido, ¿verdad? Entonces nos vamos.

-Es… espera- jadeó Harry.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Ginny a Ian, elevando la voz- ¡que tiene!

-Está muriéndose, humana- contestó el castaño sin preámbulos- y es por tu causa.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

-¡No!- dijo Harry, apretando el brazo de Ian con escasas fuerzas- no… no se lo digas…

-Ya se lo he dicho. Nos vamos.

Y dándole una última mirada a Ginny, Ian se internó en el bosque con Harry colgando sobre su hombro. Corrió si detenerse, esquivando raíces y demás obstáculos. Ian pensó que aquel era un bosque inquietante. Sobre su hombro, Harry intentaba respirar, aunque no tenía suficiente sangre en las venas y el oxígeno se le acababa por segundos.

-Aguanta- murmuró Ian, saltando sobre una charca pantanosa.

Minutos después, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Ian se detuvo en un claro del bosque (aunque era bastante umbrío) y apoyó al desfalleciente Harry contra el tronco de un árbol. Repentinamente, la mano de Harry agarró su muñeca.

-La… la amo. La amo demasiado, Ian…- el castaño contempló sorprendido el hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba por los ojos de este. Harry estaba llorando-… nunca la mataré ¡Antes prefiero morir! ¿Entiendes? ¡Prefiero morir!

-No. No vas a morir- repuso Ian, agarrándolo por los hombros- he encontrado la solución para alargar tu vida temporalmente.

Harry apenas abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- jadeó.

Sin decir nada, Ian hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Harry.


	14. Amistades

Bueno, aquí estoy. He demorado en publicar debido a algunos problemas de salud. Muchas gracias por su paciencia :)

No se me ocurre mucho que decir salvo que... ¡Disfruten este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**Amistades.**

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y oprimió la ropa de Ian con fuerza mientras este absorbía su sangre. Entonces, abruptamente, el castaño se separó de él y trasladó la cabeza de Harry hasta su propia garganta.

-Bebe- ordenó Ian.

Harry quería negarse, pero estaba demasiado sediento. Sin preámbulos hundió los colmillos en la piel pálida de su amigo y bebió de su sangre con avidez. Ian lo mantuvo así por lo menos un minuto antes de separarlo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Harry parpadeó, con la vista más enfocada. El corazón, renovado de sangre, le latía a mil por hora.

-Esto… esto está contra la ley- dijo Harry por fin, limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla- p… ¿por qué..?

-Ahora tenemos una conexión- explicó Ian respirando pausadamente- tú y yo… nos hemos mordido mutuamente. Mientras mi sangre corra por tus venas y la tuya por las mías, tu vida se alargará. Ese es el beneficio de la sangre de un zheldrar. Sin embargo… solo he alargado el tiempo. Morirás de todas formas si no bebes la sangre de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- le preguntó Harry, cerrando los ojos.

Ian reflexionó unos segundos antes de responder:

-Unos meses.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Lo que has hecho…

-Simplemente no me preguntes porqué lo he hecho.

-No sé como agradecértelo.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía. Aun estás en un aprieto.

-No pienso matar a Ginny- repuso Harry, cerrando los ojos con cansancio- jamás me lo perdonaría.

Ian suspiró.

-Entonces tendremos que emplear el tiempo que nos queda para hallar una solución.

Harry miró a su amigo torciendo una sonrisa.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser endemoniadamente optimista?

-Harry, creo que hay algo que debes saber.

-Te escucho.

-Uno de esos alumnos de Hogwarts es un hombre lobo y va en el mismo curso de Ann Potter, tu hermana.

-Ella no es…- Harry frunció el ceño- ¿Estás seguro de que hay un hombre lobo entre el alumnado?

-Acabo de luchar con él.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Maldita sea.

-Se llama Elliot- añadió Ian. Harry lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos- Elliot Price.

-¿Elliot? ¿Estás seguro?- Harry lo cogió abruptamente por la solapa de la ropa- ¡como era! ¡Descríbelo!

Ian farfulló:

-Él… tiene el cabello de color rojo oscuro. No me dio buena espina. Además, para ser un licántropo, es muy fuerte. Como si fuera uno de nosotros.

Harry lo soltó lentamente, estupefacto. Ian comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pero el moreno estaba inmerso en sus aturdidos pensamientos.

-No puede ser…- murmuró, pasándose la mano por la frente-… Elliot.

_**XXX**_

Ginny caminaba hacia el castillo lentamente, mareada y confusa. Después de haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Ian, un sentimiento de terror se había apoderado de ella. ¿Qué Harry se estaba muriendo por su causa? _¿Muriendo? _

Pero no lo entendía. Demonios… ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo? De lo único que estaba segura es que necesitaba ver a Harry. Necesitaba hablar con él, ver si estaba bien… preguntarle por qué no la había matado. Cuando él la había acorralado contra ese árbol, Ginny había dado por hecho que este iba a matarla, de que nada podría contra sus instintos. Pero al final se había arrepentido… otra vez.

Eso significaba que aun la amaba.

Ginny apretó con fuerza su varita y, soltando un grito de rabia, apuntó con ella a un árbol. Este ardió en llamas azules. La pelirroja respiró acompasadamente, intentando serenarse. Luego volteó hacia atrás. Ambos debían seguir en el bosque prohibido. Ginny dio un paso. ¿Y si los buscaba? No perdía nada con buscarlos. Bueno… quizá fuera arriesgado.

"No me importa" pensó Ginny, decidiéndose "Ian me debe una explicación"

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha se dio vuelta, sobresaltada. James Potter y Sirius Black estaban frente a ella. Ambos iban con sus varitas alzadas. Su primer impulso fue mentir:

-Estaba buscando a Ann.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Aquí?

-Yo… venía siguiendo a los chicos. ¿Darek está bien?

-Sí, afortunadamente.

-Este bosque es peligroso, señorita Weasley- dijo Sirius esbozando una media sonrisa- será mejor que regreses al castillo.

La mente de Ginny trabajaba a toda máquina. No podía dejar que ambos encontraran a Harry e Ian.

-Bueno, ya es inútil de todas formas- razonó mirando reflexivamente hacia el cielo- Harry ya se ha marchado…

James dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Has visto a Harry?

Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry no quiere ser encontrado, señor Potter.

-¿Qué relación tienes con…?

-¿Con su hijo?

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Ginny suspiró:

-Sé que Harry es su hijo, señor Potter, y él también lo sabe… aunque se ha enterado hace poco.

-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?- inquirió James, perplejo.

-Porque Harry y yo…- Ginny titubeó-… él y yo nos veíamos a escondidas antes del incidente en la fiesta de máscaras. Nos enamoramos.

-¿Harry se enamoró de ti?- dijo Sirius, palideciendo.

-Por favor. Los ayudaré en lo que sea, pero no le hagan daño ni le cuenten esto a nadie- les rogó Ginny- es un secreto.

James se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-¿Por eso mi hijo te rescató de aquellos mortífagos?- murmuró.

-Él no es una mala persona. Solo está confundido, señor Potter. Creo que alguien le ha lavado el cerebro.

James y Sirius se miraron.

-Necesito hablar con él- dijo James, apretando los puños- tengo que explicarle todo. Soy su padre.

-Él ya sabe que usted es su padre, señor Potter, aunque creo que lo han puesto en contra de usted.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- gruñó James- pero recuperaré a Harry aunque tenga que morir en el intento- el hombre miró a Ginny:- ¿mi hija sabe algo de esto?

-Solo que Harry y yo estábamos juntos. No le he dicho que él es su hermano.

-Pues Ann ya lo sabe, de todas formas- dijo Sirius.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Tuvimos que decírselo.

James puso una mano en el hombro de Ginny, sonriéndole con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo e informemos al director. Ginny, mantendremos tu secreto a salvo. Solo me importa el bien de mi hijo.

Pero mientras echaban a andar hacia Hogwarts, las palabras de Ian resonaron en la cabeza de Ginny como el eco de una maldición:

_Está muriéndose, humana… y es por tu causa_.

_**XXX**_

Ann y Darek voltearon al mismo tiempo sus cabezas cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Ginny, su padre y Sirius. Lily, que había estado sentada junto a la cama de su hijo mientras este se curaba de su brazo fracturado, fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Pudieron encontrarlo?

-No. Pero hemos comprobado que Harry ha venido también.

Ann miró a Ginny de soslayo y esta le sonrió débilmente.

-No es necesario, Ann…, ya sé que Harry es tu hermano. Lo sabía desde mucho antes. Siento no haberte dicho nada.

Lily la miró sorprendida, pero James la tranquilizó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Después te cuento todo- murmuró.

Ginny se acercó a Darek.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?

El chico sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y alzó su brazo en cabestrillo.

-Mejor de lo que se ve, créeme.

Ann fue hacia Ginny y la apartó de todos. Sus verdes ojos brillaban con fuerza y determinación.

-¿Viste a Harry?

-Estuve con él- respondió Ginny, palideciendo- pero… pero…

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

-Harry no está bien- murmuró, angustiada- él iba a matarme, Ann. Creí que lo haría esta vez pero no lo hizo. Se ve muy enfermo. Luego llegó Ian y… dijo que se estaba muriendo por mi culpa. Necesito encontrarlos.

-Espera, espera… con más calma, ¿Qué significa eso de que Harry se está muriendo?

Ginny exhaló aire.

-Yo… no entiendo. Ian no me explicó nada.

Los ojos de Ann brillaron con una nueva determinación.

-Voy a buscarlos.

La morena corrió hacia las puertas de la enfermería y Ginny la siguió.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?- masculló Sirius, volteándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Lily y James- ¡Ann!

Ann abrió de par en par las puertas, pero justo entonces Elliot apareció en frente de ella.

-No dejaré que vayas.

La muchacha apretó los puños.

-¡Apártate, Harry es mi hermano!

Elliot la tomó por el brazo.

-¡Antes tienes que escucharme!

-¡Harry nos necesita!- Ann miró al muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras forcejeaban- ¡nosotros somos su familia!

-No es tan simple…- murmuró Elliot-… Harry es…

Ginny sacó la varita y apuntó al chico con una mirada fría.

-¿Quién eres y qué sabes de Harry?

-¡Por favor, esto es una enfermería!- exclamó madame Pomfrey apareciendo por la puerta de su oficina- ¡señorita Weasley, baje esa varita!

Ginny no le hizo caso.

-Habla, Price.

-Ginny…- murmuró Ann, mirando a su amiga sorprendida-… ¿Qué haces?

La pelirroja explotó.

-¡Ya estoy harta de todas estas mentiras!- dio un paso- ¡Contesta!

Elliot abrió la boca para hablar, pero otra voz llenó el tenso silencio.

-Baja esa varita, Ginny.

Todos abrieron mucho sus ojos, y atónitos, voltearon hacia la ventana de la enfermería para observar al joven vampiro de cabello negro que había trepado hasta el alfeizar.

-¡Harry!

Elliot fue el único de los presentes que apenas se inmutó. Mientras todos permanecían boquiabiertos, Sirius pronunció el patronus entre dientes y un perro plateado salió disparado por la puerta de la enfermería.

James lo tomó por el brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Harry…- comenzó a decir Lily, casi sin voz, pero el joven de ojos verdes se limitó a echarle una mirada de desprecio.

Ginny corrió hacia Harry.

-Debes irte, ¡es peligroso!, los Aurores y Butler podrían…

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-Pero…

-Elliot- dijo Harry, mirando al otro muchacho y poniéndose frente a Ginny. Sus ojos estaban embargados por la incredulidad y la emoción- ¿cómo… como es que…?

-¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?- gruñó Elliot apretando los puños. Harry dejó de caminar hacia él-¿cómo es que me convertí en mitad hombre lobo?

-¿Mitad?- murmuró Ann.

-Nunca encontramos tu cuerpo- murmuró Harry, conmocionado.

Elliot esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Esa es una especie de excusa?- Elliot se dio la vuelta, y más rápido que un parpadeo, apareció frente a Harry, lo agarró por la solapa y lo azotó contra la pared de la enfermería. Los ojos amarillos del muchacho centellaron-… éramos amigos… ¡Éramos amigos y me abandonaste allí!

Dicho esto Elliot golpeó a Harry en la cara y este cayó al suelo, gruñendo. El vampiro intentó defenderse del segundo puñetazo, pero Elliot era rápido, sobrenaturalmente rápido, y solo pudo ahogar un grito de dolor cuando el puño del otro muchacho se hundió en su estómago.

-¡Harry!- gritaron Ginny, Ann y Lily al mismo tiempo. Pero Remus Lupin, que acababa de entrar a la enfermería junto a unos sorprendidos Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, las retuvo con un brazo en alto.

-No intervengan- dijo.

-Morderet me dijo que habías muerto…- jadeó Harry aferrando el brazo de Elliot-… pero yo fui por ti… créeme…

-No… no te creo…

-¡Solo mira!

Harry se levantó la manga de su brazo, donde una fea cicatriz negruzca trepaba hasta el codo. Elliot entornó los ojos.

-Esa bestia estuvo a punto de matarme. No supe nada más hasta después de dos días. Me dijeron que era imposible que pudieras haber sobrevivido.

-No, no… ¡Tú y Morderet me abandonaron!

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-Pero Morderet… él me prometió que te salvaría… ¡Dijo que vio como te mataban!

Elliot estrechó los ojos, perplejo.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Era imposible que sobrevivieras- murmuró Harry.

-Eso fue porque yo estaba ahí- dijo Remus Lupin, dando un paso hacia ambos.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Hueles… igual que Elliot.

-Eso es porque soy un licántropo.

Elliot se separó finalmente de Harry.

-Es cierto- dijo este después de una pausa- hubiera muerto allí… de no ser por Remus. Pero las mordeduras eran demasiado graves y mi sangre vampírica no pudo luchar contra el virus del lobo. Sin embargo, aunque no soy completamente vampiro ni un licántropo clásico, conservo las habilidades de ambos.

Harry pasó la mirada de Elliot a Remus.

-¿Cómo pasó?- dijo, incorporándose.

Remus contestó:

-En aquella época yo estaba totalmente alejado de la comunidad mágica. La Orden me había enviado a los bosques de Irlanda para convencer a los clanes licántropos para se unieran a nosotros, pero aunque solo logré aliar a dos de ellos, pude rescatar a Elliot de las garras de tres hombres lobos esa noche. Fue una suerte que escuchara los gritos.

Elliot dijo:

-Por supuesto, Remus se sorprendió cuando le dije que había sido un vampiro. No se lo esperaba. Cuando me recuperé y le dije que no pensaba volver donde mi raza (de todos modos no me habrían acogido entre ellos debido a mi nueva naturaleza), decidí quedarme con él y entrenar para controlar mis instintos. He estado trabajando para la Orden del Fénix desde entonces, junto a otros licántropos aliados- Elliot miró a Harry, añadiendo:- he estado furioso contigo y con Morderet… quería hacerte pagar cuando supe que estabas liderando una conspiración para acabar con los magos, pero ahora…- bajó la cabeza-… simplemente ya no sé qué pensar, no sé…

Pero Elliot no alcanzó a proseguir, porque justo en ese momento una bola de fuego impactó contra el pecho de Harry y unas cadenas plateadas rodearon sus muñecas, su torso y sus tobillos.

Harry cayó inconsciente de manera automática.

Ginny gritó.

-¡Harry!

Aturdido, Elliot miró hacia la puerta de la enfermería, donde Ryan Butler, junto al ministro de la magia y cinco Aurores, permanecían con las varitas alzadas.

Fudge dijo:

-No se acerquen a él.

Los Aurores más corpulentos apuntaron a Harry y este se elevó en el aire, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho.

James fue hacia ellos, pero Dumbledore lo retuvo.

-¡Es mi hijo, no dejaré…!

-Y yo no dejaré que lo saquen del castillo, James- le tranquilizó el anciano director, ganándose una mirada irritada de Butler y Fudge.

-No puede estar aquí- gruñó Ryan Butler- ¡es peligroso para el alumnado!

-Nunca haría algo que perjudicara a mis alumnos- replicó Dumbledore sin inmutarse- pero James y Lily Potter son sus padres y Harry no ha matado a ningún mago, que yo sepa. Minerva, por favor, guía a estos Aurores hacia una de las celdas de las mazmorras.

-Muy bien- asintió la estupefacta jefa de Gryffindor, y salió de la enfermería seguida por los Aurores y un Harry inconsciente.

Fudge estaba furioso.

-Eso ha sido insensato, Albus. ¡Estamos lidiando con una criatura maligna que…!

-Harry no es una criatura- masculló Ginny enfadada.

-No olvides que James Potter es el padre de ese muchacho, Cornelius. Y legalmente Harry es un mago reconocido y aun no tiene mayoría de edad. Tiene que quedarse aquí, en Hogwarts.

Fudge resopló.

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de él entonces…

-¡Absurdo! ¡Esto es absurdo!- gritó Butler enfrentando a Dumbledore- ¡Nunca lo aceptaré!

El viejo director posó sus ojos azul penetrante en los del hombre.

-Si así te parece, Ryan, entonces quedas libre para marcharte del colegio. No te obligaré a lidiar con la presencia de Harry. Ni te dejaré hacerle ningún daño.

Lily se abrazó a James, suspirando aliviada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Furioso, Ryan se marchó de la enfermería dando un portazo. Madame Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza:

-¡Hay que ver!

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Harry?- le preguntó Darek al director preocupado- él no se veía bien.

-Aun no, joven Potter. Pero podrán verlo pronto. James…

-¿Si, director?

-Necesito tu permiso y aprobación para matricular a Harry en Hogwarts. Considero que lo más seguro y sensato es dejar que se quede aquí como un estudiante normal, ya que, después de todo, Harry sigue siendo un mago.

Todos miraban a Albus sorprendidos.

-¡Buena idea!- expresó de pronto Sirius con una sonrisa vigorosa- además, director, como padrino de Harry también pienso que lo mejor es mantenerlo aquí, donde está su verdadera familia.

Lily y James se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien- sonrió Dumbledore- entonces no hay nada más que hablar al respecto.

-Pero, ¿y si otros vampiros vienen a cobrar venganza por esto…?- comenzó a decir Madame Pomfrey.

-Eso no será ningún problema. Aun hay una línea de discordia, y los vampiros no pueden cruzar los límites de este castillo y sus alrededores a menos que posean la magia de un mago.

Ginny, que observaba a todos en silencio, inspiró hondo.

¿Mantendrían prisionero a Harry en el mismo castillo?

-Iremos a verlo- susurró Ann, colocándose junto a ella sin voltear la cabeza- esta noche, con la capa invisible.

-Sabía que diría eso- dijo la pelirroja.

-Entonces también cuenten conmigo- añadió Darek entre dientes.

_**XXX**_

Harry se quejó antes de abrir los ojos, respirando entre jadeos. No tuvo que mirar mucho a su alrededor para suponer que se hallaba cautivo. Le dolía horriblemente el pecho. Se incorporó, frotándose la zona dolorida, y contempló con resignación la puerta de barrotes que estaba frente a él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dos estudiantes allí, afuera, mirándole.

Inmediatamente entornó la mirada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El muchacho miró a la chica e hizo un leve gesto. Ella rodó los ojos, resoplando, y se volteó hacia Harry.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger y este es…

-No- la interrumpió Harry- que el otro se presente a sí mismo.

El muchacho enrojeció.

-Soy Ron Weasley y sé lo que le has hecho a mi hermana, maldito bastardo.

-Ron, basta- replicó Hermione- recuerda porqué el director nos ha pedido que estemos aquí. Somos prefectos, no podemos…

-Me da igual- replicó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

Harry torció una sonrisa.

-¿Eres el hermano de Ginny? ¿Y que se supone que le hecho?

-¡Seducirla y lavarle el cerebro para que se ponga de tu lado!

-Eso no es cierto. Tu hermana sabe muy bien donde están sus lealtades, y no es conmigo. Pero ella me quiere y eso a ti no te incumbe.

Ron apuntó a Harry con su varita y pronunció un maleficio, pero Harry, aunque no tenía su varita, se limitó a esquivarlo.

-Demasiado lento- se burló.

-Ron, ya fue suficiente- dijo Hermione con firmeza.

-¡Pero Hermione, él…!

-No te ha hecho nada.

-No puedo creer que le estés defendiendo, ¡es el vampiro que ha atacado a todo el mundo!

-¡Pues si valoras tu integridad no deberías ponerte a maldecirlo cuando está indefenso, idiota!

-¡Tonterías!

Harry suspiró y se sentó, agotado, mientras ambos discutían afuera de su puerta. ¿Acaso era una especie de tortura?

-No tengo nada en contra de ustedes…- comenzó a decir Harry-… pero si siguen gritando tendré que enfadarme.

Para su sorpresa, ambos se quedaron callados.

-Eso está mejor- suspiró Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron de soslayo. Pasados unos segundos, Harry gruñó:

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué haces todas esas cosas?- masculló Ron- eres… tan joven.

-No lo entenderían.

La chica pareció ofendida.

-Si nos los explicaras…

-¿Eso quieren, entonces?- dijo Harry levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. Sus verdes ojos brillaban- pues se los explicaré.

"Durante años, los vampiros hemos estado marginados. No tenemos protección por parte del gobierno mágico ni lo tuvimos nunca. Hemos sido tratados como bestias desde que se creó el mundo, y durante la última guerra entre magos y vampiros, estos últimos fueron engañados. Los magos hicieron trampa.

-¿Trampa?

-Por aquel entonces el rey vampírico, Daer, que había sucedido a su padre luego de que este muriera, quiso aliarse con los magos, firmar un pacto de paz y hacer que ambos pueblos cooperan entre sí. El ministerio de la magia estuvo de acuerdo y la guerra terminó. Pero era una trampa. Veinte magos del ministerio capturaron al rey Daer y lo mataron a traición, luego cambiaron el tratado y lanzaron un hechizo que limitaba nuestros terrenos a los peligrosos bosques de Irlanda. Desde entonces los vampiros solo pueden cazar de noche, y furiosos con los magos, muchos de ellos se alimentan de su sangre para seguir viviendo. Podríamos cazar animales, pero… ¿para qué hacerlo si aun se puede cobrar venganza?

Harry se calló, en parte sorprendido por haberles dicho eso, y en parte enfadado porque aquellos dos eran unos desconocidos para él.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Hermione de pronto, indignada- ¡entonces yo tenía razón! ¡Todo encaja!

Harry y Ron la miraron. Ella prosiguió:

-He estado averiguando sobre la historia de la raza vampírica y no he encontrado ni una sola información útil en la biblioteca salvo datos estúpidos en libros sobre criaturas mágicas. Eso significa que hasta el mismo colegio tapa información.

Harry, que miraba sorprendido a Hermione, tardó en recomponerse.

-¿Libros sobre criaturas mágicas?- repitió, frunciendo el ceño, y luego siseó- _malditos magos._

Ron le dio un pequeño codazo a Hermione.

-Alguien viene.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Ron, apártate!

El pelirrojo alcanzó a apartarse justo a tiempo cuando una maldición salió disparada hacia él. Hermione sacó su varita y gritó:

-¡Impedimenta!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, acercándose a los barrotes justo cuando estos explotaban en mil pedazos y una mano salía disparada hasta su garganta, oprimiéndola. Demasiado débil por el anterior ataque recibido, Harry apenas pudo forcejear.

-Q- quien… er… es.

-Maldito vampiro- gruñó la voz de un hombre. Harry lo reconoció como a uno de los Aurores que acompañaban al ministro de magia- ¡te llevaré conmigo ahora y seré recompensado!

-¡Desmaius!

El hechizo, disparado por Ron, fue repelido por el hombre, pero Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione Granger aprovechar aquel instante de distracción:

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Pillado por sorpresa, el sujeto cayó rígido como un palo al suelo de la celda. Ron tomó su varita y se la guardó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Wow, eso fue genial! ¿Eh, Hermione?

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡RON!- chilló Hermione, viendo como una maldición verde impactaba…

… en un campo de protección conjurado por Harry.

El joven vampiro había alzado ambas manos y parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerlo. Con un gesto les hizo una seña. Hermione y Ron asintieron y gritaron:

-¡Desmaius!

El otro sujeto que acababa de aparecer, también uno de los Aurores, cayó inconsciente contra la pared de piedra.

Harry retiró el campo, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Magia sin varita?- dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

-No: habilidad vampírica- precisó Harry- aunque no la podemos mantener por mucho tiempo cuando estamos débiles- miró unos momentos a Ron y Hermione antes de decir:- gracias.

-No- repuso Ron, adelantándose a Hermione- soy yo quien debe agradecerte. Me salvaste la vida y… aun no sé porqué lo hiciste.

-Debe ser porque soy una bestia maligna- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí y luego sonrieron, decidiendo que aquel chico, después de todo, no era lo que habían esperado.


	15. Atrapado

**Bueno, a los que me leían hace tiempo..., pues sé que mil disculpas por haber mantenido en abandono esta historia no servirán para aplacarlos xD Lo cierto es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización. Dos años, me parece. ¡Auch!**

**Pero tengo mis razones por las que abandoné esta historia inicialmente. La primera razón es que por aquel entonces pasaba por un momento difícil, muy difícil. **

**Pero el real motivo por el que no seguí actualizando es por causa de algo llamado... CREPÚSCULO.**

**Cuando yo empecé a escribir este fanfic, Crepúsculo no era todavía una película y los libros recién empezaban a hacerse conocidos. Los cierto es que yo no sabía de la existencia de Crepúsculo cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic y, en contra de todo lo que algunos pudieran pensar, este libro NO está inspirado en Crepúsculo ni nada. Por que a mi no me gusta Crepúsculo, aunque entiendo que a otros les guste.**

**A mí me gustan las tramas vampíricas, mucho, pero las recreadas por Anne Rice y Bram Stoker (entrevista con el vampiro, etc)**

**Entonces pensé: "Mierda. Mi fanfic tiene "aire" de Crepúsculo... Maldita sea. Tendré que abandonarlo"**

**Edward Cullen me parece un vampiro demasiado "buenito", y a mí me gustan los vampiros malotes. Los que temen la luz del sol, los que no se reflejan en espejos y tienen tendencia a los escenarios lúgubres. **

**Así que por favor, si creen que me inspiré en Crepúsculo para escribir este fanfic, ¡pues es un error! Esta idea surgió sola. De mí totalmente xDD**

**Sin embargo, ¿por qué decidí que quiero continuar este fanfic hasta el final? Pues porque hasta el día de hoy sigo recibiendo rewiers y correos de lectores en donde me piden que lo continúe. Y además me gusta mucho esta historia.**

**Quiero decir además que en estos laaaargos meses de ausencia, mi escritura ha mejorado un poquito y hace poco, releyendo este fanfic, me sentí un poco avergonzada de los garrafales errores de narrativa y coherencia =P Espero ser más prolífica y explicativa de ahora en adelante.**

**De ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiarán un poco/mucho para Harry y Ginny. Comienzo este capítulo con la segunda parte de la historia, donde descubrirán a una Ginny mucho más osada y aguerrida con Harry. Se acabó de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por Harry... ¡Ahora le plantará cara! **

**Muchas gracias a tooodos los que me leían, los que me comentaron, los que me dieron ánimos y criticaron. En serio son geniales *O***

**Y por favor... ¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTÁ INSPIRADA DE NINGUNA FORMA EN CREPÚSCULO!**

**Yo prefiero los vampiros tradicionales xD**

**Bueno, ya no quiero entretenerlos más.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! ^^**

**(Ah..., y, por supuesto, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertencen. El mérito es de la genial J.K. Rowling)**

* * *

**15**

**Atrapado**

Había comenzado a llover. Sherian contempló con los ojos entornados el castillo de Hogwarts desde las sombras del bosque prohibido. Tenía los nudillos blancos por la tensión y la furia.

-Maldita sea…- gruñó.

Junto a él, Ian Pascalli se mantenía en silencio, y una expresión de prudencia empapaba sus facciones agraciadas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-murmuró Sherian pasándose las manos por su cabello claro- ¡No puedo traspasar la barrera de ese castillo! ¡Tengo que rescatar a Harry!

Ian sacudió la cabeza:

-No podrías rescatarlo incluso si logras traspasar la barrera. Ryan Butler y Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de este país, están en ese castillo. Y ya sabes lo que Ryan Butler puede hacer. Harry está totalmente atrapado. Sin embargo, yo sí puedo traspasar esa barrera.

Sherian lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú…? ¿Cómo…?

Ian articuló una sonrisa que iba de la amargura a la ironía.

-No soy un zheldrar cualquiera.

-Explícate.

-También fui un mago.

-¿Qué?

Ian suspiró:

-Hace cincuenta años yo era un mago común y corriente, nacido de una familia sangre pura, aunque mi padre siempre fue desdeñado por la familia, a la que él detestaba. Por aquel entonces era conocido con el nombre de Francis Malfoy.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Sherian pensativo- el apellido que usas ahora… creo que se me hace familiar.

Ian asintió sin dejar de sonreír amargamente:

-Pascalli. Fui mordido por la mismísima reina del clan zheldrar, Catherina Pascalli. Llevo el este nombre desde el día en que fui convertido y dejé de ser un mago.

Sherian lo miró estupefacto.

-¡Tú…!

Ian extrajo del bolsillo de su capa un sobre sellado con lacre rojo y se lo entregó a Sherian diciendo:

-De parte de mi señora. No lo abras. No lo pierdas. Haz llegar esta misiva al rey Lonrak lo más pronto posible- Ian sonrió, añadiendo:- le resultará interesante.

Sherian se guardó la carta.

-Eres un espía.

Ian asintió.

-Algo parecido. Nosotros también apoyamos la guerra. Mi señora quiere que nos permitan aliarnos con ustedes.

-Pero tú odias a Catherina Pascalli- dijo Sherian cauto- Lo veo en tus ojos. Tienes la sonrisa de los traidores.

-¡Odiarla!- Ian se rió siniestramente- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Sherian! ¿Cómo podría yo no odiarla? Sin embargo no hay nada más que pueda hacer al respecto, y lo cierto es que de todos los trabajos que me ha encomendado, este ha sido el más divertido.

Sherian estrechó los ojos.

-¿Divertido?

-Harry es alguien interesante. Más interesante de lo que tú imaginas, aunque no me malinterpretes: a mí me da igual que bando gane o no la guerra. Los vampiros y los magos me importan un comino. Yo solo quiero vengarme. Me mantuve cuerdo para eso y pienso llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Sirius y James llegaron pocos minutos después de que los individuos que habían estado a punto de matar a Harry y Ron cayeran aturdidos al piso de la mazmorra.

-Un movimiento más y la bruja muerte- amenazó Harry tomando a Hermione por el brazo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué?- farfulló Hermione con el pecho encogido. Ron lo miró boquiabierto, y estuvo a punto de sacar su varita junto con todos los demás cuando Harry soltó suavemente a Hermione y rió entre dientes.

-Solo bromeaba.

Sirius arqueó las cejas mientras Remus sonreía.

-De todas formas no eres tan estúpido como para creer que puedes huir de aquí sin tu varita y acorralado, además, por todos nosotros- aludió el licántropo.

Tonks, Dumbledore y Sirius revisaban a los aurores aturdidos en el piso, y tras unos pocos hechizos descubrieron con sorpresa que en realidad se trataban de mortífagos.

-Imposible- susurró Tonks, abriendo mucho los ojos- han usado poción Multijugos…

James convocó su patronus, un brillante ciervo plateado, y exclamó:

-¡Avisa al ministro sobre esto!

El ciervo desapareció corriendo por el cavernoso pasillo.

-Tendremos que localizar a los verdaderos aurores cuanto antes.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua:

-Esto va mal. ¿Cómo se ha enterado Voldemort de esto?

Sirius miró a Harry de soslayo.

-Es lo que vamos a averiguar- dijo Dumbledore con semblante grave después de atar a los mortífagos inconscientes conjurando un hechizo- aunque lo cierto es que no me extraña demasiado. Nos confiamos, sin embargo. No podemos dejar que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos con fastidio y se sentó en el piso, contra la pared de la destrozada celda.

-Que fastidio. Estoy rodeado de repugnantes magos….- al decir esto último, los ojos del joven vampiro se clavaron con odio en James Potter.

-No queremos hacerte ningún daño, Harry- dijo Dumbledore dando unos pasos hacia él- pero debes saber que tus padres…

Harry le interrumpió con fiereza:

-Mi padre es Lorkan Vlad-Seir.

-¡No! ¡Tus padres somos Lily y yo!- exclamó James con un doloroso nudo en la garganta- Harry, ese tipo te ha engañado, te ha llenado la cabeza con mentiras. Nosotros nunca…

Harry replicó:

-¡No quiero escucharte, Potter!

-Pero Harry…

-¡No vuelvas a decir que soy tu hijo!

-Oye, oye- intervino Sirius incómodo- Harry, James tiene razón. Debes saber que todo fue un malentendido.

Harry bufó.

-Déjenme en paz. Ya me tienen ¿no? Han ganado. Ahora solo tienen que ejecutarme y continuar con sus apacibles vidas.

-No vamos a entregarte a la justicia mágica, Harry- le informó Dumbledore.

El muchacho lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Así que prefieren hacerlo aquí mismo?

-¡No!- James lo miró inspirando hondo y esforzándose por mantener el semblante, aunque las manos le temblaban- tú… aunque no nos creas, aunque no lo aceptes ahora… eres nuestro hijo. Solo has sido perturbado, no tienes la culpa de ser lo que eres.

-Permanecerás aquí en Hogwarts, Harry- le informó Dumbledore antes de que el joven abriera la boca. Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.- Te hemos abierto una plaza para que asistas a Hogwarts con tus hermanos y los demás chicos. Queremos darte la oportunidad de vivir con tu verdadera familia, y dadas las actuales circunstancias, no te entregaremos al ministerio.

Harry se levantó de un salto e intentó agarrar a Dumbledore, pero Tonks y Remus se lo impidieron levantando un campo mágico de contención. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron, furiosos. El joven príncipe temblaba de ira.

-Cuidado, chico- sonrió Tonks.

-¡Debes estar loco si piensas que aceptaré eso!

-No tienes otra opción- repuso Dumbledore con amabilidad- lo siento, Harry, esto lo hacemos por tu bien. De otra forma tendríamos que entregarte al ministerio.

-¡Entonces háganlo!- masculló Harry- prefiero ser juzgado que permanecer en este lugar, rodeado de magos… ¡No pueden obligarme!

-Lo siento Harry, pero no estás en posición de negarte.

El muchacho les dio la espalda irritado.

Lo iban a obligar a permanecer prisionero allí… ¿Cómo si fuera uno de ellos? Era absurdo. Harry inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, forzándose a pensar con frialdad, hasta que poco a poco, el muchacho empezó a cambiar de opinión. Lo cierto es que era mucho más conveniente permanecer allí (donde al menos podía intentar una fuga) que ser entregado a la justicia mágica, donde no tendría opción de alertar a su pueblo. Incluso hasta podría resultar útil.

"Me servirá para espiar a Albus Dumbledore y su círculo interno" comprendió Harry estrechando los ojos.

-No crean que los demás vampiros se quedarán de brazos cruzados- dijo, y se volteó sonriéndoles con cierta arrogancia- ustedes no conocen aun el alcance de nuestro poder. Aunque me tengan prisionero aquí, nuestra rebelión es absoluta, y daré mi vida por ella.

James apretó los puños.

-Te están manipulando, Harry- murmuró con pesadumbre.

-Tú no sabes nada, Potter.

-Tranquilo James- le dijo Sirius a su amigo en un susurro- debes darle tiempo.

Dumbledore se giró hacia los adultos.

-Por favor, Remus, ¿serías tan amable de convocar a los demás profesores a mi despacho? Todos necesitan ser informados. Ahora, Harry…- el director miró al malhumorado vampiro con una sonrisa condescendiente-… lo primero que debes saber es que no podrás salir de los límites del castillo, aun si eres un vampiro con magia corriendo por tus venas. He levantado, con la ayuda de Ryan Butler, un antiguo hechizo que impedirá cualquier intento de fuga por tu parte. Te devolveremos tu varita cuando lo consideremos apropiado.

Harry le devolvió una mirada vacía de desdén.

-¿Algo más?

-Cualquier duda o inquietud que tengas, no dudes en decirme, Harry. Debes saber que tienes nuestro apoyo. No queremos perjudicarte de ninguna forma.

-Ejem…- carraspeó repentinamente Ron, capturando la atención de todos-¿… donde se alojará?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- sonrió Remus- por supuesto que en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces… llevarán un ataúd a nuestros dormitorios?

Harry lo miró alzando las cejas. Hermione resopló, sosteniéndose la frente.

-¡Ron, los vampiros no duermen en ataúdes! ¡El ataúd es solo una representación de su muerte en vida!

-Ah…

-¿Es que no has puesto atención a ninguna de las clases de defensa?

Ron enrojeció ligeramente.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa todo? No soy como tú ¿sabes?

Harry no sabía se reír o enfadarse después de haber escuchado tamaña estupidez. Sin embargo prefería la compañía de aquellos dos a la de los otros, cuyas miradas de compasión y condescendencia le hacían rechinar los dientes de ira.

"Contrólate" se dijo "contrólate y espíalos a todos. Luego podrás escapar de aquí"

No obstante, cuando pensó aquello, la imagen de Ginny Weasley volvió a dominar sus pensamientos, como el eco intermitente de una maldición.

* * *

Aquella noche en el Gran Comedor reinaba un ambiente de inquietud tras lo ocurrido en el partido de quidditch. Nadie entendía aun que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente, aunque sabían que era algo relacionado con vampiros. Los cuchicheos y conversaciones solo giraban en torno a eso mientras cierto grupo de chicos de la casa Gryffindor apenas probaba bocado, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ann y Darek permanecían en silencio, disparando cada diez segundos miradas a las puertas. Su padre, su madre y Sirius no estaban allí, aunque los chicos sabían que Lily debía estar intentando, por enésima vez, mantener una conversación con Harry en las mazmorras, sin demasiado éxito. Y es que el joven vampiro había decidido ignorar olímpicamente cualquier cosa que James y Lily Potter decidieran decirle, para el inmenso dolor del matrimonio Potter.

Pero a ninguno de ellos les habían dejado verlo todavía.

Ron y Hermione les habían relatado todo el evento ocurrido en las mazmorras, dejándolos entre nerviosos, emocionados y confusos. Ginny era la más sorprendida de todos al saber que Harry permanecería prisionero en Hogwarts. Era algo difícil de creer.

-Anímate, amiga- le dijo Ann- en el fondo no puedes decir que no estás contenta.

-Sí, pero estoy preocupada…, Harry es peligroso. Mucho más ahora que lo han capturado. No quiero ni pensar en lo que debe pasar por su mente. Debe estar furioso.

"Y no se siente bien" pensó la pelirroja tragando saliva "ese Ian dijo que era por mi culpa"

Al otro lado de la mesa, Elliot Price, el muchacho mitad vampiro mitad licántropo, acababa de sentarse y sus ojos amarillentos permanecían ceñudos, como si profundos pensamientos le embargaran. Ann lo miraba de vez en cuando con cientos de preguntas atascadas en la garganta, pero decidió no molestarle por el momento.

-Oigan, ¿por qué están todos tan callados?- inquirió Neville sorprendido- en serio… es raro.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Anabelle Barfield miró al taciturno grupo con un gesto que iba de la empatía a la confusión. Darek le dedicó una débil sonrisa que la rubia le devolvió.

-Em… ah, Neville, no es nada grave- le dijo Ann con una falsa sonrisa- bueno… no tanto…, um…

Neville parpadeó aun más perplejo que antes.

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par y el anciano director, presidido por la profesora McGonagall y James Potter, entraron al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, los ojos de todos se clavaron inmediatamente en el joven que iba en medio de los tres adultos, con cara de pocos amigos.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del Gran Comedor. Todos, estupefactos, observaron como aquel joven vampiro al que el ministerio intentaba capturar caminaba con la mirada fija y una postura grácil, propia de los de su raza. El pálido tono de su piel se destacaba bajo las luz de las cientos de velas que estaban suspendidas sobre ellos. El, sin embargo, solo miró a una sola persona sentada en la mesa de los leones.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada respirando hondo, pero sin sonreír ni decir nada.

"De ahora en adelante no te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, Harry" pensó la pelirroja decidida.

-¿Dónde?- le dijo Harry bruscamente a Dumbledore. Su voz se escuchó con total claridad en medio del profundo silencio.

El director lo miró algo confuso.

-¿Dónde me siento?- precisó Harry con la mandíbula tensa y con ganas de morder a cada persona presente dentro de aquel comedor.

-Ah, eso. Pues esa es la mesa de la casa a la que te hemos asignado- dijo Dumbledore señalando la mesa de Gryffindor- Siéntate donde gustes, Harry.

Sin mirarlo, el muchacho caminó hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa, cerca de donde estaba Elliot, y se sentó clavando la mirada en su viejo amigo. Elliot se la sostuvo sin parpadear.

Ron y Hermione se miraron también, asintiendo, y ensayaron una vacilante sonrisa antes de mirar a Harry.

-Em… Harry… bienvenido a Gryffindor- balbuceó Hermione intentando sonar como una verdadera prefecta.

-Sí, bienvenido- añadió Ron con más torpeza que la castaña.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero les sonrió, aunque a muchos les pareció una sonrisa francamente siniestra.

Y es que aquella sonrisa no era un gesto amigable: era una señal de amenaza.

-Bueno, como pudieron observar, el joven Harry se incorporará a este colegio como un alumno más- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a todos con una expresión de completa normalidad- espero que sean amables con él y que no lo juzguen por su condición. Los motivos de su ingreso a Hogwarts, sin embargo, son un asunto confidencial entre el ministerio de magia y los profesores del colegio. Cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer pueden hacérmela a mí y con gusto se las responderé.

No hubo aplausos.

Ginny no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al darse cuenta de que muchos miraban con evidente miedo el lugar en donde Harry permanecía sentado. La pelirroja había decidido que ya no se lamentaría más por su relación pasada con Harry ni se dejaría amedrentar por él.

De ahora en adelante, iba a seguir su mismo juego.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡pero qué cobardes!- dijo Ginny en voz alta. Varios la miraron parpadeando aturdidos- ¿le tienen miedo a un simple chico solo porque es un vampiro? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que tontería!

Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa y miró a Harry, que la miraba sorprendido, sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente.

-¿Quieres comprobar ahora lo simple que soy, Ginebra Weasley?

Ann se rió entre dientes y dijo:

-No la subestimes, hermanito.

-¡Oye, Ann!- le susurró Darek de golpe.

Se suponía que, por el momento, nadie debía saber que Harry estaba relacionado con ellos.

-Cállate Darek.

-Pero Ann…

-Es que ya me tienen hartos todos- masculló Ginny golpeando la mesa con los puños y sobresaltando a Ron, al que se le resbaló la salchicha que estaba colocando en su pan. Ginny miró directamente a Harry a los ojos y lo apuntó con su varita:- quiero que te quede claro una cosa.

Harry la miró divertido.

-¿Qué me quede claro?

-¡Señorita Weasley!- alzó la voz McGonagall desde la mesa de profesores, pero Ginny la ignoró.

-Si le haces daño a alguno de mis amigos o a un miembro de mi familia, no me importa de qué forma, te las verás conmigo. Para los demás puedes ser un ser temible, pero para mí no eres más que un consentido que piensa que puede hacer lo que le se da la gana. Ya tuve suficiente.

Ron miraba a su hermana boquiabierto. Ann, sin embargo, estaba ahogando su risa en una servilleta.

-¿Me estás sermoneando, Weasley?- dijo Harry entornando los ojos y levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Y eso hiere tu orgullo?

-Tal vez decida terminar mi trabajo ahora mismo- siseó él torciendo un poco el cuello- justamente ahora estoy muerto de hambre…

Varios contuvieron la respiración.

-¡Ya ha sido suficiente!- sentenció la profesora McGonagall empezando a caminar hacia ellos con las cejas fruncidas y la varita en la mano.

-No te tengo miedo- le retó Ginny a Harry inspirando hondo- porque sé bien… que no te atreves a cumplir la mayoría de tus amenazas.

Ginny se regodeó al ver un brillo de frustración en los ojos verdes de Harry, pero entonces él caminó hacia ella, tan rápido que solo Elliot fue capaz de captar el movimiento en su totalidad. Ginny jadeó ligeramente cuando Harry se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de su oreja. Pero él solo se limitó a reírse por lo bajo antes de apartarse y caminar hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor sin decir nada. La pelirroja le vio salir parpadeando.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Darek perplejo, mirando a la pelirroja- ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada- dijo Ginny sentándose, aunque miró con cierta preocupación las puertas por las que acababa de salir Harry. Seguía pensando que se veía más demacrado de lo normal. Sin embargo se repuso rápidamente-… que no crea que le seguiré el juego tan fácil como antes.

-Pues en realidad él no es una mala persona ¿saben?- comentó Hermione para estupor de todos. Curiosamente, Ron estuvo de acuerdo, lo que provocó que Ann escupiera un poco de jugo de calabaza.

"_No he olvidado las cosas que hiciste y dijiste, Harry_" pensó Ginny mientras sus ojos se escapaban nuevamente hacia las puertas del comedor "_No he olvidado…"_

* * *

Aquella noche los alumnos de Gryffindor se sorprendieron de hallar a Harry sentado junto a la ventana de la sala común, con la mirada perdida en el cielo salpicado de estrellas. Todos intentaron pasar junto a él de la forma más sigilosa posible, e incluso las chicas, que no podían dejar de contemplar sus atrayentes facciones con la boca entre abierta, prefirieron mantenerse a distancia de él.

-Está guapísimo, pero al mismo tiempo me da escalofríos- le susurró Parvati a su amiga Lavender mientras miraban al joven vampiro de reojo.

-¿Será verdad que Ginny Weasley tiene una especie de romance con él? Me cuesta mucho creerlo. Ese tal Harry parece querer matar a cualquiera con la mirada.

-¿Por qué Dumbledore lo habrá dejado quedarse en Hogwarts?

-Si quieren hablar de mí, les advierto que escucho cada palabra- dijo una voz tediosa y cansada. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron. Harry las miraba arqueando una ceja.

-Ehh… ehh… ¡lo sentimos Harry!- farfulló Parvati palideciendo- nosotras solo estábamos…

-Oye, hermanito, no las asustes ¿vale?- intervino Ann, que había entrado por el agujero del retrato y observaba a ambas chicas con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry sonrió torvamente.

-No me digas hermanito- le advirtió a Ann cuando la morena se sentó junto a él sin ningún tipo de preámbulos, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban en la sala común- no soy tu _hermanito_, ¿entendido?

-Pues te guste o no te guste, así son las cosas… _hermanito mayor._

-Eres…

-¡Oye, ten cuidado con lo que le vas a decir a Ann!- le amenazó en broma Elliot Price acercándose a ambos con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica- ella es muy agradable ¿sabes?

Ann se ruborizó a su pesar. Harry miró a con una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

-Elliot….- murmuró sintiéndose inusualmente incómodo-… mira, necesito que hablemos. Yo…

El muchacho de cabello rojo asintió suspirando.

-Sí, es cierto. Debemos hablar. Quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió, Harry, pero con detalles. No creas que con lo que me dijiste en la enfermería esta mañana me quedé satisfecho.

Harry torció una sonrisa llena de amargura.

-Y pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí… entre magos.

-Los magos nos son tan malos como crees, Harry- repuso Elliot encogiéndose de hombros. Harry hizo una mueca. Elliot lo tomó del hombro- Ven, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo para conversar. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicarme.

-Lo mismo digo.

Justo cuando iban a salir por el agujero del retrato, Ginny Weasley, seguida por Ron y Hermione, que discutían acaloradamente, aparecieron frente a ellos. La pelirroja se ruborizó un poco al casi chocar con Harry, pero mantuvo una postura firme cuando el moreno adelantó el brazo para impedir que tropezara hacia atrás.

-No necesito que me ayudes a caminar, Harry- dijo ella con una inusitada frialdad- No soy un bebé.

El vampiro se tensó y estuvo a punto de soltarle un comentario mordaz, pero al ver que era el centro de las miradas en la sala común, prefirió cerrar la boca y torcer una sonrisa sarcástica en su lugar.

-Como quieras.

Y sin poder sostener su mirada de avellana por más tiempo, Harry salió de la sala común junto con Elliot sintiendo que algo dentro de él se retorcía dolorosamente.

"Es mi culpa…" pensó apretando los puños mientras caminaba cabizbajo "Pero supongo que es mejor así"

* * *

-¡Crucio!

El mortífago, un desdichado llamado Charles Pitt, se retorció en agonía sobre la alfombra. Nagini lo observó siseando con regocijo desde su lugar junto a fuego.

-¡Mi señor… por favor…!

-_Son unos idiotas_- resolló Voldemort contorsionando su atractivo rostro con rabia- ¡es indignante que fueran pillados por dos mocosos! ¡Inútiles!- Voldemort bajó la varita estrechando sus ojos rojizos- Debiste dejar que te capturaran los aurores a ti también. Bien que te lo habrías merecido.

-Perdóneme amo… perdóneme…

El mortífago que se retorcía a los pies de Voldemort era el único que había logrado escaparse antes de que lo pillaran tras enterarse de que sus compañeros habían sido aturdidos en las mazmorras. Pero ahora pensaba que quizá lo mejor habría sido dejarse atrapar.

-¡Sal de mi vista!- siseó el Lord Oscuro, orden que el mortífago se apresuró a obedecer sin chistar.

Bellatrix Lestrange y el joven Barty Crouch, que habían observado la tortura sin inmutarse, miraron a su amo.

-Si usted lo desea, señor, nosotros podríamos encargarnos de capturar al muchacho- le ofreció Bellatrix solícita- para mí sería un honor.

-Y para mí- asintió Barty con una inclinación.

Voldemort se sentó en su sillón junto al fuego y repuso con frialdad:

-No. Ahora es inútil. Dumbledore además tiene a ese loco de Butler con él.

-¿Ryan Butler, el famoso cazador de vampiros?

-Es un mago de grandes habilidades.

-¿Y qué hará, mi señor?- le preguntó Barty- Usted sabe… nosotros podríamos…

-No- gruñó Voldemort con un gesto brusco de la mano- Tengo otro plan. Uno mucho más efectivo.

Bellatrix lo contempló fascinada.

-¿Mi señor?

La sonrisa torcida y maniática que apareció en los labios de Voldemort les provocó un ligero estremecimiento.

-Haré que el mismo chico venga a mí. Después de todo, el alma de un vampiro es mucho más fácil de corromper.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Prometo ir actualizando pronto ^^ **

**¡Y que no les de verguenza mandarme sus comentarios, que así me animo!**

** En el próximo capítulo Ginny y Harry tendrán más encuentros... tensos. Sí; se vienen muchas discusiones y enfrentamientos entre estos dos. Y también profundizaré la triste relación de Harry con James y Lily, que no será un asunto fácil para estos dos padres.**

**Por otra parte, a Harry le han caído bastante bien Ron y Hermione. Habrá muchos momentos de ahora en adelante sobre este trío ^^**

**Y respecto a Ian, pues aquí he adelantado algo de su parte oscura, como muchos querían.**

**_¡Carpe Diem!_**


	16. Planes

Tal como prometí, he tardado de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Este capítulo es bastante intenso y creo que me ha quedado bien ^^

Antes de comenzar, quiero dar las gracias a muchos por decirme que mi fanfic no tiene nada que ver con Crepúsculo. No saben lo feliz que me hizo leer eso *O*

Ahora, quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:

_**hikariuzumakipotter, Kaito Hatake Uchiha ,xilota, Nyra Potter ,gin19 , pottersita , Vanessa, miel tonks, harryperu, AnnieKP , Irene Radcliffe, Micro-stars , Annays, Vickyy Riddle, BelenBells , fronfis , andryharryp , Pauliii y simon.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por animarme a escribes. En serio son los mejores ^**_^

Por cierto, he empezado un fanfic de Harry Potter sobre un homenaje a todos los que murieron en el séptimo libro, por si quieren echarle un vistazo. Y uno bastante trágico llamado Encrucijada del Destino, que es un reto que una amiga me hizo XD Si quieren pueden echarles un vistazo y opinar que tal :·3

Bueno, ahora los invito a leer!

(por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenecen!)

* * *

**16**

**Planes**

Los jardines de Hogwarts de hallaban cubiertos de nieve, como era habitual los primeros días de noviembre, y un frío capaz de cortar la respiración se apoderaba de todo. Sin embargo, para los vampiros el frío nunca era ningún inconveniente; no porque no pudieran sentir las temperaturas, sino porque sus pieles, de por sí frías, se adaptaban a los climas álgidos con total naturalidad.

En esos momentos, dos esbeltas figuras caminaban dejando rastros sobre la nieve.

-No me puedo creer que te hayas dejado atrapar…

-No me dejé atrapar- confesó Harry medio enfurruñado y mirando a Elliot de soslayo- Me _atraparon._ Así de simple.

-Seguro que tu padre estará furioso.

-Espero que Sherian llegue a Gelrion lo antes posible- suspiró Harry. Parecía realmente abatido-. Mi orgullo está manchado…

Elliot sonrió.

-Pues, si te conozco como creo que te conozco, aprovecharás tu estancia aquí haciendo de espía. Los vampiros siempre hemos sacado provecho de las situaciones desventuradas.

-Al parecer no lo has olvidado.

Elliot frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se detuvieron junto al lago y se miraron. Harry dijo entonces, con un tono que el otro no supo si era de compasión o remordimientos:

-Si aquel día yo hubiera hecho algo… tú no serías… no serías…

-¿Un licántropo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Ser licántropo no ha cambiado a la persona que soy, Harry- terció Elliot-. Ser licántropo no ha hecho que reniegue de mis orígenes como un Vlad, pero admito que… mis anteriores prejuicios si han cambiado. Pienso diferente a como lo hacía antes.

-Créeme que me doy cuenta- masculló Harry.

-Remus Lupin es un buen hombre. Y es un mago. No todos los magos quieren eliminarnos o torturarnos por haber nacido siendo vampiros.

-Pero lo permiten. ¿Es que acaso justificas a quien contempla la tortura sin mover un solo dedo, dando espaldas a la ignominia? Los magos no solo nos miran en menos a nosotros, Elliot. Han lastimado a la naturaleza que tanto amamos. ¡Han raptado a niños de nuestra raza para experimentar con ellos y su sociedad lo permite como si nada! ¡Todos ellos creen que son superiores a cualquier ser viviente sobre esta tierra! ¿Has oído como algunos llaman a los sinmagia?

-Sangre impura- suspiró Elliot.

-¿Ves que incluso entre ellos se clasifican con esos imperativos? Nosotros… mi padre y yo somos gobernantes de los Vlad, pero nosotros y los antepasados _nunca _hemos desdeñado a nuestros hermanos. Nunca los juzgamos a menos que liquiden a alguien de su raza. Son nuestros iguales. Jamás los miraríamos por sobre el hombro. Es impensable.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo…- Elliot titubeó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siempre me he preguntado si ellos me aceptarían si supieran que soy ahora.

-Yo lo hago.

Elliot sonrió.

-Lo veo. Y te agradezco por eso, Harry. Me siento mal por haberte guardado rencor todos estos años. Pero si la historia que me has contado es cierta, entonces me siento muy aliviado de ver que sigues siendo quien eras. Aun así no dejo de pensar que… no todos me aceptarían. Los hombres lobo son sus enemigos por naturaleza. Y no te niego que una parte de mí me impulsa a querer luchar contigo ahora mismo.

Harry rió suavemente.

-¿Así que también lo sientes?

-Es una lástima que los licántropos y los vampiros no puedan llevarse bien- suspiró Elliot-. Desde que me convertí en mitad licántropo, he aprendido a valorarlos; a entender su sufrimiento. Debes saber que la comunidad mágica desprecia a los magos convertidos en hombres lobos.

-¿Ves? Los magos son déspotas por naturaleza y su problema está en que jamás lo admiten. Creen que son nobles; _los obra milagros_ del mundo, creadores de objetos fantásticos y ostentadores del máximo don de la naturaleza. Su magia los hace arrogantes- los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron-. Nosotros, por lo menos, admitimos nuestra naturaleza maligna. Nunca hemos negado que nos alimentamos de seres humanos para vivir, pero tampoco hacemos alarde de eso. _Nunca_ hemos sido traidores a nuestra propia doctrina. Pero ellos jamás admiten que son unos cerdos. Los centauros, los elfos, las sirenas y los féericos saben muy bien a qué me refiero.

Elliot le clavó una intensa mirada.

-¿Pero no crees que es mejor intentar cambiar su forma de pensar que ocasionar una guerra entre ambas razas? ¿Mostrarles que los vampiros y los hombres lobos no estamos por debajo de ellos?

-¿Mostrarles cómo?- repuso Harry- ¡En el pasado eso ya se intentó, y nos traicionaron por la espalda! Siglos de rencor corrieron desde entonces. Creí que habías dejado de ser ingenuo, Elliot…

-No se trata de ingenuidad. Se trata de vidas humanas, Harry. De vidas inocentes que no tienen por qué pagar por los errores de sus antepasados…

-¡Entiende que no se trata de sus antepasados! ¡Los niños magos nacen imitando los prejuicios de sus padres y se los traspasarán luego a sus hijos! La única forma de acabar con toda esta injusticia es haciendo caer la sangre. No aprenderán de otro modo. Nunca han querido aprender.

-¿Y qué hay de esa chica pelirroja a la que miras con tanta adoración?- inquirió Elliot.

La expresión de Harry pasó del odio a la sorpresa. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

-No es algo que yo… pudiera evitar. Simplemente ocurrió.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello que caía desordenado por su frente con el rostro tan embargado por la angustia que Elliot se quedó consternado.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo pude evitar, de otra forma ya la habría matado!- Harry se cubrió la cara con una mano-. Si no fuera por ella todo mi plan estaría saliendo a la perfección. Maldita sea… maldita Ginebra Weasley…

Elliot se acercó a él y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, obligando a Harry mirarlo a los ojos.

-Todo pasa por algo, Harry. No intentes luchar contra tus sentimientos.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Elliot. _No puedo_ seguir amando a Ginny o…

Harry se calló.

Elliot alzó una ceja:

-¿O…?

-O los decepcionaré a todos. A mi padre, a todo mi pueblo. Ellos confían en mí y no puedo permitirme decepcionarlos. Antes prefiero la muerte.

-Nadie puede juzgar a otro por amar, Harry. Nadie en este mundo tiene derecho a interferir en los sentimientos de dos personas.

-Hermosas palabras, lobito- dijo una voz detrás de ambos-. Pero creo que no entiendes la situación.

Ambos se giraron.

Ian sonrió alzando una mano.

-Así que estás en problemas, príncipe.

-Ian- masculló Harry caminando hacia él y agarrándolo por la pechera, pero la sonrisa del otro no cedió- ¡Donde demonios estabas! Ahora no puedo salir de los terrenos de este castillo…

-Claro que me he enterado, no soy idiota, pero no es mi culpa que tú sí lo seas…

-Ian- le amenazó Harry.

-Ok. No te enfades ¿vale? Además nunca me avisaste que te meterías en ese castillo. Te me perdiste totalmente y por lo visto no mediste las consecuencias. Una vez más, tu instinto de protección por esa bruja pelirroja te quitó la racionalidad…, por cierto- los ojos color ámbar de Ian se clavaron en Elliot, que a su vez le echaba una mirada totalmente amenazadora- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no tienes su cuello entre tus colmillos? No…, eso sería asqueroso…- Ian frunció el ceño:- ¡Por sí no te enterabas, él es un licántropo! ¡Deberías estar haciéndolo carne de perro molida en vez de charlar con él como si fuera tu amigo!

-En primer lugar, Elliot es mitad vampiro. En segundo lugar; sí es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Ian se desorbitaron.

-¿Qué? ¿El príncipe de los vampiros Vlad amigo de un semi licántropo? ¡Debes estar de broma!

Harry lo soltó al fin. Elliot comentó:

-Eres un zheldrar ¿no?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-No sabía que los zheldrar tuvieran a tipos tan patéticos entre los suyos.

Ian gruñó:

-¡Repite eso, estúpido!

-_Patético._ Puedo deletreártelo, si quieres.

-¡Te mato!

Ian saltó con la agilidad de un depredador sobre Elliot, quien, sin inmutarse, lo cogió por el cuello y lo levantó, estrellándolo después contra el suelo antes de colocar un codo sobre su garganta y apuntar directamente a sus ojos con la otra.

Ian jadeó con las pupilas teñidas de cierto temor.

-Los ojos de un vampiro son su punto débil- murmuró Elliot con una sonrisa torcida-. Supongo que no te gustará si atravieso mis dedos a través de ellos…

-Eres un hijo de…

-Ya fue suficiente- les dijo Harry con voz lacónica, como si todo aquello en realidad no le impresionara ni un ápice-. No me conviene que arranques los ojos de Ian, Elliot.

-¡Oye!- protestó Ian ofendido.

Elliot rió entre dientes y se levantó. Ian se apresuró a enderezarse y echarle una mirada llena de odio.

-Uno de estos días te mataré.

-Estaré esperando a que lo intentes- repuso Elliot sonriendo-. Eres demasiado débil para mí.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, lobo de mierda?

Harry suspiró y les dio la espalda mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el castillo. Una brisa fría le agitó los cabellos.

"Ahora tendré que verla todos los días" pensó el joven vampiro con el pecho encogido y los dientes apretados "Maldita sea mi suerte…"

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, una oleada de murmullos y cuchicheos se apoderaba del Gran Comedor. Muchos echando miradas a las puertas de vez en cuando, esperando aparecer, con una sensación que iba del miedo a la emoción, al polémico Harry.

-Para haber descubierto que eres hermana de un peligroso vampiro, pareces muy tranquila- comentó Neville Longbottom en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras miraba a Ann Potter engullir su contundente desayuno con asombro.

-¿E`erio?- dijo Ann con la boca llena.

-¡Que envidia me das!- comentó Lavender Brown mirando a la morena con una mueca en los labios- No puedo creer que comas tanto y no engordes.

-Me gustan las chicas de buen apetito- dijo de pronto Elliot, apareciendo en la mesa y sentándose frente a Ann, divertido.

Ann se atragantó, ruborizada y Elliot le pasó una copa con jugo de manzana. Mientras Ann recuperaba el aliento, ante las risas de los demás, Ron y Hermione se sentaron con ellos librando unas de sus típicas discusiones matutinas:

-¡… pues si no mantienes a esa bestia lejos de mis bocadillos no responderé si un día de estos se envenena!

-¡En primer lugar no es una bestia; es un gato! ¡Y no te atrevas a hacerle daño!

-Le haría un favor a todos…

-¿Y por qué no te envenenas tú, si hablamos de hacerles favores al mundo?

Ron enrojeció.

-¡La única que le haría un favor al mundo desapareciendo eres tú!

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que discutir?- intervino Darek Potter sonriendo conciliador.

-Podrían guardar un poco de insultos para cuando se casen- dijo Ann estirándose sobre la mesa para agarrar la bandeja de donas y colocándola junto a ella como si fuera de su total propiedad.

-¿Sabes que puedes usar la varita para atraer la bandeja, cierto Ann?- le comentó su hermano alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé. Pero yo al menos _hago_ ejercicio- respondió Ann-. No seré parte de esa masa de magos y brujas que no mueven su trasero porque pueden hacer magia.

Dicho esto, la morena se comió una dona en tres grandes mascadas. Luego, sonriendo, le ofreció una dona a Elliot.

-¿Quieres una?

-¡Como si fueran tuyas!- dijo Ron alargando el brazo para quitarle la bandeja de donas- ¡Devuélvela, yo también quiero!

Ann se puso a la defensiva:

-¡Yo la vi primero, cabeza roja!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Elliot se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de Ron. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Darek siguiendo su mirada- Oh…

Varios pares de ojos en el comedor se giraron hacia las puertas, por las que acababan de entrar Ginny con Harry. Los dos parecían enfrascados en una acalorada discusión y no parecían darse cuenta de que todos se callaban para escucharlos.

-¡… sé muy bien tus intenciones!

-¿Y qué?

-No creas que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados- sentenció Ginny.

-Pues no respondo entonces- repuso Harry enarbolando una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Si te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima te…!

-No pienso hacerlo, Ginny.

-Weasley para ti.

-Te llamaré como quiera. No me confundas con los tuyos, _Ginny-_ dijo Harry remarcando la última palabra con una nota de sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Hermione. Todos los Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca entreabierta. Harry se percató de eso y con una voz de intencionada frialdad les espetó:- ¿Tengo algo en la cara, _humanos_?

Todos se apresuraron a desviar la mirada, turbados. Algunas chicas enrojecieron hasta la punta de su cabello.

-Oye, Harry- dijo Ann de pronto.

Él la miró con desdén.

-¿Qué?

-¿Los vampiros cagan?

Darek se atragantó.

-¡Cómo le preguntas eso!- exclamaron él y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Elliot se tapó los ojos aguantándose se la risa mientras Ron también se echaba a reír.

-¿Qué? ¡Siempre he tenido curiosidad!- se defendió Ann mientras Ginny la miraba entre divertida e incrédula.

Harry intentó esconder su gesto de sorpresa, pero lográndolo a medias.

-Sí- dijo finalmente, sin saber por qué se molestaba en responder.

-¿O sea que comen?- se sorprendió Ann.

-Sí.

-¡Wow! ¿Y lo de los espejos también es mentira?

-¿Los espejos?

-¿Te reflejas en ellos?

Harry estaba cada vez más confundido.

-No…

-¡Wow! ¡Qué miedo!

-Ya sabía yo que los vampiros son más raros de lo que parecen a simple vista- comentó repentinamente una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, sentándose junto a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Darek la miró sonriendo nervioso.

-Hola Annabel

-Hola Darek- le sonrió ella antes de mirar a Harry con cierto tono petulante-. Así que por fin te han bajado de tu pedestal, obligado a permanecer entre nosotros. Pues te lo tienes bien empleado.

La mirada de Harry se oscureció.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Le he pedido a mi tío que me matriculara en Hogwarts- Annabel lo apuntó entonces con el dedo-. Pero te advierto que un no te he perdonado a ti y a tu amiguito por secuestrarme.

-¿Perdonarme? Humana, no me has reír.

-Por eso te decía que es un arrogante- dijo Ginny desde el otro extremo de la mesa, en su lugar junto a Ann. Harry la miró alzando las cejas y la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada con tanta intensidad contenida que el muchacho tuvo que esforzarse por controlar su tono de voz:

-¿Algún problema con mi arrogancia? No decías lo mismo _antes._

Ginny enrojeció.

-¡Eso es porque me manipulaste!

-Estás loca.

-¿Loca? Vuelve a repetir eso y te convierto en un saco de cenizas…

-¿Ves lo que decía?- se burló Harry antes de mirar a su alrededor y fruncir el ceño-. Si no dejan de mirarme, los convertiré a todos en mi cena esta noche.

Los alumnos que se habían estirado desde las otras mesas y pasaban de adrede junto al puesto donde se hallaba Harry para mirarlo más de cerca se apresuraron a apartar la vista y alejarse de él. Harry sonrió con satisfacción. Ginny bufó rodando los ojos. Pero cuando Harry la miró, no pudo evitar que su corazón le golpeara con fuerza en el pecho.

Tragando saliva, la pelirroja apartó los ojos y se concentró en su desayuno.

-Maldición…- masculló Harry entre dientes-… odio estar aquí.

Darek lo miró unos momentos y luego dijo con seriedad:

-Nosotros somos tu familia ¿sabes? Y aunque tú…- Darek vaciló. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos-… aunque tú no lo quieras, tendrás que aprender a acostumbrarte.

-No me digas, _hermanito_- se burló Harry con ironía.

Darek se ruborizó.

-Empiezo a pensar que deberías estar en Slytherin- comentó Ann apuntando con una mirada de asco a la mesa de las serpientes-. Tienes una lengua afilada ¿sabes?

-¿Y acaso tú no?

-Je. En eso Harry tiene razón- murmuró Ron.

-Te oí, cabeza roja.

-¡Oye!

-¿Así tratas a tus compañeros?- comentó Harry con desidia mientras apuntaba a Ron, quien lo miró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mira, Harry, empiezo a pensar que no eres tan desagradable.

Hermione también sonrió, y terminando de escribir lo que estaba escribiendo, le pasó la hoja a Harry. Este la recibió confundido.

-Te hecho un horario de nuestras clases y diseñado un mapa del castillo, para que no te pierdas ahora que estás aquí, ya que eres nuevo y el colegio es bastante grande - Harry la miró parpadeando y Hermione se ruborizó un poco-. Creí que te sería útil.

-Esto… gracias…

-Hermione- dijo ella.

Harry sonrió asintiendo.

-Gracias, Hermione.

Ginny miraba a Harry asombrada.

Y es que de pronto parecía… un adolescente común y corriente.

"Quizá aun hay esperanza" pensó ella con una chispa de emoción "Tal vez él… pueda cambiar"

Harry la miró en ese momento y Ginny le sonrió de forma inconsciente, aunque fue una sonrisa imperceptible para todos menos para él. Harry desvió la mirada confundido y ella, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, volvió a concentrar su atención en sus huevos fritos.

Ryan Butler entró al comedor en ese momento y se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba sentado Harry, quien lo miró de reojo sin inmutarse. Desde la mesa de profesores, todos dirigieron a Butler una mirada de advertencia.

Ann estrechó los ojos.

"Mierda, ¿dónde se metieron papá y mamá?" pensó la morena cuando Butler se detuvo junto a Harry e intercambiando una mirada circunstancial con su hermano "…deberían estar aquí"

-Levántate… Potter- dijo el profesor de defensa con una expresión insondable- Vamos a mi despacho.

-¿Me llamaste cómo?- siseó Harry.

-Tus padres biológicos son James Potter y Lily Potter. Te llamaré Potter de ahora en adelante- replicó el hombre con frialdad- Vamos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry obedeció. Sin embargo sonreía.

Y era una sonrisa amenazadora…, de depredador.

-¿Qué va a hacer con él?- intervino de pronto Ginny, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

-No se meta, señorita Weasley- le dijo Butler estoico y sin apartar sus negros ojos de los verdes de Harry-. No tengo toda la mañana. Vamos a mi despacho. Solo vamos… a hablar.

-Está bien- asintió Harry sin dejar de sonreír-. De todas formas no pienses que puedes intimidarme solo porque sabes un par de trucos. Después de todo, soy un vampiro con magia corriendo por mis venas. Sabes que no debes subestimarme.

Butler apretó la mandíbula, y sin decir nada, echó a andar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Elliot miró a Harry asintiendo.

-Ten cuidado con él.

El joven vampiro replicó:

-Es él quien debe tener cuidado.

* * *

El despacho de Ryan Butler era austero, aunque tenía una variada colección de libros en un estante y un sillón de cuero negro junto a la pequeña ventana entrevestida de polvo. El hombre se sentó tras su escritorio. Harry permaneció de pie, desafiante.

-En primer lugar- dijo Butler-. No te devolveremos tu varita. Ni siquiera deberías tener una.

-Así que no son tan idiotas como creía que eran.

-En segundo lugar- prosiguió Butler mirándolo con intenso desprecio-. Te advierto que estaré vigilándote. Seré tu sombra allí donde vayas, así que no intentes hacer ningún movimiento en falso o lo lamentarás.

Harry comenzaba a sentir una ira burbujeante, pero se controló.

-No podía esperar menos de un _traidor_ a su estirpe- escupió el muchacho.

Los ojos de Butler se estrecharon.

-No me clasifiques dentro de tu categoría, vampiro. ¿Crees que perdonaré a tu padre por lo que me hizo? No soy ni seré nunca uno de ustedes.

Harry sonrió.

-Pero no puedes cambiar el pasado. Debería estar agradecido de que el clan de los Seferis decidiera apiadarse de ti y te regresara a la vida.

Butler se levantó de golpe y miró a Harry con tanto odio y resentimiento que el muchacho se quedó en silencio.

-¿Crees que esto es vida?- siseó el profesor-. Más me valdría haber seguido muerto…

-Y ahora vives para matar a los nuestros. Algún día pagarás por todos tus crímenes.

Butler soltó una risa fría.

Harry entornó los ojos.

-¿Crímenes? Ustedes no son seres a quien pueda atribuírseles ese concepto. No tienen alma…

-Eres un estúpido- le cortó Harry-. ¿Alma, dices? ¿Y quién inventó eso? Desde el momento en que un ser vive en comunidad y forma lazos con otros pasa a ser un individuo más en este mundo, independiente de su naturaleza. Y eso es lo que los humanos, especialmente los magos, nunca han respetado.

Butler se movió de pronto de su lugar, en un movimiento sobrenatural impropio de un ser humano común y corriente. Harry sintió sus fríos dedos apretando ligeramente su mentón, pero no se movió, sino que sostuvo la oscura mirada del otro sin inmutarse.

-Por el momento no te haré nada, príncipe Vlad- le susurró Ryan Butler con un tono de mortal sentencia-. Pero grábate bien esto en tu negra conciencia: tú padre y toda tu raza pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Katryn y a mi hija. Y el día en que mi venganza esté consumada, seré yo mismo quien acabe con esta vida despreciable que los tuyos me han obligado a soportar.

Harry sonrió.

-Entonces tendrás que seguir sufriendo muchos siglos más, Ryan Butler.

Para sorpresa del joven, el otro también sonrió.

-¿Ah, eso crees? Pues siempre he planeado usarte para llevar a cabo mi venganza…, me gustaría ver la cara que pondría Lorkan cuando vea lo que he hecho contigo.

-No me afectan tus amenazas, Butler.

-Eso lo veremos…

Justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo, Butler!- ordenó James Potter apuntándolo con la varita. Lily Potter clavó en el hombre una mirada inquisitoria.

Ryan soltó a Harry, quien se quedó en su lugar y, sin más, les dio la espalda a sus padres biológicos con una mueca molesta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les espetó el joven vampiro con desdeñes-. No recuerdo haberles pedido que me cuidaran la espalda.

Lily inspiró hondo y caminó hacia Harry, tomándolo suavemente por el hombro, sin embargo, el muchacho se alejó de ella.

-No me toques.

-Harry, por favor…- le suplicó la mujer mordiéndose las lágrimas-… tienes que escucharme; ¡yo soy tu madre!- el vampiro rodó los ojos-. ¡No sabes los difíciles años que hemos vivido desde que desapareciste!

-¿Desde qué desaparecí?- repitió Harry mordaz-. Ustedes se deshicieron de mí para que el tal Voldemort no los matara a ustedes.

James dejó de apuntar a Butler con su varita y miró a su hijo perplejo.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijeron?

Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza e intentó tomar a Harry del brazo otra vez, pero él la esquivó.

-No pretendan que yo les crea sus excusas- les dijo el muchacho conteniendo su ira, y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero James se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo, lo que fue un error, porque Harry hizo un movimiento brusco y James Potter salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando duramente contra la pared del despacho de Butler, quien miraba la escena imperturbable desde su sillón.

-¡Esos vampiros te están mintiendo, Harry!- gritó James con rabia y desesperación-. ¡Nosotros nunca te abandonamos! ¡Ellos te arrancaron de nuestro lado! ¿Es que no lo entienden?

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lily intervino:

-Nunca, _nunca_ habríamos siquiera pensando en esa abominable idea. Te amábamos Harry, pero creímos…, cuando desapareciste esa noche y los mortífagos atacaron nuestra casa… creímos que te habían asesinado.

-Mentiras- murmuró Harry.

-Es cierto, hijo- dijo James levantándose- Te buscamos día y noche, pero nunca tuvimos una sola pista. Pero ahora… ahora nos enteramos de que estás vivo…

-¡Vuelve con nosotros, hijo!- le rogó Lily caminando hacia él y abrazándolo repentinamente, para la consternación del joven vampiro, que no se movió. Lily sollozaba sonriendo mientras rodeaba el esbelto cuerpo del joven entre sus brazos:- estoy tan feliz de saber que sigues con vida… no sabes lo feliz que estoy, Harry. Por favor… ven con nosotros. Seamos la familia que debimos ser en un principio…

Harry murmuró, sombrío.

-¿Cómo puedo saber… si lo que dicen es verdad?- entonces separó duramente a Lily de él, clavándole una mirada fría como el hielo-. Compruébamelo.

Lily vaciló.

-Nosotros… no…

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por los labios de Harry, aunque Lily alcanzó a atisbar dentro de ella un sentimiento que iba del alivio a la decepción.

-Lo sabía- dijo el muchacho con desdén-. No son más que unos hipócritas.

Y dejando a sus angustiados padres sin palabras, salió del despacho mientras Lily Potter se deshacía en lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

Annabel Barfield caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una mano helada le tapó de pronto la boca, arrastrándola hasta un aula vacía. La muchacha se sacudió, frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando alzó la mirada y unos ojos amarillos como los de un halcón se posaron sobre ella parpadeó perpleja.

Ian Pascalli la soltó.

-Qué… ¿Qué haces…?- farfulló ella estupefacta.

-No me costó nada pillarte. Tu olor es inconfundible…, esa mezcla de manzana y aura de demonio es inconfundible.

-¡El único demonio aquí eres tú!

-Jajaja, tienes razón.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Supongo que ya sabrás que Harry no tiene forma de salir de aquí.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Annabel alzó una ceja y sonrió, burlona.

-No me digas. Que caradura eres.

Ian la miró muy serio y dijo:

-Quiero que hagas uno de esos conjuros para atar a las personas y finjas que me has capturado.

-Debes estar bromeando ¡Por supuesto que no haré eso!

-Por favor, anabelita.

-¿Anabelita?- repitió la rubia.

-Venga, no seas pesada. Será algo fácil. Y yo soy buen actor.

-¡No se trata de eso, tonto! Además… ¿para qué quieres fingir que te he capturado? ¿Te chalaste o qué?

Ian sonrió.

-Necesito quedarme cerca de mi buen compañero Harry y lo mejor será haciéndome pasar por un alumno de Hogwarts.

Annabel se echó a reír. Ian frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que divertido eres! Lo más probable, idiota, es que te condenen a muerte. Harry es una excepción.

-No lo harían. No tiene pruebas de actos violentos contra mí. No he cometido ningún crimen.

-¿Y mi secuestro seguro fue un paseíto, no? ¡Bastardo!

-Tienes razón- Ian meditó unos momentos-. Bueno, me arriesgaré. Además confío en que Harry convencerá a ese viejecito director de dejarme permanecer también en este colegio. Los vampiros solemos ser muy… _persuasivos._

-No me digas.

Ian se acercó a ella, y colocando sus labios cerca de su oído, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara, murmuró:

-Solo será este último favor, bonita. Por favor. No seas mala.

Annabel se recompuso, e inspirando hondo sentenció:

-¡No lo haré! ¡Y no sigas insistiendo!

Ian sonrió.

* * *

Los estudiantes estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, rumbo a sus clases, cuando una explosión en el pasillo principal los hizo mirar hacia todos lados, perplejos.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- masculló McGonagall seguida por el profesor Snape, que mantenía una expresión intimidatoria y apartaba sin muchos miramientos a los curiosos estudiantes.

-¡Lo… lo he capturado!- gritó alguien entonces- ¡TENGO A UNO DE ELLOS!

-¿Ana?- murmuró Darek abriendo mucho los ojos y echando a correr por el pasillo. Los demás se apresuraron a hacerlo también.

Entonces el muchacho vio, atónito, como Annabel Barfield apuntaba a un joven de cabello castaño claro con su varita. El muchacho estaba tirado en el piso, retorciéndose y atado de pies a cabeza.

-Maldita humana- gruñó este mirando a Annabel con ojos chispeantes antes de que su mirada se posara en Darek. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Ahh… tú.

Darek también sacó su varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó, pero Snape lo apartó bruscamente y miró a Annabel frunciendo el ceño.

-Señorita Barfield, ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

Ella respiró hondo.

-Yo… lo aturdí con fuego y luego lo até. Estaba merodeando en los pasillos… no alcanzó a verme.

Ginny, Ann, Ron y Hermione contemplaron la escena boquiabiertos. Elliot, sin embargo, más que sorprendido parecía irritado.

-¡Caramba!- comentó Ann.

Los otros dos jefes de las casas, junto con Remus Lupin, se apresuraron apuntar a Ian con sus varitas y este les sonrió diabólicamente desde el piso. Por alguna razón- pensó Annabel entornando los ojos con sarcasmo- Ian parecía encantado con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Llamen a los aurores…

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso- dijo la fría voz de Harry, que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

McGonagall iba a replicarle cuando el director Dumbledore apareció entre la multitud de conmocionados estudiantes.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo, señorita Barfield- le dijo el anciano director a la muchacha.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo has logrado pasar la barrera?- le preguntó Dumbledore a Ian, sorprendido e intrigado.

Ian se enderezó a duras penas, bajo la mirada imperturbable de Harry, y respondió:

-No me infiltré, anciano: quedé atrapado tras la barrera y ahora no puedo salir.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces estabas acompañando a Harry ayer?

-Eso es obvio- dijo Ian burlón.

-Albus- McGonagall miró al director muy seria-. ¿Quieres que llame a Scrimgeur?

-No; eso no será necesario.

-Pero Albus…

-No podemos desinstalar la barrera para sacar a este joven vampiro del castillo, Minerva.

La profesora comprendió entonces lo que Dumbledore le quería decir: que Harry podría aprovechar esa situación para escapar.

-Tendrá que permanecer aquí.

Todos, estudiantes y profesores, recibieron las palabras del director anonadados.

-Pe… pero Albus…- comenzó a decir la profesora Sprout-. Eso sería peligroso para el cuerpo estudiantil.

-Prometo no hacerle daño a nadie…- dijo Ian, capturando la atención de todos-… siempre y cuando me tengan golosinas.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

-¿Solo eso?

Ian asintió.

-Eso y alguna que otra copita de sangre de caballo fino. Aunque prefiero la sangre humana, no me quedaría más opción ¿No? Además es mi trabajo es estar junto a Harry y ver que ninguna sucia mano de mago se atreve a hacerle daño.

Entonces, y para sorpresa del mismo Harry, Dumbledore asintió y lo desató:

-Está bien, joven. Pero le advierto que mientras yo y mis capacitados maestros estemos en este castillo, no podrá hacerle daño a nadie, ni alumno ni maestro. Por su bien espero que eso quedo claro.

Ian se masajeó los miembros y asintió.

-Seré… como un corderito- dijo sonriendo.

"Bingo" pensó, mientras Harry reía entre dientes y Ginny Weasley los contemplaba atónita.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en una cavernosa habitación iluminada por velas, un muchacho se inclinaba hacia su amo ligeramente nervioso. Detrás de él, su padre y su madre permanecían muy inquietos, pero estáticos como dos estatuas.

-Tengo suerte de tenerte entre mis filas, justamente ahora que necesito a alguien de tu edad- dijo lord Voldemort mirando al chico con una sonrisa que podía paralizar a cualquiera-. ¿Entonces estás listo para la misión que deseo encomendarte, Draco?

El muchacho rubio se enderezó, pálido, y asintió.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Perfecto- Voldemort sacó su varita y Draco la miró con reticencia, sin embargo Voldemort la usó para levantar un periódico que estaba a sus pies y guiarlo hasta el rubio. Draco lo tomó confundido.

-¿Ves a ese joven del periódico?

Draco lo reconoció.

-El vampiro al que han atrapado- dijo.

-Exacto. Ahora está prisionero en Hogwarts, bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore y habilidosos magos. Me interesa mucho traerlo hasta mí. ¿Entiendes lo que necesito que hagas, Draco?

-Quiere que… me infiltre en Hogwarts como estudiante.

-Eres muy inteligente. Me gusta.

-Mi señor…- comenzó a decir Lucius, pero Voldemort lo cortó:

-¡Silencio! No nos interrumpas.

Lucios bajó la mirada con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza. Voldemort se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia Draco arrastrando su capa negra tras él. El muchacho tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para mantenerse impertérrito cuando Voldemort colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Mírame.

Draco obedeció con la respiración tensa.

-Quiero que te infiltres en Hogwarts y te hagas amigo de Harry Vlad… ¿O debería llamarlo, Harry Potter?- Voldemort torció una sonrisa helada-. Finge estar de su parte; quiero que escarbes en sus más profundos secretos y debilidades… y luego lo traigas hasta a mí, ¿ha quedado claro?

Draco Malfoy asintió inspirando hondo.

-Sí, mi lord.

Voldemort sonrió.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Díganme si les ha gustado, que no les ha gustado y que sugieren para capitulos posteriores._

_De mis personajes inventados en este fic, mis favoritos son Ann e Ian. Me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos XD_

_Por cierto, en el prox. capítulo habrá más Harry/Ginny, una aventura de Harry junto a Ron y Hermione y como se enteran los vampiros de que su amado Harry ha sido capturado por los magos, además de las clases en Hogwarts con sus 2 nuevos y especiales alumnos de piel fría XD._

_Bueno. Cuídense todos y nos vemos en el prox. cap!_

_Su humilde servidora,_

_Llaelien._


	17. De amor y de sangre

**Perdón la demora en actualización. Mi vida real me ha demandado mucho últimamente XD Pero quiero reiterar una vez más que no dejaré abandonada esta historia :) Tal vez me tarde en actualizar algunas veces, otras no, pero tengan por seguro que habrá siempre un capítulo hasta que la historia llegue a su fin.**

**Así que les ruego paciencia. Especialmente a los que me mandan comentarios con mensajes de ¡Actualiza! Me gustaría también que comentaran sobre el capítulo también en vez de solo pedirme que actualice XDD**

**Bueno, estoy segura de que este capítulo les gustará mucho :D**

**(De ahora en adelante responderé comentarios al final del capi)**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**17**

**De amor y de sangre**

Aldana observó con aire ensimismado el jardín de violetas que gobernaba toda la parte trasera de su jardín. Había comenzado a plantarlas desde pequeña, a pesar de que a su hermana le disgustaban. Iriel apenas soportaba el olor de las flores, algo que a Aldana siempre le había desconcertado. Sin embargo, la vampira de cabello negro amaba aquel jardín; y su predilección por él se debía, en gran parte, a Harry, quien a menudo le había ayudado a cuidarlo cuando eran niños.

Pensar en Harry le hizo sonreír.

_"Espero que se encuentre bien"_

Recordó con inquietud el aspecto desvalido que el joven príncipe había presentado antes de marcharse a Inglaterra nuevamente. En esta ocasión Sherian había ido con él y Aldana no dejaba de preguntarse por qué.

-Aldana.

Ella se volteó y vio a su padre mirándola con gravedad. Era un vampiro esbelto de piel lozana, ojos color miel y cabello largo hasta los hombros, casi tan claro como el de su hermana. Él caminó hasta ella, tomándola suavemente por las muñecas para levantarla.

-¿Qué ocurre, padre?

-Se trata del príncipe…

-¿Harry?- Aldana sintió que el pecho se le apretaba en un nudo-. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien?

Su padre negó con la cabeza:

-Acaba de llegarnos una terrible noticia… el rey está furioso…

-¡Qué le pasó a Harry, padre!

-Lo han capturado- contestó, furioso. Aldana entreabrió los labios, estupefacta-. ¡Esos desgraciados magos lo han atrapado!

**XXX**

Lilith se removió impaciente en su silla. El rey se hallaba en esos momentos interrogando a Sherian y todos los Ancianos de la Orden de los Vlad tenían que aguardar ahí en sus puestos. Sherian había llegado hacía poco con un aspecto desgastado y una mirada distorsionada por la conmoción y la ira.

"_¡Han capturado a Harry!"_ había gritado poco después de cruzar las puertas del castillo.

A su alrededor los miembros de la Orden de Ancianos, sumidos en la agitación, intercambiaban susurros de desconcierto, preocupación e indignación por igual. Lilith, la más joven de la Orden, permanecía en silencio, pero las manos le temblaban de rabia.

_"Malditos… malditos sean"_ pensaba una y otra vez, sintiendo una sed de sangre poco habitual _"¡Cómo ha podido pasar algo así!"_

Sostenía en su regazo el ejemplar del periódico de los magos de Inglaterra, El Profeta, donde la noticia de la captura tenía a la comunidad de magos en un estado de euforia y arrogancia que le repugnaba.

Si Lilith tuviera a uno de ellos ante ella ahora mismo, habría desgarrado su cuello sin un ápice de vacilación. Sin embargo, también se sentía culpable. No debían haber dejado que el príncipe fuera a Inglaterra en su estado convaleciente.

En ese momento el amplio velo negro tras el cual el rey y Sherian mantenían su conversación se corrió. Lilith observó a su amigo; Sherian parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien, pero su rostro estaba algo más sereno que antes, cuando había llegado al castillo. Pero era el rey quien le provocó un involuntario escalofrío. Y es que el hombre, aunque aparentemente no parecía alterado, tenía un brillo de saña en la mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Lorkan Vlad-Seir estaba furioso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Mi hijo… está prisionero en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra, Hogwarts- Lorkan hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, con la mandíbula tensa-. Sherian me ha explicado todo lo sucedido. Y yo ya he tomado mi decisión.

Lilith escuchó la sentencia del rey de los vampiros con el rostro embebido de asombro:

-Convocaré al clan Zheldrar y al clan Seferis para poner en marcha la guerra. Harry volverá con nosotros. ¡Lo juro por mi sangre y toda nuestra estirpe!

Entonces Lorkan Vlad-Seir sonrió, enseñando dos colmillos terriblemente blancos y letales, y sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos rendijas color mercurio. Luego soltó un grito de rabia que hizo que los cristales de las ventanas se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Un grito que solo podía vaticinar el preludio de la matanza.

**XXX**

-… por supuesto, no estoy obligándote a asistir a las clases, Harry, pero considero que sería beneficioso para ti tener más contacto con los demás estudiantes.

Harry resopló mientras Dumbledore sonreía. Se hallaba sentado frente al director en su despacho, con Ian apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso, mago?

-No es ninguna orden, Harry. Solo es una sugerencia.

-Puede ser divertido- adujo Ian caminando hacia Harry y sonriendo ampliamente-. Yo me apunto. Tengo mucha curiosidad.

A Harry no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo la actitud del otro vampiro, así que solo se limitó a echarle una mirada furibunda. Ian rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un maldito aburrido…

Harry lo ignoró y miró a Dumbledore, que los observaba paciente desde su silla. Lo que más le irritaba a Harry de aquel anciano era su afable serenidad.

_"¡Se está burlando de mí!"_ pensó, apretando los dientes _"Podría desgarrarlo en mil trozos… y él me mira sonriendo como si yo fuera uno más de sus débiles alumnos"_

-¿Qué me dices, Harry?- lo alentó entonces Dumbledore, clavándole su penetrante mirada azul.

Harry no respondió. Estaba sopesando la idea de tirársele encima para masacrarlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Aquel vejete era una notable amenaza, y Harry sabía que, si querían obtener la victoria, debían deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

-Te aconsejaría que no intentaras atacarme tan pronto- dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que Harry se detuviera de golpe, justo cuando había agarrado el impulso para atacar. El viejo mago seguía estando tan impertérrito como antes-. Sé que eres muy fuerte, Harry, pero yo tengo más experiencia que tú y sé cuáles son tus debilidades, aunque seas un mago como nosotros.

Ian se encogió de hombros detrás de Harry y el joven príncipe se relajó en ui silla entonces, sonriendo letalmente.

-Bien- dijo-. Iré a esas estúpidas clases.

Dumbledore sonrió radiante.

-¡Ah, joven Harry, me alegra que lo hayas considerado! Te aseguro que nadie intentará hacer nada contra ti…

-No lo sé- repuso este mirándose las uñas con desidia-. Pero por si no te das cuenta, viejo, _Ryan Butler_ es profesor en esta maldita escuela. Él quiere matarme y yo me muero por matarlo también ¿No estás jugando con fuego al dejarnos ir a nuestro aire por este castillo?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero Dumbledore respondió con seguridad:

-Ryan no te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí. No te preocupes.

Harry se levantó intercambiando una mirada burlona con Ian.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Ian añadió con una sonrisa que enseñaba el filo de sus incisivos:

-Si ese loco caza vampiros intenta hacernos algo, señor Dumby, no respondemos. Me formaron con una frase de los _sinmagia_ que dice "ojo por ojo".

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-Pueden estar tranquilos.

Harry le echó una mirada de desdén como despedida y salió del despacho con Ian siguiéndole, desgarbado. Mientras bajaban la escalera oculta tras la gárgola, Ian se rió.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-¿A que ese viejo es divertido?

Harry alzó las cejas, pero también sonrió.

-No parece muy fuerte a simple vista, pero es poderoso. Lo huelo.

-Hablas como un licántropo- le reprochó Ian haciendo una mueca. Harry se rió, echando a andar por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y el mentón alzado-. No me puedo creer que seas amigo de ese tipo… Joder, ¡eres el vampiro más raro que he conocido! Tu enamorada es una bruja y tú mejor amigo un mitad licántropo. Algún día terminarás mal- dijo Ian haciendo un gesto negativo de cabeza-. Y cuando llegue ese día yo solo seré un espectador diciendo "te lo dije" una y otra vez.

Harry volvió a reírse.

-Ya veremos.

-Oye, ¿y a qué clase se supone que tenemos que ir a hora?

Harry suspiró y sacó el arrugado horario que Hermione Granger le había dado esa mañana, durante el desayuno.

-Em… ¿Qué mierda? ¿Pociones?

-¿Pociones?- se rió Ian-. ¡Jo, mira, lee eso! "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas"

-Deben estar bromeando- dijo Harry con sarcasmo, y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Aritmancia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la magia, Defensa contra las artes oscuras…, bueno, eso puede ser interesante- murmuró Harry leyendo todas las asignaturas antes de sonreír burlón-. Apuesto que les enseñan como matarnos.

Ian le dio un suave codazo y apuntó con un gesto del mentón a un alumno bajito de Ravenclaw que iba un poco más delante de ellos. El muchacho parecía no haberse percatado de que los dos vampiros estaban detrás de él, lo que no era de extrañarse, pues Ian y Harry caminaban con el sigilo de un felino de forma natural.

-Mira- sonrió Ian.

Y sin preámbulos, el castaño se movió a una velocidad asombrosa. En un momento estaba junto a Harry y al momento siguiente había caído como un leopardo delante del muchacho.

-¡BUU!

-¡AAHH!

El niño tropezó con sus pies y cayó de bruces, soltando otro gritito de terror. Ian y Harry prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¡Que idiota, Jajajaja! ¡Debiste verle la cara, Harry!

-¿Qué están haciendo?- exclamó en ese momento la voz de Minerva McGonagall detrás de ambos. Harry e Ian la miraron sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente. El muchacho de Ravenclaw aun estaba sentado en el piso, pálido.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor los miró frunciendo el ceño con intensa severidad.

-Acá no toleramos ese tipo de conductas, jóvenes…

Ian se adelantó:

-Mire, abuela…

McGonagall miró a Ian entornando los ojos.

-Ya que quitarles puntos no funciona con ustedes me permitiré…- y tras hacer un movimiento rápido de varita, los labios de Ian desaparecieron. Donde debía haber una boca ahora solo había piel.

Abriendo los ojos con horror, Ian hizo un ruido ahogado, llevándose las manos al lugar donde antes había estado su boca. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pero encaró a McGonagall.

-Quédese tranquila. No íbamos a morderlo…

-Asustar a los alumnos es una falta que no permitiré de nadie, ni siquiera de ustedes. No importa lo que diga Dumbledore, pero si debo aplicar la magia en ustedes, lo haré.

Ian, que aun intentaba hablar haciendo ruidos ininteligibles, respiró con alivio cuando McGonagall volvió a hacer que su boca reapareciera.

-¡Usted…!- masculló el castaño a punto de tirársele encima, pero Harry lo sujetó.

-Déjala.

Ian murmuró algo ininteligible y le echó a la bruja una mirada llena de rencor. McGonagall no parecía intimidada.

-Espere, ¿donde enseñan pociones?- le preguntó Harry.

La mujer lo miró unos momentos, sorprendida, y luego se recompuso.

-Síganme.

-Voy a matarla- le murmuró Ian a Harry antes de echar a andar tras ella.

**XXX**

Ron contempló el contenido de su caldero con desánimo. Junto a él, Hermione suspiró.

-¿No exprimiste los ojos de _grympilow_, verdad?

-Mierda…

Elliot rió por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Delante de Hermione, Neville estaba lidiando con problemas aun mayores. Su caldero estaba temblando sobre su pupitre y la poción alucinógena, que debía ser incolora, tenía un tono verdoso espeso. Hermione hizo una mueca y, anticipando lo que venía, se echó hacia atrás justo a tiempo.

El caldero soltó un chirrido y saltó por los aires, derramando todo su contenido sobre la cabeza de Neville y algunos Slytherins que se hallaban cerca.

-¡Maldito inútil!- masculló Theodore Nott, haciendo desaparecer la poción viscosa de sus mangas con un hechizo rápido de varita mientras todos los Slytherins y algunos Gryffindors comenzaban a reírse.

-Longbottom, el rey Longbottom- dijo Snape escupiendo desdén mientras caminaba hacia el pupitre donde un nervioso Neville intentaba arreglar el desastre y los Slytherins se burlaban. El líquido verde se le escurría por el pelo. Lavender y Parvati hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Yo… um…

-¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor! Ahora limpia este desastre antes de que te quite otros quince más.

Hermione intervino:

-Profesor, yo le ayudaré…

Snape iba a replicarle a la muchacha cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella entraron McGonagall seguida por Harry e Ian. La clase se quedó en silencio y todos contemplaron a los vampiros con consternación. Elliot miró a Ian con frialdad.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

McGonagall suspiró y le hizo un gesto a Snape para que se acercaran y hablarle en susurros. Todos observaron como la expresión del profesor de pociones pasaba del desagrado a la frialdad.

-Por supuesto, del director no debería sorprenderme- oyeron como decía Snape frunciendo el ceño. McGonagall hizo un gesto indefinible. Snape se giró entonces hacia ambos vampiros-. Vayan a sentarse.

La clase miró al maestro de pociones con incredulidad.

-¿No va a pedirme que me presente?- repuso Ian fingiendo sentirse muy indignado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione soltó una risita antes de ruborizarse un poco, dándose cuenta de que la habían mirado.

-A sentarse- gruñó Snape mirando a Ian y a Harry con desprecio. Especialmente a Harry. Este último se encogió de hombros y fue a ocupar el puesto vacío que estaba junto a una chica morena de Slytherin, quien palideció un poco, pero mantuvo una expresión digna.

-¿Te molesto?- le preguntó este, burlón.

Ella miró sus manos con nerviosismo.

-N-no.

Ian, sin embargo, se dirigió a directamente a Zabini:

-Tú: cámbiate a otro lado. Quiero sentarme allí.

Zabini, sin amedrentarse, lo encaró mascullando:

-¿Qué?

Snape intervino.

-No toleraré…- pero Ian lo cortó:

-Este es el puesto más alejado de las ventanas y no quiero sentarme cerca de las ventanas. Vete a otro lado, humano, porque voy a sentarme ahí.

Zabini se levantó y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Oblígame.

Hermione miró a Harry en silencio, pero con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión alarmada, como queriendo decir: "detén esto"

Pero Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Elliot se pasó la mano por la cara, resoplando.

-No seas idiota y haz lo que dice- le susurró Pansy a Zabini con un gesto de terror.

-Este monstruo no me intimida.

-¿Ah no?- siseó Ian, y con un manotazo, hizo que la varita de Zabini volara por los aires. Elliot la cogió con agilidad y dijo:

-No seas estúpido.

Ian lo apuntó con el dedo gritando:

-¿Pero qué hace este maldito aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

Ian se preparó para atacarlo, pero Snape lo retuvo, exclamando furioso:

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! Si no vas a dejar de interrumpir mi clase no dejaré que entres a esta aula jamás…

-Vale, vale, ya entendí- gruñó Ian enfurruñado-. Pero quiero sentarme ahí.

-Zabini- Snape se dirigió al chico moreno con una expresión embebida de tensión-. Ve a sentarte junto a Morgan.

-¡Pero profesor…!

-Ahora- siseó el jefe de las serpientes.

Zabini obedeció escupiendo maldiciones entre dientes. Ian, muy satisfecho, se sentó sonriendo ampliamente a Snape, quien le dio la espalda y se alejó de él echando chispas.

-¿Viste eso?- le susurró Ron a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos-. El cabeza grasienta lo favoreció. Seguro que se acojonó.

-O tal vez está intentando evitar problemas. Es el jefe de los Slytherins, al fin y al cabo.

-Así que… Potter.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se clavaron de pronto en Harry con un desprecio tan intenso que hasta el mismísimo Harry se sorprendió un poco. El muchacho arrugó el ceño, replicando:

-No me llame así. No soy un Potter.

-Pues tu parecido con James Potter es demasiado claro para mí- repuso Snape con tono mordaz-. Tan arrogante como él, creyéndote encima de los demás. Siempre causando alboroto para llamar la atención. No pienses que por ser diferente a nosotros podrás ir y venir como se te dé la gana.

Para sorpresa del hombre, Harry sonrió:

-Tal vez no tenga mi varita, asqueroso murciélago insignificante, pero aun puedo destrozarte con estas manos si sigues diciendo estupideces. Los destrozaré a todos ustedes.

La clase entera se quedó petrificada de horror mientras la muchacha Slytherin que estaba sentada junto a Harry, ahogando un gritito, se apresuraba a alejarse de él.

Snape no se inmutó. Sus facciones, sin embargo, estaban empapadas de intenso odio. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin decir nada hasta que, finalmente, Snape le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

-Todos: detengan lo que están haciendo. Revisaré sus pociones- dijo Snape unos momentos después con voz envenenada.

Harry articuló una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiéndose ganador.

**XXX**

-Ha sido divertido, ¿a que si?- le comentó Ian a Harry cuando salieron del aula mientras todos los demás los evitaban.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Algún día mataré a ese tipo.

-No me ha caído mal, la verdad.

-Tus extrañas imprevisibilidades ya no me sorprenden- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No debiste decir eso.

Ambos vampiros se voltearon. Hermione Granger, seguida por un reticente Ron, caminó hacia ellos con expresión seria y resuelta.

-¿Decir qué?

-Eso que le dijiste a Snape.

-¿Qué es un asqueroso murciélago insignificante?- intervino Ron-. Pues a mí me ha parecido genial.

-¡Me refiero a eso de _destrozarnos a todos_!

-Bueno, quizá a ustedes dos no- admitió Harry.

Ian soltó una risa grácil que hizo que algunas muchachas que estaban cerca, mirándolos de reojo, se ruborizaran.

-Muchacha, ¿estás en tus cabales, verdad?- le dijo Ian a Hermione con remilgada elegancia-. Porque por si no te has enterado aun, nosotros somos vampiros. _Vampiros_. No conejitos cariñosos que saltan en la pradera.

-Y yo soy una bruja que puede usar su varita- replicó Hermione.

Ian parpadeó sorprendido. Hermione se dirigió a Harry, imperturbable:

-Decir ese tipo de cosas no te hace más fuerte, pero en este colegio hay niños pequeños y no te dejaré ir por ahí diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ian, sin embargo, replicó:

-Trata de impedírnoslo.

-Yo que tú no seguiría tomando esa actitud tan estúpida- dijo Elliot detrás de ellos. El muchacho estaba apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados y miraba a Ian como quien estudia a un bicho demasiado común.

Ian gruñó enseñando sus dientes.

-No te he pedido tu opinión.

Elliot sonrió.

-¿Quién necesita pedírsela a alguien como tú?

-Si quieres pelea, tendrás pelea. Venga, lobito, peleemos y arreglemos esto de una vez.

Elliot dudó unos momentos antes de decir:

-No voy a meterme en líos por ti.

Ian se rió con malicia:

-Ya sabía yo que eras una gallina pomposa y patética. ~~_Gallinita, gallinita_ ~~

Aquellas palabras parecieron afectar a Elliot, quien, entornando los ojos, se separó de la pared y caminó hacia el vampiro de cabellos castaños. Un grupo de numerosos alumnos se había congregado a unos metros de ellos, ansiosos por ser testigos de una pelea entre ambos.

-Has roto mi paciencia- masculló Elliot con el cuerpo en tensión-. Voy a hacerte papilla.

-Pruébame- sonrió Ian con los ojos dilatados y una sonrisa feroz.

Hermione los miró boquiabierta, así como Ron. Harry, sonriendo malicioso, se apartó para observar la pelea cruzándose de brazos. Hermione vio que este no parecía predispuesto a detenerlos en lo más mínimo. Hasta se veía divertido con la situación.

-¿No vas a detenerlos?- le susurró, atónita.

Harry la miró con ojos aburridos.

-¿Para qué?

Elliot e Ian gruñeron y saltaron para atacarse. Sin embargo no habían contado con que Hermione sacaría su varita. La castaña pronunció unas palabras, y antes de que los otros dos alcanzaran a tocarse, una espesa pared de hiedra se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Gah…! ¿Qué mierda?- farfulló Ian, luchando con las hiedras que lo aprisionaban.

Ron miró a Hermione con sorpresa y admiración.

-¡Herm, eso fue genial!

Elliot e Ian lograron zafarse de las hiedras. El primero parecía resignado y hasta medio aliviado. El segundo miró a la chica con rabia.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

Hermione respiró hondo y se irguió.

-Soy prefecta de mi casa y mi trabajo es impedir, precisamente, que cosas como estas ocurran en los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

Harry cortó a Ian:

-Ya déjala.

-¡Pero Harry! ¡Me ha humillado!

-El que te humille seré yo si sigues con esto- le amenazó Harry con voz tediosa. Ian suspiró.

-Vale.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione con una mirada embargada de hondo interés.

-Eres más hábil de lo que creía. Al parecer tendré que tenerte también en mi lista negra.

Ron frunció la frente y encaró a Harry apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Si le haces algo a Hermione yo te… te…

-¡Tranquilo, solo bromeo!- sonrió Harry con la misma gracilidad que había mostrado Ian anteriormente. Elliot también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Harry entonces, mirando alternativamente a Elliot y a Ian-. ¿Vamos a buscar alimento?

Ron palideció. Elliot, al ver su semblante, soltó una carcajada.

-No es lo que imaginas, Ron. Los elfos de Hogwarts tienen indicaciones especiales para nosotros. Cortesía de Dumbledore.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte con ese- masculló Ian, y enfurruñado- pero sin perder la elegancia-, se alejó de ellos por los pasillos.

Harry resopló y luego miró a Elliot.

-¿Vamos? Me duele la cabeza. No he comido nada desde ayer.

-Vamos.

-Ustedes…- Harry miró a Ron y Hermione-¿Tienen algo que hacer ahora?

Ambos negaron.

-Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros. Así comprueban que no vamos a comer personas y dejan de mirarnos con esa expresión tan mierdosa.

Hermione titubeó, pero Ron dijo, entusiasmado:

-¡Claro! ¿Te vienes, Hermione?

La muchacha sonrió.

-Está bien. Vamos.

XXX

Ginny y Ann estaban sentadas sobre la mullida alfombra de las cocinas bebiendo chocolate caliente. Junto a ellas, una elfina de voz dulce llamada _Gilly _les preguntaba si se les ofrecía algo más.

La muchacha pelirroja le sonrió:

-El chocolate está delicioso, Gilly, ¿te molestaría si te pido otro?

-¡Yo quiero un trozo de tarta, jugo de calabaza y ese flan de mora tan rico que sirvieron anoche!- añadió Ann con energía-. Ah…, y si pueden, con caramelo encima.

La elfina hizo una graciosa reverencia y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gilly estará encantada de complacer a las señoritas. Las señoritas Weasley y Potter pueden pedirme lo que quieran siempre que vengan.

Dicho esto, Gilly fue a buscar lo pedido.

-Adoro a los elfos domésticos- dijo Ann, recostándose sobre la alfombra con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Fue buena idea venir aquí. Además estaba muerta de hambre.

-Tú siempre estás muerta de hambre- dijo Ginny riendo y sorbiendo su chocolate con regocijo-. ¡Jo! Esto está demasiado bueno.

-Oye, ¿y qué harás ahora? Antes de que viniéramos aquí escuché que mi colmilludo hermano mayor y el tal Ian asistirían a las clases. Ese Ian, por cierto, está muy _bueno._ Pero me quedo con Elliot.

Ginny bajó su taza de chocolate y frunció un poco la boca.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Harry está prisionero aquí, pero eso no significa que él y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Nunca funcionará.

Ann suspiró.

-Pero tú estás enamorada de él.

-Harry prefiere llevar a cabo su guerra, su venganza y sus instintos destructivos antes que a mí. Lo que me preocupa ahora es justamente eso: que se vuelva peor ahora que está obligado a permanecer aquí. Es peligroso. Y no lo digo solo por él, sino por su raza entera. Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán bien feas.

-Mis padres están sufriendo mucho- murmuró Ann con voz sombría. Ginny la miró sorprendida, pero la dejó proseguir-. Darek también sufre, pero ahora no quiere saber nada de Harry. Anoche me dijo que no importa lo que pasara, que nunca lo iba a perdonar por atacar a papá la otra vez en ese baile y que no era su hermano. Yo… no sé qué pensar. Mamá llora todos los días y papá está demacrado, aunque sigue convencido de que Harry terminará volviendo con nosotros.

-Harry también está sufriendo- se descubrió Ginny diciendo entonces. Ann se enderezó y la miró, parpadeando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ginny tragó saliva.

-No es que él me lo haya dicho. Pero… lo percibo. Creo que Harry está sufriendo mucho con toda esta situación, y a pesar de que es un bastardo, también tiene sentimientos. No debe ser fácil para él tener que elegir entre dos bandos. Quiero decir que aunque tus padres son sus padres biológicos, Harry creció con otra familia y escuchando historias feas sobre los magos.

Ann sonrió con tristeza.

-Tal vez debo hablar con él- asintió la morena.

Gilly apareció junto a ellas con una bandeja de plata llena de todas las cosas que le habían pedido. Ann y Ginny abrieron la boca para agradecerle cuando la puerta redonda de la cocina se abrió justo en ese momento, haciendo que ambas muchachas dieran un respingo.

Pero se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron quienes eran.

Ann y Ginny se ruborizaron ligeramente cuando Harry y Elliot aparecieron detrás de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- les preguntó Ron, tan sorprendido como ellas mientras Gilly y otros elfos domésticos se apresuraban a atender a los recién llegados.

-¡No, no, no!- repuso Ann-. Qué hacen _ustedes_ aquí. ¡Especialmente, ustedes!- añadió apuntando a Harry y Elliot, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle como boba a este último.

Harry, sin embargo, intentaba no parecer estúpido delante de Ginny y la pelirroja hacía lo mismo por su parte. Ninguno de ellos se miró a los ojos. Ann soltó una risita.

-Dumbledore nos deja venir a buscar alimento cada vez que queramos- explicó Elliot encogiéndose de hombros-. Carne cruda para mí y sangre para Harry. Los elfos domésticos ya están al tanto.

-¡Ugh!- dijo Ann, haciendo una mueca.

-Y Harry nos dejó acompañarlos- añadió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y diciéndole luego a un elfo:- Chuletas de cerdo, cerveza de mantequilla y panecillos de chocolate para mí, por favor.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Nosotros no venimos a comer!

-Si estoy aquí, comeré- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Ese es el espíritu- le felicitó Ann mientras devoraba su tarta. Elliot la miró y sonrió. Ann se apresuró a taparse la boca y limpiársela con la servilleta para ofrecer un aspecto menos grosero, pero fallando miserablemente.

-No tienes que hacer eso- le dijo Elliot sentándose frente a ella después de pedirle a los elfos que le trajeran carne cruda bañada con sangre fresca-, no eres tú. Me gusta verte comer con esa energía.

Ann sentía que las mariposas en su estómago hacían piruetas dentro de ella.

-¿En serio?

Elliot también sintió que se ruborizaba un poco.

-Claro…

Harry, que se había sentado en un rincón apartado, miró de soslayo a Ginny y pilló a la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo. Ambos voltearon sus miradas.

"Mierda" pensó Harry.

"¡Seré idiota!" pensó Ginny a su vez, mirándose las manos sobre el regazo.

Hermione, notando la tensión, carraspeó y le preguntó a Harry con una sonrisa:

-Oye, Harry, ¿donde naciste?

-No puedo decírtelo- respondió este de forma casi automática, aunque aliviado por tener que dejar de intentar no mirar a Ginny. No bajaba la guardia tampoco.

-¿No?

-Danos una pista- dijo Ron, muerto de curiosidad.

Harry se rindió.

-Mi hogar y el de mi raza, los Vlad, es una ciudad llamada Gelrion. Pero nunca les diré su ubicación…

-¡Gelrion!- repitió Hermione, dando un ligero respingo. Se inclinó para mirar a Harry atónita-. Entonces… ¿esa ciudad realmente existe? ¿Existe de verdad?

Harry parpadeó.

-¿Has oído hablar de ella?

-He leído sobre ella- dijo la castaña. Todos la miraron interesados-. La ciudad del Crepúsculo, La joya del Bosque Oscuro. Los muggles no lo saben, pero esa fue la Ciudad que inspiró a J.R.R Tolkien para escribir sus libros y crear la ciudad legendaria de los elfos y… ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Entonces eran ustedes!

Harry estaba cada vez más perplejo. Los otros, sin embargo, cada vez entendían menos.

-¿Puedes explicarnos bien?- le sugirió Ann.

Hermione se levantó de su silla (como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o extasiada) y se retorció los dedos, emocionada. Finalmente miró a Harry con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Los elfos de Tolkien eran ustedes, los vampiros que viven en Gelrion!

-¿Quién es Tolkien?- dijo Ginny.

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que era la única allí que conocía el mundo muggle.

-Tolkien es un escritor inglés muy famoso en todo el mundo- respondió-. Es muggle, claro. Mi madre me leía el Hobbit, uno de sus libros, cuando yo era niña. Entonces me volví fanática de ese escritor. Pero hace unos años descubrí un pequeño libro en el callejón Diagon llamado "Idas y venidas; la amistad de un mago y un muggle". Allí un mago cuenta la historia de su amistad con un profesor de literatura inglesa llamado J.R.R Tolkien, al que conoció mientras hacía un viaje por los bosques de Transilvania.

Harry se puso tenso.

Mierda. Ya lo sabía.

-El mago le confesó a Tolkien sobre la existencia de la magia y este juró nunca contarle nada a nadie, promesa que aparentemente cumplió a lo largo de toda su vida. Mientras viajaban le dijo que su sueño era encontrar la legendaria ciudad de Gelrion, un lugar del que su abuelo le había hablado cuando era niño y que, según decían, era la ciudad más hermosa del mundo y que estaba poblada por _gente sobrenaturalmente hermosa_- continuó Hermione, cada vez más entusiasmada-. El mago, desgraciadamente, murió antes de poder encontrar la misteriosa ciudad, y en su honor, Tolkien escribió en sus libros historias sobre los hermosos elfos que vivían en una ciudad legendaria llamada Rivendel y que tenía las mismas descripciones de Gelrion. Por cierto, el mago se llamaba Beren, y Tolkien llamó a uno de sus personajes con ese nombre.

-¿Hermosos elfos?- se rió Elliot mientras Ron se atoraba, riendo también.

-Bueno, los elfos que reinventó Tolkien no son iguales que los elfos domésticos- dijo Hermione-, sino hermosos, inteligentes y de muy larga vida. La historia que creó está llena de mitología y personajes fascinantes. Tolkien es un gran escritor.

-¿Cómo podía saber el abuelo de ese tal mago llamado Beren sobre la existencia de Gelrion?- inquirió Harry, preocupado.

-No lo sé. Nunca lo dice. Pero ya séque la ciudad está habitada por vampiros y _existe_ en verdad- dijo Hermione, aun emocionada-. No puedo creerlo.

-Si le cuentas a alguien más de esto, te mato- le amenazó Harry, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No te atrevas a amenazarla. Hermione no…

-Mi pueblo nunca dejaría que supieran la ubicación de Gelrion- sentenció Harry-. Nunca lo permitiríamos.

-No le contaré a nadie- le prometió Hermione.

Ron asintió también.

-Ni yo. Aunque supongo que debe ser un sitio realmente fascinante. ¿De verdad es una ciudad tan hermosa?

-Tan hermosa que ni el más prodigioso pintor podría capturar el tercio de su belleza en un óleo- dijo Elliot, haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Ann parpadeando.

Elliot miró a Harry unos momentos, quien se encogió de hombros, y luego respondió:

-Porque antes de que yo fuera mordido por un hombre lobo, era un vampiro de Gelrion. Un Vlad como Harry.

Todos, menos Harry, soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Por eso conoces a Harry?

-Elliot y yo éramos amigos cuando él… aun no era mordido- dijo Harry con voz sombría, sorprendiéndolos todavía más. Ginny entendía ahora por qué aquella vez, en la enfermería, Elliot le había dicho ese tipo de cosas a Harry.

Habían sido amigos _vampiros_ de la infancia. Entonces era cierto. La pelirroja aun no se lo había creído.

-¿Ian también?- le preguntó Ann a Harry. Este negó.

-Ian pertenece al clan de los zheldrak. Una raza vampírica diferente a nosotros.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cuerpo cuando hay luna llena?- le preguntó Ann a Elliot.

Elliot torció una sonrisa amarga.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Bueno, pues hay algo que sí quiero y es que sepas que no me importa- sonrió Ann Potter con las mejillas teñidas de un leve color rosado. Elliot sintió unos extraños retorcijones en el estómago que no había experimentado antes. Entonces ella se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran observando.

Unos segundos después, Ann se separó de él y Elliot balbuceó:

-Ehh... qué… ¿qué?...

-Me gustas mucho, Elliot- le dijo Ann con aplomo-. Quería que lo supieras.

Elliot sonrió sin saber qué decir.

-Ann... yo...

Ginny miraba a su amiga sorprendida. Nunca hubiera esperado que lo hiciera de forma tan repentina, pero se alegró por ella. Por sus agallas. Las agallas que ella no tenía. Inevitablemente se sintió deprimida, aunque no sabía a qué venía eso.

-Harry… ¿qué te pasa?

Hermione y Ron habían dejado de lado su sorpresa y ahora se inclinaban sobre el joven vampiro de cabello negro, que jadeaba suavemente en su silla, sujetándose el pecho. Había bebido la copa de sangre que le llevó una elfina minutos antes, pero aun así…

Elliot frunció el ceño. Ann se levantó.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…- gruñó Harry, aunque era evidente que mentía.

Ginny palideció de pronto. Las manos le temblaron.

_"Se está muriendo__, humana… y es por tu culpa"_

Con un quejido, Harry se desplomó entonces sobre el piso, haciendo que los demás gritaran de sorpresa. El muchacho estaba más pálido que nunca y respiraba entrecortadamente. Ginny se arrodilló junto a él con asfixiante desesperación y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Harry le dirigió una mirada vidriosa. Una mirada sin ver.

Sin embargo, él podía sentir su aroma a flores.

-Ginny…- murmuró.

-¡Iré a buscar a madame Pomfrey!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Vamos contigo!- se apresuraron a decirle Ann y Ron, tan preocupados como ella.

Los tres desaparecieron por la mágica puerta de las cocinas y solo quedaron Harry, Ginny y Elliot, que contemplaba a su amigo sin saber qué hacer.

-Harry… Harry… ¿me escuchas?

-Creo que voy a morir- musitó Harry, y sus dedos aferraron con suavidad la mano de Ginny mientras se sostenía el pecho con la otra mano-. No hay… manera de que… pueda…

Elliot miró a Harry, que había cerrado sus ojos, y luego a Ginny, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La máscara de recelo, desdén y resentimiento había escapado de su rostro para revelar una mirada teñida de miedo y un profundo amor. Un amor que dolía mirar.

Elliot estaba estupefacto.

"_Realmente ellos…" _

Miró a Harry, que aun respiraba forzosamente aferrando la mano de Ginny. Y entonces Elliot lo comprendió.

-¡Harry!- exclamó-. Es… ¿es Ginny la que apareció en el espejo? ¿No has terminado el ritual por eso?

Los labios resecos de Harry esbozaron un leve asomo de sonrisa.

-¡Harry, mírame!- le exigió Ginny sollozando y aferrando el rostro de él entre sus manos. La pelirroja inclinó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se hallaron a centímetros de los de Harry-. Por favor… quédate conmigo… ¿Elliot, que le pasa? ¿Tú lo sabes, verdad?

-Si- musitó el chico, pálido.

"_Mierda. Mierda. Harry"_

-No se lo digas…- gimió Harry con la voz tan débil que Ginny se sintió desfallecer también.

-Harry debe matarte porque eres tú la que apareció en el espejo- explicó Elliot, sombrío-. El espejo que le muestra a los Vlad el rostro de la persona a la que deben matar para completar su ritual de iniciación.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo cumplen?- preguntó Ginny, sosteniendo a Harry entre sus brazos mientras este intentaba no perder la conciencia.

-Se mueren- respondió Elliot llanamente-. Su cuerpo deja de asimilar la sangre de otros, quedándose sin oxígeno y deteniendo el bombeo de sangre. Entonces, lentamente, empiezan a morir.

Ginny abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

-¿Era por eso?- sollozó, volviendo a mirar a Harry. Esta vez, sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse de sus ojos avellanas-. Harry… por favor… mírame… Harry...

-No importa- murmuró este. Sus ojos verdes, vidriosos, se entreabrieron apenas-. No importa…

-¡A mí me importa, idiota!- lloró Ginny-. ¡Nunca me dijiste… nunca…!

-Matarte sería peor que morir- repuso Harry.

La muchacha sollozó, cubriéndose la boca, y negó con la cabeza.

Ahora lo entendía. Ahora entendía por qué era su culpa.

Ginny supo entonces, sin saber cómo, lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que podía hacer.

Inspirando hondo, ella sacó su varita del bolsillo y se levantó para ir a buscar una copa de plata que se hallaba cerca. Elliot la miró aturdido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ginny no contestó. Elliot vio atónico como ella colocaba su muñeca sobre la copa, apuntándola a continuación con su varita:

_-¡Diffindo!_

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor cuando un enorme corte apareció en su muñeca, pero no apartó la mano. Entonces la sangre empezó a gotear generosamente dentro de la copa.

El olor metálico y dulzón- al menos para los vampiros-, llegó con fuerza hasta el sentido olfativo de Elliot, quien se apartó cubriéndose la nariz con la manga.

Cuando la copa estuvo casi llena, Ginny, que lucía un rostro pálido y parecía debilitada, cerró se herida con hechizo y se arrodilló junto a Harry sosteniendo la cabeza de este con ternura.

-Por favor, bebe. Bebe y vive por mí.

Como un animal con instinto, Harry jadeó, desesperado al oler aquella sangre, y abrió los labios para aceptarla. Ginny colocó el borde de la copa sobre sus labios y Harry bebió de su sangre con lenta avidez hasta que la copa estuvo completamente vacía. Pasaron unos minutos. Ginny observó el rostro de Harry con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-Quédate conmigo, Harry- le susurró, dejando caer la frente sobre la frente de él sintiéndose agotada-. Quédate conmigo.

Entonces sintió unos dedos fríos, pero amables, rozar sus labios. Ginny abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada cansada de Harry. Sin embargo, sus ojos verde esmeralda la contemplaban con un amor y un anhelo tan grande que Ginny sintió ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás.

-Gracias- murmuró él, sin dejar de tocar sus labios-. Gracias Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió, pero una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y cayó sobre el pecho de él.

-No pienso dejarte morir. No por mí.

-Debiste hacerlo. Te haré daño, Ginny… yo…

-Cállate. No digas ni una palabra más- repuso ella, y sollozando, se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer los anteriores comentarios a:_

**valeria:** Gracias por comentar ^^ Por supuesto, yo prefiero los vampiros, como tú dices, de "casta". Me parecen mucho más fascinantes, y a mí Edward Cullen me parece demasiado bueno y perfectísimo como para gustarme. Lo cierto es lo detesto XD Tu sugerencia para que Harry se de cuenta de la verdad me parece muy interesante. La consideraré. Ah! y lo de que Harry está comprometido, pues será muy interesante ver como reacciona Ginny.

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha **: Gracias por leer ^^ Espero que este capi te haya gustado

**Vickyy Riddle **: Creo que tienes poderes premonitorios. Ocurrió justo lo que dijiste en tu anterior comentario!, jajaja. Gracias por comentar ^^

**Arcangel Guerrero **: Siempre quise que Ian fuera un caradura, sobre todo porque es un Malfoy, tal como tú dices. Me gusta mucho ese personaje. Gracias por leer ^^

**andryharryp:** Esta vez no publiqué tan pronto como antes, lo siento. Sip. Harry, Ron y Hermione deben tener conexión incluso en este raro fic, porque ellos están destinados a ser amigos. Jojojo. Que bueno que Ian te parezca gracioso, es el perfil que trato de darle, aunque tendrá sus momentos de seriedad extrema más adelante ._. Gracias por comentar!

**Nyra Potter :** Hola, gracias por comentar!^^ Ha sido medio raro poner a Ian en un aula de clases, pero a viste que a él le gusta. Me parece que este capítulo debe haberte gustado, pues puse al trío, a Elliot y a Harry/Ginny. Nos leemos! :D

**Micro-stars **: Sorry por publicar tan tarde. Me halaga mucho que pienses que mi escritura ha mejorado, porque es lo que intento. Y si: la trama ahora empieza a entrelazarse y a ponerse más oscura y dramática. En realidad, tengo toda la historia pensada, incluso su final! Gracias por comentar ^^

**Irene Radcliffe:** lo de Draco será muy interesante, y lo de Ryan Butler... pues este personaje tendrá un papel muy relevante en el futuro. Ha aparecido Aldana, viste? Y Ginny ya se enterará de que Harry está prometido con ella. Lo de Harry celoso de Draco... jajaja, pues ahí verás como se pondrá la cosa entre ellos! Ahhh, y no olvides de Voldy, que él siempre quiere matar a Harry, aunque sea en un universo alternativo, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y el beso inesperado de Ann *O* Yo también creo que Elliot es un amor, y eso que pretendía que quedara más rudo. Nos leemos!

**Harumi-Hyuga:** Gracias por comentar ^^ A mí también me gustan muucho los vampiros, pero los tradicionales, por supuesto. Hay algo tan trágico en ellos T_T Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**f1ameseeker**: Jeje, sorry por tardarme en actualizar. Espero que este capi te haya gustado! ¿Ian en Hufflepuff? Jeje, pues yo más bien lo veo en Slytherin. Él es un Malfoy y un zorro astuto, jajaja, pero buen amigo. Y nop, no abandoné paralelamente opuestos. Pienso proseguirlo después de terminar An inmortal love. Gracias por comentar!

**Paulli**: supongo que no te esperabas que Ian fuera un Malfoy. Jojo. Habrá una historia muy interesante que revelar de Ian más adelante. Y si, has sabido captar que es todo un slytherin, jajaja. Si, pobre de Harry, no la está pasando tan bien, aunque ya veremos como se pone la cosa. Graciass por comentar!

**sayurisan**: Gracias por comentar ^^ Y si: cuando son historias de magia, es muy difícil no coincidir con ciertos tópicos. Nos leemos!

**yooyoo:** Jajaja, ya he actualizado! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos :)

**Lily:** tu comentario me hizo reir un poco XD Me sentí ligeramente presionada, jajaja. Espero te haya gustado el capi ^^

**alysson:** ¡Hola! ¿Ann/Ian? ¿A que harían buena pareja? Pero habría sido muy típico y no quería caer en eso. Gracias por comentar ^^

* * *

Bueno, ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Y, por favor, no teman en dejar su comentario. Los comentarios son lo que animan a cualquier escritor de fanfics a escribir y publicar más rápido ^^ He visto que siempre hay gente agregándome a favoritos, pero nunca dejan un comentario u.u

Cuídense mucho!

**_Su fiel servidora,_**

**_Llaelien._**


End file.
